


Amaranthine

by cynatnite



Category: Here Come the Brides, Highlander, Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Star Trek, Starsky & Hutch, The Pretender
Genre: AU, Amnesia Hutch, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Scientist Hutch, Starsky likes Klingons, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 119,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch struggles to keep his secret from Starsky when an old friend arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret

When the orderlies moved David Michael Starsky to the exam table, he grimaced. The numbness in his shoulder was slowly disappearing and in its place was a growing excruciating pain. Two gunmen had taken over an Italian restaurant and Starsky had been hit. In addition to the wound in his back, he had also gotten a dent in the head from a ricochet. It felt as if it was the size of the Grand Canyon.

“Hutch, can you help me out here?”

“Sure, buddy.” Ken Hutchinson hurried over. “What do you need?”

“Get that pillow. I want off this shoulder.”

Hutch eyed the pillow on the shelf. He brought it back and helped ease him to his side. “How’s that?”

“Much better,” Starsky sighed. He relaxed and closed his eyes. It seemed to take some of the pressure off. “Did you check on Martin?”

“They just took him to surgery.”

“I shouldn’t have let those assholes get the drop on us.”

“Don’t you mean ‘me’?”

Starsky grumbled, “Fat lot of help I was.” He looked at Hutch who was gazing at the door. “Hey, Blondie. Are you expecting someone?”

Before Hutch could answer, the door opened and a doctor appeared. His bright red hair was surprising to see as well as his round cheeks. Hutch had to clamp his mouth shut to hide his shock.

“I’m Dr. Burns,” the doctor said. His clipped English accent got Starsky’s attention.

"I'm Dave Starsky and that's my partner...Hutch."

The doctor gave Hutch a slight nod and turned to his patient. “So what do we have here?” After an exam, the doctor straightened and crossed his arms. “We’ll get some x-rays and get you ready for surgery.”

“Hutch, I didn’t even get a chance to eat anything.”

Dr. Burns left the room briefly and when he returned a nurse followed. As Starsky was being taken away, Hutch said, “See you soon, buddy.”

Starsky winked at the nurse. “I might be a while, pal.”

Hutch didn’t attempt to hide the grin. After Starsky left, he turned to the doctor. “He’ll have every nurse’s phone number before they have a chance to operate.” He went to the doctor. “Damn, Sean. It’s good to see you."  
Sean smiled as he hugged Hutch and stepped back. “Hutch?”

“Ken Hutchinson.”

“I see. “

“I can’t believe you’re here? What brings you to California?”

“I’m doing some studies of trauma victims at the university. Part of my research has me working in the ER.”

“Sounds interesting.” Hutch leaned against a table. “This has something to do with...”

“I thought it might behoove me to do some research. Perhaps it can become useful later on. What about you? Where have you been keeping yourself?”

"I moved here to California about ten years ago. I’ve lived at Venice Beach for a few years now.”

“And your friend?” Sean asked with a grin.

“Yeah, Starsky. He’ll be okay, right?”

Sean smiled a little. “I don’t expect any complications. It appears he was well taken care of.”

Hutch lowered his eyes a little. “Practice.”

“What on earth was he doing to warrant getting shot?”

“We’re cops, Sean. Police officers.”

“Police officers.”

Seeing the concern in his friend’s eyes, Hutch hoped he could get him to understand. “Listen, it’s not like you think.”

“This is dangerous for you.”

“My life here is important to me. It’s taken a while to build and I’m not going to risk losing it.”

“You will lose it. It is inevitable, my friend.”

 _Seattle, Washington Territory_

 _September 1882_

 _Tightening his grip on the axe, Joshua turned and headed back toward his horse. He’d wandered too far off the path. Jason would yell, he thought as he climbed on the animal. Not even half the trees were marked for cutting._

 _As he guided the animal down the mountain an odd sensation began a slow build in the back of his neck. Joshua set aside the minor feeling when a whiff of smoke got his attention. He pulled on the reins and stopped the horse._

 _He turned his mount and headed in the direction of the burning aroma and stopped at a safe distance. Joshua held to his axe and briefly wondered if it was time to start carrying a rifle on these solitary excursions. He had no idea what he was coming onto._

 _It was a small clearing that barely let enough sun hit the ground. Lying on his side was a man with short dark hair. His eyes gazed into the fire and in his hand was a half-empty bottle of whiskey._

 _“You’ll have to wait for me to sober up before coming after my head,” he said. The slight brogue was a familiar one. Scottish, Joshua wondered. His head? “You’ll need more than that thing to do the job, my friend.”_

 _Joshua glanced at the axe then moved it behind his back. “You need to put out that fire. We’ve had a dry summer and can’t risk it getting out of control.”_

 _The Scot gave Joshua a brief look then lifted the bottle to his lips. “Really?”_

 _“My brothers and I own this mountain.”_

 _“Fine by me, friend.”_

 _Joshua walked over and picked up the canteen. He poured water on the flames and kicked at the embers with his boot. Satisfied the fire was out, Joshua handed the canteen back. “Come on down to the camp and we’ll restock your supplies.”_

 _He observed the stranger moving about and saw the coat come open. Joshua’s eyes widened at the bloody shirt. “You’ve been shot.”_

 _“It’s nothing.” The Scot covered the stain with his coat. His eyes pinned Joshua in place. “I did some hunting.”_

 _Tearing himself away the intense gaze, Joshua stood. “I’m Joshua Bolt.”  
"Macleod...Duncan, if you have a preference for first names."_

 _“It’ll be dark soon. You can stay at the camp.”_

 _“Would that be the logging camp I saw yesterday?” Duncan got up and grabbed the saddle._

 _“My brothers and I log this mountain and the surrounding land.” Joshua motioned for Duncan to follow him after the other horse was saddled. He caught the glimpse of an oriental sword handle just under a blanket, but Duncan was quick to hide it._

 _After they were on their horses, Joshua began the trek toward camp. “What brings you out this way?”_

 _Duncan swallowed the hard lump in his throat and resisted the urge to close his eyes. He didn’t want to see Sarah’s face. All the whiskey in the world still hadn’t dulled the pain of losing her. “Just traveling.”_

 _Joshua saw loss and sadness in Duncan’s eyes that seemed to have been there forever. “If you need work we’ve got plenty of it.”_

 _“I could use it.”_

Seeing Hutch determined to stay the course, Sean sighed. He reached into his lab coat and took out a business card. With a pen, he wrote a number on the back. “If anything happens you are to call me. Night or day. At least I can do what I can to help provide some sense of mortality before you die in front of the world.”

Hutch took the card and committed the numbers to memory. “I hope it won’t become necessary, Sean.”

“It will.” Sean started for the door, stopped and turned to look at Hutch. “Does your partner know?”

Hutch shook his head. “I thought…maybe…” He saw the look of consternation in Sean’s eyes and sighed. “No, he doesn’t.”

After Starsky was wheeled out of surgery, Hutch followed him to his room. His partner was still under the narcotics and it would be several hours before he woke. The orderlies left and Hutch moved to the chair near the bed and sat.

He’d been careful in almost every aspect of his life. After finishing college, he’d met and married Vanessa. Keeping the secret from her had been easy. He wanted a normal life. Less than six months into the marriage, the only time they were good together was in between the sheets. Everything else was a constant battle.

A divorce was the practical way out. She knew about his money and a monthly check kept her out of his life. Hutch didn’t think it’d keep much longer. Eventually, she’d come back for more. The next time she showed up at his door, Hutch would be ready to give her a large sum and send her on her way for good. He should have ended that disaster for good a long time ago.

Almost two years into law school, Hutch quit after meeting Starsky and they headed to the police academy. Helping people…that is what he would do with his life. He remembered Jason’s words almost every day. It made the most sense and he found he loved being a cop. Even with the losses breaking even with the wins it was worth it with every single person he helped.

Hutch took the card out of his pocket. Staring at the name on it he wondered how often he would have to call on his good friend. Sean was right. This was dangerous work and the chances of being discovered went up every moment he was on the street. All it took was one bullet to take away everything he loved.

He looked at the sleeping Starsky and Hutch swore he would just have to work harder to make sure that didn’t happen.

****

Las Vegas, NV

September 1976

Hutch managed to sneak off while Starsky watched over a showgirl he had become recently attached to. A psychopathic killer roamed Las Vegas and Vicky had become the latest victim. The plan was to watch over his good friend, Jack Mitchell, but it all went crazy. Hutch was starting to wonder if Jack wasn’t the man he remembered from Minnesota.

 _Duluth, MN_

 _September 1956_

 _The old truck wasn’t going to budge. Joshua grabbed his knapsack and slung it over his shoulder. When he started walking a blast of cold air hit him in the face. He lowered his head and continued on._

 _He hadn’t walked far when he heard the sound of a speeding car coming up behind him. Joshua turned and watched the black corvette shoot past him. The sensation of an Immortal hit him almost as suddenly._

 _Joshua’s eyes never left the car as it came to an abrupt stop. He stood on the edge of the road as the sporty auto backed up and when it halted, Joshua slipped his saber out of the knapsack. He held it up ready to do battle as the occupant of the car stepped out._

 _In a black leather jacket, with his hair slicked back was another Immortal Joshua had never seen before. He kept his sword raised. “I’m not looking for trouble,” Joshua told him._

 _“Neither am I, friend.” He held up his hands for Joshua to see. “Name’s Jack Mitchell. Thought you might want a ride. That’s all.”_

 _Slowly lowering his sword, Joshua still wasn’t going to let his guard down. He’d faced four Immortals already this year. Doing battle was the last thing he wanted. “Joshua Bolt.”_

 _“Is that your truck?” Jack asked._

 _“A junk yard’s the best place for it now.”_

 _“Come on, Josh.” Jack grinned and started toward his car._

 _Joshua did and handed his knapsack over for Jack to put in the small trunk. Once they were on the road, he forced himself to relax as the newest Elvis Presley song, Hound Dog, played over the radio._

 _Jack glanced at Joshua. “Where are you headed?”_

 _“I’ve never been to this part of the country and wanted to see it. I didn’t realize winter came here so early until after I bought that junker.”_

 _Pushing back on his thick brown hair, Jack grinned. “Wait until spring. You’ll think the Alaskan glaciers are melting.”_

 _“I’m not planning on staying that long.”_

 _“You should,” Jack replied. “We’ve got everything here. Beautiful land with trees a mile high and our own private ocean. It’s just like being at sea.”_

 _“You must love it out here.”_

 _“I do,” Jack admitted. “I’ve been able to live in the area for almost twenty years now.”_

 _“How’d you manage that?”_

 _“Without anyone asking questions as to how I keep this handsome face?” Jack’s smile seemed to grow wider. “When I first got here I had much shorter hair and was thin as a rail. Kept the appearance up for about eight years, then I let my hair grow out. Had a nice furry beard there for a little while, then a mustache. I quit working and gained some weight.”_

 _“And no one suspected?”_

 _“Nope,” Jack answered. “Not yet, anyway. I figure I’ve got another five years at the most then I’ll have to move on.”_

 _The momentary silence gave Joshua a chance to think. The idea of being able to settle in one place for a while was appealing. He’d kept on the move long enough for it to start wearing him down._

 _Jack saw the thoughtful look on Joshua’s face. “I know a widow who runs a farm not far from here. She really needs the help. I’m sure she’d hire you on.”_

 _“I don’t know much about farming,” Joshua admitted._

 _“How old are you now?”_

 _Joshua couldn’t contain his smile. “Ninety-four.”_

 _“You know enough.”_

 _As Jack turned the corner, a new song, ‘The Great Pretender’ by the Platters, blasted through the radio._

He got to the bottom floor and headed for the morgue. After checking a couple of bodies, Hutch finally found Jack and as soon as he revived, he got him to his feet. “We don’t have much time.”

"What the hell happened?" Jack held his head.

“You tell me.” Hutch found a cabinet and started looking for something to give Jack to wear.

“I never even saw his face. It happened so damn fast, Hutch. The last thing I remember is going over the ledge. How’s Vicky?”

“I think she’ll make it.” Hutch threw the scrubs at Jack. “Hurry up and dress. We’ve got to get you out of here without being seen.”

“Will you be able to explain my missing body?”

“I’ve got a plan for that and to explain your erratic behavior.”

Seeing the hard look coming from Hutch, Jack sat down. “I’ve been alive for almost three hundred years, Hutch. I’m so damn tired of the endless killing and the endless living.”

“Jack, as much as I’d love to sit and hash this out with you…we can’t. You have to leave the country. Everyone thinks you’re dead.”

Jack slipped on the pants. “Maybe I should try Switzerland for a while.”

“Just stay out of Paris. Okay?”

“Damn it,” Jack said. “MacLeod’s in Paris?”

“Last I heard. If he sees you again he’s liable to take your head this time.”

“Fitz, too?” Jack pulled on the shirt.

“No. You might try Italy. It’s always been his country.”

Jack got to his feet and went to the door. He stopped and looked at Hutch. “I know I caused more trouble than I’m worth, Hutch.”

“I forgive you, Jack.” Hutch smiled a little. “Get the hell out of the country and stay out of France.”

After giving Hutch a mock salute, Jack left and disappeared. Hutch sat down and rubbed his eyes. A story had quickly come together to explain everything. He’d have to lie to everyone…including Starsky. His stomach churned at the thought of how easier lying to Starsky had gotten over the years.

****

November 1976

Pasadena, California

“Pasadena,” Starsky grumbled. He hunched down into the seat of Hutch’s LTD and folded his arms. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to Pasadena.”

“There is nothing wrong with Pasadena, Starsk.”

“My Aunt Rose always said that Pasadena girls were trouble.” He glanced at Hutch. “What if I meet one there?”

Hutch smiled a little. “Tell her about your Aunt Rose. That should solve any potential problems.”

“I could think of better things to do on our day off than going to some smelly old antique show.”

Turning the steering wheel, Hutch said, “Last time you wanted a car show and we went. This time it’s my turn. I’ve been waiting for this specific exhibit for over a year.”

Starsky sighed. “If some blue-haired old lady tries to pick my pocket I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“You get your wallet lifted by one grandma and you think they all do it. I’m telling you, Starsky, you’ve got to get a handle on it before you’re frisking every granny in a grocery store.”

Rather than respond, Starsky turned his attention to the window. The car pulled into the parking lot and found a spot near a fence. He sat for a moment and watched his partner get out. Changing his mind about putting up a fight, Starsky got out and followed him.

After paying to get inside, Starsky tailed his partner. He started to see more and more items getting his attention. He grabbed Hutch’s arm and pulled him to a stop. “Hutch, do you see that?”

Hutch scanned the area and when he saw what his partner was eyeing, he nodded. “Yep, I see it.”

“What are comics doing at an antique show?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you?”

“No, you didn’t, Flinstone.”

“Some comics are worth quite a bit of money these days. They’re collectible. You could have a mint stashed in your old room at Aunt Rose’s.”

Starsky let go and started toward the comics. “I’ll catch up to you later.”

Hutch shook his head and smiled. “Sure, buddy.” He continued on his way and after almost fifteen minutes of looking, Hutch stopped at a large exhibition. Sitting in a glass case was the item he was looking for.

“Oh, my god,” Hutch whispered. “You really do exist.” He ignored the sensation beginning in the back of his neck working up to his ears. Hutch moved closer and ached to touch it. His hand was almost on the glass.

Hutch’s eyes never left the object. “I wasn’t sure it still existed until now.”

“That’s why I came.”

He turned and when he saw his old friend, Hutch smiled. “Damn, it’s good to see you.” He met him halfway and they hugged. “Where the hell have you been, Duncan?”

Duncan still had the short hair Hutch remembered. He wore jeans and a black sweater. “I just got back to the states a few months ago."

There was something in Duncan’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Duncan looked over at the glass case. “I remembered the broadsword and hoped you might show up here."

Hutch stepped over and gazed with longing at the sword. He remembered handling it so long ago during his lessons. It had been in his family for generations. “When I heard about it, I waited and hoped the exhibition would wind up on the west coast. I wanted to go to New York to see it, but…”

“You couldn’t.”

For just a second, Hutch hated Duncan for reminding him.

 _Seattle, Washington Territory_

 _October 1882_

 _It only took a short amount of time for Joshua and Duncan to become fast friends. Joshua found him engaging, knowledgeable and a possessed good sense of humor. Over the next month they worked together and enjoyed each other’s company during their time off at Lottie’s saloon._

 _What bothered him was his physical attraction to the Scot. He couldn’t count the times he caught himself watching Duncan Macleod and envisioning them together. He was so undone by the new feelings that Joshua took an unexpected fishing trip to an isolated lake near an old cabin. It was his hope the time away would cure his growing desire for the Highlander._

 _The blue sky and evergreen trees reflected off the smooth water. Joshua wished he could set the scene on a canvas to carry around with him at all times. He slid off his horse and sat on a rock admiring the view._

 _At the nervous whinnying of his horse, Joshua stood and looked around. Nothing was around from what he could see and at the animal’s continuing anxiety, Joshua approached him._

 _“Easy, boy,” he soothed. Joshua ran his hand along his forehead hopes of calming him._

 _Before he could reach for his rifle, his horse bolted and Joshua heard the reason why before he turned around. The roar of the bear coming after him got his feet moving and he sprinted toward the trees hoping to make it to the cabin. Joshua tripped over a large log and had barely gotten to his feet when the beast was upon him. Struggling to get his knife from his boot, Joshua cried out when he felt the claws dig into the flesh of his back._

 _Joshua rolled to his back and raised the knife. He got in a few slices. It was enough to anger the bear even more and when the vicious teeth aimed for his throat, Joshua jammed the blade into the bear’s side. He could feel the flesh tearing into his shoulder and he screamed as he kept plunging the knife into the animal._

 _Finally, the bear limped away and Joshua tried to sit up. He could feel warm blood running down his chest. Joshua wanted to look, but he was too weak. Realization began to sink in as he began to feel cold. Experience told him what it meant. “Oh, no,” he whispered._

 _He didn’t want to die. There was still too much left to do. Visions of helping Jason take down the huge cedars appeared before him. He remembered Jeremy was getting married and he was going to be the best man. Joshua saw images of his past life floating before him and as darkness was beginning to envelope him, he began to accept that he would soon be dead. His regret was that his brothers would see his torn body and known he had suffered. Joshua wished he could spare them that._

 _As darkness started to claim him a face appeared over him. It was Duncan. “Tell…tell Jason.” He was weakening._

 _“Take it easy, Joshua.”_

 _“Don’t let him find me like this.” He was frightened. The blackness was coming._

 _Duncan grabbed onto Joshua’s hand. “It’ll be okay.”_

 _Joshua tried to speak and as he lay dying, he wished he had done more with his life. His eyes began closing and he decided it was time to sleep forever._

Both men turned to see Starsky approaching them. Hutch caught Duncan’s eyes and gave him a slight shake of the head. He saw the Highlander’s understanding look and turned his attention to his partner.

“Hutch, you should see that train set. Ten grand’s their asking price.”

“It’s actually quite reasonable,” Duncan explained. “It’ll appreciate five thousand dollars in ten years. My guess is that it’ll more than double its worth in fifteen.”

“Oh, yeah?” Starsky challenged.

“The market for those sets is just now beginning to get competitive. You’d be wise to jump on it now.”

Starsky looked from Duncan to Hutch. “You know this guy?”

“Yeah, Starsk. This is Duncan MacLeod. An old friend.”

“How old?”

“I worked for Hutch’s family some years ago.” Duncan hoped he was helping.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Starsky approached the sword. “You were looking at this?”

“Yeah, it’s a Scottish broadsword,” Hutch explained.

“It sure is big,” Starsky commented.

“Most Scottish broadswords are.” Duncan moved next to Starsky. “The English relied on much smaller ones.”

“Like this one?” Starsky pointed to another and he looked to see Duncan nodding. He turned back to it. “Seems to me the English had something over on the Scots. Those swords are lighter and more maneuverable.”

Duncan folded his arms. “But very fragile in combat. A Scottish broadsword could cut through an English sword like a knife to butter.”

“Sounds like an even fight.” Starsky looked at Duncan out of the corner of his eye. There was something about this guy he didn’t trust. He wished he could put his finger on it.

“Depends on who the more cunning fighter is.” Duncan wasn’t about to back down one single bit. They were definitely rubbing each other the wrong way.

Hutch took the initiative and stepped in between them. “Let’s not put it to the test.” He looked at Duncan. “Starsky and I were planning on taking in a club tonight, Duncan. You’re welcome to join us.”

With a gleam in his eye aimed toward Starsky, Duncan grinned. “Sure. It would give us a chance to catch up.”

“Do you know Club Gino’s?” Hutch asked.

“I’ll find it.”

Hutch gave Duncan a pat on the shoulder. “Around nine then.”

After he walked away, Starsky came up to Duncan. “Scottish, huh?”

“Right down to me bonny kilt,” Duncan answered in a thick accent. He grinned wickedly as Starsky did an about face and walked off.

****

Leaning against the bar, Hutch watched Starsky out on the dance floor. He wished he could dance like that. Hutch was envious of Starsky’s partner who had his complete attention. A nudge got his attention and he turned to Duncan who held out a drink. “Thanks.”

“He’s good,” Duncan said motioning towards Starsky.

“He commands the dance floor whenever he’s on it.”

“The women love him for it, too.”

Hutch laughed and headed for a table. After they sat, he leaned forward. “You never said what you were doing out of the country.”

Duncan sipped his malt liquor. “Cambodia.”

“What the hell were you doing there?”

“Remember Darius?”

Hutch would never forget the Immortal monk. “Is he still in Paris?”

Nodding, Duncan said, “He told me about a nun who ran a small school outside of Laos. The children were all Amerasian. Their mothers were either dead or had abandoned them. The Viet Cong called them children of the dust and were coming after them.”

“To kill them?” At Duncan’s nod, Hutch sighed. “My God.”

“I got them to an airfield where the CIA was making secret drops. The Viet Cong were on our tails and it was the closest place.”

Seeing Duncan’s eyes drop down, Hutch knew the story would make a turn for the worst. “What happened?”

“Kirin happened.” Duncan took a large drink. “The CIA was smuggling heroin out of Cambodia and Kirin was helping them. He left on the helicopter and when the Viet Cong arrived they slaughtered everyone…including the children.”

Hutch watched Duncan clench his fists as he talked. The urge to pull him close was strong. “Duncan,” Hutch whispered. “There was nothing you could do.”

Duncan locked his eyes with Hutch’s and swore, “I will kill Kirin the next time I see him.”

“Hands off, right?”

“He’s mine.” Duncan needed a change of subject. He glanced at Starsky on the dance floor. “You two close?”

“Best friends and partners,” Hutch said without thinking.

“Partners?” He noted Hutch’s hesitation. “I’m only a little jealous if that’s what it is.”

Hutch almost laughed. “No, it’s not. Duncan, we’re cops.”

“What?” He couldn’t believe it. “Are you insane?”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“You’re going to hear it. My, God, Hutch. The risk you’re taking.”

“I wouldn’t be the first,” Hutch argued. “Remember Mako.”

“He’s a one-man police force with a different kind of authority. It’s nowhere near the same and you know it.” Duncan leaned in closer. “Does he know?”

No one had to tell Hutch who Duncan was talking about. “No.”

“You can’t tell him.”

“I won’t.” Hutch looked at the dance floor where Starsky was holding a woman during a slow dance. His partner wouldn’t be alone tonight given the kiss they were exchanging. “I don’t know, Duncan. Maybe I should…maybe he has a right to know.”

“It’s too much of a risk for everyone involved. I shouldn’t have to remind you.”

“No, you don’t.” There were times Hutch wished he didn’t know so much about his ex-lover’s long life.

 _Seattle, Washington Territory_

 _October 1882_

 _After a grueling sword lesson, both went to the bank of the lake and got on their knees. Joshua threw cold water on his face and caught a glimpse of Duncan out of the corner of his eye. He grinned and splashed a little water towards him. The corners of Duncan’s mouth lifted and he returned the favor._

 _A war of splashing erupted between them and Joshua jumped onto Duncan. They both fell into the cold water. After some playful wrestling, they got back on dry land and headed back to the cabin._

 _Inside, Joshua stripped off his shirt and glanced over at Duncan who was starting a fire. He averted his eyes after staring at the Highlander’s backside. The wet clothing accentuated the fit form of Duncan and Joshua’s cock stirred at the sight._

 _Duncan stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Joshua. The lean body reminded him of the Greek statues he had gazed at in Athens. He grew hard as he admired Joshua the tightly muscled skin. The urge to run his hands over Joshua’s chest was a strong one._

 _Joshua turned and his eyes locked with Duncan’s. No words passed between them. None were needed, but there was no denying what both men wanted. They crossed the room and met in the middle._

 _With arms wrapped around one another, Joshua’s lips went to Duncan’s. The Scot’s mouth tasted sweet and he smelled of sweat. Joshua groaned his want and his hands moved to Duncan’s ass._

 _Duncan broke the kiss and ran his tongue along Joshua’s jaw line then to his neck. “So good,” he murmured._

 _“I’ve never…” Joshua could barely get the words out. Duncan’s teeth were nibbling along his ear._

 _“Me neither,” Duncan breathed. “Let me know how I’m doing.”_

 _“Oh, God!” Joshua almost fell back when Duncan’s tongue found his ear._

 _Taking Joshua’s hand, Duncan pulled him to the small bed. He pushed him down and removed the rest of his clothes. “Second thoughts?”_

 _“Absolutely not.”_

 _Joshua swore loudly when Duncan took hold of his cock. He swore a second time when the Scot wrapped his lips around the organ. Lifting his lips, Joshua threaded his fingers through Duncan’s hair. The urge to rock his hips back and forth was strong, but Joshua held back._

 _The image of Duncan fucking his mouth entered Joshua and his cock grew harder. He grabbed onto the shoulders and pulled his lover toward him. After some maneuvering, Joshua was lying on his side and Duncan was on his knees moving his erection in and out of Joshua’s mouth._

 _“God, Joshua,” Duncan breathed. He was going to come soon and he struggled to maintain control. Never in his life had it been any harder than it was now. He pulled out and moved on top of Joshua._

 _When Duncan’s tongue pushed itself inside of Joshua’s mouth, Joshua groaned. He wanted more…needed more. He ground his cock against Duncan’s. “More,” Joshua breathed. “More.”  
Duncan turned Joshua onto his stomach. He wet his cock and placed it at Joshua’s anus. Just as he pushed, he heard his lover’s painful grunt. Duncan stopped. What the hell was he doing?_

 _“Slow,” Joshua whispered. “Go slow.”_

 _As instructed, Duncan did. It took a little while, but when he was fully inside of Joshua, he let loose a slow breath as if he’d been holding it an eternity. “Joshua,” Duncan groaned. He steadied himself by putting his hands on Joshua’s hips._

 _There was something there. Joshua didn’t know what it was, but a small movement from Duncan was all it took for him to feel it. He moved again and there it was. Duncan’s cock pushed against something inside of him and it felt so good Joshua thought he would die from the pleasure of it._

 _The movement between both men began slow and with some hesitation, but discovering the sexual height they could take each other to, Joshua and Duncan slowly began meeting thrust for thrust. In minutes, they were groaning, moving together as one, and letting the urge to climax take over._

 _Joshua came first. He felt like he was thrown into the clouds when it hit. Just as he was coming down, Duncan moaned his name and the orgasm inside of him was unlike anything he’d ever known. His ass hurt, but it was good, too. How to explain it…he didn’t know nor did he care._

 _Both men collapsed on the bed together. Duncan rolled to his side and kissed Joshua. He leaned back and grinned. “That was…”_

 _“I know.” Joshua smiled at the ceiling. “Maybe we can…”_

 _“Oh, we will,” Duncan promised. “We will.”_

 _Joshua laughed a little. He loved being naked next to Duncan. Never before had he felt so much freedom. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”_

 _“I know.” Duncan took Joshua’s hand and kissed his fingertips._

 _“Duncan, why doesn’t the world know about us?”_

 _“They can’t.” Duncan rolled to his side and looked at Joshua. “There is no telling what they would do to us if people found out we’re Immortal.”_

 _“What about your family? Did they know?”_

 _With a sigh, Duncan rolled to his back. “They thought I was of the devil. They had no idea what I was. Neither did I.”_

 _“What happened?”_

 _“They banished me. It was witchcraft to them.” Duncan sat up and turned to his lover. “You can never tell anyone what you are, Joshua. You’ll be rejected out of fear.”_

 _“Duncan, that was a long time ago. People have changed since those days.”_

 _“Not really. People learn more, but they will always be afraid of what they don’t understand. Before I came here I was with someone else. Her name was Sarah and I loved her very much. She saw me die and I came back in front of her. She was so afraid that…” Duncan closed his eyes and remembered the abject fear in her eyes. “She turned away from me, Joshua.”_

 _“We live a lie.”_

Gazing at his drink, Duncan said, “What you’re doing here…one wrong move and your life here is over.”

“Is that what you’re going to do, Duncan? Tell me about how I have to walk out on my life?”

“I shouldn’t have to,” Duncan argued. “You better be ready to when the time comes, Hutch. As a cop it’ll come sooner rather than later.”

“I’ll stay as long as I can.” Hutch turned away from Duncan toward Starsky who was still holding his dance partner close. “I’m not going anywhere.”

****

Starsky cursed under his breath when he tried to remember the girl’s name before she woke up in his bed. On her way out she thanked him with a deep kiss and stuck her number in the pocket of his jeans. When he saw no name on the scrap of paper, he sighed. He’d have to track her name down at the precinct. Thankful for the job perk, Starsky left his apartment with a grin.

He pulled into the alley behind Hutch’s place and was almost to the stairs when he looked up. Hutch was standing close to Duncan near the window. Intimately close, Starsky thought.

Shaking his head, Starsky dismissed it. He was just being ridiculous.

Upon entering Hutch’s apartment, he saw Duncan carrying his socks and shoes to the couch. “Hutch is in the shower.”

“Oh.” Starsky thought Duncan looked a little too comfortable on Hutch’s sofa. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he scooped out the sugar he continued his studying of the foreigner. He didn’t like seeing him in Hutch’s unbuttoned white shirt. Starsky realized he had put four teaspoons of sugar in his coffee and stopped. He took a sip and wouldn’t let the awfulness of the taste show.

“Where do you live?” Starsky asked.

“Here and there.” Duncan slipped on his shoe and tied it. “I travel quite a bit. Scottish by birth if you must know.”

“I already knew that.” Starsky gave up on drinking the coffee and poured it down the sink. He’d get a coke at work instead. “You work?”

Duncan stood and began buttoning his shirt. “This and that. Antiques are my first love.”

“Here and there and this and that,” Starsky repeated. “My Aunt Rose would call you a drifter.”

“Are you saying she wouldn’t like me?”

“No.” Starsky moved to the living room and sat on the couch. “Actually, she’d romanticize you…like a hero out of a romance novel. The accent alone…” He stopped when the bathroom door opened and Hutch appeared with his robe on.

“Starsk, you’re here early.” Hutch went to Duncan. “Leaving already?”

“I have a flight to Italy this afternoon.”

“Starsky and I can give you a ride.”

Duncan stole a glance at Starsky then turned his attention back to Hutch. “I called a taxi.” He put a hand on Hutch’s arm and squeezed it. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Hutch softly smiled. When Duncan was gone he headed for his bedroom.

Starsky followed and noted the unmade bed. “You two must have had a lot of catching up to do.”

“Yeah, we did.” Hutch found some clothes and laid them on the bed.

Folding his arms, Starsky cocked his head. “How long have you two known each other?”

Hutch took off the robe and reached for the boxers. “A while.”

“A while?”

“Yeah.”

After thinking for a moment, Starsky said, “A long while?”

“I guess.” Hutch slid his jeans on.

These short answers were only making Starsky more suspicious. “You two sure did seem like you were tight last night.”

“Come on, Starsky. It’s been years since we’d seen each other.”

“So, how come you never told me about him?”

Hutch reached for his shirt and left the bedroom with his partner keeping on him. “There was nothing to tell. Duncan is a good friend I hadn’t seen for a while. Nothing more to it.”

“He worked for your family?”

“What’s this really about? Do you have a problem with Duncan?”

“Just trying to understand how you can be that close to someone and not tell me about it.”

“Close?” Hutch took a step closer to Starsky. “What do you mean by that?”

“The two of you were acting like…like…”

“Duncan and I are not…”

“Okay, forget I asked. I didn’t mean it like that, Hutch. What I meant was that you never talked about him and all of a sudden he shows up and becomes your best friend.”

“I promise you, buddy. You don’t have anything to worry about.” Hutch touched Starsky’s hand in a show of affection. “Duncan and I were close friends years ago. The here and now is what matters.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just that…” Starsky felt like an idiot. “I won’t say another word about it. Okay?”

“Okay.” Hutch smiled. “Let’s go get breakfast. I’m buying.”

As they left, Starsky began telling Hutch about the diner with a grumpy waitress and a midget cook.

****

Los Angeles, California

September 24, 1977

Laying back on the gurney, Hutch sighed. He kept his grip on the towel around his upper arm and saw the worried look on his partner’s face. “Starsky, I’ll be fine. It’s not bad at all.”

Starsky leaned in and closely studied him. “At least you’re not as white as a sheet anymore.”

“Diana’s in booking?” Hutch asked.

“No, she’s on her way to Cabrillo for an evaluation.” Starsky lowered his eyes. He had ignored his partner’s concerns and for that Hutch had nearly been killed by a nurse who had tended an earlier wound.

“Good.” He saw Starsky’s face. “Starsky, I didn’t know she’d take it so far. Don’t punish yourself. Okay?”

“I’ll try not to.” He gave Hutch a weak smile.

“Back so soon, Ken?”

Both men turned their heads at Sean Burns coming their way. Starsky stepped back. “This ain’t no little cut like before, Doc. He almost passed out on me.”

Sean got between Starsky and Hutch. “Could you give us the room, please?”

Hutch saw that Starsky was hesitating to be apart from him. “It’s okay, Starsk. It won’t take long.”

“Cup of coffee sounds good about now.” Starsky gave Hutch a gentle touch on his hand before leaving.

When the door was closed, Hutch sat up and released his grip on the towel. “He’s such a mother hen sometimes.”

“He cares for you.” Sean took a look at the place where a wound once existed. “This will be more difficult to hide, Ken. You’ll need to keep it bandaged for a good couple of weeks. I’ll drop you a supply off at your apartment.”

“Thanks, Sean.”

Sean got a wide roll of gauze and began working on Hutch’s left arm. “Would it do any good to suggest a new line of work?”

“It’s what I’m good at,” Hutch answered with a smile. He watched Sean for a few minutes then asked, “What are you going to tell him?”

“It wasn’t as severe as it looked.”

“She damn near went to the bone.”

“Diana appeared to be a very conscientious nurse, Ken. No one here had any idea of her mental stability.” Sean tore off two strips of tape. “Did your partner see the wound?”

Hutch shook his head. “He thought I was going to bleed to death on the spot.”

When he finished, Sean crossed the room and picked up the chart. “I want you on restricted duty for the next two weeks.” He wrote in it while Hutch put on the shirt Starsky had brought with them. Sean stood up when he finished. “If you’re not careful, Ken, you’ll have to find a new life sooner rather than later.”

Hutch was almost to the door, stopped and turned around. First Duncan and now Sean. His voice didn’t betray the sadness he felt inside. “Didn’t you hear, Sean? We live forever.”

On the way home that night, Hutch recalled the words ‘sooner rather than later’. This had been another close call. Just after Duncan had left last year someone had planted a small bomb in his car. His hand had been shattered and the skin burned away. Anyone else would have lost fingers and been disfigured for life. Not Hutch. Sean had came in and saved the day.

Another time no one knew about. Hutch had managed to hide the fact he had been shot during a race to find a kidnapped girl. The bullet had gotten him in the lower abdomen below the bullet-proof vest. After crashing through the glass of a telephone booth, Hutch managed to hide the wound from everyone. He had almost pulled Starsky into a bear hug after that one.

The next time he did die. A truck ran him off the road and Hutch was caught under his car at the bottom of a ravine. He had woke up covered in dirt, sweat and some of his own blood still pouring out of the healing head wound. Hutch managed to stay alive and Starsky found him before he could die a second time at the hands of a killer. Sean patched him up again and covered for his ‘injuries’.

It was becoming more and more obvious that Hutch was on borrowed time. There was no more ‘if’. ‘When’ was the question and Hutch was starting to agonize over every precious second knowing it could be his last in the life he loved.


	2. The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starsky's growing suspicions of Hutch and his relationship with Duncan causes a rift.

October 14, 1978

After solving a case involving an old girlfriend, Hutch opted for a quiet time at home rather than the night on the town with his partner. It seemed like Starsky was attempting to recapture his youth the way he chased women and hit the discos. One thing was painfully clear. Watching Starsky gravitate from one woman to the next was taking a toll on Hutch. It was becoming more difficult to keep his silence. If he spoke of his growing love for Starsky, he’d have to talk about the other secret. Both were bound to provoke a bad reaction from his partner. Starsky prided himself on honesty and given how much time had passed Hutch doubted his partner would take the truth very well at this late date in their relationship. The only comfort Hutch had was that they would have time to come to terms with it later down the road.

He had eaten his pizza and was settled on the couch with a glass of wine and a book. Hutch sensed an Immortal and got to his feet. Before he could go after the saber under his bed the door bell rang. He took a deep breath, crossed the room and went to the door.

“It’s me, asshole.”

Hutch laughed a little and opened the door. “Duncan, it’s great to see you.”

“Hope you don’t mind my dropping in unannounced.”

“Of course not.” Hutch stepped aside. “Come on in.”

Duncan came in carrying a long wooden case. “Starsky’s not here?”

“No, he’s at his aunt’s.”

Hiding his relief, Duncan set the black case on the back of Hutch’s couch. “I bought something for you.”

“You didn’t need to.”

“Sure, I did. Open it.” Duncan smiled as Hutch moved closer. He couldn’t wait to see his reaction.

When Hutch opened it, his mouth came open in shock. It was the broadsword that had belonged to his family. “My God, Duncan. This must have set you back some.”

“It’s yours.”

The memory of losing Jason and Jeremy came back to him. “This was always Jason’s,” Hutch said in a low voice.

“He would have wanted you to have it, I think,” Duncan replied.

Hutch was almost afraid to touch it, but he did. He carefully lifted it out of the case and held it up.

 _Seattle, Washington_

 _August 1929_

 _Joshua couldn’t believe his eyes. When he had left Seattle it was barely even a town and now he was in a city of almost half a million people. Gone were the trees, the hills, the winding paths leading to streams where he played with his brothers as a child. Everything he had known was replaced by stone streets, tall buildings and the bustle of a population too busy to care what this place used to be._

 _As Joshua made his way through the city he couldn’t help but see Lottie’s place filled with loggers. He remembered how Aaron had complained to him about the kind of people who were arriving. After bumping into a drunk coming out of a bar, Joshua was ready to throttle the next person he met. The urge to scream at how his home was ruined overwhelmed him._

 _It took a few hours to discover where the hospital was and when he arrived, Joshua went around to the back of the building. He had to be careful and not get caught. Sneaking inside, Joshua kept his hat low as he worked his way up the stairs. It took little effort to discover Jason’s room._

 _Joshua slowed down when he saw a small group of people near the end of the corridor. He moved closer to the wall and waited. When they followed the doctor, Joshua rushed to the hospital room._

 _He quickly opened the door and slipped inside. Joshua was careful not to make a sound as he closed it. When he turned, his breath caught in his throat. On the bed was his brother, Jason._

 _This wasn’t the larger-than-life Jason Bolt he had known his entire life. Instead, the man lying on the bed was frail and had thin skin. The thick grey hair of curls signified to Joshua this was his older brother. It broke his heart to see how Jason had aged._

 _He licked his dry lips unsure of what to do, then Jason’s eyes suddenly opened. Joshua almost fled the room, but hesitated when his brother spoke._

 _“You came,” Jason whispered. “I knew you would. No one believed me…not even Jeremy.”_

 _Joshua moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. “I promised…remember?” It was funny, he thought. He had never intended to come back, yet here he was._

 _Jason took Joshua’s hand. “You’re the same, Joshua. You haven’t changed.”_

 _“I know. That’s why…” Closing his eyes, Joshua lowered his head and tried to stop the tears fighting for release. “God, Jason, I’m so sorry.”_

 _“Shhh,” Jason whispered. “I always knew, brother. Even when we found you on the Dakota plains after the attack, I knew you were special.”_

 _His brother’s grip felt almost as strong as he remembered. “I can’t die.”_

 _“You were put here for a reason, Joshua. Use your gift to help people.”_

 _“I don’t know how, Jason. I haven’t done anything worthwhile in all these years.”_

 _“Remember us, Joshua. Tell people what we did here. Seattle is here because of us…never let them forget.”_

 _“I promise.” Joshua tightened his hold on Jason’s hand. “Everyone will know.”_

 _“You have to go, before they find you,” Jason told him. He released his brother’s hand._

 _“I love you, Jason.” Joshua leaned in and kissed his brother’s cheek. He slipped out of the room and as he rushed down the stairs Joshua wiped the tears from his cheeks. He’d never see Jason again._

 _Joshua was almost to the street when he heard steps behind him. He went to the brick wall where the darkness was and stilled._

 _“I know you’re there,” a voice said._

 _It was Jeremy. Joshua studied his younger brother who was now an old man. The straight brown hair was now peppered with grey. Jeremy was still as stocky as Joshua remembered._

 _“Joshua, please, talk to me,” Jeremy pleaded._

 _Joshua closed his eyes. “I’m here.”_

 _“Why are you hiding from us?”_

 _“I can’t tell you.” Joshua watched Jeremy shift from one foot to the other as if debating on what to do next. “I wouldn’t have left if there had been a choice, Jeremy. Please believe that.”_

 _“Jason said as much when he told me you were gone. It’s just…after all these years.”_

 _“Tell me about your family, Jeremy. Did you and Candy have any more children?”_

 _“We had one more. His name is J.J.” Jeremy stuck his hands in his pockets. “Joshua Jason Bolt.”_

 _Joshua almost laughed aloud. “I bet he’s tall like Jason.”_

 _“Yeah, and he plays the guitar almost as good as you.” Jeremy took a deep breath before speaking. “Candy died, Joshua.”_

 _Leaning his head back against the wall, Joshua almost cried. “I’m sorry,” he said in a low voice._

 _“It was eight years ago. Her heart gave out.” Joshua watched Jeremy force a smile. “I have seven grandchildren. They’ve brought a lot of joy to my life.” Jeremy turned toward Joshua and remained in place. “Any children, Joshua? A wife?”_

 _“No.”_

 _“You won’t be back after this, will you?”_

 _The lump caught in Joshua’s throat and he couldn’t speak. He watched his brother pull his hands out of his pockets._

 _“Okay, I don’t have a choice but to accept it. Just do me a favor, Joshua.”_

 _Joshua almost stepped out, but his brother’s voice stopped him._

 _“Don’t be alone. It’s a rotten way to live.” Jeremy looked toward the empty street. “Take care of yourself, brother.”_

 _When he was gone, Joshua emerged from the darkness and leaned against the street lamp. There was no denying that his previous life was gone forever._

“I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.” The Bolt family had carried the sword at the Battle of Culloden in 1746. It struck Hutch as being oddly fascinating that Duncan had been at the same battle as the sword. Hutch set the large blade back inside the case.

“Take good care of it.”

Hutch went to the kitchen. “I opened up a bottle of red.”

“Sounds good.” Duncan observed Hutch from his position and when the wine was brought to him, he said, "You look older."

Hutch picked up his glass and went to the window.

“You let your hair grow, you put on weight and now a mustache. Is a beard next?”

He turned around and gazed at Duncan. “Maybe.”

“And Starsky?”

“He was beginning to age past me, Duncan. What was I supposed to do?”

“Leave.”

Hutch considered throwing the glass across the room. “I can’t. Goddamn it, Duncan, I can’t!”

Duncan got to his feet and went to Hutch. “How many close calls have you had? Tell me.”

“Sean’s been here.”

“I wondered how you’ve managed to maintain some sense of mortality.”

“I wouldn’t still be here if it weren’t for him.” Hutch remembered the plague that had almost gotten him. He would have revived, but the illness threatened everything important to him. He remembered begging Sean not to let him die. He couldn’t die, but in his friend’s eyes he saw a glimpse of reality. Hutch had to work harder to make sure no more close calls existed.

“When’s the last time you carried a sword?”

Hutch almost laughed. “I don’t know. I can’t remember the last time I encountered an Immortal, Duncan. Maybe there are less of us.”

“You’re a fool, Hutch.” Duncan finished off his wine and set the glass down. “You’ve been in this life for so long that you’ve forgotten what you are and you’ll lose your head over it.”

“It’s mine to risk, Duncan.”

“You still have the saber?”

Hutch nodded. “I had some work done on it a few years ago.”

“As long as it’ll hold up in a fight.” Duncan grinned a little. “Just keep your head. I’m used to it.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Hutch took Duncan’s hand in his and held it tightly.

****

It was the following day that Hutch and Duncan met up with Starsky at a local carnival. The games and music provided a relaxing atmosphere that everyone enjoyed. It was Starsky who was keeping a close eye on Duncan.

At one point he pulled Hutch close. “How much longer is he going to be in town?”

“Another week I think. He didn’t think he’d finish up his business until the weekend. Why?”

“Just wondering. That’s all.”

Hutch snickered a little. “Jealous?”

“No.” Starsky rolled his eyes. “It’s just that…” He sighed and decided to just blurt it out. “Hutch, I don’t trust him. I don’t know why, but there’s something about the guy.”

“Starsky, Duncan is a good man. Give him a chance.”

“Sure.”

Hutch knew that look on his partner’s face. It was the ‘yeah, I’ll do it just for you, but I won’t really mean it’ look. That meant Starsky’s distrust of Duncan wouldn’t soon pass. As he watched his partner pull out money for a game, Hutch swore to come up with ways to ease the tension between both stubborn men.

“You never struck me as the carnival type.”

Glancing at Duncan, Hutch said, “He is.”

“I heard Dali opened a new museum in Figueres, Spain.” Duncan stole a look out of the corner of his eye. “I was thinking of taking a trip.”

“That was four years ago, Duncan. I’m surprised you haven’t gone before now.”

“You heard?”

“He calls it the ‘Dali Theater Museum’.” Hutch shook his head. “It’s perfect for him.”

“You still haven’t gotten over that after all this time.” Duncan wanted to laugh.

Hutch stopped in his tracks and turned on Duncan. “Sal’s an asshole, Duncan. He was kicked out of his first art school because he told them they were too incompetent to judge him.”

“He’s still brilliant.”

“Here’s one you haven’t heard. After a newspaper published Sal telling them he spit on his dead mother’s portrait, his father grew understandably enraged. The man came to the Dingo Bar to confront Sal. Do you know what Sal did?” Hutch had no idea that Starsky was coming up behind him and could hear what he was saying. “He ejaculated into a condom and threw it at his father. He said, and I quote, ‘Take that. I owe you nothing anymore’.”

“Geez, Hutch.”

Duncan and Hutch turned to see the shocked look on Starsky’s face.

“You act like you knew the guy.”

Hutch wanted to crawl under the nearest rock. Salvador Dali was now an old man and he had heard the artist wasn’t the healthy man he remembered. “I read about it, Starsky.”

“Well, you do take art too personally sometimes.” Starsky shrugged his shoulders and went to try his luck at another game.

After Duncan put his hands in his pockets, he leaned in closer. “He did that right in front of you?”

“In front of everyone,” Hutch answered in a low voice. “I had to drag Sal out of there to keep him from hitting his old man.”

“You were the only one who ever stood up to him,” Duncan said with a small grin.

Hutch finally smiled a little. He stilled when the sensation of a nearby Immortal hit him. Duncan had as well. They scanned the crowd, but saw nothing.

“Did you see who it was?” Hutch asked.

“No,” Duncan murmured. “They’re gone now.”

“I don’t like it,” Hutch said. “This Immortal kept away so we wouldn’t see him…or her.”

“Start carrying your sword,” Duncan told him.

“I can’t.”

“Starsky, right?”

“Duncan…”

“Listen to me, Hutch. You’re defenseless and guns won’t slow down an Immortal intent on taking your head.”

There was nothing Hutch could say. Even if he had a response, he couldn’t make it because Starsky was approaching them.

“Something wrong?” Starsky asked.

“No,” Hutch answered. “Just differing opinions.”

****

Duncan couldn’t hear what Hutch whispered under his breath before putting the white rose on the grave. He’d been surprised to have been invited along for this emotional trek. The pain of such loss was something Duncan knew all about. The years that passed never seemed to ease the heartache. Perhaps knowing how Hutch felt is why he’d been allowed to come out here.

“How long has it been?” Duncan asked.

“Almost seems like a lifetime ago.” Hutch pulled his jacket together and began walking with Duncan. “I was angry at her for a long time.”

“Because she lied.”

“I lied to her and now I wished I had told her…maybe…” Hutch stopped walking and turned to Duncan.

“I never told Little Deer." The memories of the Lakota tribe Duncan had lived with remained strong. "Sometimes I wish I had, but her knowing wouldn’t have changed anything.”

“Gillian’s death signaled the truth of our existence. We’d never have a normal life. I still held on to it, Duncan, even after you told me we couldn’t have children. I didn’t stop believing until Gillian died.” Hutch started down the path with Duncan at his side.

“When I saw you at that antique show I hoped we could pick up where we left off in Germany. I wished for a lake outside of your apartment.”

Hutch laughed a little. “I kept thinking Jason was going to find out about us. Over dinner he’d say, ‘You and the Scot left your clothes on the bed at the cabin’.”

Duncan smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You sound just like him.”

“Duncan,” Hutch began more seriously.

“How long have you been in love with your partner?”

Hutch stopped in his tracks and looked sharply at Duncan. “What?”

“You think I haven’t noticed? Just the way you talk about him alone is enough of an indication.”

“Damn it,” Hutch muttered.

“I know what you look like in love, Hutch. I’ve seen you naked.” Duncan began walking again and Hutch gave him an affectionate hit on the shoulder.

The sensation of a nearby Immortal stopped both men in their tracks. Hutch couldn’t make out the approaching figure…only that he was wearing a black overcoat. As he got closer, the realization of who it was made Hutch’s gut clench in fear. “Oh, my God,” he whispered.

“What is it?” Duncan asked.

“It’s Monk.”

Did he hear Hutch right? “What?”

“Long time no see, Hutchinson.” Monk slipped his hands in his coat and strolled closer to the men.

“No,” Hutch denied. “I didn’t feel…”

Monk’s laugh was cold and Hutch felt a chill run down his spine. “You were only feelin’ one thing, Hutchinson.” With a cold smile, he taunted Hutch. “You begged for it. Acted like you’d die if you didn’t get more. You wanted it so bad. Remember when you were on the floor?”

Hutch remembered. God, how he wished he didn’t. “What do you want, Monk?”

“I think it should be obvious.” Monk pulled out a Spanish sword and aimed the tip at Hutch.

“This is holy ground!” Duncan tightly warned.

Monk ignored Duncan. “I want to kill you because you cost me the damn good life I had going here. I had to disappear so my face would be forgotten and now I’m going to take your head and start over. I’ll own the streets after you’re dead.”

“Time and place, Monk. Name it and I’ll use your head as a volleyball,” Hutch promised.

Monk shifted his eyes to Duncan and shot him a dark look. “MacLeod, is it?” He propped the blade on his shoulder. “After I take Hutchinson’s head I’ll make a special appointment for you.”

“Why wait?”

Laughing, Monk slipped the sword back in his overcoat. “You’ll wait your turn.” He glared at Hutch. “I’ll be in touch.”

After he was gone, Hutch ran his fingers through his hair and found a bench to sit on. He turned on the painful memories in an attempt to remember Monk.

“Hutch?” Duncan softly said as he sat next to him. “What happened between you and him? Why didn’t you know he was an Immortal?”

“It was three years ago.” Hutch tried to control his shaking hands. “I was hiding a woman from a crime boss. At the time I didn’t know much except that she was in trouble. I didn’t push it. I stopped by my house to change clothes before seeing her.” He closed his eyes and remembered the song he was whistling as he came inside. Hutch saw himself near the bed. “I remember feeling something, but everything happened so fast. They were on me and then I blacked out.”

“Then what happened?”

Hutch rubbed his eyes. “As soon as I woke they started on me. Asking me where Jeanie was and beating the hell out of me for not telling them. I don’t know how much time passed. The next thing I remember they were pulling on my arm…”

Seeing the difficulty Hutch was having Duncan put rested a hand on his arm. “It’s okay.”

Hutch’s eyes locked with Duncan’s. “It was heroin. They kept shooting me up for days.”

“God,” Duncan breathed. He was ready to go after Monk for what he had done.

“There could have been a dozen Immortals in the room and I wouldn’t have known it. They stopped pumping the shit in my veins and I started going cold turkey. That was when they asked me again where she was.” Hutch leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I wasn’t a cop anymore. I was a fucking junkie…ready to spill my guts, sell out anyone…for a goddamn fix.”

“Hutch, it’s not your fault.”

“I know that now.” Hutch straightened and got to his feet. “It took me a long time to realize it, but I did with Starsky’s help. Anyway, as far as I knew Monk was a mortal and he was dead. Starsky shot him in an alley after they had found me. I was still messed up and had no reason to think Monk was anything more than a goon.”

“And now he wants your head.”

“He was going to drop me off at the point where the current was the strongest,” Hutch remembered. “It was probably to buy some time before our next meeting without the benefit of an audience.”

“Now you have to be ready for him,” Duncan told him.

“There is one major problem with that.”

Duncan’s confident smile didn’t do much to bolster Hutch. Starsky was a smart cop who could pick up on just about anything. Hutch was not looking forward to deceiving him. The lies now piled up to the size of a mountain and no matter the reasons his partner was not going to understand. He and Starsky had time, Hutch thought. That was the only comfort he had at this point.

****

The training sessions were split between Vinnie’s Gym and a closed off paper plant outside of town. The gym was for working out and general training. The old factory was out of the way which made it ideal for sword-fighting. At night Hutch and Duncan spent a few hours at the plant improving upon technique.

The daylight hours were designated for training at the gym where Hutch and Duncan exercised and worked on martial arts moves. It was Hutch’s training in that area that had defeated John Colby. He was glad he hadn’t lost his touch even though he was rather rusty.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hutch watched Starsky wander into the gym on the far side of the mat carrying a soda and a donut. He turned his attention back to Duncan and deflected a move designed to throw him off balance. Hutch brought his leg around and used his hip to put Duncan on his back.

Both men chuckled and after a few minutes of going back and forth, Duncan grabbed Hutch’s wrist and flipped him to his back. He used his leg to hold him down. “Submit.”

“Asshole,” Hutch grunted.

“Good enough.” Duncan grinned as he got to his feet and helped Hutch up.

“Hey, I know that move!” Starsky piped up remembering how his partner had thrown him around a wrestling ring.

Duncan waved Starsky over. “Come on, Starsky. I’ll show you a few moves,” he challenged.

“Nope,” Starsky answered. “Watching other people sweat is as active as I care to get.”

“Not up to it?” Duncan walked over and picked up his towel off the bench.

Starsky finished off his donut and then took a drink. “I have a feeling we’ll go round and round one day. They say patience is a virtue.”

Rather than escalate the verbal sparring, Duncan glanced at Hutch. “You didn’t need much practice, Hutch.”

“It’s all strategy,” Starsky told Duncan. “Hutch wants the bad guys to think he’s soft.” He crunched the can in his hand and went to his partner. “Stephanie called. She and Molly will be in later today. What about us taking them to that new club on Broad Street.” Starsky barely glanced at Duncan. “Of course, you can come too …that is if you don’t mind being a solo act.”

Duncan didn’t miss the barb and sat on the bench. He was going to be nice to Starsky if it killed him.

“I don’t think so, Starsk. A quiet night at home is just what the doctor ordered.”

“Are you sure?” Starsky then grinned and twisted his hips. “I guess the girls will have to settle for little ole’ me.”

He heard Hutch’s weak laugh and was waved off. Starsky straightened and the playfulness he felt had disappeared. “I don’t get it.”

“What?” Duncan pulled on a tennis shoe.

“This is the first time Hutch hasn’t shown any interest in the women I set him up with. He brushed me off.” Starsky gave Duncan a thoughtful look then without saying a word headed for the showers where his partner was.

Starsky kept near the lockers while Hutch took his shower. When his partner finished, he folded his arms. “What’s going on?”

Hutch finished drying his hair and tossed the towel on the bench. “What are you talking about, Starsk?”

“I just want to know what’s wrong with you.”

As he dressed, Hutch took a quick glance at Starsky. “Everything’s fine.”

“I don’t know about that, Hutch.” Starsky dug at some imaginary dirt in his hand. “Seems like every time MacLeod comes around you’re not yourself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hutch pulled on his pants then sat to put on his socks.

Moving closer to Hutch, Starsky was determined to make his point. “It’s more than just you not being yourself. I don’t know you when he’s around. You become a person I never met before.”

“Starsky…”

“I don’t like what he does to you.”

Hutch stood and looked Starsky squarely in the eyes. “Duncan’s not doing anything to me.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Starsky leaned against the locker frustrated at how the conversation was going. “Hell, I don’t know what I mean. You’re different when he’s around, Hutch. I don’t like it.”

“Starsky.” Hutch stepped towards him. “Maybe it’s because you and Duncan never exactly hit it off.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“I know you’re not.” Hutch’s smile was an indulgent one and he wasn’t sure if he should believe Starsky’s denials. “Just give it some time, buddy. I think you and Duncan will wind up being good friends.”

That Starsky did not believe and as he watched Hutch finish dressing, he had no doubt about the changes he saw in Hutch when the Scot popped into their lives. His partner became a different man and that scared the hell out of Starsky.

~*~

Hutch was determined for Starsky and Duncan to get along. They were the two most important people in his life and he hoped they could find their way to friendship. It wasn’t something that could be forced and Hutch had to be careful not to push them together to the point of making matters worse. What gave him hope was that Starsky and Duncan did make an effort to get along for his sake.

A gentle nudging, Hutch thought. That was why he got them both over for dinner at his place. He had made a meal everyone could love. Salad for him. Spaghetti for Starsky. Wine and a good bread for Duncan. The combination might be a start for finding common ground.  
While Hutch worked on the sauce, Starsky was looking through the music albums in the living room. Duncan had yet to arrive.

The phone rang and Hutch answered. “Hello.”

“The time is now, Hutchinson,” Monk told him. “Name the place.”

Hutch looked over his shoulder at Starsky who was turning on the stereo, then he turned back around. “The point.”

He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. “Starsky, I’ve got to leave for a few minutes. Keep an eye on dinner.”

“What?” Starsky set the album aside and went to his partner. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Everything’s fine.” To prove it, Hutch pointed to his holster hanging on the closet with the magnum inside. “If it wasn’t I wouldn’t leave it.”

“Hutch, wait…”

Seeing the concern on Starsky’s face, Hutch stepped in close. “I won’t be long. Okay?”

After giving Starsky a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, Hutch left and was almost to his car when he saw Duncan getting out of a taxi. They met halfway . “It’s at the point.”

“I’ll come with you.”

Hutch shook his head. “Keep an eye on Starsky, Duncan. He can’t be a part of this.”  
Duncan nodded in understanding and watched Hutch get in his car and leave. With a heavy sigh he turned to go deal with Starsky.

~*~

Staring at the sauce, Starsky saw nothing but Hutch’s face. There was something unrecognizable in his eyes. Fear? He couldn’t even hazard a guess. Hutch hadn’t been the same man he’d known before and for the last week even more so. The sense of dread grew in Starsky’s chest.

When it came to Hutch, Starsky could see his change of emotion. No one else had ever been that close to him…nor would they ever be. The bond they shared went beyond friendship and brotherhood. It couldn’t even come close to the kind of relationship that other cops and partners shared. Starsky had never been able to explain it to anyone…not even himself.

Something was seriously wrong and he was going to find out what it was. Starsky shut off the stove and grabbed his jacket. He opened the door and there was Duncan. “You just missed Hutch.”

He started to move past Duncan and the Highlander stepped in front of him.

“When will he be back?”

“I don’t know. An hour.” Starsky tried again was blocked.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.” His frustration growing, Starsky slipped on his jacket and zipped it up.

Duncan refused to budge from his spot. “Why don’t I join you?”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re trying to keep me from leaving.”

With mock offense, Duncan said, “I would never do that.”

“Good.” Starsky grabbed Duncan by the arm, jerked him aside and headed out the door. He hurried down the stairs, outside to the dark empty street. There was no sign of Hutch’s car. Starsky had only one other avenue in finding his wayward partner.

He got to the Torino and opened the door. Starsky was stopped from getting inside by Duncan. “Listen, I gotta go. I’m sure Hutch won’t care if you wait for him at his place.”

“You’re going after him.”

Starsky got into the car, started it and reached for the radio. As he drove down the street he put an APB out on Hutch’s car.

~*~

The waves hitting the beach use to always relax Hutch. That combined with the sun on his face was why he loved being close to the ocean. It would remind him of his trips with Clancey back when life seemed so much simpler.

Instead, it was a black night with only a partial moon and one street lamp to light his way. Hutch opened up the trunk of his car and took out the broadsword. It would be a decent match to Monk’s Spanish saber. Hutch recalled the details of the report about Monk. The man was a stickler for detail and precision. Underestimating him was the one thing Hutch would not do.

He walked out to the cliff and looked down. The ocean striking the rocks was straight below. If he’d been tossed off here he wouldn’t have survived the fall. There was no doubt as to why Monk had chosen this location. It was to insure Hutch wouldn’t be able to return for some time. He hoped he wasn’t pushing his luck by picking this spot.

The awareness of another Immortal hit Hutch immediately and he turned around. Monk was coming toward him with his sword already out. “You’re late,” Hutch told him.

“In a hurry?” Monk slid off his overcoat.

“I left supper on the stove.” Hutch moved around and readied himself for the first strike he knew Monk would make.

The blades clanged loudly and echoed all around them as they matched move for move. The bitterness of the battle took on new urgency when Hutch swiped at Monk and left a cut across his arm. Monk took advantage of the opening and put his blade into Hutch’s knee.  
Hutch yelled in pain at the agonizing wound. He lost his footing and fell to his back.

Before Monk could put the sword into him, Hutch rolled and managed to get to his feet. He was healing, but not fast enough to evade Monk’s deadly blade a second time. This time the weapon came across his chest and blood poured from the wound soaking Hutch’s shirt.

When Monk came at him, Hutch ducked and rolled to get behind him. Hutch got to one knee, pulled his sword back and then plunged it into Monk’s back. He felt pleasure when he heard the gasp coming from the Immortal. Hutch yanked out the blade and then swung around for the kill.

Breathless and sweating, Hutch wiped the perspiration off his forehead with the back of his arm. The electricity in the air was beginning to build. Hot air hit Hutch in the face as Monk’s body glowed and began to rise. The energy continued to rise as lightning went from the body to Hutch.

Lightning stretched across the sky and thunder exploded all around him as the full force of the quickening hit him. Hutch closed his eyes and his head went back as the essence of the Immortal he had just killed went inside of him.

When it was over he collapsed to his knees. Hutch lowered his head and tried to catch his breath. He was exhausted and could barely move. Upon feeling Duncan’s hands on his shoulders, he leaned into him. “God, Duncan, he was old. Older than you. At least a thousand years old.”

“Come on, Hutch. We’ve got to get out of here.”

“The body.”

“I saw it go off the cliff after the quickening.” Duncan got Hutch to his feet and helped him to his car.

~*~

Once at the Venice Place apartment, Duncan helped Hutch out of his torn bloodied clothing. He searched for a sack while Hutch was in the shower. After putting the items in a paper bag, he turned upon hearing the door open. As Starsky marched into the room he rolled the top of the sack closed.

“You knew where Hutch went, didn’t you?”

Duncan’s mouth remained closed and he gripped the sack until his knuckles whitened.

“What’s in the sack, MacLeod?”

Before Duncan could answer Hutch came out of the bathroom wearing his robe. “Starsky, where have you been? I thought you’d be here when I got back.”

After a suspicious look at Duncan, Starsky shifted his gaze to his partner. His mouth tightened at seeing Hutch in his robe and his wet hair. “Why don’t we start with you, buddy? Where’d you run off to?”

Duncan took the opportunity to escape. “I better go. I have an early meeting with a buyer.”

Starsky folded his arms. He was convinced that sack held the answers to his questions. The idea of wrestling Duncan for the bag crossed his mind. Before he could consider it much more the Scot had left the apartment. He turned back to Hutch. “So what happened tonight?”

Hutch crossed the room and went into the kitchen. He took a beer from the fridge and removed the cap. “There isn’t much to tell.”

“You lit out of here fast enough…like it was something important.”

“Turned out it wasn’t.” Hutch took a large gulp from the bottle and kept his gaze averted.

Starsky moved in front of him. “Look at me, Hutch.” Hutch did. “What went on tonight?”

“Okay, fine,” Hutch said. “It was an old case of ours.”

“Goddamn it, Hutch!” Starsky yelled. “Don’t do this to me!”

The anger slipped away and Hutch sighed. “Starsky, I swear I’d tell you if I could.”

The look Hutch got from him was as bad as a hit to the gut. It wasn’t just disappointment Hutch saw. The implicit trust Starsky had always given to him wasn’t there anymore. Hutch felt it fall away as his partner turned and walked out the door.

****

Duncan was surprised Starsky tagged along with Hutch who was dropping him off at the airport the following evening. The tension between both men was thick and he wondered if Hutch would finally tell his partner the truth about everything.

When Hutch took his bag, Starsky walked over to Duncan.

“I’ll probably never find out what went on last night.”

“Your point?” Duncan asked.

“I don’t trust you. That means I don’t like you and from there I don’t think you’re any good for Hutch.”

With a bit of a smirk, Duncan said, “I take that to mean you won’t miss me.”

“Let me put it to you this way, MacLeod.” Starsky glanced over at Hutch who was checking Duncan’s luggage. “Next time we meet…it’ll be you and me.”

“I look forward to it.” Duncan turned and met Hutch who was coming back.

“You don’t have a lot of time to catch your plane.”

“Maybe the next visit will go a little better,” Duncan said with a smile. “I don’t like being the cause of problems between you two.”

“We’ll work it out.” Hutch pulled Duncan in for a hug. “Take care of yourself.”

“You, too.”

Hutch watched Duncan leave and turned around. He stood not far from Starsky. “I’m sorry, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Starsky sighed. “Let’s just put this thing behind us, Hutch, and forget it happened.”

“I’d like that.” Hutch needed the entire week to be forgotten. Their relationship was under enough strain as it was and he hoped they could get it back on track. Especially before he sat his partner down and told him the entire truth.

****

The notion of telling Starsky soon fell by the wayside. Several important cases came along and Hutch’s plans were temporarily sidelined. He made a mental note to set some time aside for a quiet evening for the two of them.

Even that Hutch couldn’t follow through. A bullet from a stolen gun held by a sixteen year old girl blew his plans out of the water. When it hit him, Hutch knew this time was different. He suddenly didn’t have any feeling in his left arm. Hell, he couldn’t even lift the thing.

For the first time in Hutch’s Immortal life he was scared as hell. He woke up in the ambulance with Starsky hovering over him. The words he wanted to tell his partner just wouldn’t come. Hutch realized it was the drugs being fed to him through an IV. He laughed a little and didn’t know why.

The next thing Hutch remembered was being pulled down a hallway. He muttered something at Starsky and was suddenly in an emergency room. He heard Sean’s voice and tried to lift his head. It was too heavy. Then he chuckled.

Sean appeared. “Ken, the bullet has lodged between the bones in your shoulder. It’s in such a way that surgery is the only option. This is why you’re not healing properly. Once it’s removed you should be fine in a matter of hours. Do you understand?”

“You mean I’m mortal?” Hutch was amazed at the prospect.

Smiling, Sean shook his head. “No, you’re high on morphine, my friend.”

Hutch never remembered what happened after that. He next woke up alone in a hospital room. His head pounded and he sat up in the bed. While trying to get out of bed he accidentally pushed the call button.

The nurse walked in and made him get back into bed. “Dr. Burns will have my hide if he catches you out of bed, Mr. Hutchinson.”

“Trust me. He won’t care that much,” Hutch muttered.

Once he was back in bed and the nurse was gone, Hutch laid back. He moved his left arm around and it felt okay. The door opened and Sean came in carrying a chart.

“Good to see you awake. How do you feel?”

“Isn’t that a stupid question to ask?”

“I’m a doctor. Of course it’s not.”

Hutch lifted the arm again. “It’s a little stiff.”

Sean checked the shoulder out. “It’s fairly well-healed. The bullet was difficult to remove.”

“How’d you explain my miraculous healing?” Hutch dryly asked.

“I’ve discovered that pain medication will slow down the healing process. The regimen I put you on bought enough time to extract the bullet and sew you up without arousing suspicion. When you leave in a few days no one will be the wiser.” Sean took a seat and rested the chart in his lap. “I had to bar visitors for the time being until you were yourself.”

“Was I that bad?”

“What was the name of the dancer you took to the Dingo Bar in Paris?” Sean asked with a teasing grin.

Hutch inwardly flinched. That would have been tough to explain away considering the Dingo Bar was a magnet for artists such as Chagal and Dali during the 1920’s and 1930’s in the heart of Paris.

“Thanks, Sean. I owe you big for this one.”

“This is more than just a doctor’s visit. After you’re released from the hospital and you get your official clean bill of health from me I’m going back to France.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s time,” Sean answered. “I’ve been here almost twelve years…much longer than I should have.”

“I’ll have to be more careful now.”

“No, Ken, you need to stop. If this wasn’t a strong enough indication at how dangerous this is for you I don’t know what the final straw will be.” Sean stood and touched Hutch’s arm. “I’ll be back later to check on you.”

Hutch nodded and when Sean was gone, he closed his eyes. His friend was right. He had been biding his time up until now. Without Sean here the chances of him being discovered had just doubled.

****

Any opportunities Hutch was looking for to talk to Starsky disappeared quickly. Their case load multiplied almost immediately after Hutch went back to work. With Sean gone, he was growing more anxious every time he went out on the street. He had an idea how some old cops felt upon hitting the street with having retirement just around the corner. Being too careful was almost a death sentence.

Personal problems continued to compound for Starsky with the arrival of his kid brother, Nicky. Hutch didn’t like him the first time he met him and now that feeling had intensified. The urge to pull his partner aside over the issue of Nicky Starsky was growing stronger, but seeing the devotion in Starsky’s eyes for him changed Hutch’s mind. How could he hurt him in such a way?

The biggest case of their careers was dropped in their lap when a friend of Huggy’s was ready to point the finger at a federal judge. It was a huge collar and both men were ready to jump on it. They later came to regret their eagerness when Lionel, Huggy’s best friend, was shot and killed right in front of them.

Despite being stunned from the bombing of his car, Hutch had felt the presence of a Immortal. There was no mistaking the sensation, but there was no sign of an Immortal anywhere. Just knowing one was somehow involved in this deadly case of theirs, was enough to set Hutch on edge. It was the first time his Immortal life had crossed over into his job as a cop.

Frustrated, he tossed his badge into the ocean. He was tired of how the job dragged him down, but he also hoped he could at least buy more time by taking himself out of the potential confrontation with an unknown Immortal. That was the last thing he needed or wanted at this point. Starsky followed suit and Hutch was glad. The only comfort he got these days was his partner by his side.

The next thing Hutch knew, Starsky was hugging a childhood friend in her living room and then she was asking them for help. Hutch kept his reservations to himself upon seeing his partner ready and willing to help.

And then the Immortal appeared once again. This time had deadly consequences. Hutch felt his presence not far away while he sat in the loaner Huggy had got him after losing his car. The phone had rang, they answered it and the buzz slowly rose. But there was no indication of where he was.

The conversation ended, and they headed to Allison’s house where they found her father’s dead body. It was late into the night when Hutch considered telling his partner everything. They were at his place and sitting in the dark. He heard Starsky’s even breathing.

“Hutch.”

“Yeah.” Hutch wished he could sleep.

“I wanna kill that bastard.”

“You can’t kill him, Starsk.”

Starsky grabbed a cushion from the sofa and tossed it on the floor. “I know I can’t in cold blood.” He laid down on it.

“That’s not what I...” Hutch stopped. How does he tell Starsky? How much? Everything? He hoped the darkness hid his turmoil. He shook his head and leaned back in the chair.

“I’m just saying if the opportunity comes, he’s mine. You okay with that?”

Hutch rubbed his eyes. They were still in the middle of a mess with no indication of when or even how it would end. Was it wise to throw Immortality in the mix at this point in time? “I won’t make any promises.”

“Good enough.” Starsky closed his eyes.

All Hutch could do was hope, he’d get a chance at the Immortal before Starsky did.

It wasn’t long after that they found a note at Hutch’s place where Allison was supposed to be. It directed them where to find her. Hutch felt his presence long before he saw the Immortal. It took little effort to figure out who it was.

The way the Immortal looked at him, he knew, too. Soldier was expecting him to exchange himself for Allison and he was about to do just that when Starsky stopped him. There was a brief discussion and then Starsky began crossing. Hutch’s nervousness doubled with every step his partner took. There were so many ways this could go badly. He just had to make sure one person didn’t die.

When it was over everyone was dead. Hutch went to Soldier’s body and watched it go pale. With the damage it took he figured he had maybe half an hour to deal with it. While Starsky was helping Allison Hutch hurried to the morgue.

The body was gone when Hutch arrived. He cursed loudly and glanced around the room. He saw an open door on the other side and slowly approached it. The Immortal awareness had fully surrounded him and he was on guard. Hutch wished he had his blade, but he kept it safely at home...a decision he was now regretting. Just as he pushed open the door it was shoved open and was almost hit in the face by it.

Soldier jumped out and yanked on Hutch’s black jacket. Hutch hit the floor and as he scrambled to his feet Soldier ran out of the morgue. When he got outside the deadly Immortal was nowhere to be found. “Damn,” Hutch breathed.

He met Starsky in the parking lot near Dobey’s Cadillac. “Where’s Allison?”

“She’s inside giving her statement. I told her we’d wait for her.” Starsky leaned closer to Hutch and pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. A small tear had formed where it met the shoulder. “You just bought this.”

Hutch looked at it. Soldier had to have done it. “Oh, I’ll have it fixed.”

“You should take it back to the store.” Starsky folded his arms. “You paid too much for it to fall apart like that.”

It was on the tip of Hutch’s tongue to tell Starsky to mind his own business. He was aggravated at himself for allowing another Immortal get under his radar. It would not happen again, he swore.

****

For a little while there, Hutch was worried. In fact, he was so worried he didn’t hesitate to play the same game that Starsky’s latest love interest, Kira, was playing. She flirted and Hutch flirted right back. The closer she got to him, the more he let it. He didn’t care how much it bothered Starsky. Eventually, Kira would find herself discarded just like the rest of Starsky’s women from the last year.

Hutch agreed it was stupid to sleep with her and he deserved every bit of Starsky’s anger. He got it in spades, but when it came down to it she didn’t matter all that much. She had no qualms about sleeping with both men knowing how Starsky felt about her. Hell, Hutch was half in lust with her.

In the end, Starsky and Hutch patched up their relationship. They were better than ever. Hutch felt so damn good about it that he was ready to tell Starsky everything. There was no reason to keep the truth from him.

So, Hutch challenged him to a game of ping pong trivia and he let his partner win. Starsky would pick the restaurant of his choice and no matter how expensive, he was going to have the night of his life. Hutch wasn’t going to stop at the part about Immortality. He would tell him the most important news of all. Ken Hutchinson was in love with David Starsky.

After the match, Hutch was smiling. The imagery of how the fabulous dinner would go wasn’t far from his mind. As they walked out to the car, Hutch saw himself taking Starsky’s hand in his.

If anyone asked him what they talked about at the Torino, Hutch couldn’t say. The only memory he had was the sound of metal on metal, squealing tires, gunshots and shattering glass. He had barely gotten his gun out and returned fire when his heart almost stopped.

Hutch ran around to the other side of the car and saw his partner lying on the ground. He walked to him. Didn’t run for some reason. He kneeled down and put his fingers on Starsky’s neck. The beat was erratic and weakening, but he was still alive.

Sirens blared all around Hutch and all he could think of was that Starsky was alive. There was still a chance. That was what he grabbed onto. It wasn’t over yet.

****

Almost immediately, drugs were pumped into Starsky’s shattered body. Everything slowed down and each beat of the heart told Hutch there was still a chance. The life he had fought so hard to protect could still be within his grasp.

The surgeons had opened Starsky’s chest up and removed the bullets. They sewed the flesh back together and continued the flow of narcotics into him. His life continued on at a snail’s pace and Hutch straddled the line between hope and dread.

Hutch had caught up to a hitman in the garage. He cuffed him to a car and grabbed the radio when he saw the blood on his wrist. Hutch glanced over and saw that the assassin had noticed it as well. The gash was deep and blood poured from the wound. He pulled out his bandana and wrapped his wrist.

After booking the woman who had paid to kill him and Starsky, Hutch got on the phone to Dobey. Suddenly, the world stopped. Hutch felt his connection to Starsky evaporate and for a brief second he thought he had died. When he realized what had happened, Hutch dropped the ping pong ball and raced like a man possessed to the hospital.

He hit the ICU ward and when Hutch stopped running, he felt Starsky again. Only this time it was different. There was no doubt at all. David Michael Starsky had died. Now, he was as Immortal as Hutch.


	3. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starsky comes to terms with his new life and Hutch's betrayal.

Los Angeles, CA  
May 22, 1979

 _Four pain pills_ , Starsky thought with a silly grin. _That was the perfect amount. No pain at all. Funny_ , he mused, _at how these particular pills seemed to work so well_. Others before didn’t and never seemed to quite take all the pain away. _Why question a good thing_. Starsky smiled again.

Just a week ago, he and his partner were walking from the precinct to the car. Starsky was about to unlock the door and then he heard Hutch yell. He turned to see a black and white driving toward him with an automatic weapon hanging out the window. Rather than drop down to the ground, Starsky went for the gun in his jacket.

Starsky still couldn’t believe it. He was alive. Cops didn’t usually survive being shot at point blank. He put his hand on the bandages. How did he beat the odds? Rather than think much more on it, Starsky smiled a little, then chuckled. He leaned his head back. Life would be perfect from here on out. He’d make sure of it once Hutch got here.

One by one, his friends showed up. Hutch was first, followed by Dobey and Huggy. While Dobey, Huggy and Hutch were with him eating stuffed veal, Starsky saw the bandage on his partner’s wrist. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? Starsky made a mental note to question him about it later.

It was all forgotten as they laughed and celebrated. The next thing Starsky knew the sprinklers had gone off. Three nurses and two orderlies came in the room raising hell. He was able to talk them into letting Hutch stay, but Dobey and Huggy had to go.

After being settled in a new room and getting dry pajamas, Starsky saw Hutch gazing out the window. “Hey, Blondie. Anything out there more important than me?”

Hutch smiled a little and turned around. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Starsky answered. “They gave me more drugs.” He saw Hutch frown a little. “What’s wrong?”

“They’ll knock you out.”

Starsky shrugged his shoulders. “Not for another half hour. Come over here.”

Hutch did and he chuckled when his partner pulled the sheet back. “You sure about that?”

“Dumb question, Sherlock.”

Starsky made more room as Hutch got into the bed with him. He leaned onto his shoulder and sighed. “It sucks I got shot, Hutch, but today’s the best day of my life.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Gunther’s locked up, I’m alive and you’re here with me. Nothing can beat it.” Starsky raised his head and looked into Hutch’s eyes. “I never say it, Hutch, but you gotta know I love you.”

“I do know,” Hutch whispered. “I know it, babe.”

“I can’t believe how goddamn good I feel, Hutch. Almost like I’ve been reborn or something.”

Starsky brought his hand to Hutch’s cheek and pulled him close. His mouth found his partner’s lips and found heaven, too. The warmth, the love and tenderness that Starsky loved about Hutch flowed into him. What was even more surprising was that Starsky was getting turned on. His cock was coming alive from the mind-blowing kiss. He pulled Hutch closer until his partner was on top of him. He fumbled with the top button Hutch’s jeans and pulled out the hard cock.

“Starsk,” Hutch whispered. “Someone could walk in.”

“I don’t care.” Starsky latched onto Hutch’s neck and pushed his jeans farther down. “Need you bad.”

Hutch wasn’t about to deny him. He pulled the hospital gown aside and found his partner’s erection. It was proof of Starsky’s Immortality and Hutch wanted to yell in triumph. It was forever. Damn the rules.

He moved his cock against Starsky’s and the crescendo began to slowly build. They held onto each other as their desire reached a fever pitch. Hutch raised his head as his orgasm hit. The high began to slowly subside and he looked at his partner.

Starsky had passed out. He almost laughed. Hutch looked down and saw that his partner had found his release. Starsky must have lost consciousness right afterwards, Hutch realized.

He got off the bed and fixed his jeans. Hutch grabbed a wet cloth to clean his partner, but paused when he saw the bandages. No one had touched them in the last day or so that he could recall. Hutch was careful when he pulled to see under them.

Smooth skin was all that remained. There was no evidence of gunshots or surgery. No one would believe David Starsky had gotten three bullets to the chest. Hutch found a pair of scissors in the bedside table and cut off the bandages. Starsky didn’t need them anymore.

~*~

It was a cool breeze that woke Starsky. His eyes came open and he realized he was in Dobey’s car. “What the…”

The last thing he remembered was being in the hospital and Hutch was in bed with him. They were laughing and for some reason, it all felt so intimate. Starsky couldn’t remember much except he had gotten a huge dose of drugs.

To his right was Venice Place. Starsky lifted his eyes to the windows and saw the lights. How’d he get here? What was he doing here? What was Hutch up to?

Without thinking Starsky got out of the car. He reached for the door leading up to Hutch’s apartment and paused. There was no pain. Starsky realized he was wearing hospital scrubs. He made a mental note to get a full prescription for those drugs. Starsky went through the door and started up the stairs.

He was almost to the door when the strange sensation hit him. He put his hands to his head. “Fuck!”

How to describe it…he couldn’t. It was in him and all around him at the same time. It was as if someone suddenly turned on bright lights after his eyes had adjusted to the darkness around him. Starsky saw and felt everything surrounding him.

He looked up to see Hutch standing in the doorway. Before he could get a word out he was pulled inside. “What’s going on Hutch? What are we doing here?”

“We don’t have much time.” Hutch went to his bedroom and closed the suitcase on his bed. “I’ll explain on the way to your place.”

Starsky turned Hutch around to look at him. “Make time. I want to know why you took me out of the hospital.”

“Starsk, it’s complicated and would take a while to explain.”

“I wake up in Dobey’s car, come up here and it feels like my head’s got loose change banging around inside it. You’re packing your suitcase and you won’t tell me what’s happening.” Starsky folded his arms. “I’m not budging until you talk to me.”

“I will tell you everything.” Hutch went to the wardrobe closet and opened it up. At the bottom of it was a long wooden case. He pulled it out and set it on the bed. “It’ll have to wait until we put some distance between us and L.A.”

Starsky stared at the wooden case for a moment, and then walked over. Something in his gut said to open it and he did. It was the broadsword from the antique show. He couldn’t believe it. “Hutch…why?”

It was obvious Starsky wasn’t about to budge until Hutch talked. “It belonged to my family.” He sat down on the bed and put his hand on it. “Duncan tracked down the buyer and bought it.”

“Why the secrecy?”

“Starsky,” Hutch said as he stood. “This isn’t cut and dry. It’ll take time for you to understand everything that’s happened.”

“Is it Gunther, Hutch? Does his reach stretch far enough that we have to leave?”  
Hutch turned around and looked at the things on his bed. “I kept telling myself we had time. Plenty of it. The last few months I knew I had to tell you, but I thought…”

“What, Hutch?” Starsky gently said.

Readying himself, Hutch took a deep breath. He turned around and faced his partner. “You died, Starsky.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said with a faint smile. Starsky touched Hutch’s cheek. “I’m going to be okay.”

When his partner’s hand left his face, Hutch suddenly felt alone. “While you were sleeping at the hospital I removed your bandages. If you lift your shirt you’ll find you have no stitches and no incisions. There is no trace of you ever having been shot. All of your old battle scars are gone.”

“You’re crazy,” Starsky chuckled.

Hutch moved Starsky in front of the mirror and lifted the scrub top. When Starsky saw his chest his eyes widened. It was as Hutch described. There was nothing to indicate any bullets had ever touched his body. He even ran his hand over his skin and the smoothness of it was further evidence of the truth.

“The doctor looked me over just this morning.”

“He just checked the bandages and not the actual incisions and wounds. After you flat-lined they continued to pump large dosages of narcotics into you. It slows down the healing process considerably. As your dosage was decreased the body finally began to heal.”

“Hutch, you’re not making sense!”

“You’re an Immortal, Starsky.” Hutch paused. “Just like me.”

His partner was insane. This was a dream. It had to be. “Nobody lives forever.”

“We do.”

Starsky was numb. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. A drink sounded good about now. “You said ‘like me’.

“I was born in 1850. I was found on the Plains as an infant by my adopted family.” Hutch took the chair and continued. “My name was Joshua Bolt until 1962 when I changed it to Ken Hutchinson.”

“Your mother…you told me…”

“A woman I cared deeply for in Duluth. After she died I took the name of her dead son.” He couldn’t be sure how much Starsky was believing. “On her death bed, she made me promise to never allow her son to be forgotten. Taking his name fulfilled it.”

Starsky leaned forward and covered his mouth. He started to shake his head, but stopped to wipe a tear from his cheek. “You lied to me. All these years…after everything we’d been through together.”

“I couldn’t tell you.” Hutch kept telling himself they’d get through this. It went through his mind over and over despite seeing the betrayal on Starsky’s face.

“No!” Starsky shot to his feet. “Your parents are Kathleen and Richard Hutchinson. You came out here and stayed to be a cop which is why they cut you off.”

“The only parents I ever knew died over a hundred years ago, Starsky. My brothers died over fifty.” It was time for the hardest truth and Hutch got to his feet to deliver it. “All Immortals are foundlings.”

“Well, there you have it,” Starsky said more loudly than he intended. “That can’t be me because my parents are my parents and Nicky is my brother.”

“Starsk…”

“Don’t Hutch!” Starsky raised his finger at his partner in warning. “If you tell me they weren’t my parents I will knock you flat on your ass, buddy, and you won’t be getting up!” He paced the room and pushed his hands through his hair. “This thing with me…you knew?”  
Hutch nodded. “Since we met.”

“All this time and you never said a word.”

“I couldn’t.”

Suddenly, a memory hit him and Starsky whirled around. “MacLeod.”

“We met in 1882 right before I became Immortal. Duncan is like us.”

“Any more, Hutch? I want it all!”

“Jack Mitchell,” Hutch whispered. “We met in Duluth.”

“He covered for you and you for him…is that right?” After Hutch’s nod, Starsky stepped back. “I thought I knew you.” The betrayal cut down the middle of him. His guts were twisted in a knot and Starsky felt sick. “You’re like a stranger to me.”

“You know me better than anyone else, Starsky. I swear it.”

He shook his head. “That’s a lie. No one really knows who you are.”

“Secrecy is what keeps us safe. I didn’t have a choice.”

“All those close calls you had over the years.” Starsky searched his memory. “The plague.”

“I didn’t die then.”

“Is that how it works. You die and then come back?”

Hutch nodded. “When I was ran off the road. I came back.”

“And the accident you and I had?”

“Not nearly as bad as anyone thought.” The only way to get Starsky to understand was to tell him everything.

“I may be dumb, Hutch, but I’m a cop and it takes little detective work to figure out that you had someone helping you. The only doctor you let near you 99% of the time was Dr. Burns.” Starsky took a step closer. “Am I right?”

“He’s the reason I was able to stay a cop as long as I did.”

“You’re just fucking incredible, partner.” Starsky planted his hands on his hips. “Everything…from your name to where you were born to where you lived and who your family is…it’s all a lie. Nothing about you is the truth. Nothing.”

“Starsky, please,” Hutch begged. “Let me explain…”

“And I’m supposed to take your word now?” He was incredulous. The urge to scream, throw things, and attack Hutch was overwhelming. Instead, Starsky turned around and went into the bedroom. He searched through Hutch’s drawers. “I bet you don’t even have a scar from when that kid shot you, do you?” He glanced at Hutch who remained silent. Starsky found a pair of sweats and a shirt.

“Starsky, what are you doing?”

“Nobody can know, right?” Seeing Hutch nod, Starsky removed the surgical scrubs and started slipping on the sweats. “Then no one will.” He found Hutch’s old house shoes and stuck his feet in them. Then Starsky lifted open the small wooden case on Hutch’s dresser. He took a twenty from the wrapped bills. “I’ll pay you back.”

When Starsky started to leave, Hutch stepped in front of him. “Starsky, we’ve got to talk.”

“Until I figure out what I am and who you are, I think it’s best we keep our distance from each other.”

“There’s more you have to know!”

Starsky wasn’t going to let go of his fury at Hutch so easily. “And I should just take your word for it? No, thanks, pal! You fucking lied to me and I sure as hell don’t know what’s real about you and what’s not.”

When Hutch reached for him Starsky avoided his touch. He went to the door and was stopped by Hutch’s hand on it.

“At least let me explain why I couldn’t tell you,” Hutch begged.

“Yeah, I get it, Hutch. People can’t know.”

Hutch grabbed Starsky’s arm and kept a tight grip on it. “I was going to tell you, Starsky! I swear!”

Viciously yanking away, Starsky yelled, “Yeah! Keeping the truth from me for all these years is proof of that!”

Starsky flung the door open and hurried out of it leaving Hutch alone.

~*~

After flagging down a taxi, Starsky managed to get to his apartment. He went to the bedroom and kicked off Hutch’s slippers. He stripped off the clothes as well and headed into the bathroom. Upon catching his reflection in the mirror, Starsky paused.

He found the handheld mirror and turned around. Raising the mirror up, he moved it until he could see his left shoulder. A shootout in a restaurant had put a bullet into his back. That was the first time he had met Sean Burns. It was as Hutch said. Starsky lowered the mirror and leaned against the counter. Everything was true.

When Starsky went back to the bedroom he stopped at the dresser. The photo of him and Hutch together from their academy graduation caught his eye. He remembered how happy they had been. The memories of their early days were even more painful when Starsky thought of all the lies his partner had told him.

Hutch was right about one thing. He couldn’t stay here. There would be questions he couldn’t answer and there was no telling what would be done to him when his miraculous healing ability was discovered. The prospect scared the hell out of him.

Starsky went to the closet and took out his old Army duffel bag. He spent twenty minutes packing and was about to pick up the graduation photo. No, he told himself. He didn’t need a picture of Hutch to remember. Their life here was impossible to forget.

He was almost to the door and stopped. Starsky set the duffel bag down and went to the phone. When he heard Huggy answer, he hoped his friend wouldn’t ask too many questions. “Hug, it’s me.”

“What are you doing still awake?” Huggy asked with a laugh.

Good, Starsky thought. He still thinks I’m at the hospital. “I need a favor, man.”

“Name it.”

“I want you to clear my place out. Put everything in storage.”

“Do I get a reason for this unusual request, my man?”

“Not this time, Hug.” Starsky rubbed his eyes. “Just clean everything up and get the keys to the landlord. Take the deposit to cover your expenses.”

“Starsky, you’re okay, ain’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Starsky hated the worry in his friend’s voice. “I’ll get in touch later about the storage fees.”

“Does Hutch know what you’re doing?”

“As soon as I’m able, I’ll be in touch.” Starsky hung up the phone and picked up his bag. He had one more thing to do before walking out on his life for good.

~*~

When Hutch arrived at Starsky’s apartment he discovered his partner had sold his precious Torino to a neighbor for considerably less than it was worth. No forwarding address had been left. He got his spare key out and unlocked the door. All that remained of Starsky were the furnishings and other personal items. Anything of real value, sentimental and monetary, was gone. There was no doubt. Starsky was gone, but Hutch couldn’t imagine his partner walking out and just leaving everything as it was.

He hurried out of the apartment and headed to Huggy Bear’s. The bar was seeing it’s last stragglers out when Hutch arrived. He found Huggy at a table working on his books.

 

“I wondered if I’d see you tonight. I got a call a while ago.”

“From Starsky.”

“Yeah.” Huggy Bear finished off a smoke and snubbed it out in an ashtray. “What’s going on with you two?”

“I wish I could say, Huggy, but I need to know what Starsky said to you.”

“He wants me to clean out his place and close it up. Said he’d be in touch later. I thought about heading to the hospital...”

“He’s not there.”

“What?” Huggy shouted.

“Easy, Hug. He’s better than what he lets on. Did he give you any idea on what his plans were? Maybe home to New York City?”

“No, man.” Huggy shook his head. “If he took off and doesn’t want to be found, New York is the last place he’d go.”

“I figured as much,” Hutch said with a sigh. “I’m going to look for him. If you get anything, let me know. I’ll stay in touch.”

“Sure.”

With nothing more to say, Hutch got up and left. He drove Dobey’s Cadillac to a car dealer and bought another used vehicle. After giving some extra to see it delivered to his old captain, Hutch was soon headed down the highway in hopes of tracking Starsky down. He wasn’t going to stop until he found him no matter how long it took.

~*~

New York City, NY  
September 15, 1981

The light drizzle had just begun and Starsky pulled out an old Dodgers baseball cap. He fit it over his head and continued to gaze at the large old house. It was brand new in 1943. He remembered how he loved to slide across the wooden floors in his socks. As a child he had a secret place in his bedroom where he kept his old baseball cards hidden.

Now, boards covered the windows and a dirty for sale sign was nailed to the fence. He shouldn’t have waited. After leaving L.A. Starsky hit the road and traveled the country doing odd jobs. He found himself as far north as Alaska working on a crab boat. That was when he began to experience his Immortality in a more personal way.

Two injuries on the dangerous Alaskan seas is what did it. He quickly healed which amazed him, but the second time he was almost discovered by one of the crew. When the season ended, Starsky took his pay and left. He focused on the safer jobs, but the money was lousy.

Longing for warmer weather, Starsky had made his way south to Texas. Odd jobs kept him clothed and fed. He wanted to see Florida and found it not much different from California.  
Home took over most of his thoughts and so Starsky hitched a ride with a truck driver up the Eastern seaboard. Looking at the old place, he didn’t expect this kind of homecoming. His mother would never have let this happen. It occurred to Starsky why it did and he got another kick to the gut. She wasn’t alive. That’s why the house was being sold.

“Excuse me.”

Starsky turned to an older woman with a coat around her shoulders.

“Do you know the people who lived there?”

“What?” Starsky asked.

“We moved here three years ago…my mother and I. There was a woman named Rachel who lived there.”

“Yes, do you know where she is?” Maybe Starsky’s gut was wrong.

“She passed away about a year ago. She’d gotten the cancer about six months before that and it was just too much for her.”

“Oh, God,” Starsky whispered.

“She didn’t tell a soul.” The woman pulled the coat tighter around her. “I suspect she knew it would kill her and didn’t want to burden her boys. They were gone anyway.”

“What happened to them?”

“One son was shot and I think he died. The other one…well, he just up and disappeared in the middle of the night.” She sighed. “Anyway, I kept hoping someone would show up. The owners are never around.”

“Why?”

“When Rachel died there was a small box that was left behind. The realtor gave it to us. We kept it hoping we could send it to some relatives.”

“Can I see it?” Starsky asked. He saw the suspicious look on her face. “I…I’m a cousin and I thought maybe someone was still here. I’ve been away for a long time.”

“You can take it if you’d like.” She went to her house and Starsky followed.

He learned her name was Maxine and she lived next door with her elderly mother. Starsky waited in the kitchen and when she brought the box his heart pounded fiercely in anticipation. He lifted the lid and saw it crammed full of papers.

Maxine left him alone while he looked through it. It was mostly letters, cards and old records. There wasn’t much here to tell him anything. Starsky picked up a thick envelope and on the front of it was his name. Another one next to it had Nicky’s. He opened his and pulled out legal documents. As Starsky read, he sat down in disbelief.

They were adoption papers. He and Nicky both had been adopted when they were infants. Starsky set it aside and continued searching through the papers. Hope rose that there would be something to indicate who his natural parents were. The few extra pieces he found concerning him told him no one had a clue who gave birth to him. Starsky almost shoved the box to the floor in frustration.

Instead, he went to Maxine and gave her his aunt and uncle’s address. She promised to send the box and to not mention his visit. Starsky left and went to stand in front of his former home. After a mental goodbye he left.

~*~

The drizzle turned into a rain and Starsky lost track of how long he’d been walking. He finally caught a bus and went further into the city. After riding the bus for almost three hours, Starsky got off and started walking.

He had no home. His past was a lie and the horrible present made it too hard to see the future. Just a few years ago Starsky had a life and now it was over. All that laid in front of him was an empty road leading nowhere.

Starsky stepped under an eave as the rain continued falling. While contemplating on getting a place for the night, he was hit by the same sensation he had felt at Hutch’s so long ago. He moved down a nearby alley and went to the wall. “Damn,” Starsky whispered.

“Get your sword out!”

He turned and couldn’t believe his eyes. Coming after him with a raised a long blade was a man he swore was dead.  
"Soldier."

Soldier swung and Starsky managed to duck. He slung off his duffel bag and threw it at his opponent in hopes of deflecting him.

“Remember how good my aim is?” Soldier taunted him. “I’m even better with a blade.”

“You keep missing the target, Soldier.” He sidestepped the swipe and kept avoiding the deadly weapon. “Just like last time.”

“It’s over when I’ve got your head.” Soldier sliced at Starsky and cut him just above the knee.

My head! Starsky thought with alarm. What the hell is he talking about? Starsky was also wondering how long he could keep this up. Soldier didn’t appear to be slowing down.

His ears began ringing and the surroundings became crystal clear. Starsky glanced around and saw a man in an overcoat approaching him. He stepped back to make sure Soldier remained in sight. Then he looked over and the stranger was taking out his sword. “What the hell…?”

“Barracuda, I never took you for the newborn type.”

Soldier kept his sword up. “You can’t interfere.”

“Fight someone who is your equal for a change.” The stranger leveled his weapon at Soldier.

“You want him, don’t you? I owe this one,” Soldier shot back.

“Then fight on a level playing field. Give him six months to prepare.”

Soldier smirked. “Two months only because he can fight and when I take his head, then I get yours.”

When he was gone, Starsky planted a hand on the brick wall. “What the hell is going on? What is it with swords and heads?”

“You, my friend, are in dire need of a teacher.”

“Teacher?”

He laughed and put the sword away. “You will need to become a student in order to have a teacher, child.”

The brogue was thick and Starsky couldn’t place it. He certainly didn’t like being called a child. “I just want to know what the hell is going on.”

“Come with me and I will tell you.”

“First off, who are you?”

The stranger smiled. “Russell Nash."

“Dave Starsky.” He picked up his duffel bag and followed the man who had just saved his life.  
Half an hour later they walked into a large shop. Starsky slowed as he raised his eyes and scanned the beautiful antiques atop the catwalk. Everywhere he looked was a unique piece of history. “This is incredible.”

“I am a collector of many things.” Russell shirked off his coat and hung it up. He took Starsky’s things and set them down. “Come. I’ll get you some tea.”

“Beer…if you’ve got it.”

Russell smiled and went to the kitchen with Starsky following. He motioned for his guest to sit and went to the fridge and took out the makings for sandwiches. “How did you earn an enemy such as Barracuda?”

“I knew him as Soldier.”

As he laid the ham across the bread, Russell took a look at Starsky. “You pick dangerous friends.”

Starsky shot him a dark look. “He’s not my friend. Matter of fact, he killed someone I cared about.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he tried to kill me.” Starsky almost added Hutch, too, but changed his mind. “But I killed him first…at least I thought I did.”

“We are very hard to kill, my friend.” Russell set the sandwich on a plate and sliced it. Then he took out a bottle of beer and handed both items to Starsky. “Surely you would have known that in your previous encounter.”

“At the time I didn’t know I couldn’t die.”

Russell opted for a brandy and poured a small drink. “When did you die?”

“Over two years ago.” Starsky took a bite then washed it down with beer. “Got three bullets to the chest at point blank.”

He went to the table and sat across from Starsky. “You have no knowledge of the game?”

“Game?”

“I see we will have to start at the very beginning.” Russell’s smile was an indulgent one and he watched Starsky’s reactions as he explained what Immortals do. It brought back memories of his time when Ramirez found him as a newborn Immortal.

“You’re telling me that we kill each other until there is only one of us left?”

“Yes.”

“And how long has it been like this?”

“Always. No one knows our origins and the urge to gather comes naturally. We fight until one stands alone with the power of all Immortals.”

“With swords?”

“There is only one way we die. Our heads must be cut from our bodies.”

When it had fully soaked in, Starsky picked up his beer. “I can see the attraction,” he sardonically replied.

“It’s how our life force flows from one to the other. We gain the knowledge and power of the Immortal we behead.”

“The one left standing afterward would be stronger after winning.”

Russell sipped the brandy. “You are easy prey, my friend.” Seeing Starsky thinking, he leaned forward. “I could teach you to beat Barracuda.”

“So you can take my head in the process? I don’t think so.”

“If I haven’t done so by now, why would I later?”

“’Cause you like a good challenge,” Starsky guessed.

Laughing, Russell leaned back. “You, my friend, are better with a head than without and I like you.”

Starsky grinned and finished off his beer. He watched Russell pick up his glass and carry it to the sink. “I have a spare room you can stay in.”

“I don’t want to put you out.”

“Don’t be silly. Come.”

On the way, Starsky retrieved his things and followed Russell. Up the stairs they went and he was shown to a room just down from his host’s. It was roomy and had a TV. Starsky saw the phone on the nightstand and wondered who he’d call.

“Get some rest, David,” Russell told him. “Tomorrow begins your first day of training. It will be a long one.”

He left and Starsky was alone. The aching loneliness was as strong as he’d ever known. His entire world was upside down and there was no making sense of it.

~*~

September 14, 1981  
Paris, France

Watching Duncan and Tessa embrace, Hutch wished he could just run in the other direction. He was already having second thoughts in coming to Paris to see his old friend. Duncan had been eager and they met along the Seine not far from Notre Dame just as Tessa had finished her tour guide duties on a boat.

Duncan brought Tessa to Hutch. “This is Tessa,” he said with a proud smile. “Tessa, one of my oldest friends…Ken Hutchinson.”

She shook his hand. “Mac has told me so much about you."

 

“He has?” Hutch gave Duncan a brief questioning glance. “You’re studying at the Sorbonne?”

“I’ll be finished in a year and hopefully, I won’t be a starving artist.”

Hutch gave her a pleasant smile. “From what Duncan tells me, you’ll be very successful.”

“If you gentlemen will excuse me I’ll go make myself beautiful for dinner out.”

When she was gone, Duncan said, “There is a little bistro not far from a gallery. Tessa has a friend who knows the curator.”

“She’s beautiful, Duncan.”

Duncan smiled. Tessa had easily become the center of his life. In a short amount of time she had entranced him and he had never felt freer. “She’s given me balance. I never dreamed it was possible until her.”

“You’re falling in love.”

“Yes,” Duncan said.

“Are you going to tell her?”

“No…maybe later.” They began walking along the river and Duncan sighed. “I don’t know.”

Hutch stopped walking and put a hand on Duncan’s arm. “Do it, Duncan. Before you get in too deep with her.”

“It’s not the same.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, Duncan tried to halt the bitter memory of an old love. He forced the ghost from his mind. “Neither of them are.”

“I waited until it was too late before telling Starsky. He ran as far as he could get.”

“You’ll find him.”

“Only if he wants me to. He’s living off the grid. It’s next to impossible to locate him.”

“Tessa seems to have an endless supply of love. She has an open heart, Hutch. I think she could accept all of it.”

“She’s a young woman. Are you ready to take that from her?”

Duncan began walking and looked ahead at the long line of trees in front of him. “She would age and there would be no children.”

“She’d have to know what sort of future she would have with you. You won’t have a choice but to tell her.”

“Right now, I’ll take what I can. Tessa and I will value this time together. We’ll make the most of it.” They walked a while longer and Duncan put his hand on Hutch’s shoulder. “Hutch, I want you to stay for a few days…maybe a week.”

Hutch shook his head. “I can’t. I have to keep looking.”

“You’ve been searching nonstop for over two years. The break will do you good. Maybe it’ll help you get a fresh perspective.”

It made sense, Hutch thought. He would have more time to think about the moves Starsky might be making. Maybe a fresh start wasn’t a bad idea.

“I have to warn you, Duncan. I’m not such great company these days.”

Duncan smiled in relief. “I have plenty of room at my place.”

“I don’t want to intrude on you and Tessa.”

“It’s no intrusion.”

Hutch acquiesced and was guided down the walkway. He only hoped that he didn’t lose an opportunity to find Starsky.

~*~

New York City, New York  
September 25 , 1981

The basement of the antique shop made for a perfect place to train. It didn’t take long for Russell to learn that Starsky was an adept fighter. The sword fighting came more quickly than what he had anticipated and much to his pleasure, the new Immortal was a fast learner.

Starsky was already challenging him and Russell wondered if he would fight him at some point down the road. He grinned at the prospect and pushed Starsky even harder.

Starsky stepped back and he caught the back of his ankle on a piece of cracked cement. He was barely able to keep his footing.

“David, stop. Look around you.”

Starsky did and he looked at the broken cement under his feet.

“Before you fight what is the first thing you always do?”

“Learn my surroundings.” Starsky sighed. That was the first lesson he learned and he had forgotten. He would have lost his head because of such a stupid mistake.

Russell moved a few steps back and raised his sword. “Again.”

Starsky readied himself and when his teacher lifted the blade he was taken back to another time and place. Instead of Russell’s face he saw…it was Hutch’s. Starsky had to blink several times to rid himself of the image.

After putting the blade to Starsky’s neck, Russell said, “Distractions will cost you dearly, my friend.” He lowered the weapon and sighed. “Let’s take a break.”

They both went to the wooden bench and picked up the towels. Russell handed Starsky a large bottle of water. He wiped the perspiration from his face. “Tell me what has you so preoccupied.”

“Let me ask you a question.” Starsky handed the water back to Russell after drinking his fill. “Can you tell if someone is going to be an Immortal?”

“Yes. The awareness is there, but it’s not as potent as an Immortal.” Russell took a seat and leaned against the wall. “Is this what has you distracted?”

“It was someone I trusted. He didn’t tell me.”

“I see.”

“We meant…I thought we meant enough to each other to never keep secrets.”

“Do you believe he might have struggled with whether or not to tell you?”

“We fought through life and death together.” Starsky sat and turned toward Russell. “We suffered for each other.”

“And you feel he had an obligation to tell you the truth of who you are?”

“After I died and he told me, that was when I learned everything about him was a lie. All of it.”

“We live many lies, David. None of us can be who we really are.”

“I don’t know if I can live like that.” Starsky held the sword in his hands. He was still trying to adjust to the new life he was living and all that went with it. “I’ve never been good at keeping secrets.”

“The lies we live soon become a part of us. Oftentimes we believe our own fabrications. It is how we survive, David.”

“He could have trusted me, Russell.” The betrayal still cut him to the core.

“A kinsman fell in love with a woman who had not yet crossed into Immortality.”

“What happened?”

Russell stood and looked down at Starsky. “His desire to have her with him for an eternity drove her away.”

Starsky was forced to set the thoughtful discussion aside in favor of continuing his training. He took the blade and went to the middle of the room where Russell waited for him.

~*~

Paris, France  
October 1, 1981

At the Charles de Gaulle airport, Hutch handed over his suitcase to baggage checker and then turned. Both Duncan and Tessa were seeing him off. The week he took had made a world of difference. Hutch felt refreshed and ready to begin his search once again.

“You could change your mind,” Duncan said.

“No, I need to get back to the states.”

“Please visit soon,” Tessa implored. She kissed Hutch on the cheek.

Hutch took her hand in his. “Duncan is a lucky man to have you, Tessa. He may not know it, but you’re the best thing to ever happen to him.”

She smiled a little and said, “I’m the lucky one.”

Duncan took Hutch’s arm and guided him away from Tessa. “You can call me anytime, Hutch. I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

“I may do that.” Hutch gave Duncan a hug. He picked up his carryon and headed to the gate.

When Tessa reached Duncan, she put her hand in his and moved in close. “I feel sorry for him.”

“He wouldn’t want you to.” Duncan’s gaze never wavered as his friend walked away.

“He seems so lost and alone.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “No one should ever know those feelings.”

Duncan pulled Tessa close and they left the airport together. He didn’t want to know what life would be like without Tessa.

~*~

New York City, New York  
November 18, 1981

Two months came and went and when another two weeks passed, Starsky wondered if Soldier had changed his mind. That didn’t seem likely, but he did hope that Soldier lost his head after their run-in. While he felt ready for just about anything, the notion of decapitating someone made his stomach queasy.

He’d seen some pretty ugly things during his time as a cop, but Starsky had to mentally prepare himself for that moment when he would have to do it. Russell reminded him and even passed along a few stories about how he had taken some heads.

Starsky saw the regret in his eyes. It wasn’t a pleasurable task, but it was how an Immortal survived. The day Starsky would face his first challenge came sooner than he liked.

The sensation hit them when they were in the kitchen. Russell took a cleaver and Starsky grabbed a nearby knife. There was one knock at the back door and then nothing. The awareness passed and Russell opened the door.

A knife was stuck to the door with a note attached. Russell took it down and handed the note to Starsky. He studied the weapon.

Starsky looked up. “The old Eastern docks at midnight. It’s a desolate place.” He remembered being told of how dangerous the area could be at night.

Russell handed him the knife. “It’s Pawnee. About two hundred years old.”

“Why would he leave this?”

“To intimidate you. He was raised in a Pawnee village and later came to rule it. They say he killed a medicine man and took his power.”

Starsky remembered the stories Russell had told him about quickenings. “He killed an Immortal and the villagers witnessed it.”

“He would not be the first to impersonate a god.”

“He left it to let me know he’s been around a long time…that he’s taken a lot of heads along the way.” After laying the knife on the counter, Starsky went to the basement and retrieved the sword he used for training.

He moved it around as he psyched himself for the task which lay ahead. Starsky had only been practicing a few minutes when he saw Russell standing in the doorway with a sword he hadn’t seen before. “Something wrong?”

Russell came to him and raised the weapon. “This is what is called a bastard sword."

 

The silver blade alone looked to be almost three feet long. It tapered off little by little to the tip. The grip was black onyx with a shiny pommel at the end. It was an impressive weapon.

“It never quite fit into a specific sword family. It wasn’t just for one hand or two.” Russell gave Starsky the sword. He watched him handle the weapon with ease. “You have the extra space to allow for two hands or you can use just a few fingers or a palm for extra leverage. It has a very precise and reactive nature.”

Starsky stopped and gazed at the sword. “It’s beautiful.”

“The bastard sword is yours, David. Make it a part of you and it will serve you well.”


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hutch's search for Starsky comes to an abrupt end after a painful realization.

Starsky stopped the car under a street lamp and scanned the area. The area had been abandoned years ago and its desolation was intimidating. He got out of the vehicle and stuck the sword inside his coat as Russell had shown him.

The sound of a boat horn only added to the eeriness of the night. Starsky stuck his hands in the pockets as he crossed the weed-covered field. He didn’t know where Soldier was and he was appreciative of the added benefit of being able to sense an Immortal ahead of time.

There wouldn’t be any surprises and that he liked.

He stopped not far from a dock and looked at the active shipyard across the bay. It was some distance away and for that Starsky was thankful. The night would hide their activities. Well, up until there was a quickening, he nervously thought.

When Starsky felt the presence of an Immortal nearby he pulled out his sword. He let the coat fall off his shoulders and turned to see Soldier’s approach.

Soldier already had his weapon ready. “I was beginning to think you decided not to show up.”

“I showed up the last time.”

“Last time you were clueless. This time I’d say it’s just stupidity.”

Starsky leveled the sword at Soldier. “You talk too much.”

The blades clanged together and the battle began. Soldier’s hits were strong and Starsky thought his arms would break from the impact, but he wasn’t about to let it show. As he adjusted to the fight, his body began moving quicker and avoided most of Soldier’s swipes.

Soldier got in a slash across Starky’s chest. The blood soaked the front of Starsky’s shirt. Starsky got one in on his enemy’s shoulder, but that didn’t even slow him down. Starsky couldn’t avoid the thrust into his side and he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out.

Starsky dropped to his knees and when he saw Soldier swinging his sword back for the kill, he did the only thing he could think of. He brought the blade around and it got Soldier in the knee nearly taking his leg off. He got to his feet and didn’t hesitate in taking Soldier’s head.

The body hit the ground. The ugly thud made Starsky’s gut clench. He was still trying to catch his breath when the electricity in the air began to build. He felt the hair on his arms stand up and Starsky turned around.

Soldier’s body had a ghostly white essence surrounding it. Lightening began popping around him and his eyes widened at the body rising into the air. Suddenly, Starsky was hit and it almost knocked him to the ground.

As the bolts began to strike, Starsky was immobilized by them and the life Soldier had led began to show itself. The violence of an Indian tribe being guided by a malevolent leader was the first vision. Starsky saw the brutal murder of a good man and over the years the horrific acts were shown to him. He wanted to cry out as he saw Soldier murder a man he had known as a child by the name of Uncle Frankie.

The pain began to subside as did the electrical atmosphere. Starsky slowly got down on his knees and hunched over as the quickening ended. It took several minutes to get himself together enough to leave.

~*~

The presence of an Immortal got Russell on his feet. His katana was nearby and on his way to the kitchen he picked it up. When he arrived, Starsky was coming through the door. Despite his relief at seeing him alive, Russell was concerned by the troubling look on the younger Immortal.

He set his sword aside and guided Starsky from the kitchen. “Come, David. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Starsky didn’t argue as he was steered to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror while Russell started the shower. None of it felt real.

“Give me your clothes.”

Without saying a word Starsky dropped his coat on the bed then he pulled off his shirt. He was just about to hand it to Russell when he saw where it had been sliced by Soldier. The edges were still moistened with his blood.

It suddenly occurred to him. That night he had argued with Hutch and demanded to know where he’d been. Hutch had fought an Immortal. Starsky was almost positive.

“David.”

Starsky handed the shirt over and stripped off the remainder of his clothes. He went to the shower and got under the hot water. It felt good, but when he closed his eyes he saw that imagery from the quickening. Then he saw Hutch. The shootout with Soldier and his goons came back to him. He remembered how in stride Soldier took it and how eager Hutch was to take his place.

Starsky chalked it up to having an overprotective partner, but now it was obvious. Hutch was an Immortal and would have walked away. Just thinking about it riled him all over again.  
After the shower, Starsky dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When he arrived in the living room Russell waited with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Did you steal this bottle of wine from Marie Antoinette’s cellar?” Starsky joked.

Russell smiled and poured a glass. “Actually, it came from an old friend who discovered a case of rare wine that had been hidden from the Nazis.”

Starsky took it and sat down on the sofa. He waited until Russell was seated across from him. “Here’s to old friends.”

They tapped their glasses and Russell studied him for a moment. “So, tell me.”

After a heavy sigh, Starsky said, “It wasn’t real until tonight. I came back after dying and have been injured a dozen times since then. Even watching myself heal…it didn’t sink in until that quickening and I saw what kind of animal Soldier was. I saw him kill Uncle Frank.” Starsky blinked back the tears and kept going. “That old man begged for his life and Soldier laughed. The son of a bitch shot him down in cold blood. I’m not sorry I killed him.”

“And?”

“I’ve got a dozen emotions running through me that I can’t hardly separate.”

“As you take more heads you will need to learn to meditate. It will help to separate these feelings so you can deal with them easier. If you do not, they will overwhelm you and become difficult to manage. Inside of you are remnants of the Immortal you just killed. Never forget that.”

“I’m still trying to figure out what the point of all this is, Russell. What do we do with forever?”

Russell smiled a little. “You make it yours and live life as much as possible. Do not allow your Immortality to become a burden. It is a rare gift that must never be taken for granted.”

“Almost sounds like we live like mortals.”

“Yes, we do.” Russell sipped at his wine. “Life was meant to be treasured…never wasted.”

“Everything I thought my life and my family was turned out to be a lie. None of it was true.”

“Was it a lie, David?” Russell leaned closer to him and rested his hand on Starsky’s shoulder. “Did the woman who raised you love you less? Would those who cared for you the most have treated you any differently knowing what you are?”

“My mother…it would never have mattered to her. Everyone else…I don’t know,” Starsky honestly answered. He smiled at Russell. “Right now, I’m just thankful to be here.”

“As am I.”

When Russell’s intentions became clear, Starsky allowed his eyes to close. The feather soft kiss on his cheek was warm and sensual. It then moved to the corner of his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw the endearing passion in Russell’s eyes. Then Starsky tilted his head and his heart trip-hammered crazily as the lips met his.

Russell’s arms surrounded him and as he was laid back on the couch, Starsky pulled him close. Their lips met in a hot searing kiss and Starsky ran his hands along Russell’s backside.

The kiss broke and Russell ran his tongue along the spicy skin. “Ah, David, what a treasure you are.”

Starsky’s groaned and his body began thrumming with hot need as Russell’s roaming hands heightened his desire. He lifted his upper body to assist with the removal of his shirt. The moment the mouth claimed his nipple, Starsky ran his hands in Russell’s soft brown hair. He gasped as the tongue combined with teeth toyed with it.

He was raised up with firm hands and groaned as the sweats were removed. Starsky sat up and pulled Russell close. Together, they took off the remainder of the clothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Russell’s hand pushing the coffee table away.

Both men immediately moved to the floor in front of the raging fire and Starsky bucked wildly when Russell’s hand took hold of his hard erection. He ran his fingernails along his lover’s back who moaned in response. Starsky closed his eyes as the hot tongue worked downward and when it went to his cock, he almost exploded.

His legs were pushed apart as the mouth worked to feed his want. Starsky looked down when Russell’s mouth left his hard member. With fascination, the man licked a finger and their eyes met. The finger entered his inner sanctum and Starsky thrust his hips upward in hot response. “Yeah,” Starsky huskily begged.

He heard the devilish laughter from Russell and then his cock was taken once again by the expert mouth. Starsky thrashed wildly at the dueling sensations and as the mouth moved downward another digit joined the first inside him. Before he could come, Russell moved up and took Starsky’s mouth in a needy kiss. The taste furthered to accelerate his desire.

When the hot kiss stopped, Starsky looked into Russell’s eyes. He watched him move in between his legs and grab an antique cup from the coffee table. Russell’s sex-filled eyes locked with his. “This is considered most erotic,” he said as he ran his fingers through the warm liquid.

“Another one of your adventures?” Starsky breathlessly asked.

The low chuckle ran like lava over his skin and Starsky’s head went back as Russell moved the oil covered finger inside of him. He moaned and spread his legs even further. He looked again as Russell coated his heavy cock. Russell grabbed a pillow. “Lift up, my dark angel.”

Starsky did as directed and his desire continued as Russell moved in closer. He could feel his lover’s generous erection at the portal. The first push inside and Starsky groaned in pain. “Easy,” Russell softly ordered. “It will pass, cheri.”

He pressed on and Starsky took even breaths to adjust to the discomfort and as Russell began to move, a sudden surge of desire broke loose. “Jesus!” Starsky exclaimed. “Do that again!”

“With pleasure,” was Russell’s sensual promise.

Starsky’s need for more came as Russell moved back and forth against him. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him even farther in. The humping began in earnest and Starsky grabbed onto Russell’s arms as he was taken on a wild exotic ride through ecstasy.

When his cock was taken possession of, Starsky growled in excitement and continued to move his hips meeting each and every heat-filled thrust.

Their needs began to overtake all thought and reason. Moving madly in unison, they hungered for orgasmic nirvana and once reached, both men loudly groaned and held onto the rapture they had so longed for. Russell eased his half-erect cock from its warm cocoon and pulled Starsky close. He gave him a sensual loving kiss and held him tightly. “My dark angel did more of the taking than I did of him,” He said playfully.

Breathing heavy, Starsky wiped the sweat away. “Just you wait, pal. You’re turn’s coming.”

“You are a better than me if you can make it happen a second time,” Russell said with a laugh.  
Starsky rolled his body on top of Russell’s. “I always love a good challenge.”

~*~

May 26, 1985  
Lemay, France

Sean Burns had just came from his library when he heard the chime at the door. When he opened it, he couldn’t believe who was standing in front of him. “My God.”

“Sean,” Hutch said.

He smiled widely as he pulled Hutch into his arms. “It’s damn good to see you, old friend.”

“You, too.”

Sean stilled. Hutch was trying to force a smile and failing miserably. “This isn’t a visit for old time’s sake, is it?”

“No,” Hutch answered in a low voice.

“Well, come on in and have some brandy.”

“I’ll take the brandy and a walk.”

After guiding Hutch into the library, Sean went to the bar to pour the drinks.

“Can I borrow your phone?”

“Sure.” Sean picked the rare stuff and studied Hutch out of the corner of his eye as he poured the drinks. He heard him leaving his phone number.

When he finished, Sean carried the drink over to Hutch. “You have a service now?”

“I hired one a few years ago. I’ve been traveling so much, that I couldn’t do without.”

Hutch sipped the brandy. “This is fantastic.”

“It’s from a very old friend.”

“Older than me?”

Sean smiled. “Much older.”

They finished the drinks and headed outside. After a moment of walking about the grounds, Sean glanced at his old friend. “I remember another walk we had. It was our first meeting.”

Hutch smiled at the memory. “I do, too.”

 _December 1896  
Paris, France_

 _Every one hundred years Robert and Gina DeValicourt celebrated their wedding anniversary by remarrying. On this occasion, it was their two hundredth year of wedded bliss and the Immortal couple’s closest and dearest friends gathered for the celebration. One of their friends was Duncan Macleod and with him was Joshua Bolt._

 _Joshua had ran into Duncan in Boston. It took little convincing to get him to come along and he relished the long trip across the ocean with Duncan. They renewed their close relationship and it gave Joshua the chance to forget the loneliness that had enveloped him during his endless wandering._

 _The extravagant home was amazing and Joshua almost didn’t see the Immortal in front him who was fumbling with his pipe. He stepped aside, but saw that Duncan wasn’t paying much attention either. The Immortal and Duncan collided._

 _“Watch out, you daft Scot!”_

 _“You were the one walking backwards like an oaf, Fitzcairn,” Duncan shot back. He then saw the pipe. “If Gina catches you smoking…”_

 _“I was not!” Fitz denied._

 _“For someone who’s been around since the 12th century I’d think you’d have some self-control.”  
Fitz opened his mouth to respond, but noticed Joshua standing not far from Duncan. “Is this your date?”_

 _“A friend from the states. Joshua Bolt this is Hugh Fitzcairn.” Duncan looked around the room for Gina. “Everyone just calls him Fitz,” he absently muttered._

 _“Hello, laddie. Nice to see someone from the Americas attend this little soirée for a change.” Fitz shook his hand._

 _“It’s an impressive home,” Joshua commented._

 _“It is, isn’t it?” Fitz glanced up at the ceiling. “We broke into it a couple of centuries ago.”_

 _“We?” Joshua asked._

 _“The Scot and I did. We brought Gina with us, of course, and that was where we lost her. She fell madly in love with Robert DeValicourt and has remained with him these past two hundred years.”_

 _“It took you over a hundred and fifty to accept the fact she loves him,” Duncan retorted._

 _“At least I remained loyal unlike you.”_

 _“Hah!” Duncan exclaimed. He looked over at Joshua. “His women last only as long as the next lighting of that blasted pipe!”_

 _Joshua looked from Fitz to Duncan unsure of whether or not to intervene. He looked up to see a man with bright red hair approach them._

 _“Even at several hundred years old you both still fight like children,” he observed. He stepped over to Joshua. “The name’s Sean Burns.”_

 _“Joshua Bolt.”_

 _“Let’s let these two have it out while I introduce you around.” Sean guided Joshua away._

 _~*~_

 _Outside the large chateau, Joshua found the cold brisk air a refreshing reminder of his days in Seattle. It was times like these he missed home more than ever. He pulled the coat tighter around him and glanced at Sean. “It’s beautiful here.”_

 _“Robert and Gina have the most magnificent parties. The summer ones should never be missed.” Sean clasped his hands behind his back as they walked along the path._

 _“That’s what Duncan was telling me.”_

 _“How long have you two known each other?”_

 _“Almost fifteen years…not long before I…” Joshua tightened his lips together for a moment. More often than not, he almost hated his Immortality._

 _“I see.”_

 _“What is it you see?” Joshua almost smiled._

 _“You’re still having difficulty adjusting to living forever,” Sean answered with a sly smile._

 _“I thought I had accepted it well enough. I saw everyone around me changing, but when I looked in the mirror…well, I’m sure I’m not the only Immortal who’s struggled with it.”_

 _“Of course not, but as the world changes I suspect your dilemma will become more common with new Immortals.”_

 _“So, what do we do about it?”_

 _Sean shrugged his shoulders. “We continue on and perhaps with time we can help others face what we face.”_

 _“We continue on,” Joshua muttered under his breath. “You say it so damn easy.”_

 _“Life is never easy. Not for us and not for mortals. We live differently, but much of our lives are lived in parallel to one another.”_

 _“How old are you?” Joshua asked._

 _“Over five hundred…give or take a few years. I do not know the year I was born. I did fight for King Edward in The Hundred Years War and that is where I became Immortal. For almost ten years afterwards I did not know what I was until I met Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez,” Sean finished with a grin._

 _“Duncan told me about him. He’s thought of as one of the greatest Immortals who ever lived.”_

 _“Ramirez was a unique man. I owe much to him.” Sean stopped walking and turned toward Joshua. “He taught me that as an Immortal I can live a life beyond any mortal’s comprehension. And I have.”_

 _“What do you mean?”_

 _“I’m talking about dreams, my friend. Live them.”_

 _After a moment of deep thought, Joshua said, “I’ve never considered it.” He smiled a little. “I can do anything I want.”_

 _“It’s a rare gift, Joshua.” Sean smiled at him. “The rewards can never be measured.”_

“I was so lost that I wasn’t seeing how good of a life I could have had,” Hutch told him. “Our talk changed my life.”

“Is that what you’re hoping for now?” Sean slid his hands in his pockets.

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Let’s start for your real reason for wanting that service.”

Hutch stopped walking and gazed into Sean’s eyes. How his friend knew him so well, amazed him. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Psychiatry was always Sean’s gift. “Remember Starsky?”

“He’s a difficult man to forget. I take it Immortality finally happened for him.”

“Not long after you left. That was the final straw you said was coming, Sean. There was no choice except to leave. Only, he felt utterly betrayed by me.”

“Your silence.”

“More than that. My lies.”

“Possibly also discovering the lies about the rest of his life as well,” Sean guessed.

Hutch continued walking. “He stopped at his mother’s house and retrieved some documents. They were adoption papers from what the detective agency told me. Finding out that he was adopted must’ve been a kick to the gut.”

“How long has it been since you’ve seen him?”

“Six years.” Hutch lowered his eyes and kicked at a rock. “He hasn’t slowed down long enough to set roots anywhere.”

“But you’ve managed to track him.”

Shaking his head, Hutch said, “I find out where he's been after he’s been gone long enough for me to lose his trail again.”

“So, he continues to not want to be found.” Sean sighed as he thought about the situation. “He’s not ready, Ken.”

“I just need an hour...half an hour,” Hutch amended. “Long enough to set him straight and work this out.”

“By all accounts you two were almost as close as two people can get. You not only kept your Immortality from him, but his as well. That’s not to mention the rest of his life. He’s been lied to by you and his parents...the people that were the closest to him. He will not let you find him unless he wants to be found.” Seeing the exasperation on Hutch’s face, Sean put his hand on his shoulder. “For him to have stayed alive this long tells me that he’s had some decent training.”

“I wish I knew who it was.”

“There is one other matter you need to consider, my friend.”

“What’s that?”

“You.”

“What?”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Sean asked. “You look exhausted.”

Hutch shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You need to take some time for yourself and rest.” Sean took Hutch by the elbow and led him back to the house. “I want you to stay for a while. I’ll have Sophia fix a room.”

“Sean...”

“Ken,” Sean said with a firm voice. “Maybe it’s time you stopped chasing him.”

“I can’t.” Hutch wasn’t going to give up on Starsky.

~*~

New York City, New York  
August 3, 1985

Starsky hung up the phone and scribbled on the notepad as Russell walked into the den carrying a recently acquired antique.

He set the object down. “Another job?”

“Yep,” Starsky answered. “It’s overseas and it’ll last several months.”

“A banker this time?”

“No, it’s for some CEO of an electronics company.” Starsky leaned forward and studied the notes he made. “I don't think I'm going to take it.”

Russell walked around to the desk and sat on the corner. He took Starsky’s hand in his. “You will always have a home with me, David, but I can’t be a means of escape.”

Starsky pulled away. “Is what you think?”

“You’ve been running from something so painful that you can’t even speak of it. I did not push you because you were not ready. The time will come when you have no choice.”

“You want me to leave?”

“You know the answer to that.” Russell leaned over and kissed Starsky before leaving the room.

It was time to go, Starsky thought. He had avoided making a life of his own because it meant coming to terms with Hutch and what he had done. Starsky wasn’t ready for that and he didn’t know if he ever would be. Russell was right. He had avoided his past. How he was going to deal with it, Starsky didn’t know. Maybe the answer would come to him later.

A few days later, Starsky’s things were packed and sitting near the front door. He peeked out the window to see if the taxi had arrived. He was pulled back and then pushed to the far wall by Russell who gave him a deep kiss.

When it ended, Starsky had to take a moment to catch his breath. He heard the horn honking outside. “Maybe I ought to tell the taxi to come back in a couple of hours.”

Russell chuckled. “A tempting notion, mon ami.”

Starsky opened the door and picked up his luggage. He looked over his shoulder at Russell. “You know what you mean to me, don’t you?” Starsky didn’t require a verbal answer. It was in Russell’s eyes.

He turned and went to the taxi. Looking back was out of the question. If Russell had asked him, Starsky would have stayed forever.

~*~

November 9, 1992  
Seacouver, Washington

Richie Ryan looked across the store where Duncan was shaking hands with a customer. When he finished, Richie strolled over. “Hey, Mac, you got a call.”

“Who is it?”

Richie shrugged his shoulders. “May something. She’s calling from Hong Kong.”

“May-Ling.” Duncan couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t heard from his old teacher in years. It was during the 17th century when he decided to become more adept at fighting and keeping his head. He hurried to his office and picked up the phone. “May-Ling? Is that you?”

“Yes, MacLeod. How are you?”

He sat on the corner of his desk. “I’m fine. I hope you’re calling to let me know you’re on your way for a visit.”

“I’m sorry, MacLeod. Not this time. I have news.”

“What is it?”

“Do you know an American Immortal from California?”

Two came immediately to mind. “Yes.”

“This one was at Tiananmen Square in ’89. I just discovered he has been in Qincheng Prison all this time.” Duncan relaxed. That wasn’t Hutch. “I remember you said you had a friend from there.”

“It’s not him. How did you know about this Immortal?”

“I have a contact on the inside. He said this strange American had no fear. I checked his name and it was similar to an Immortal friend of yours from California.”

Duncan fiddled with the pen on his desk. “Last I heard, Hutch was in South America.”

“Hutch?”

“Ken Hutchinson.”

“They’re not alike at all,” May said. “I’m sorry I bothered you, Macleod.”

“May, what is the Immortal’s name?”

“David Michaels.”

Duncan thought his heart had stopped and he felt a little dizzy. “Starsky,” he whispered.

“Macleod, do you know him?”

“Give me your number.” Duncan scribbled it down. “I have a few calls to make. As soon as travel arrangements are made, I’ll call you.”

“How soon will you get here?”

“I’ll be on the first flight to Peking.” Duncan hung up the phone and took out his address book. Richie was close by. “Where’s Tessa?”

“At the library looking for maps. She’s eager to get to those Indian markings you told her about.” Richie leaned against the frame.

After finding a phone number, Duncan glanced up. “Pack me a bag, Richie.”

“Does that include a weapon with a long blade attached to it?”

Duncan ignored him and dialed the number for Hutch’s service.

~*~

Lima, Peru

Hutch stopped at the front desk and got the clerk’s attention. “Any messages for Room 313?”  
The girl turned and checked the box. She took a note and handed it to him. Hutch opened it as he walked to the elevator. When he got to his room he sat in a chair next to a small table. He was tired. Duncan was probably going try to compel him to visit. Maybe he should.

He straightened in the chair and picked up the receiver. It took only a few minutes for him to get through to the States. Hutch smiled when he heard Ritchie’s voice. “Richie, how are you?”

“I’m great,” he answered. “But you have to talk to Mac. It looks important.”

“Put him on.”

“Hutch,” Duncan said.

“This is a nice surprise, Duncan. How the hell are you?”

“I have news.”

“Starsky?”

“He’s in a Chinese prison.”

Hutch straightened and gripped the phone tighter. “We can rendezvous in New York and fly out together.”

“I’ll meet you there tonight.”

After Hutch hung up the phone he grabbed his suitcase and began packing.

~*~

November 11, 1992  
Peking, China

May-Ling served Duncan and Hutch tea and sat across from them. They met at a small hotel on the outskirts of the city. It was discreet enough not to arouse the suspicion of the authorities.

“What was he doing at Tiananmen Square in the first place?” Hutch asked.

“He was providing security for important businessmen looking to invest in China,” May-Ling explained. “During a visit he met some of the protesters. He was caught up in the crackdown and arrested."

“And you had no idea he was even here.” Duncan said.

She shook her head. “Information has become more difficult to come by. The American government had no record of his visit to China or that he even existed.”

“It was easy to look the other way,” Hutch finished. He rested his arms on the table. “So, how do we get him out?”

“The prison is a fortress,” May-Ling explained. “There has never been a successful escape.”

“Only one way to leave, I bet,” Duncan added. He saw her nod and then he looked at Hutch.

“Can you get me in to see him?”

“Only relatives are allowed and I think I can get the necessary forged documents.” She shook her head. “But there is one problem. You don’t look to be a relative.”

Hutch was determined to see Starsky. “Make me a brother-in-law or something.”

“We need someone they won’t suspect,” Duncan told him. “That means I’ll go inside and tell him.”

“As soon as we get everything ready we’ll move to a motel closer to the prison,” May-Ling said.

When the arrangements were made, Duncan went to the prison and presented the papers showing that he was Starsky’s brother. He was taken to a barren room with only two chairs and a table. A camera in the upper corner of the room caught his eye and Duncan sighed. They’d have to be careful.

The awareness of a nearby Immortal got his attention and Duncan turned to the door on the other side of the room. Starsky was brought in by two guards and the handcuffs were removed. He looked good, Duncan thought. He was a few pounds lighter and his hair a bit longer.

Duncan moved closer to him and then jerked Starsky into his arms. “Play along and we’ll get you out of here, brother,” he whispered.

Starsky was pulled back by the guards and seated in the chair. He had gotten the message loud and clear. “It’s good to see you.”

Duncan looked into his eyes. Nope, he didn’t mean that. “I thought I’d never see you again, Dave.”

“Yeah, same here, Duncan.”

Duncan reached into his jacket and pulled out a sheet of paper. “They told me you’ll be here for some years…maybe ten or fifteen.”

“I know.”

“The best I can do right now is having you sign this paper.” Duncan slid it over to him. “If something happens to you, as your brother I can claim your body.”

“Is this why you came?”

“I didn’t come alone.” Duncan’s eyes locked with Starsky’s.

Starsky lowered his eyes. Hutch was here. He took the pen from Duncan and signed the document. “How long are you going to be in the country?”

“Our flight leaves out at one o’clock on Thursday.”

“Not much time.”

“We’ll manage.”

Before Starsky could respond he was brought to his feet by the guards. “I guess this means I’ll be seeing you later.”

After he was gone, Duncan left and met up with May-Ling and Hutch at a local restaurant. “He got the message.”

“Are you sure?” May-Ling asked.

“Starsky was a top-rated detective for years before becoming Immortal,” Hutch said. “He wouldn’t have missed what he was being told.” He toyed with his watch as he spoke. “I just hope he knows how to buy the time we need to pull this off.”

~*~

In the years since Starsky had been imprisoned he could honestly say he’d never been abused. There had been no torture at all. He had been surprised. This was a communist country and he expected it. What he did get was mistreatment of the worst kind.

Many of the guards didn’t like Americans so it was easy to take out their frustrations on him. At one point he had been handcuffed for thirty-five days straight. It was a lesson in humility. Starsky had become dependent on an old man for every aspect of his care during that time. He would forever be grateful to him. The man had died of a fever six months later.

He had been put in a large cell with over a dozen other men in the beginning. After Starsky had gained quite a bit of respect from his fellow prisoners he’d been moved to a private cell reserved for VIPs. At times the loneliness threatened to drive him insane.

Now, Starsky was thankful for it. He would be able to do what needed to be done without prying eyes. On the other hand if his timing was off by just a small amount his escape wouldn’t happen. Starsky mentally calculated the time by looking at the shadows on the floor being made by the bars from the bright sun passing overhead. He had until tomorrow to mentally prepare for what he had to do.

On Thursday, Starsky practiced his breathing exercises and visualized exactly what he had to do. He still had to take guard check into consideration. They would look through the small window, snap it shut and move on. Timing was everything and Starsky hoped his was right on the mark.

When about ten minutes had passed, Starsky stood and then got down on one knee in front of the metal bunk. He pulled the gray sleeve of his shirt up until the wrist was exposed. He ran his forefinger across it until he felt the strong pulse.

After taking a deep breath, Starsky found the sharpened edge of the metal bunk and began rubbing his wrist across it. He almost bit through his tongue to hold back the scream of pain threatening to burst from him. Blood was coming from the wound, trailing along the frame of the cot and then dripping to the floor.

The puddle was growing bigger and Starsky was feeling dizzy. Despite his blurred vision he could tell that he had made a sizable gash in his wrist. By the time the guards would find him it’d be too late. If he wasn’t dead, he’d be close enough to death that he couldn’t be saved by traditional means.

Large amounts of blood loss from an Immortal meant time would be needed to recoup it. No one knew the science of Immortality, but Starsky remembered being told that severity of injury and blood loss determined how long it took for an Immortal to revive.

He collapsed to the floor and tried to keep his eyes open. Starsky suddenly remembered he hadn’t died before…well, before the first time he died. He was frightened and wondered if he would truly come back. He’d been told about it, but it didn’t squelch the fear inside of him. Starsky fought to stay awake, but his eyes refused the command to stay open. Hutch’s face was the last thing he saw before darkness overcame him.

~*~

The expected call came and Duncan, Hutch and May-Ling rushed to the prison in a truck. By Hutch’s estimation Starsky died almost an hour ago. Time was working against them.  
While Duncan signed the documents releasing the body, a plain wooden box was wheeled out on a gurney. He looked over his shoulder to see uniformed guards loading it in the truck. When he finished, all three got in the front.

Hutch had driven only a few miles when he turned off on a dirt road. After another half hour, he stopped when he was sure they weren’t being followed. He jumped out and ran to the back.

He got down on one knee and grabbed a crowbar. Hutch pried open the top and froze when he saw Starsky’s face. The eyes came open and he sighed in relief.

“Jesus effin’ Christ!” Starsky sat up and covered his eyes and took a breath. Then he looked up. “Anybody have a clue what it’s like to wake up in a damn coffin?”

“Starsky,” Hutch whispered. It had been thirteen years since he had seen him last. Aside from the fuzzy growth on his face, Starsky looked the same. God, he wanted to hold him and never let him go.

Starsky gazed at Hutch for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn’t ready for this. Starsky got out of the coffin and jumped off the truck. “I hope someone’s got a plan for us to get out of here?”

May-Ling stepped forward. “You will need to remain hidden. The port isn’t far.”

“We’re getting smuggled out,” Starsky surmised.

“Yes,” she replied. “We will catch a boat to South Korea and from there you go to Seoul.”

Starsky took another look at Hutch and then got into the back of the truck. He knew he’d be left alone. The danger was too great to risk any kind of confrontation now. It would have to wait.

~*~

Very little was said during the dangerous trek to South Korea. May-Ling got the three Immortals on a small ship and instructed them to remain hidden for the duration. In order to protect themselves and other passengers being smuggled out of China secrecy was necessary.

Upon arriving in Seoul, Starsky, Hutch and Duncan were directed to a hotel. The rundown place had passports and plane tickets waiting for them. Once at the room, the three men cleaned up after a change of clothes were delivered.

Duncan was on the phone talking to Richie and Starsky stood at the bathroom mirror examining his shaven face. Hutch came in with food and set it on the table.

“When will the taxi arrive?” Hutch asked.

After hanging up the phone, Duncan said, “A couple of hours.”

Starsky sat down and picked up the chopsticks. He toyed with the food and sighed. “Thanks for getting me out of that place.”

Duncan picked up the cup of tea. “May-Ling already had a plan in place by the time we arrived.”

“I’ll have to send her a Christmas card or something.” Starsky took a bite of chicken.

“Maybe we can now have that talk,” Hutch told Starsky.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Starsky said. He leveled a gaze at Hutch. “Did you know Soldier was an Immortal?”

Hutch froze at the question and slowly lowered the chopsticks.

“I didn’t either until he came after my head in an alley back in the states.” Starsky ate some more.

“You survived,” Duncan threw in. The conversation wasn’t his business but he refused to sit by and let Hutch be crucified for doing what he considered to be the right thing.

“Yeah, only after someone found me who felt that honesty right from the beginning was the best policy,” Starsky replied.

“You were already an Immortal, Starsky.” Hutch kept his eyes lowered. He wondered how far Starsky was going to take it.

“But I wasn’t before that shooting, was I? Maybe if I had a choice…”

“You didn’t,” Duncan interrupted. “None of us did. I was killed in a battle and Hutch was attacked by a bear. You were shot. The choice was taken from us.”

“You knew what I was…just like Hutch did. I was working a job that could kill me at any time. Maybe if I’d known…”

“You would have quit, Starsky?” Hutch fired back. “We did that…remember? They still tried to kill us.”

“Only because we didn’t get out of the line of fire. I made a choice without getting a look at the big picture.”

“That’s not how it works,” Duncan told Starsky. “We live in secrecy not just to protect ourselves, but also so our Immortality isn’t forced by a selfish act. The repercussions can have devastating consequences.”

Starsky watched Duncan avert his eyes and noted Hutch’s silence. Something had happened that neither man would speak of. He dropped the utensils and leaned back. “I wanted a normal life,” he told them. “I wanted to get old like everyone else. If I had a choice…living forever wouldn’t have been it.”

“Do you know what a normal life is, Starsky?” Hutch asked. “It’s what mortals have. It’s with husbands, wives, children and grandchildren. It’s what none of us will ever have.”

“I may not have been able to have kids, but I still could have gotten married, adopted or something…grown old…just like everyone else.” Starsky got up and went to the window. “I never had the chance to decide for myself.” He turned and looked at both men. “I wanted to make the choice and by keeping it from me, you stole the life I could have had.”

Duncan dropped his chopsticks and got to his feet. “Let me tell you about choices, Starsky...”

“Duncan,” Hutch said. “Will you take a walk?”

Starsky watched Duncan’s lips tighten and then he left the room. He shook his head and took a bite of his food. “I don’t know why you put up with that guy, Hutch.”

Hutch ignored the comment. “Let’s have that talk we should’ve had years ago.”

Playing with chopsticks, Starsky said, “I thought we did.”

“There was a lot more that needed said, Starsky.”

“I got rug yanked out from under me, Hutch...by you.”

The accusation hurt. “I know that. If I could change it all, I would have.”

“Would you?” Starsky got to his feet and went to the window. He watched the activity out on the street. “We’re supposed to keep it all a secret...not tell anyone. Not even to someone who hasn’t become Immortal, but could be one.”

“No, we’re not.”

Starsky turned. “I can almost understand it, but not with you and me. Not us.”

“I kept waiting for the right moment. None ever came.”

“Don’t lie to me anymore, Hutch.”

“When was I going to tell you, Starsky? After Terry died?” Starsky’s fiancé had been dead many years and was still a tender subject at times. “Those last years as cops were hell on us. Immortality didn’t seem that important. It wasn’t until after I got shot by that kid I realized it couldn’t wait.”

“What about over dinner, Hutch? Why not tell me when we would sit in your greenhouse playing chess? There were a million moments and you took none of them.”

“And then what, Starsky?” Hutch rose from his seat and went to Starsky. “The next morning you barrel into a robbery without thinking and get shot knowing you won’t die? Would you have found a way to bring about your Immortality faster?”

“I don’t know.”

“You do know.” He stepped in closer. “We have leave it to destiny to decide for us. If I had never been attacked by that bear I would have died decades ago as an old man.”

“If Gunther hadn’t tried to kill me that day, would you have watched me grow old or would you have found a way to make it happen?”

It was on the tip of Hutch’s tongue to tell Starsky of how Duncan had brought about the Immortality of a woman he had loved, but he had no right. Duncan had passed the story on to him during a drunken night of scotch and a game of chess. He had been sworn to secrecy. “All I can tell you, Starsky, is that doing such a thing can have the worst of consequences. That’s why I never contemplated it.”

Starsky moved away and kept his eyes down. “It hurt too much, Hutch. You have no idea how deep the pain went.”

“Walking out the way you did was plenty.” Hutch wished he had a drink. “We can’t go back and change anything Starsky. We’ve got right now. Let’s start over. Maybe I can find a way to earn back your trust.”

“Even if you could, too much time as passed. We’ve changed too much.”

“Time is relative. You know that now.”

“It took a while, but I finally put together what happened between you and me in that hospital room. The drugs blurred so much of it, but it got clear enough for me to remember that.”

“We can put our relationship back together.”

“No, we can’t.” Starsky went to Hutch. “I met someone, Hutch. He was my teacher and I still love him.”

“Starsk, you’ve been in a Chinese prison.”

“Yeah, I know, but the feelings haven’t changed for me. Even if they changed for him, it won’t make any difference. When I leave here, I’m getting on a plane and that’s where I’m headed.”

The declaration hurt. Hutch walked to his open suitcase on the bed and took out a passport. He took it to Starsky. “The passport is fake. Make sure you’ve got a background worked out when you get to the airport. There is a plane ticket to New York City and enough cash to help get you to wherever you plan on going.”

“Hutch...”

Hutch turned away from Starsky to hide the sorrow tearing into his gut. “You don’t have to run anymore, Starsky. I’m done chasing you.”

When Hutch was gone, Starsky sat on the bed and gripped the plane ticket.

~*~

Duncan was worried. Hutch had barely said two words during the long trek back to the states. The conversation must not have went well given the sullenness that had overcome his friend. There was nothing Duncan could do to alleviate the pain Hutch was feeling. The bleak mood remained with him even after arriving in Seacouver.


	5. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Starsky and Hutch begin to repair their relationship, Methos and Duncan's come apart.

Duluth, MN

He wasn’t expecting to be back here for a long while. Hutch had planned to eventually come back to the ranch where he had met and fallen in love with Maggie Hutchinson. The idea was to bring Starsky here for his training. He was hoping Duncan would take a few months to help in order to prepare Starsky to live life as an Immortal.

Hutch leaned his guitar against the wall and let the backpack slip off his shoulder. After setting his gear down, he went further into the room to the fireplace. The room was cold and wood needed chopped to warm the place. He tightened the coat around him and went to his luggage. It took only a few minutes to find his gloves.

Once outside, Hutch got the ax and went to the woodpile. After knocking some snow off the top, he grabbed a log and set it on the large stump in front of him. He split the log on the first hit. Hutch grabbed another and repeated the strike. With each piece that came after that, Hutch vented all his anger and pain into the work. He wouldn’t stop for some time.

~*~

New York City, NY  
When he walked into the antique shop, Starsky felt Russell’s presence almost immediately. He turned to see his approach and they met halfway in a kiss. Starsky was almost breathless in anticipation.

In the bedroom, Starsky helped Russell off his shirt and then removed his. They wrapped their arms around each other and wrested off the remainder of the clothes. Starsky didn’t hesitate to take Russell’s erection in hand and work him to a wanting frenzy.

He got on top of him and sank down on the hard cock. Starsky rocked his hips back and forth and whispered Russell’s name as he brought him to orgasm. He was then rolled to his back and his lover sucked him until he yelled his name.

Spent, they lay in each other’s arms fully satisfied with the afternoon pleasure. Starsky propped his head on the pillow and stretched his arms. “Now, that’s what I call a homecoming.”

Russell leaned over and traced Starsky’s nipple with his finger. “How was your time away?”

“It’s a long story.” Starsky was too afraid to mention Hutch or how truly difficult the last several years had been.

“Life has changed us both, I think.” Russell looked into Starsky’s eyes. “I’m not sure which one was more profound.”

Starsky touched Russell’s face. He smiled when his lover kissed the inside of his hand. Starsky sat up on his elbow when Russell pulled away from him.

Russell got out of bed and picked up his pants. “This was a mistake.”

“Why? Did something happen while I was gone?”

“Too much.” Russell stood and turned to Starsky. “I want you to go to Paris. I have something there for you.”

“Talk to me, Russell.” The look in his eyes frightened Starsky. “Let me be there for you this time.”

“I thought I could tell you what I wanted, but my courage just isn’t what it once was.”

Starsky sat on the bed as Russell left the room. What had happened in the last seven years to change him? The man he saw now was filled with such sadness and he didn’t know why. Russell had spoken of the burdens of Immortality before, but it was always to help prevent it from overtaking a person.

He found his jeans and slipped them on. Starsky headed down the hallway, to the stairs and stopped outside of Russell’s office. He heard him on the phone.

“How soon can you get here?...Yes, it’s important,” Starsky heard him say. “No, I can’t…I’d rather discuss it with you in person…no one else. Just you and me….here is better. Don’t mention this to Tessa…you know how she worries. Good enough. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

Russell hung up the phone and when he saw Starsky in the doorway, he said, “You heard?”

“You’re sending me to Paris and having someone come here. Why?” He wanted to ask Russell why it was easier to talk to someone else and not him.

Rather than answer the question, Russell took a seat at his desk and turned on the computer. “I’m giving John the Marrakesh house. See to it that he keeps it up.”

Starsky remembered Russell’s adopted son and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I promise.”

“The shop is going to a kinsman. He’ll know what to do with everything.” Russell looked up from the screen. “Your gift will be waiting for you in Paris. I expect you there, mon ami.”

“You’re scaring the hell out of me, Russell.”

Russell sighed and leaned back in the chair. “I have been fortunate to love three women in my life. I lost them all. Heather, my blossom, was my first. She was my first one true love.”

Nodding, Starsky understood. “For me it was Terri.” The loss of his fiancé so long ago was a painful one.

“It is rare that we Immortals find loves such as this. When we do, we must hold onto them and treasure them for as long as they live.”

“What does this have to do with my going to Paris?”

“Nothing.” Russell turned his attention back to the work at hand. “I’ll take you to the airport and see you off when it’s time.”

True to his word Russell did just that. Their goodbye was said in the car. Starsky would never forget how Russell had looked at him on that day. His gut was screaming in rebellion, but Starsky ignored it. He got on the plane and headed to Paris.

Starsky caught a taxi at the airport and gave the driver the address he had been told. He paid little attention to the city. Despite never have been to Paris before, Starsky’s thoughts were only on Russell. His lover had been despondent and was unwilling to allow anyone to offer him comfort.

When the taxi arrived at its destination Starsky was stunned by what he saw. At the end of a long tree-lined drive was a beautiful chateau. The vehicle stopped near the door and after Starsky got his luggage out, he paid the man.

The ornate oak door was opened and an elderly woman appeared with a smile. “Monsieur Starsky, I presume.”

“Yes, Russell Nash sent me here.”

She stepped aside and he entered. The foyer was not only large, but exceptionally beautiful. A round table sat not far with freshly cut flowers on it.

“I am Adelaide Bevier. Mr. Nash employed me to care for this home during his absence.”

“He’s not coming?”

The smile left her and she pulled a letter from her apron pocket. Starsky took it from her. “You may read in the privacy of the library, Monsieur.”

After she was gone, Starsky went to where she had pointed and he was in awe of the room. Books filled it to the ceiling and ornate furniture added to the rich atmosphere. He opened the envelope and sat down as he read.

 _My dear David,_

 _The truth of our existence is that we must often live a lie in order to survive. Despite your craving for truth in all things I must confess that I lied to you. Russell Nash is one of many names I used over the years in order to protect myself. In doing so, I lost much of who I was. There were times I discovered myself, but the losses of mortals I loved overwhelmed me._

 _It was always a constant struggle to remain true to myself in the years since I was born. Knowing you has reminded me once again that I was born in 1518 in the village of Glenfinnan on the shores of Loch Shiel and my name is Connor MacLeod. It is my true self just as Heather was my true love._

 _This beautiful chateau is now yours. It is my gift to you for enriching my life in such a profound way. The solicitors will be coming for your signature and if you refuse this home it will be sold to a stranger. I have loved this place, David, and I hope you will find as much comfort as I found here. Please, let this home be filled with your love and happiness._

 _It is with sadness that we must part ways, David. You will forever be a part of me._

 _With all my love,  
Connor MacLeod_

The letter slipped from Starsky’s hand and dropped to the floor. He saw the phone on the desk and rushed to it. After dialing, Starsky whispered, “Please, answer. God, please answer.”

When he got the message the number had been disconnected, Starsky slammed down the receiver. “Damn it!”

MacLeod, Starsky thought. He wondered if Russell…Conner was connected to Duncan. He debated on tracking the overbearing Scot down and changed his mind. He doubted the man knew any more than he did.

Starsky spent the afternoon on the phone with old acquaintances in hopes of finding Connor. He discovered Rachel, Connor’s adopted daughter and assistant, had been killed and his former teacher had disappeared without a trace.

~*~

October 30, 1993  
Paris, France

Hutch expected more people to show up, but the crowd remained under a dozen throughout the short ceremony. At hearing the prayer in French, he kept his eyes on the stone marker. You died too young, Tessa, Hutch silently lamented. Duncan still needed her.

He glanced at Duncan and hated his stoicism. Maybe a punch to the face would force the Highlander to show some kind of emotion. Hutch shook his head. It would happen on its own and he decided not to push it.

After it was over, he waited until the crowd dispersed before going to him and Richie. “It was a touching ceremony, Duncan.”

“Yes, it was.” Duncan went to the grave and set a white rose on it.

“I’ll be at the car,” Richie told them.

Hutch watched him leave, then said, “How is he doing?”

“I don’t know if it’s all sunk in.” Duncan began a slow walk with Hutch. “Tessa died and he didn’t.”

“It always felt unfair to me. Why do people I care about have to die when I don’t?” Hutch squeezed Duncan’s elbow. “I wish we had answers to give him.”

“Richie has enough to deal with as it is.”

“When will you start teaching him?”

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. “When he’s ready. I bought a dojo.”

“Because of him?”

“Partly. I’m facing more Immortals these days and working out gives me focus.”

“The heads do seem to be piling up at your door lately.” Hutch saw Richie standing near the car.

“I was hoping to meet Connor MacLeod soon. I thought he’d be here.”

“He called me up when I was on a buying trip here in Paris. I stopped in New York City before heading home to meet with him. No one’s seen him since.”

“Do you think he’s alive?”

“I think so.” Duncan sighed and stopped walking. “Rachel’s dead. The shop was bombed.”

Hutch sighed. Conner losing his stepdaughter had to have been a tough blow to take. “Does he know?”

“Maybe. With him gone there is nothing I can do.”

“Let’s hope he’s handling it,” Hutch said. “You need to worry about you right now.” He saw Duncan’s pained smile.

“Paris was always home for her. She loved this city.”

“Are you going to run both the antique shop and a dojo?”

Duncan shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ll decide when I get home.”

“Duncan, I know how much you loved Tessa. Don’t let what happened consume you.”

“It was so meaningless.” Whenever Duncan closed his eyes, he saw her dead body. Richie’s description put imagery to Tessa’s final moments. “She was killed for money.”

“When I was a cop, it was part of my job to talk to loved ones of victims who had been murdered like this. No explanation given could make the senselessness any easier to take.” Hutch put his arm around Duncan’s shoulder. “Maybe the police will find whoever is responsible.”

“They can’t know about Richie and he’s the only one who could ID the killer.”

“Promise me you’ll keep in touch. Okay?”

“Going back to your farm?” When Hutch didn’t answer, Duncan said, “You won’t go searching for him this time, will you?”

“I made it easy for him to find me if he wants.”

“You should come to Washington with me and Richie.”

“Duncan...”

“I’ve earned the right to tell you what I think.” Duncan moved in closer. “You can run the dojo. It’s better than being a hermit on that farm of yours.”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do,” Hutch told him. He put his hand on Duncan’s arm. “Starsky will have to find his own way. All I can do is hope that it’s me he finds.”

Duncan hugged Hutch and whispered in his ear, “I’m here for you.” He kissed Hutch on the cheek, stepped back and started toward the car where Richie waited.

Hutch’s eyes never left Duncan and for a brief moment, he seriously considered going after him.

~*~

 

April 15, 1995  
Paris, France

Starsky discovered he really loved Paris. It was a fascinating city that offered a little bit of everything. He couldn’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t like it. In the months since his arrival he had began exploring it in greater detail after getting a look at the hot tourist spots.

His French was awful and usually after failing at the language, the person would forgo the native language in order to help an American making an honest effort. Starsky didn’t realize his irreverent charm could disarm just about anyone.

The reward was uncovering a part of Paris that most didn’t realize existed. He found out-of-the-way museums, small bistros with solo musicians and intimate bars where lounge singers could sing both the blues and opera. Starsky covered the city with his camera and he debated on showing some of the photos to a curator he had met during his first excursion to the Louvre.

After a late night walk along the Seine, Starsky decided on a beer before heading home. He was crossing the street when he heard a commotion not far from him. Down a darkened alley, he saw the shadows of men.

He heard one of them begging. “Please, don’t hurt me!”

Starsky sprinted to the alley and tackled one of the men to the ground. After giving him a hit to the face, he was getting to his feet when a sharp pain twisted his side. He grunted from the impact and managed to grab the wrist near him. He jerked it away and turned it until he heard a yelp.

He got to his feet and managed to fight the two men off until they ran. Watching them run, Starsky’s vision blurred and he turned around to see the older man gazing at him. “Are…are…” The words wouldn’t come out and he sank down on a knee.

The man came over to Starsky. “I’ll get help.”

“No.” Starsky grabbed his hand. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

“You were stabbed.” The man looked down at the bloody sight on Starsky’s torso. He took out his handkerchief to hold back the flow of blood and when he was about ready to apply it he noticed it had stopped. “What the…”

“I gotta go,” Starsky said. He was almost to his feet, but still felt weak.

“It’s gone.” The stranger looked at Starsky. “You’re one of them.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you do. You’re an Immortal. I never thought I’d ever meet one.” He helped Starsky to his feet and looked at him in amazement. “I’m Don Salzer.”

“Dave Starsky.” Starsky’s wound had disappeared and there was no reason to deny he was an Immortal now. “How do you know about us?”

“Come to my bookstore and I’ll explain everything.” Don led Starsky to the back and held open the door.

Starsky went inside and when the light came on he looked at the many stacks of books. Some were so old he wondered how they kept together. Next to many of them were piles of papers with dates and places. It was mostly historical from what Starsky could see.

Don crossed the room to a small fridge under a table. “Would you like something to drink? I keep beer here. The wife abhors the stuff.”

“Sure.” Starsky smiled a little as he took one. They sat across from one another and he took the cap off the bottle. “So, what’s the story, Don?”

“I went to college at Harvard. Studied ancient European history. I wrote my thesis postulating that an old warlord had become a priest before invading Paris. I had gathered bits of information and it was sparse enough that most people wouldn’t have been able to come to the same conclusions.”

“I don’t understand how this relates?”

“Please, be patient, Dave.” Don weakly smiled and continued. “One of my professors read it and was intrigued…at least that’s what I thought. It turned out I had unknowingly written about the Immortal Darius.”

“I’ve heard stories about him?”

Don folded his arms. “My professor was Guinevere McGraw and she was the one who recruited me to join the Watchers.”

“Watchers?”

“Yes. Keep in mind what I am about to tell you is just as much of a secret as Immortals are. You saved my life and I want to use this opportunity to learn from you.”

“Learn what? Don, I don’t have a clue what you’re telling me.”

“I’m getting ahead of myself.” Don took a deep breath and began again. “The Watchers is a secret organization that has been observing Immortals for thousands of years. It began when Ammaletu the Akkadian witnessed Gilgamesh come back to life over four thousand years ago.”

“What does this organization want with us?”

“Nothing,” Don assured him. “We observe and document. Never interfere. Interfering goes against our oath.” He pulled back on his sleeve and showed the unusual tattoo on his wrist.

“Immortals combat one another to the death and your existence must be documented. You are a part of humanity and the truth of your contributions to the world can never be allowed to be forgotten.”

“Kind of like the Aztecs, huh?”

Don smiled a little. “It would be an adequate analogy.”

“You said you wanted to learn from me.”

“Very much so. Your experiences would be very valuable.”

“That’s how you document us?”

“Every Immortal is assigned a Watcher who does the documenting. Your journeys, the fights and your lives are tracked in precise details.”

Starsky got up and went to the window. He saw nothing. “You’re telling me someone out there is following me?”

“It’s possible.”

His eyes scanned the alley, but no one was there. “I was just out for a walk and planned on getting a beer before going home.” Starsky looked over his shoulder. “So, who do you watch?”

“I don’t,” Don answered. “I’m a historian and a researcher. I try to fill in the gaps of past and present Immortals. For years I’ve fantasized what it must be like to live through history. To witness the United States becoming a nation and to see the very first telephone.” He smiled at the prospect. “And to live to see the day when cars can fly and we can travel through the solar system.”

Starsky couldn’t help but smile. “Well, Don, I don’t think I’ll be able to help much on the Constitution or anything like that. I wasn’t born until 1946 and I didn’t become an Immortal until 1979. In fact, you might be older than me.”

“You still know so much, Dave. You could answer a great deal of my questions. Perhaps you could even fill in the gaps of history with other Immortals.”

“I don’t see why not,” Starsky said. “Maybe you could tell me more about these Watcher’s, too.”

“We must be very careful, Dave,” Don told him. “Involvement of this kind between a Watcher and an Immortal would be frowned upon. In fact, it might be dangerous.”

“If you’re willing to risk it, so am I.” Starsky smiled and held out his hand. Little did he know how much of an impact the relationship would have in the future.

~*~

Over the next few weeks Starsky got to know Don and found him to be warm, intelligent and gregarious. He was almost like the uncle he’d lost from crossing over into a life of Immortality. Starsky did enjoy working with him and expressed interest in the Watcher program.

It did offer a benefit, but even more important to Starsky was that the work being done was something he could believe in. For the first time in a long time, he found meaning and was ready to devote his life to it. With Don’s help, Starsky became a part of the Watcher organization. To his relief, a tattoo was not required as a researcher.

The back of the bookstore was where most of the work was done. Starsky would use the computer to add data and he bit his tongue on the outdated software that was used to track Immortals. Don had told him more than once how he hated computers.

“We need to find a better way to do this work,” Starsky said. He keyed in the information of an Immortal’s quickening. “At this rate it’ll take hours to go through these old records.”

“Maybe,” Don said. He pulled out an old book and blew the dust of it.

Before Starsky could respond he felt the presence of an Immortal. He glanced over at his coat where the bastard sword was. The jingle of the bell at the door then got his attention and Don was already headed to the front.

Starsky got to his feet and was ready to grab the sword when he heard his name.

“Dave, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine.”

He turned and next to Don was an Immortal. The man had short black hair and an almost aristocratic face. His eyes were mischievous and he had a slight sardonic smile. The Immortal appeared to find the situation humorous.

Don stepped forward. “This is Adam Pierson. He’s putting together the Methos Chronicles. Adam, this is Dave Starsky. He’s new to the Watchers.”

Methos held out his hand. “Welcome to our little secret society.”

Starsky shook his hand. “Thanks. Don thought I could help out.”

The ringing of the telephone was a relief because it got Don out of the room. Starsky hadn’t moved from his spot. He could get to his sword with no effort and do battle if it was necessary.

“Methos isn’t a legend?” Starsky asked.

“Maybe in his own mind he is.”

The one thing Starsky always prided himself on was his ability to read people. The wheels were turning in his head. He could see it in his eyes. “I bet you’ve already got the system working to your advantage. Immortals don’t find you and you find them when it benefits you.”

“I’d rather just read a good book.” Methos put his hands in his pockets. “Same could be said for you.”

“Taking heads is like flossing. You do it only because you have to. Not because you like it.”

Methos decided immediately he liked Starsky. This was an interesting man who wouldn’t bore him. “So how young are you?”

Starsky laughed a little. “I’m over fifty.”

Methos sat in the chair and punched on the keyboard. “I can’t ever remember being that young.”

Starsky walked over and shut off the computer. “Maybe you should remember that some things are not your business.”

“I remember as far back as taking my first head and there is a reason why I am the only researcher working on the Methos Chronicles.”

“What?” Starsky straightened. “You’re him?”

Methos stood up. “I’m only telling you this because you’ll probably figure it out on your own with the work I’ll be doing here.” He liked Starsky, too, but he wasn’t going to say it aloud. “If I find out my trust in you is misplaced one of us will be a foot shorter.”

“The oldest Immortal,” Starsky said. “That’s just amazing.”

“Just make sure Don doesn’t find out. The Watchers aren’t very understanding when it comes to mixing with Immortals.”

“Yeah, that’s what he told me.” Starsky went to the fridge and took out a beer. He opened the bottle and took a drink. “Some punks were trying to rob him and during the scuffle I got knifed. The rest is history.”

“So tell me,” Methos said. “How have you been able to do this without a Watcher?”

“I went to a carnival a few weeks ago and lost her in the crowd.” Starsky smiled a little. “A shame, though. She was pretty.”

“Watchers are well-trained to blend in the crowd so they won’t be seen.”

“When I found out about them it wasn’t hard to pinpoint mine.” Starsky winked at Methos and took a seat. “I was a cop in a previous life.”

The man would never fail to surprise him, Methos concluded.

Starsky raised his beer as a salute and took a long drink. He looked up at Don who returned from his phone call with a flustered look. “What’s wrong, Don?”

“Watcher headquarters is doubling our workload.” He went to a pile of files and shook his head. “They expect it to be finished in a week.”

“There is no way,” Starsky said. “It would take almost a month.”

Don turned to Starsky. “Can this work be done faster?”

“A new database program would do it. We could import the data and be able to access it easily. It would take half the time.”

Methos flipped through a magazine. “You know they won’t like it. We’re lucky they let us have electricity.”

“We can’t continue to fall behind,” Don told them.

“The only problem I see is making sure the database is secure. It’ll open up a hole into the Watcher mainframe big enough to drive a truck through.” Starsky turned on the computer and logged into the system. “We need this fast, right?”

“Yes,” Don answered. “The sooner we can get started the better.”

“Well,” Starsky said with a sigh. “I can write the program and you and Adam can start on inputing the data. Then I’ll need to find a way to secure it all without the Watchers knowing what we’re doing.”

Methos folded his arms and gave Starsky a suspicious look. “How do you know so much about computers?”

Starsky shrugged his shoulders. “A book called ‘DOS for Dummies’.”

~*~

October 20, 1995  
Paris, France

As Methos made his way through the bookstore he felt an Immortal presence. When he reached the back, the Immortal he sought out was moving a stack of books. Methos took a chair and propped his feet up on the corner of a desk. “How long are you going to do this?”

Starsky glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to the shelf. “Do what?”

“You feel responsible for Don’s death and now you’re going to live his life?” Methos shook his head.

“I am responsible.” Starsky set the book back and reached for another.

“How did you come to that conclusion?”

Starsky had the book open and he gave Methos a look out of the corner of his eye. “Remember the backup disk?”

Methos nodded. The disk gave access to the Watcher mainframe and to Immortals. Three people had died because of it. “You?”

“He asked for his own copy.” Starsky crossed the room and sat behind the desk. “I didn’t see the harm. Now, he’s dead and so is his wife.”

“Eventually, we all have bodies that lie in our wake.” Methos swallowed the lump in his throat. “There is no way you could have known, David.”

Methos couldn’t blame his silence. He glanced around the room and his eyes narrowed when he saw the computer screen. He straightened and leaned forward. “Is he a part of your research?”

When Starsky saw what Methos was looking at he leaned over and shut off the computer. “That’s none of your business.” He regretted being short with his friend. “Sorry, it’s a sore subject with me.”

“Care to discuss it?” Methos asked. “Since I’ve known you, you haven’t shown the slightest interest in other Immortals…until now.”

“I knew him…a long time ago.” Starsky sat down. “Thought I knew him and now that I know a lot more about Immortals I don’t think I know anything.”

Methos smiled. “You are smarter than most of our kind, my friend. I’m going to the states. Care to come along? Perhaps this Immortal might not know you like he thought he did.”

“No.” Starsky picked up a book and flipped it open. “I’ve got a lot of work to do here.” He didn’t want to know how Hutch had moved on with his life. Knowing he was alive was enough. “What are you going to do there?”

“Tracking an Immortal.” Methos got to his feet and pulled his coat around him. “Her name’s Kristen and she killed a friend. It seems she has quite a history of killing. Hopefully, I can get there before she kills anyone else.”

“Good luck.”

“Want me to stop in to see him?”

Shaking his head, Starsky said, “No, he’s okay.” Then he looked at Methos. “I’m not ready, you know.”

Methos understood. “Yes, I know.”

~*~

February 26 , 1996  
Duluth, Minnesota

The house was bare. Most every bit of furniture had been sold and anything of sentimental value was already boxed up and on its way to a storage facility in Los Angeles. All that was left was Hutch’s luggage and a Jeep.

He had sold off the horses at auction and the property including the house now belonged to a dairy farmer looking to expand. The farmer said he’d use the place for his hands to stay in and Hutch wished he hadn’t heard that part. Maggie had loved this place and he tried to care for it as much as she did.

Hutch was surprised at how easy it was to leave after all the sweat he had put into it. Without Starsky, nothing held much meaning. He’d met a few women, but none of them could give him what he was looking for. The encounters left him feeling empty. It was his hope that by moving on he would find more to do with his life.

He was almost to the door when the phone rang. Hutch debated on answering it. The phone company was supposed to have shut it off by now. He sighed and went to pick up the receiver.

“Hello….yes, this he. Yes, I know him.” Hutch felt like he’d been kicked in the gut when he heard the news. “Are you sure? Okay…yeah, I can be there tomorrow.” He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ll rent a car. Bye.”

After he hung up the phone, Hutch leaned against the wall. “Oh, God.”

~*~

It was late the following afternoon when Hutch arrived in Lemay, France. He pulled up near the house and stepped out of the car. The large chateau looked the same as he recalled. Hutch remembered when he had stayed here. Sean had been a great listener. His friend had given him a much needed rest after his desperate search for Starsky.

The door opened and a young woman with dark brown hair appeared. “Monsieur Hutchinson.”

“Sophia, it’s good to see you again.”

She motioned him inside. “I know this isn’t an easy time for you.”

“For you either, I would imagine,” Hutch told her. “Sean was a good friend.”

“His journal indicated as much.” Sophia walked to the library and went to Sean’s desk.

“He told you about us?”

“It was about three years ago when he confided in me. Sean believed nothing lasts forever…even Immortals.” Sophia searched the desk. “He has known my family for several generations and it was my turn when my mother retired.”

Sophia found a key buried under a stack of papers and she carried it across the room. “I was instructed to make sure you were given all of his research.”

Hutch watched her unlock a door and open it. Inside were several boxes filled with notebooks and files. “All of it?”

“He said you would find the best suited purpose.”

He couldn’t take his eyes from it. The reading would take months. “When is Sean’s funeral?”

“Tomorrow at eleven. You are more than welcome to stay.”

“Thank you.”

When she left, Hutch got down on one knee and picked up a notebook. He opened it and at the top it was dated 12/14/1832. After closing it, Hutch lowered his head. “Sean, what am I going to do with it all?”

It was much later when Sophia left and Hutch was alone in the large house. The service would be small and held at the private cemetery on the estate. Sophia had already handled most everything.

Sleep wouldn’t come for Hutch. He got a fire going in the den to ward off the March winter and sat in the leather chair holding a brandy. His thoughts traveled back to Los Angeles, Starsky and how Sean had helped him keep his secret.

Hutch tried not to relive those days, but this night it was particularly difficult to ignore. Sean had warned him and Hutch suspected if he had confided in his friend why he was willing to go to such lengths he would have been told to confess all to Starsky. He could almost hear Sean’s voice saying “trust him, Ken”.

The regrets came hard and fast. Hutch clenched the glass and debated on throwing it at the fire. It wouldn’t quench the remorse that was now his constant companion.

When the Immortal awareness hit, Hutch got to his feet. He set the glass aside and as he headed toward the door he grabbed his sword. No one else was expected and Hutch couldn’t hazard a guess on who would be coming out here so late at night.

The front door eased open and Hutch brought up his sword. He held it out and put it to the neck of the stranger. “The only reason an Immortal would be here this late at night is to take a head,” Hutch said.

Methos froze at the touch of the cold blade on his skin. “I swear that’s not why I came.”

Hutch didn’t know whether or not to believe him. “You have no business here. I suggest you leave.”

“I’m looking for someone…a friend.”

“As you can see I’m not your friend.” Hutch kept the weapon up. “Tell me, something… was it you or your friend who killed Sean?”

“You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t!” Hutch bit out. “What I do know is that I will find out who killed him. I have a feeling you know who did.”

Methos kept his hands raised. He wasn’t in the mood to take any heads. “If I could explain it, I would.”

Hutch pushed the sword into the Immortal’s neck. He saw him draw in a deep breath. “You will tell me who killed Sean or you’ll find yourself with one less head to worry about.”

When the presence of another Immortal was felt, Hutch remained mobile. He only hoped he did get a shot at whoever was responsible for his friend’s death. He looked to the door as it was eased open. Hutch almost smiled when he saw Duncan.

“Duncan,” Hutch said. “If you’ll give me a minute to find out some information…”

“Let him go, Hutch.” Duncan moved into the foyer.

“He knows who killed Sean.”

Duncan swallowed the lump in his throat. The pain of what he had done wouldn’t soon pass. “So do I. Please, let him go.”

There was something wrong with Duncan. Hutch saw such sadness in his eyes that it tore at him. He lowered the sword.

When Methos came to the door, Duncan looked at him. “You need to get back to Greece.”

Methos was unsure of whether he should leave knowing Duncan’s friend had taken Sean’s death so hard.

“I’ll take care of it,” Duncan assured him. “We’ll be fine.”

After Methos left, Hutch set his weapon aside and went back to the library. “Sean kept the good brandy out. Would you like some?”

“I prefer scotch.”

Hutch crossed the room to the bar and fixed Duncan’s drink. “Sophia called me yesterday. I came as soon as I heard.”

“You must be exhausted after such a long flight.”

“Restless,” Hutch answered. He carried the drink to Duncan and picked up his unfinished brandy. “He left me all his research. I don’t know what to do with it all.”

“You will,” Duncan assured him. “Maybe not now, but later on.”

“Interesting friend you have there, Duncan.” Hutch went to the fire and rested an arm on the mantel. “How long have you known him?”

“A few years now.” Duncan took a sip of the liquor for courage. “He’s the oldest living Immortal.”

“What?” Hutch couldn’t believe it. “He’s Methos?”

“He’d frown on my telling you.”

After a heavy sigh, Hutch rubbed his eyes. “I wish I still loved you like I did in Seattle, Duncan. I wish we could go to the nearest bed and spend the night forgetting the worst of the past.”

“I do, too,” Duncan roughly agreed. He downed the rest of the scotch and set down the glass. “If it were possible to pretend the past didn’t matter…” Unable to finish the statement, Duncan looked away toward the window.

“Sean loved this house,” Hutch said. “He hated being away from it so much while he did his research.”

“I didn’t realize you two had gotten so close.”

“There was much I should have confided in him. Maybe everything would have turned out differently.”

“We rarely listen when it matters.”

There was a change in Duncan’s voice and Hutch stared at him. It was then he realized the Highlander was not the same man he’d known for so many years. “Duncan, what’s wrong?”

“I swear, Hutch.” Duncan’s voice trembled and he wished he could look at Hutch. “If I could take it all back I would. I’d give my life to undo it.”

Hutch gazed at Duncan and suddenly he was scared. “What are you saying?”

“I…I…” Duncan lowered his head. “I killed him.”

The broken whispered didn’t register at first. Then he crossed the room and jerked Duncan around to face him. “You killed Sean?” It was a small nod and Hutch yanked on Duncan’s coat. “Damn you! Damn you to hell!”

Hutch shook Duncan back and forth barely able to hear his heartbreaking apology. Finally, he shoved him away and stepped back. “Why, Duncan? He was one of the best of us.”

“It was…God, I don’t know how to explain what happened.” Duncan turned around and wished he wasn’t in Sean’s house confessing like this. “I saw Coltec and something happened to him. I tried to stop him, but he…” Duncan shook his head. “It was someone else. He wasn’t Coltec anymore.”

“Coltec?” Hutch was confused. What did the Immortal shaman have to do with this?

“Remember how he could take the bad into himself, Hutch? He did it with an Immortal, but it was too much. It changed him.”

“Duncan, what in the hell are you talking about?”

“I tracked Coltec down and we fought. He wasn’t Coltec, though.” Duncan clenched his fists and took a deep breath. “I had to take his head. He didn’t give me a choice…only what was in him went into me.” He sank down on the leather sofa. “I went to the dojo and Richie was there.”

Hutch straightened at the mention of the young Immortal’s name. “Where is Richie, Duncan?”

“Dawson caught up to me and stopped me from killing him.” Duncan covered his eyes. “I wanted to die, Hutch, but Dawson let me go and I hopped a freighter.” He looked up at Hutch and hated himself. “Everything went to hell. Methos found me and tried to help. I damn near took his head on holy ground.”

“Jesus,” Hutch whispered.

“The only person I knew who might be able to help was Sean.” Duncan couldn’t stop talking. “I got here as fast as I could. Methos followed me.”

“You killed him,” Hutch breathed. The shock prevented him from wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

“It was like I was on the inside watching myself. I could feel everything I was doing, but I couldn’t stop. God help me, Hutch! I couldn’t stop it!”

Hutch was still trying to assimilate all the Duncan was telling him. He turned toward the fire.

“How did you…?” He still couldn’t comprehend what he was being told. “What happened after that?”

“Methos.” Duncan leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. “Sean, too, I think. I could feel him inside…wanting to help me.”

After grabbing the nearest chair, Hutch sat down. It was starting to soak in and he had to know all of it.

“Methos took me to the site of an old spring. It had been lost for centuries. I faced the darkest part of myself…a part I never knew existed.” Duncan pushed up from the couch, grabbed his glass and refilled it. If getting drunk would rid himself of the pain, he would do it. “I came out of that spring with myself intact. Now, I have to face up to what I’ve done.”

“You can’t,” Hutch told him. “You never will be able to absolve yourself.”

Duncan took a drink. “No, I don’t suppose I will.” He tipped the glass and then set it on the bar. “If you want my head, Hutch…”

The laughter from Hutch was harsh and bitter. “We live such insane lives, Duncan. It wouldn’t matter. I think I’d rather have you here so I can curse you and then I can curse myself.”

“God, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all of us.”

Hutch got to his feet and went to Duncan. “Sean died doing what he loved best. Helping people. Maybe he figured out that our best influence comes from within.” Horrific regret was still etched into Duncan’s face and Hutch pulled him close. He rested his chin on Duncan’s shoulder and said, “Sean would forgive you, Duncan. I think you already know it.”

~*~

It was a small gathering for Sean’s funeral. No more than a few dozen by Hutch’s estimation. He wasn’t surprised. Sean lived a low-key life which was normal for most Immortals. The less attention they drew, the better.

During the prayer, Hutch raised his head when he felt a familiar presence. It was one he’d always known and never forgot. No matter the distance it never quite went away. The unique awareness was as much as a part of him as was breathing.

He looked over to see Starsky approaching from the back of the crowd. During the remainder of the service his former partner stayed remote…never quite joining the sad goodbye. Hutch glanced at Duncan and saw that he had noticed as well.

When the crowd had dispersed, Hutch and Duncan went nearer the casket. Starsky met them there.

“How did you find out about Sean?” Hutch asked.

“Who killed him?” Starsky wasn’t going to answer Hutch’s question.

“There isn’t a simple answer, Starsky.” Hutch had missed him so much. “It’s complicated.”

“What’s so complicated about it? Find out who the bastard is that killed him and take his head in return,” Starsky responded. “It’s what we do…right?”

“This will take some time to explain…”

Duncan stepped forward. “I killed Sean.”

“What?” Starsky was sure he had been mistaken. “You did it?”

Hutch moved in front of Duncan closer to Starsky. “It was a dark quickening. Duncan had no control over his actions.”

“He was possessed?” Starsky asked incredulous at what he was hearing. “Like the exorcist or something? Is that what he told you?”

“If I could take it back, I would,” Duncan told Starsky.

“If you were a mortal and said that, you would’ve been locked up in a psych ward!” Starsky was ready to pull his sword.

“We’re not,” Hutch shot back. “All we can do is deal with it and move on.”

Starsky stuck his hand in his coat. “We’ve got our own justice…don’t we, MacLeod?”

“This is holy ground, Starsky!” Hutch looked over his shoulder at Duncan. “Go, Duncan. I’ll take care of this.”

When Duncan turned to leave, Starsky swung around. He went to a headstone and leaned against it. “He never struck me as a guy who ran away from a fight.”

“He’s not. Duncan’s one of the best, Starsky. I doubt either of us would walk away after a fight with him.”

“He killed Sean Burns and you’re going to let him go.” Starsky shook his head. “You would’ve never done that in the old days with anyone else.”

“Everything has changed…including you.”

“You weren’t exactly who I thought you were at the time either, pal.”

“How long are you going to punish me, Starsk?” Hutch moved closer to Starsky. The scent of musk and leather from Starsky permeated his being. God, how he missed him.

“You not telling me changed everything, Hutch…more than you know. When I left that night I didn’t understand anything and then I found out that my parents adopted me and Nicky. I had no past and no future. I had nothing.” Starsky turned toward Sean’s casket. “I met my teacher. I got my head on straight.”

“I know, Starsk.”

“I know what you’ve wanted for you and me. You’ve hoped for a long time we’d be together.”

“I’ve loved you for so long, Starsky. It’s what I’ve waited my entire life for.”

“I can’t give you that. I love him, Hutch.”

Hearing that declaration, twisted Hutch’s stomach into painful knots. “Starsky, please,” Hutch whispered.

“He’s still everything to me.”

Hutch could see it in Starsky’s eyes. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“He left you and you still won’t let go of him?”

“No.”

Hutch shook his head. “You’ve never let go easy…even when it was the smartest thing to do.”

“And you always gave your goddamn friends the benefit of the doubt…even when they didn’t deserve it,” Starsky bit out.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, Hutch, that the next time MacLeod and I meet it won’t be on holy ground.”

“If you go after Duncan, you’ll have to go through me first.”

“We cross swords just so you can protect that son of a bitch!”

“No, Starsk. I’ll do it to protect us.”

Hutch turned and went back to the house. He still hoped he and Starsky had a future ahead of them, but if his former partner went after Duncan that would be the end of it. Not only would it be likely that Starsky would die, but then so would he because Hutch would have to go after Duncan. That was a fight he knew he couldn’t win. The only alternative was to make sure no battles took place.

~*~

New York City, NY

When Hutch heard what happened, he hopped on the first available flight out of Cairo. The news had been shocking and he was still trying to understand it. Looking back over the years, it didn’t seem like it should be surprising, but knowing Duncan as he did, it still was tough to swallow.

Hutch arrived at the bombed out antique shop and almost immediately felt Duncan’s presence. Were it not for Kate, Duncan’s current love, he would have already gotten his sword out. He found Duncan in a room that had been protected from the explosion.

“How did you know I was here?” Duncan asked.

“Kate,” Hutch answered. “She said she’d found you here before.”

Duncan picked up a tartan and sighed. “There is a part of me that can’t believe he’s gone, but I had to kill him. He didn’t give me any choice.” His eyes went to Hutch. “He lost hope and wanted to die.”

Hutch looked around the room and could almost feel the ghosts of Connor MacLeod’s past coming alive.

“I hope we don’t give up like Connor did.”

“There are times I wanted to, Duncan.” Hutch smiled a little.

“Do you think there is hope for you and Starsky?”

Hutch shrugged his shoulders. “You found it with Kate.”

“I’ve counted myself lucky being one of the few Immortals with family who’d live as long as me.” Duncan went to a nearby wardrobe closet and opened it up. He lifted an antique sword from it. “I’m tired of losing people.”

“I know.” Hutch walked over to Duncan. “Just remember we’re family as far as I’m concerned.”

Duncan smiled a little and set the sword aside. “Thanks.” He pulled out a wooden case and set it on the settee. “You can help me box his things while you’re here. I’ll tell you a few stories about me and Connor.”

“Sure.” Hutch took out a larger wooden crate with Duncan’s help. It was opened and in it were several swords. “These are beautiful.” He looked up at Duncan who had a look of concern across his face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not here.” Duncan went to another box and lifted the lid.

“What are you looking for?”

“A sword.” He kept looking and pointed across the room. “Check over there.”

“What exactly am I looking for, Duncan?” Hutch began opening small doors and searching.

Duncan moved aside a blanket in another box. “It’s a 15th century bastard sword. It has an onyx handle with a silver pommel at the base. The blade is double-edged and tapers halfway to a fine point.”

They spent half an hour looking and when they finished, Hutch looked at Duncan. “It’s not here. Maybe he sold it.”

“No, Connor would never sell it.” Duncan sat down. “It’s probably one of the finest swords in the world because of its ingenious design. It’s unique. Connor knew how much I liked it.”

“Duncan, Kate said that you were attacked here. Any chance one of them got it?”

“I don’t think so. Nothing was touched after I came back.”

“What about other property? If Connor knew it was that valuable he might have hidden it elsewhere.”

“Maybe.” Duncan leaned back. “Before he went into Sanctuary he settled most of his affairs. His property had been dispensed with. Much of it I never knew existed.”

“Who else would know about his properties?”

“John might.” Duncan took out his cell phone and called Connor’s adopted son. “If he didn’t, he’d know who would.” When he heard the answer, Duncan said, “John, it’s Duncan...I’m good, thanks. You?...I’m glad to hear it. I need to ask you something about Connor. Did he have other property besides the vineyard and the antique shop?...I thought he sold it...No, I didn’t know. Thank you, John.” He ended the call.

“Duncan, what is it?”

“Connor had a chateau in France. I thought he sold it years ago.” Duncan sat down on the settee. “He gave it away.”

“To whom?”

“John doesn’t know. He said Connor had kept a lot from him in the last several years.”

“Well, if Connor knew his death was imminent he must have had good reason to give away a chateau.”

“Feel like taking a trip?” Duncan asked.

Hutch grinned. “France is a lot more appealing than Egypt.”

~*~

Starsky parked the car in the drive not far from the chateau. He got out and looked across the hood at Methos who was getting out as well. “I could arrange it, you know.”

“I have no desire to be a part of the Watchers any longer.” Methos stuck his hands in his pockets and walked around the vehicle. The organization had betrayed him one too many times. “I can’t believe you’re staying with them.”

“I’m a researcher in an isolated bookstore.” Just saying it almost cracked him up. It was a long way from the tough street cop he used to be. “I don’t have to worry about the politics, oaths, or renegade watchers.”

“Joe said the same exact thing,” Methos muttered.

Starsky stopped at a flower bed and picked away a wilted leaf. “It’s not a bad gig. Nobody’s after my head there.”

“And you tend flowers in your spare time.” Methos rolled his eyes. “I suppose there are worse things you could be doing.”

“You’re not doing a damn thing, Methos,” Starsky pointed out. “When’s the last time you had a real job?”

“That would be Russia…1948. Stalin was a real bastard to work for.”

They smiled at each other and at the sound of a car, they turned toward it. The Immortal sensation hit them. Starsky glanced at Methos. “It’s Hutch.”

Methos was amazed at how clearly Starsky could feel Hutch’s presence at such a distance. There was more to this story than what his friend had told him. He made a mental note to find out.

The car stopped and both Hutch and Duncan got out of the car.

“This is a surprise, Hutch.” Starsky folded his arms.

“More so for us,” Duncan said. “What are you doing here?”  
“I live here.”  
Duncan looked at Hutch, then back at Starsky. “For how long?”

“What business is it of yours?” Starsky took two steps forward.

“Starsk,” Hutch said. “It’s important.”

“Not until I know what this is about, Hutch.” Starsky turned his attention to Duncan. “Why are you here, MacLeod?”

“This house belonged to someone close to me and I’m looking for something he might have left here.”

Connor, Starsky thought. He wondered if he’d ever know the full story. “It belongs to me now.”

“Starsky,” Duncan said. “Let’s just put aside our dislike for each other just this once. At least let me see if it’s here. If we find it I’ll buy it from you.”

“All the money in the world wouldn’t be enough for me to part with anything.”

“Oh, come on!” Duncan was losing patience with Starsky. “Your animosity is what’s driving you!”

“Maybe so,” Starsky admitted.

“What are you looking for, Mac?” Methos asked.

“A sword,” Duncan said. “A very special sword.”

“Really?” Starsky moved forward toward Duncan and stopped just shy a few feet. “Is yours getting rusty?”

“Starsky,” Hutch softly warned.

Starsky ignored Hutch and kept a level gaze on the Highlander. “What about it, MacLeod?”  
When he said nothing, he looked at his former partner. “You should watch your back with this one, Hutch. He killed Sean and I heard he killed his student, too.” Turning back to Duncan, Starsky pinned him in place with an intense glare. “Isn’t that right?”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Duncan breathed. Richie’s face floated before him and he was forced to relive the moment he had accidentally killed his student. The memories were hard enough to deal with and now he was being judged by Starsky.

“I know what sword you’re talking about, MacLeod.” Starsky put his hand in his coat and took out the blade Connor had given him. “This one, right?”

Duncan’s heart almost stopped at the sight of the elegant sword in Starsky’s hand. It was as fantastic a weapon as he remembered. “Where’d you get it?”

Starsky held it by both hands and raised the tip up. “It was from Connor. My teacher.”

“Oh, my God,” Hutch whispered. Connor Macleod was the man Starsky loved.

“Now, there is only one way you get this sword, MacLeod. Unless Connor tells me otherwise, it stays in my hand.” It was then Starsky noticed a change of demeanor in everyone. Methos’ eyes were averted, Hutch had a look of shock and Duncan had stilled. He lowered the blade. “What’s wrong?”

Hutch spoke up. “Starsky, Connor is dead.”

“What?” Starsky heard wrong. He was sure of it. “No, that can’t be.” The sword hung limply in his hand. “Connor’s too good. He’s the best. No one could beat him.”

“I’m sorry.”

It was said so low, the person the closest was Starsky and it dawned on him what Duncan was saying.

“You fucking bastard!” Starsky brought the sword up and Duncan had his weapon out blocking the blow.

“No!” Hutch yelled.

Starsky went after Duncan with a vengeance and the Scot wasn’t about to let the ex-cop take his head either.

Hutch shot a look at Methos who couldn’t believe what he was seeing either. When their eyes met, they knew there was no choice but to interfere. Both ran to the dueling immortals.

Just as Starsky was about ready to thrust the bastard sword into Duncan it was blocked by another. He froze when he saw it was Hutch’s sword keeping him from killing Duncan Macleod.

Looking over his shoulder at Methos pulling Duncan away, Hutch yelled, “Get him out of here, Methos!”

Starsky gripped his sword. “So, it comes down to this…is that right, Hutch? You go against me over him.”

“I told you, Starsky. I won’t let you go after him.”

Starsky swung his sword and Hutch deflected the blow. They went back and forth for a few minutes neither able to gain an advantage over the other.

“Goddamn it!” Starsky yelled. “He killed Connor! How many more have to die because of him?”

It was the opportunity he needed to slow Starsky down. Hutch came around and brought a fist down on Starsky’s wrist. The bastard sword dropped from his hand. Hutch grabbed him by the collar. “Yes, he killed Connor, Starsky, but he didn’t have a choice! Connor didn’t give him one! He wanted to die!”

Starsky shook his head. “No.” Connor’s hopeless face came back to him. “God, Hutch.”

Hutch pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Starsky. “I’m sorry, babe.”

~*~

Methos held open the door for Duncan. “Go sit down.”

Duncan did so without argument which surprised Methos. The barge was the only acceptable place that gave enough distance from Starsky to his satisfaction. He poured a drink and carried the glass to Duncan.

“You are not supposed to interfere,” Duncan said. He picked up the note from Kate off the coffee table. It said to meet her after a showing in half an hour. Duncan set it back and sighed. He had time to get his head together.

Methos sat on the sofa not far from Duncan. “You take Starsky’s head and then Hutch has to take yours. If he loses you take his. Neither scenario is acceptable. Damn the rules.”

Gazing into his glass at the liquid, Duncan said, “I didn’t know you knew Starsky.”

“He wanted as few people as possible to know he existed,” Methos replied.

“I can’t believe he has that sword.”

“What is so special about it, Mac?”

“It’s one-of-a-kind. It stands out on its own and can’t be claimed. Connor called it the bastard sword.”

Methos gave Duncan a one-sided smile. “That’s what David called it, too.”

“I still can’t believe Connor trained him.”

“David Starsky is a unique immortal. He’s like a little kid and an old man all wrapped into one. He goes out of his way for a kitten, but is still deadly as hell when he has to be.” Methos laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling. “I can see why your kinsman gave him the sword.”

Duncan finished off his drink and folded his arms. “You like him.”

“Of course I like him. Who wouldn’t?” Then Methos remembered. “Except you.”

“From the moment we met, Starsky and I have never gotten along.”

“Why would you?” Methos sat up. “You both are after the same man.”

“I am not,” Duncan denied. “Hutch and I have been over for decades. We’re friends now.”

“Yes, but he was your first and you his. You feel a sense of possessiveness toward him and Starsky had the same exact attitude, too. You both are like lions fighting over who has squatting rights to the same territory.”

“You sound jealous.”

Methos leaned in close, took hold of Duncan’s shirt, pulled him close and said, “Damn right.”

~*~

As much as Starsky had changed over the years there was one aspect of him that hadn’t. When he saw the two items in the kitchen, Hutch knew what it would take for Starsky to feel a little better. A few minutes later, he carried a large glass of chocolate milk.

Hutch kneeled in front of Starsky, who sat on the couch, and handed him the glass. He watched Starsky drink half of it and then took it from him. “Feel better?”

“Thanks.” He gave Hutch a weak smile. “It’s been a while since anyone made me chocolate milk.”

“You always liked a glass after a rough case.”

“I still can’t believe he’s gone. I thought he decided to live on a desert island for fifty or sixty years,” Starsky said with a small shrug.

“He was at a place called Sanctuary for some years…isolated from human contact.”

“Sanctuary?”

“It guaranteed complete refuge from the game. A subgroup of Watchers created it in order to assure the game wouldn’t end. Some Immortals chose it as Connor did.”

“I’ve heard rumors, but never believed it existed.” Starsky got up and went to the fireplace. “I searched for Connor and used every Watcher contact I had to find him. I never ran across anything called Sanctuary.”

“You’re a Watcher?”

“I’ve been archiving old chronicles.” Starsky rubbed his eyes and leaned on the mantel. “How could they keep it a secret?”

“Not many knew of its existence for very good reasons.” Hutch hated Starsky being in the Watchers, but that was a discussion for another time. “Someone on the inside gave Jacob Kell the location of Sanctuary and he killed everyone except for Connor MacLeod. His intention was to go after everyone Connor cared about.”

“He must’ve had an idea of what was happening when he sent me to Paris. I heard Connor talking to someone on the phone about coming to New York.”

“That was probably Duncan. Connor disappeared the day they met.”

“When Rachel was killed,” he said in a low voice. Starsky remembered her beautiful smile. “He must’ve been devastated when she died.”

“He gave you this house and that sword. Connor must’ve loved you very much.”

Starsky went to the window and memories of his time with Connor seemed like they happened only yesterday. “He understood everything about me.” He smiled a little and turned to Hutch. “I would’ve stayed forever if he asked me, Hutch. I know you don’t want to hear that…”

“Starsk.” Hutch got up and crossed the room. “What you think, what you feel and who you love are important. It’s a part of you. I’d never want you to keep it from me.”

“Thanks. That means a lot.” Starsky squeezed Hutch’s forearm in appreciation. “I do want to talk about Connor. Do you mind?”

Hutch smiled. It felt good for Starsky to need him again. “You never have to ask.”

“We can walk around the grounds.” Starsky led the way with Hutch close behind.

~*~

The intention was to let go of Duncan’s shirt. Methos wanted his feelings for Duncan clear leaving no room for doubt. Instead, the scene of musk permeated his senses. His grip was tightening as his cock grew. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

Methos was on the verge of letting go when Duncan lurched forward. His lips were taken in an urgent hard kiss. Tasting the whiskey in Duncan’s mouth turned him on even more and he pulled the body closer to him.

During the passionate tussle, clothes were forced off and thrown to the floor. Duncan moved on top of Methos and pressed his groin into him. He put his hands on Methos’ smooth buttocks and marveled at the sensual curves as he stroked him. Duncan needed more and was determined to get his way.

He put Methos on his stomach and pushed his legs apart. After moistening his cock, Duncan pushed on and it took little time to be fully seated inside the oldest living immortal. I’m inside of him, Duncan thought. It made his head swim and he began rocking his hips back and forth.

The ferocious sex was intoxicating and Methos met every thrust with gusto. He clenched the leather sofa and resisted the urge to scream ‘harder’ at Duncan. The fear of breaking the heated mood was too much and Methos wasn’t going to risk it even if it meant his head. This was everything.

After Duncan climaxed, Methos was put to his back and Duncan had a hold of his erection.

When the Highlander put it in his mouth, Methos looked up to the heavens and almost screamed at the intense eroticism. He looked down and at seeing Duncan’s head bobbing up and down and feeling the hot friction, he came. His orgasm was multiplied as his lover swallowed every drop of his essence.

Methos lifted Duncan’s head and took his mouth in a heated kiss. He could taste himself and his stomach flipped in anticipation of their next meeting of the flesh. After leaning back, he smiled a little as Duncan rested his head on his stomach.

Comprehension of the weight of what Duncan had done hit him when the note on the table came into focus. He got to his feet and grabbed his clothes on the way to the bathroom.

Methos reached for his boxers and slipped him on as he followed Duncan. “Mac.”

“You need to go.”

“Wait a minute.” Methos leaned against the bathroom doorway. “You have no reason to feel guilty.”

“Don’t I?” Duncan fired back. “I cheated on Kate.”

“You told me less than a week ago that too much time had passed between you to make a go of it, Mac. You said she felt it, too.”

“I’m supposed to be with her.” He slipped his pants on and stepped around Methos.

“Never stopped you before.”

Duncan stilled and looked into Methos’ eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Two weeks after Tessa was killed you were with Annie Devlin.”

“You knew?”

“I make a point of knowing everything about you, Highlander. This guilt routine you’re showing off isn’t working. There’s something else, isn’t there?”

After tossing the shirt on the bed, Duncan sat. He pushed the hair away from his face and looked at Methos. “How many men have you been with before me?”

“I don’t know,” Methos admitted. He was confused by the question. “That’s like asking me how many cups of coffee I drank last week.”

“Byron?”

“Byron,” Methos repeated. “Off and on over a few centuries, I suppose. Why?”

After taking a deep breath, Duncan got up and stood in front of Methos. “I remember.”

“You remember?”

“Yes, you and Byron together. Not only that, I know some of what he felt for you.” The quickening of taking Methos’ old friend, Byron, had never dissipated. In fact, Duncan could still see the imagery of the poet and Methos together in an intense bout of lovemaking. He could fuck Methos all over again right now.

“Mac…”

“Methos, what happened on that sofa is because of Byron.”

To say he was speechless was an understatement. Methos watched Duncan grab the shirt and slip it on. He finally recovered the ability to speak and stepped forward. “You’re telling me you were channeling Byron. That your fucking and blowing me until I yelled your name in pleasure was because of Byron.” He almost laughed aloud. The smirk left his face as he watched Duncan’s back. “You’re serious about this.”

“You’ve taken heads before. You know how the quickening can stay with you.”

“It’s like a dream, Mac. You remember almost everything immediately, then it slips away the more time passes.”

He swung around. “That’s not how it was!” Duncan said more sharply than he intended. He took his overcoat and met Methos near the fireplace. “Remnants of quickenings stay with me, Methos. Sometimes for years. I can still see Richie’s second foster home and how badly he was treated there. I can smell the flowers Conner’s wife wore in her hair.”

“Mac, remembering moments in past lives of our quickenings is part and parcel of what we are.”

“This is different.”

Methos shook his head. “You wanted me and rather than accept it you want to pass the buck to Byron who is dead now. Why, Mac?”

“After I took his head, I saw everything, Methos. I felt him with you. What happened wasn’t me and you. It was Byron and you.”

When Duncan left, Methos stood only a moment and then shot out the door. He got on top of the barge wearing nothing but his boxers. Duncan was almost to his car when Methos called his name.

“Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod! If it takes a thousand years you’ll know what it was and I’ll still be waiting.”

He shivered as he watched Duncan get in the car and drive off. “I’m such a fool,” he muttered.

~*~

A sharp chill was in the air by the time Starsky and Hutch arrived at the chateau after their walk. Starsky led the way to the kitchen and after making some hot cocoa he handed Hutch a cup. They stood near the doorway sipping on the hot drinks.

“I’m glad you’re here, Hutch. I didn’t realize how much I missed you until now.”

Hutch wished he could just pull Starsky into his arms at that very moment. “I missed you, too.”

“That night at your apartment…it was all too much. I couldn’t handle it. After a few years I went to New York and met Connor. He was using a different name at the time. He saved me, Hutch. The person I am right now is because of him.”

“I wanted to be the reason you’re who you are, Starsk.”

Starsky stepped closer and looked into Hutch’s eyes. “Back then, I was who I was because of you. When it turned out I didn’t know you like I thought I did…I didn’t know who I was.” He leaned against the doorframe and sighed. “Conner found me, taught me to fight and helped me rediscover who I was. I loved him, Hutch.”

“I know,” Hutch said in a low voice. It was on the tip of his tongue to urge Starsky to talk to Duncan, but too much had happened. He wondered if Starsky and Duncan would ever be able to set aside their animosity. Hutch hoped time would offer the healing everyone needed. “It’s late. I should go.”

“Stay.”

“What?” Hutch was sure he misunderstood.

“This is a huge house and I hate living alone in it. Plus, I want you here, Hutch. I really do.” Starsky began to get fearful when Hutch remained silent. “That is…if you want to or if…” He looked toward the window. “If there’s someone else.”

His heart skipped a beat. “Are you sure, Starsk? After everything that’s happened?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll even tolerate Macleod for you.”

“Thank you.” Hutch felt like a little boy who just got a new horse for Christmas.

Starsky smiled. “Great.” He started out of the kitchen. “I’ll show you your room.”

Hutch returned Starsky’s grin and almost leaped for joy. They weren’t together the way he wanted, but maybe there was hope.


	6. The Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod's arrival sets in motion a chain of events with monumental implications that can't be comprehended.

Methos walked to the back of the bookstore and found Starsky leafing through an old book. He took a beer from the small fridge and sat.

“I thought you were going to the funeral.”

After a drink, Methos said, “It took less than a minute looking at Mac to figure out it was the last place I need to be.”

Starsky took the chair across from him. “What happened?”

“He blames himself.” Methos tore at the label. “We were occupied when Kate was killed.”

“I see.” Starsky wondered if Hutch knew about that. There were moments he questioned if Hutch still carried a torch for Macleod. “There’s no way anyone could have known.”

“Have you ever been too late and it cost someone their life?”

“You didn’t kill her, Methos, and neither did Macleod.” Starsky got to his feet and carried the old book to the shelf. “Someone else did and that’s who should pay for it.”

“Tell Macleod that.” Methos downed the rest of the beer and tossed the bottle in the trash.

After setting the book on the bookcase, Starsky found another and opened it. “Hutch probably will.”

“Yes, the golden boy is one of the few people Mac does listen to,” Methos muttered.

“Shouldn’t be surprising with their history.” Starsky set the book on the desk and leaned against it. “The first time I met Macleod I could tell there was something between them. I wasn’t Immortal, yet, but I could sense it. There was more than the whole Immortality business.”

“You were right.”

“Yeah.” Taking the book off the desk, Starsky glanced at Methos. “It’s times like this when I wish for the old days, Methos. Just me and Hutch being cops together.” He looked at the old book in his hands and gripped it. He was reminded of his fear of the truth of Immortal existence.

~*~

The small gathering at the cemetery filtered to only two men standing at Kate’s graveside. As everyone left, Duncan moved closer to the casket and set the small locket on top. He rested his hand on the smooth wood.

“It’s my fault,” he told Hutch.

“Duncan, don’t do this.”

“I should have been there to stop this.”

“You don’t know if you could have.”

Duncan swung around. “Kate wouldn’t be dead. Instead, I was…” He remembered and clamped his mouth shut. No one would ever know what he was doing when she was killed. He blinked back the tears. “She shouldn’t have died, Hutch.”

“I know.”

They turned to see Joe coming toward them. Duncan and Hutch met him halfway. “I’m sorry, Mac,” Joe said. “I know how much she meant to you.”

“Who did it?” Duncan asked.

“Mac…”

“Joe, tell me who killed Kate.”

There was no mistaking the deadly seriousness in Duncan’s voice. “We don’t know who he is.” Joe took out a photo and handed it to Duncan.

Duncan and Hutch looked at the grainy image. The slimmer figure was obviously Kate who was fighting for her life. The other was more difficult to make out. An overcoat was the only clear description.

“The few photos we got aren’t much clearer than this,” Joe explained.

“Why don’t you know this Immortal?” Hutch asked.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. “He may have just become Immortal. Sometimes it takes a while for us to find them. Maybe he’s been around a while and learned how to keep a low enough profile for us not to take notice of him.”

“Maybe it’s because he knows about you.” Hutch handed the picture to Joe.

“Anything’s possible.” Joe stuck the picture inside of his coat. “I’m sorry, Mac. I wish there was more I could tell you.”

“You can let me talk to the watcher who witnessed this.”

“That’s impossible, Mac! You know it!”

“He saw who killed Kate, Joe!” Duncan yelled. “He’s the only one who can lead us to that bastard!”

“I’ve already talked to him,” Joe told him. “He barely got out of there in one piece because this guy saw him. He didn’t have enough time to get a decent ID.”

“He wears an overcoat,” Hutch murmured. “That doesn’t narrow the search any.”

Joe put his hand on Duncan’s arm. “I’m sorry, Mac. I wish I had more for you.”

“It’s a start.” Duncan walked away.

Joe stepped toward Hutch. “When he’s like this, Hutch, there’s no slowing him down.”

“I’ll stay with him,” Hutch promised. He left Joe and hurried to catch up to Duncan. At the car, he said, “We can start with Kate’s studio.”

Duncan leaned against the door. “We?”

Hutch smiled a little. “Yeah.” He got inside the car. When Duncan was sitting in the driver’s seat, he gave him a pat on the leg.

~*~

Duncan took Marla’s hand in his and squeezed it. She had been working with Kate for several months and was taking the loss very hard. “It’s alright. Just tell me what Lenny told you.”

“He said Kate talked to a man outside the studio for a minute. He told me she was going to meet him at Notre Dame.” Marla twisted the handkerchief in her hand. “She just saw him on the street and agreed to see him. I guess you just never know about people these days.”

“Did Lenny say what this man looked like?” Hutch asked.

“He was a tall chap and he wore a black coat. Lenny called him sexy-dangerous.” Marla handed the kerchief back to Duncan. “If Lenny was here he might be able to tell you more.”

“Thank you, Marla.” Duncan stuck the cloth in his pocket.

When he and Hutch were outside, Duncan said, “Damn that Lenny. Kate always said to get to him you about have to nail his feet to the floor.”

“It’ll take some time, but we’ll find him, Duncan.”

“He’s the only one can tell us about whoever it was that Kate saw.”

They began walking and Hutch glanced at Duncan. “He may not have anything to do with Kate’s death. He might have been an old friend for all you know.”

“And we can’t exactly get a police artist.” Duncan sighed. “I’m going to find who killed her, Hutch.”

Being an Immortal had its limitations. More often than not, the law was outside of their world and offered no way of helping them. This was one of those times.

~*~

Hutch and Duncan where near the barge when they saw Kate’s friend, Lenny, loitering near the steps just off the street. Duncan got to him first. “Lenny, I’ve been looking for you.”

“Figured as much.” The thick British accent coming from the young man couldn’t hide the nervousness. He fished a smoke out of his jacket and lit it. “I cared about her, you know. She gave me a chance when no one else would’ve.”

“I know,” Duncan said. “Kate always liked you.”

“You were with her?” Hutch asked.

Lenny nodded. “We’d just come back from buying accessories for the new line. She saw a man and it was like they knew each other. She seemed genuinely nice to him from what I could see. She told us to go inside and then went to him.”

“What did he look like?” Duncan asked.

“Tall, dark hair and he wore a long black coat.” Lenny took another drag. “He looked like he hadn’t shaved in a day or two.”

Hutch stepped closer. “Anything else?”

He shook his head and then stopped. “Oh, he carried a silver briefcase. I remember because it seemed a little big even for a briefcase.” Lenny rubbed his moist eyes and sighed. “That was the last time I saw her.”

“Thank you, Lenny.” Duncan gave him a pat on the shoulder and sent him on his way. He turned to Hutch. “They went to the alley and fought.”

“In broad daylight, too.” Hutch folded his arms. “Rather brash, wouldn’t you say?”

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. “Some don’t care who might see.”

“Duncan, if Kate was forced into a fight, why would she be nice to him?”

“Maybe she was hoping she wouldn’t alarm anyone.” Duncan rubbed his face. He needed sleep.

“It doesn’t make sense.”

“I need a drink.” Duncan started toward the barge and Hutch followed.

They were almost there when they felt it. Duncan and Hutch stopped in their tracks as the sensation of a nearby Immortal overcame them. Coming down the gangplank was the man that Lenny had described to them.

Duncan couldn’t believe it. He took out his sword. “You son of a bitch!”

Before Hutch could stop him, Duncan was after the man. He seemed shocked at the sight of the blade headed in his direction. Hutch watched him duck just before the sword could find its mark.

“What are you doing?” The man managed to evade the swipes being made at him.

“Sword or not, you’re dead!”

When Hutch saw the man’s face, he knew he wasn’t responsible for Kate’s death. That was when he intervened. “Duncan!”

“Not this time, Hutch!”

Hutch moved in front of Duncan. “Look at him, Duncan. He doesn’t know.”

Duncan lowered the katana and gazed at the other man. Looking in his eyes, he saw the truth. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on?”

Hutch turned. “We have questions just like you do. Come on.”

The three went onto the barge and once inside, Duncan headed to the small shelf. He prepared three drinks while Hutch talked.

“I’m Ken Hutchinson and that’s Duncan Macleod.”

“Jarod.” Looking at Duncan, he was questioning the wisdom of being here with these men.

Duncan stepped over with the drinks and handed one to Jarod. “Start with what you’re doing here.”

“Someone I met lived here.”

“Kate,” Duncan said.

“Yes,” Jarod replied. He saw the pained look on his face. “You were close.”

“She lived here with me.”

Jarod sipped the brandy and set the glass down. “I’m sorry. I came here trying to find out who killed her.”

“How did you meet her?” Hutch asked.

“It was strange,” Jarod admitted. “It was outside the building where she worked.”

 _Jarod hadn’t walked far when the awareness hit him. He stopped walking and took in every sense around him. The clouds were breaking open and sunlight was peering through. The sound of a mother scolding her unruly child was across the street. He could smell the coffee coming from a bistro just ahead of him._

 _But there was something else to this. Jarod didn’t know what it was until he focused on a face a few yards from him. It was an attractive woman carrying a bundle of fabric in her arms who stood with a small group. She was gazing at him the same way he looked at her._

 _She said something to a friend with her. Jarod heard it. “Don’t go anywhere.”_

 _They met halfway. “You felt it, too?” Jarod asked._

 _“Yes. We all do.” She gave him a quizzical look._

 _“We?”_

 _“You don’t know what you are,” she said._

 _“What I am?”_

 _She smiled a little. “My name’s Kate.”_

 _“Jarod.”_

 _“I have to finish working, but we can meet and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”_

 _“I’d like that.” Jarod felt relieved. Her kind eyes put him at ease._

 _“Is this your first time in Paris?”_

 _“Yes, it is.”_

 _“Well, let’s make it worth the visit. Meet me on the steps of Notre Dame at six.”_

 _“I’ll be there.” Jarod returned her kind smile and he gave her a short wave before she walked into a building._

 _Jarod arrived at Notre Dame a few minutes before the agreed time and waited. He was normally a patient man, but this time he paced back and forth waiting for Kate’s arrival. When thirty minutes passed, Jarod took a seat out of the way of tourists and others making their way around._

 _He glanced at his watch and sighed. Over two hours had passed. Something must have happened, Jarod guessed. Kate didn’t strike him as the kind of person who didn’t keep appointments. What they shared was important to her. He saw it in her eyes._

 _Too much time had gone by. Jarod got up and headed back to where he had seen her. He went inside and took the stairs. It was a fashion studio filled with tables of material and other accessories. Halfway across the room stood a small group of people huddled together. Jarod heard a small sniffle coming from one of the girls._

 _One of the girls who had been with Kate came over to Jarod. “I’m looking for Kate.”_

 _She took Jarod by the elbow and guided him away. “This isn’t a good time,” she said in a low voice._

 _“We were supposed to meet at Notre Dame.”_

 _“Kate…” She hesitated, took a deep breath as if to keep her emotions from spilling over. “She was killed a few hours ago.”_

 _“What?” Jarod couldn’t believe it. It must have happened right after he saw her. “How?”_

 _The young woman was obviously a close friend given the turmoil on her face. “She was murdered. Whoever it was…” She wiped a tear off her cheek. “She was decapitated by a knife or something.”_

 _“Jesus,” Jarod breathed. Gruesome it was, but fortunately painless. “Did they find who did it?”_

 _She shook her head. “The police are talking to her boyfriend, but I can’t see him having anything to do with it. He seemed to care for her a lot.”_

 _“Can you tell me where I might find him? I’d like to do something if I can.”_

 _“She’s been living in a barge on the Seine.” After she gave Jarod the address, she turned back to the group._

 _Jarod walked outside and looked at the sky. How many times had something like this dropped in his lap? He couldn’t count them. This would be no different. He was going to find who killed Kate._

Duncan looked down at his drink. “Was that the first time you felt it?”

“Do you know what it is?” Jarod asked.

Hutch went to Duncan. “He’s a newborn. I don’t think he had anything to do with Kate’s death.” Turning back to Jarod, Hutch stepped closer to him. “Jarod, has anything unusual happened recently? An unexplained injury that healed or a trauma of some kind?”

Jarod thought for a moment before answering. “I was thrown by an explosion a few months ago. I was knocked unconscious and after I woke, the pain diminished more quickly than it should have. I was very lucky.”

“It wasn’t luck.” Duncan downed the remainder of his drink. “You felt it before, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Jarod took a large gulp and set the glass down. “Once in Barcelona and again in Bordeaux.”

“Someone’s trailing you,” Hutch said. He sighed and sat across from Jarod.

“Trailing me?” Jarod was growing alarmed at the prospect.

“You felt it when we approached you.” Hutch leaned in hoping to get Jarod to believe what he was about to tell him.

“Yes.”

“It’s how we know when one of us is near.” Duncan remained standing and kept the katana within reach. He was still mistrustful of Jarod.

“I don’t understand.”

“What Kate was trying to tell you, Jarod,” Hutch said. “You’re Immortal...like us.”

“What?” Jarod grinned a little. This was an obvious joke.

“We can’t die unless...” Hutch took a deep breath. “Unless someone takes our head.”

The seriousness came back and Jarod looked into Hutch’s eyes. Experience told him to trust what was in Hutch’s eyes, but the notion of living forever was incredulous. Jarod remembered. He had been close to the airplane when it exploded...too close. He shook his head in disbelief.

Hutch dug his pocketknife out and opened it up. He sliced open his hand and held it out for Jarod to see. He took the towel Duncan handed him and wiped off the blood.

When the wound disappeared and the blood was wiped away, Jarod felt a little dizzy. It was true. He got to his feet. “I have to go.”

“Jarod, wait.” Hutch met him in the middle of the room. “There is more you have to know.”

“Whoever is after me killed Kate,” Jarod said.

“Let us help you,” Hutch told him.

Jarod started for the door and was blocked by Duncan’s katana. “Someone’s intent on taking your head.”

“I’ll manage.”

After Jarod was gone, Hutch picked up his jacket. “I’ll get Starsky and we’ll tail him. Maybe we can find out who’s after him.”

Duncan poured another drink. “I’ll take the head of the man who killed Kate, Hutch.”

There was nothing more to say.

~*~

Drumming her nails on the table, Miss Parker contemplated smoking again. After four tries, nicotine gum and other products she had finally stopped the nasty habit. Here she was once again considering picking up a cigarette.

It was stress that made her want it more than usual. Sidney had said as much. Parker had almost flung her $1200 purse at the psychiatrist. He was right, she thought with a heavy sigh. The last several weeks had been grueling. With no firm leads on Jarod, they had resorted to chasing the more mundane ones.

When the door opened, Parker looked up to see Broots coming in carrying a file. “Nothing. I’ve ran every search pattern I can find and I even had Angelo check out the cuffs Jarod was wearing.”

“More exciting for you than him I would imagine.”

Broots was used to the comments she made. In fact, this was the first one she’d made in at least two weeks. “Feeling better?”

Parker looked up. “What’s that?”

“Just the final report on the crash.” Broots handed it over. He turned at hearing Sidney’s voice.

“I take it there’s been no news on Jarod.”

“None.” Parker flipped through the reports. “Seems as though boy genius has gone underground no thanks to my brother and that zombie dragging a pipe on wheels.”

“Raines and Lyle have some new project now,” Sidney stated.

That got Parker’s attention. “What sort of project?”

“It’s on one of the lower levels and a new security protocol has been put in place.”

Sidney and Parker both turned to Broots. He sighed. “I’ll get on it.”

When he left, Parker got to her feet. “Tell me, Sidney. Has Jarod called even once?”

“No, and it worries me, Parker.” Sidney folded his arms. “Jarod’s relied on our connection to help him see his way through while he’s been free.”

They left the office and walked through the commons among other Centre workers. “Ever since Jarod and I were at that island together I’ve wondered if maybe there is more to us than I chase and he runs, Sidney.”

“You’ve said little about it,” Sidney observed. “What happened?”

Parker paused and wished her mother was alive. She needed her more now than ever it seemed. “More than what should have happened. More than what can ever happen again.”

While Sidney contemplated her mysterious answer, Parker caught the glimpse of a man walking with Raines and Lyle. “Sid. Is that who I think it is?”

The man was tall with ebony hair. His olive skin made him exotic, but the smile appeared to be a deadly one. Parker’s gut always clenched whenever she saw him.

“Xander Cross. I thought the Centre blacklisted him years ago.”

“They did. He was selling Centre secrets to the Chinese.” Parker watched Xander Cross get on the elevator with Raines and Lyle. She silently wondered if he had anything to do with the new project.

~*~

Raines parked his oxygen tank near the desk and turned to Xander Cross. “You said you could find him.”

Xander went to the small cabinet and took out a decanter. He removed the lid and sniffed the contents. “Yes, I did say that.”

Lyle folded his arms. He had seen his twin sister watching them get on the elevator. He made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her. “Just tell us where Jarod is and I’ll have him here in twelve hours.”

After pouring a hefty drink, Xander sipped the liquid as if he was testing it. “I doubt that, Mr. Lyle. Over the years you have failed miserably in capturing Jarod.” Xander took a larger swallow and relished the taste on his tongue. “I’ve seen Jarod twice in the last week.”

“What?” Raines was livid. “You should have reported it immediately!”

“Care is of the utmost importance,” Xander explained. “Taking Jarod too soon will slow progress on your experiment and using me is out of the question.”

“Of course, we wouldn’t dream…” Lyle began. He stopped when he saw Xander leap to Raines and take him by the throat. The decrepit man was gasping for air.

“You people even consider coming after me and I will destroy you,” Xander swore.

The slate gray eyes pierced Lyle’s soul and he knew the man meant it. “I promise we’re not after you. You already said you can deliver what we need.”

Xander released Raines and stepped back. He watched with pleasure as Raines struggled to catch his breath. “Yes, I will. You will be able to continue your experiments in a timely fashion.”

“At least tell us how you’re able to track him,” Raines demanded despite his raspy voice.

“That is one secret you shall not know,” Xander said. “Rest assured. You will have what you want and I will get what I want as well.”

Before leaving, Xander Cross gave both men a sharp smile. Lyle breathed a sigh of relief and went to the bar. He poured a drink and looked over his shoulder at Raines. “I don’t trust him.”

“Neither do I, but we need him if we’re going to finish this project. There is too much at stake.”

Lyle drank it all down in one gulp. “Yeah, our hides if we fail.”

“We won’t.” Raines took hold of the handle to the oxygen tank and pulled it with him as he went to Lyle.

“What we gain will make every sacrifice worth it.”

“Even if it costs us Jarod?” Lyle asked.

“If it costs us Jarod it won’t matter, will it?”

Both men smiled at each other. No, it won’t matter if they are able to reach their objectives.

~*~

Sitting in the car caddy corner to the hotel Jarod was staying, Hutch folded his arms and kept his eyes on the front waiting for the new Immortal to show. He glanced at Starsky who was munching on popcorn. It had been so long since they’d sat like this together. He was too afraid to say he missed those days.

When he heard Starsky’s heavy sigh, Hutch shifted in the seat. “Something wrong?”

“Yeah.” Wadded up the empty bag and tossed it in the back seat. “You.”

“Me? What’d I do?”

“I keep waiting for you to say something, but you don’t.”

“Starsky, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You used to love popcorn as long as it was lightly salted. No butter and if I got popcorn I always put a double helping of butter on it. Then you’d sit and bitch about how bad it was for me only because you were pissed I coated it with butter.”

Hutch was stunned at the outburst. “I didn’t know that it was so important to you.”

“That’s only the tip of it, Hutch. You keep your laundry picked up and you always make your bed. You let me have the last of the coffee this morning and drank tea instead.” Starsky moved sideways so Hutch could focus on him. “And remember when I made tacos and meatloaf for dinner?”

Oh, God, Hutch remembered with dread. How could he forget? It was the dinner from hell and he had forced every bite down.

“Yeah, you remember. You ate it all and didn’t say one word.”

“And all of this is a problem?”

“Well, yeah, it’s a problem!” Starsky exclaimed. “You’ve been treating me like I’m made of glass and I’ll break into a million pieces if you say even one possible cross word to me.”

Hutch’s eyes went back to the hotel. “You were angry at me for a long time, Starsk. I’m not going down that road again.”

“Hutch, look at me.”

He turned his head back and looked into Starsky’s eyes. His breath caught when Starsky took his hand.

“I swear, Hutch, I’m not going to leave if I have to pick up your dirty laundry or you drink all the coffee.” Starsky let go and eyed a little bistro not far from them. “But I might if you complain about my cooking.”

With a bit of a laugh, Hutch playfully shoved Starsky’s shoulder.

“Hey, Hutch.”

“Yeah.”

“What were you doing in Egypt before you came to France?”

“You knew I was in Egypt.” Hutch looked at him.

“Yeah,” Starsky admitted. He took a bite of popcorn. “I always knew where you were at.”

Hutch grinned a little at the thought. “I was studying pedology.”

“Feet?”

Then Hutch did laugh. “No, Starsk. Not podiatry.”

Starsky chuckled. “I know. I was just messing with you. It’s the study of the soil.” He tossed the empty bag in the back seat and leaned back. It was almost like the old days. “You were trying to grow stuff in the desert?”

“Just looking for a better way to feed people. I still want to try to do some good in the world.”

“You have, Hutch. Never let anybody tell you different.” Starsky looked at Hutch and remembered their kiss from so long ago. The mood was broken when Starsky saw the man Hutch and described out of the corner of his eye. “Is that him?”

Hutch turned his head and saw Jarod go into the hotel. “Yep, it sure is.”

They got out of the car and followed Jarod inside. He was already up the elevator and after a few minutes of waiting, it came back and they took it to the top floor.

“He doesn’t strike me as a man who lives in penthouse suites,” Hutch commented. He directed the elevator to the floor below.

“You think we’ll be able to sense him just by walking the hallways?”

“We should.”

Starsky and Hutch stepped off the elevator and began their search. After going through two floors, they finally found him. Both men halted when they sensed an Immortal.

The door opened and Jarod said, “I wasn’t sure if it was the same one who’d been tracking me.”

“You took a big risk,” Hutch told him. “Jarod, this is…” He almost said ‘my partner’, but caught himself. “Dave Starsky.”

Giving his best smile, Starsky held out his hand. “Call me Dave or Starsky.”

Jarod shook it and invited both men inside. He went to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. “Would you like some cranberry juice?”

“Sure,” Starsky said. He glanced at Hutch. “I’ve got popcorn breath.”

The silver suitcase on the floor near the foot of the bed got Hutch’s attention. It appeared that Jarod was attempting to hide it. “Are you still looking for Kate’s killer?”

“If he’s after me, he’ll show up eventually. Actually, I was working at a lab today.” After pouring a glass of juice, Jarod handed it to Starsky.

Hutch took a chair and watched Jarod pour a second glass. “A lab? I didn’t realize you were a scientist.”

“Among other things.” Jarod sat on the bed. “I want to know why we are what we are.”

“Macleod will say we just are.” Starsky looked out at the night sky and was reminded why the city appealed to him so much.

“Can you really accept that?” Jarod asked. “There has to be a reason or maybe it’s…”

“A disease?” Hutch resented Jarod’s implication and he leaned forward. “You think we have some kind of disease?”

“I don’t know,” Jarod answered honestly. “This is all new to me and I’m looking for answers.”

“This Immortal is looking for your head, Jarod.” Starsky finished off the juice. “You need to be ready for him.”

“Or her?” Jarod added then it occurred to him what Starsky was saying. “You know something. What is it?”

“The best information we have is that it’s a man who killed Kate.” Starsky turned to look at Jarod. “Tall…like you.”

Jarod rubbed his chin. “As I understand it the police have no leads at all on who did this.” He caught the exchange of looks between Starsky and Hutch. They were keeping information from him. He was going to find out what it was. “So, what is it I have to do?”

“Well,” Hutch said. “You need to learn some sword fighting.”

“I’m well versed in fencing,” Jarod informed them.

Starsky laughed a little. “This isn’t fencing. You’ll need something more than that.”

“Duncan has experience teaching newborns,” Hutch explained. “You can stay with…” He caught himself and stopped. He had no right to make such an offer. Hutch brought his eyes to Starsky’s and got an exasperated look in return. That look he knew. “Starsky has a chateau, Jarod. You can stay there and train if you’d like.”

“Better,” Starsky said.

“I don’t want to put anyone out.”

“Nonsense.” Starsky picked up Jarod’s jacket and tossed it to him. “Get your stuff and let’s go.”

~*~

The next afternoon Jarod’s training began. A long table was set up in the back courtyard and a variety of blades were placed on it. It was soon realized that Jarod had an uncanny ability to adapt to any sword put in his hand.

The problem Jarod was facing in his training was not his inability. It was thinking too much and not relying enough on gut instinct. His tendency to think too far ahead of his next move proved to be a hindrance and it was a difficult habit to break.

Duncan was an intense instructor. Jarod knew it came from his desire to kill the man who was stalking him. He would give the Scot what he wanted. The very idea of decapitating someone was as unpleasant of a task as he’d ever known.

During a break, Duncan brought Jarod to the cemetery where Kate was buried. A beautiful old church was close by and Jarod gazed up at the stain glass. He turned back to where Duncan was standing. “I’m sorry, Duncan. If I had known…”

“You had no idea of what was happening to you. It’s not your fault.” Duncan slipped his hands in his pockets and walked over to Jarod. “I brought you here for more than just to see where Kate was buried. We’re standing on holy ground.”

“I’m sure God would appreciate your devotion.”

“We don’t fight on holy ground.”

“Another rule?” Starsky had gone into great detail about this cursed game and Jarod was determined to stay as far away from it as possible.

“Any ground that is consecrated is considered holy and it is forbidden for Immortals to battle upon.”

“Immortals follow this rule?”

“Yes.”

“And no one breaks it?”

Before Duncan could answer, the sensation hit them both. They saw the approaching Immortal. “Do you know him?” Duncan asked.

“No, I’ve never seen him before.”

“So we have the student and the teacher together.” Xander Cross moved to Kate’s grave and looked down at the stone monument. He then stepped in front of it in cruel desecration. With a salient smile, he said, “In mourning, are we?”

“Who are you?” Jarod asked. “What do you want?”

“Why, I am Xander Cross!” Xander’s laugh was low and dirty. “The question is…who are you…today?”

Duncan couldn’t help but notice Jarod’s sudden stillness after the Immortal’s question. He realized he didn’t know one solitary thing about Jarod.

“You began a tourist.” Xander adjusted the long black leather coat and stepped closer to them. “Then you were an FBI agent on special assignment. Oh, and let’s not forget the curious scientist.”

A feeling of dread began growing in Jarod’s chest. Never had anyone known so much about him before. This scared the hell out of him.

“What a chameleon you are, Jarod.” Xander Cross folded his arms. “He’s worn more hats than you, Macleod.”

Duncan reached into his coat and put his hand on the katana. “Right now, Cross. Let’s go.”

Xander shot Duncan a vicious look. “You’ll get your turn, Macleod. Trust me. Your fate is sealed.” He moved his eyes to Jarod. “But, you, Jarod…you’re mine. I will wait until you’re properly trained. Your analytical mind determines your next step. You will be easy prey, my young Immortal.”

Xander Cross stepped back and left the cemetery. When he was out of earshot, Duncan glanced at Jarod. “What the hell was he talking about?”

“I need to know everything about that man.” Jarod’s unease was growing. How this Immortal knew so much was unsettling him.

~*~

Back at the chateau, Hutch stood near the couch next to Duncan while Starsky carried in the laptop. He leaned near Duncan’s ear. “Where’s Methos?”

“I haven’t seen him for a few days.” The last person Duncan wanted to talk about was Methos. He couldn’t even sit on the leather sofa at the barge without dredging up the memories of the intense sex they shared.

Jarod took a seat near Starsky and watched him bring up a database program. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Starsky knew he shouldn’t, but he liked Jarod too much to keep the truth from him. “We track Immortals using this program.”

“We?” Jarod asked.

“Yeah,” Starsky said. “The Watchers. We observe and document, but never interfere. When there is only one of us left someone needs to know that the rest of us existed and maybe learn what we’re about.”

“You’re saying there are people watching us right now,” Jarod stated. When Starsky nodded, he got to his feet and grabbed his jacket.

“Jarod, wait.” Starsky stepped in front of him. “Listen, it’s not like you think.”

“I can’t have people following me.”

“You won’t even know a Watcher is there,” Starsky said. “They only report to other Watchers. No one else knows anything about us.”

“If I could explain it, I would, but anyone tailing me is out of the question.”

“Starsk,” Hutch said. “Is there another way of handling this?”

“If he takes a head it’ll be documented. I can’t control the flow of information that way.” Starsky looked into Jarod’s eyes. “Give me some time to figure this out, Jarod. I’m sure I can come up with a way of making sure you never get a Watcher.”

“Okay.” Jarod and Starsky went back to the sofa.

Starsky typed in the name and the photo of a miniature portrait appeared.

“That’s him,” Jarod said.

As Starsky scrolled through the text, he said, “It’s believed he was originally Johann Wierus from the early part of the 16th century.”

“Are you sure?” Jarod asked.

Duncan leaned in for a better look. “Do you know him?”

Starsky skimmed through the information. “It says here he was a student of Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa.”

“Agrippa was probably one of the most modern men in 16th century Europe. He was a writer, a theologian, a legal expert, and was even a soldier.” Jarod remembered admiring him for his various works. “Agrippa once said, ‘All things which are similar and therefore connected, are drawn to each other’s power’.”

“You think he was Immortal?” Duncan asked.

“I don’t know.” Jarod leaned back. “Anyway, he was very popular for a time which was dangerous in those days.”

“The inquisition,” Hutch said.

“Agrippa was respected well enough that he was allowed to escape and then he was exiled. He stayed in Antwerp even though there was a plague raging there in 1529.”

“Johann became a pupil in 1528.” Starsky continued scrolling through the information.

“He might have become Immortal from the plague,” Duncan speculated.

Jarod continued. “History says that Agrippa was exiled from Cologne and he spent his remaining days in Grenoble. Johan reported his death and had his final writings published. There was quite an uproar because Johann took credit for much of the published work.”

“How did Agrippa die?” Hutch asked.

“No one knows,” Jarod answered.

“Except Johann,” Duncan offered.

“Well,” Starsky said as he looked at the monitor. “After he supposedly died, he traveled Europe until the late 16th century. He reappeared in the latter part of the 17th century in the states. It was reported he showed up using the name Xander Cross in Salem, Massachusetts. That first Watcher discovered his true identity.”

“What better place to observe the object of your fascination,” Jarod pointed out.

Starsky continued. “He traveled the states and when the civil war hit he went back to Europe. He studied the occult, and did some teaching here and there. It’s estimated that he took the heads of at least 160 Immortals, but with his disappearances it’s a hard number to nail down.”

“What about recently?” Jarod asked.

“Just work here and there for private corporations and some governments,” Starsky answered. “It’s vague since he’s so difficult to track.”

Jarod got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. “I’ve got some things to check into. I’ll be back later.”

After he was gone, Duncan walked around the sofa and went to the bar. As he poured a scotch, he said, “I think we need to have Joe do some checking into Jarod. I get the feeling he’s keeping something from us.”

“Duncan, you always said we constantly lived lies.” Hutch folded his arms. “If that’s what Jarod is doing who are we to pry?”

Duncan sipped the liquor. “When we were at the cemetery with Cross he mentioned some things about Jarod. It unsettled him that Cross knew so much.”

“What are you thinking?” Hutch asked.

“I’ll call Joe tonight.” Duncan finished off his drink and left the room.

Starsky closed the laptop and leaned back. “We shouldn’t pry like this, Hutch.”

“Duncan’s instincts are usually on the mark, Starsky.”

“If I think he’s crossing the line, I’ll say something.”

After Starsky walked away, Hutch folded his arms. The animosity between Starsky and Duncan had not subsided in the least.

~*~

Parker gazed down at her desk staring at nothing in particular. Her mind went back to the island where she and Jarod had been stranded due to a wild storm. That brief moment they made discoveries, but hers was the most wrenching. Her great-grandfather had emigrated from the small isle and left behind a trail of fire and death. He had murdered his own family…including a precious daughter. Parker still remembered the visions of her.

During the night of discovery she and Jarod had somehow made their way to each other. They had a meeting of the hearts and for the first time in their lives became honest with feelings from the time they were children at the Centre.

She had wanted the kiss and before it happened, they were fortunately interrupted. Parker cursed her stupidity and weakness. Not again, she silently swore. She wouldn’t allow it to happen again.

The door swung open and Broots rushed to her desk. “I’ve got something.”

Parker straightened. “What?”

“I was monitoring some cross-traffic on the databases. You can pick up a lot of information by using certain names and keywords to narrow down searches. The CIA does it…”

“Broots! Focus.”

Broots nodded. “Right. Well, someone is trying to find information about Jarod.”

“Who?”

“It’s coming out of Paris.”

“And?”

“Well, the place has the security and firewalls of Fort Knox. I couldn’t get past first base.”

“Damn it.” Parker tapped her nail on the desk.

“I did get something else. Really weird.” When he saw Parker giving him a dark look, Broots continued. “I tracked a search profile that leads to Paris, too.”

“What’d you find?” Parker had a headache coming on and she wished Broots would hurry.

“Xander Cross.” Broots continued as Parker slowly stood. “Whoever it was wanted as much information about Xander Cross as possible. They trolled for information back to the 15th century.” Broots dug the note out of his pocket and handed it to her. “Here’s the address.”

Parker snatched it from him. “Call Sidney and get the jet ready.”

Broots smiled. “I took my daughter to Paris. We didn’t get enough time at the Louvre.”

“Not you, Elmer.” Parker walked around her desk to Broots. “I want to know what that creepy brother of mine is doing. You’re not to stop until you find out what it is.”

After he was gone, Parker glanced at the address. It was just on the outskirts of the city. She was going to get Jarod and bring him back if it was the last thing she did. That was her ticket to freedom from the Centre.

~*~

It was late when Hutch found Starsky in the back of the chateau. He stayed in the darkness as he admired Starsky who was working out with a sword in hand. Hutch was mesmerized by what he saw.

Starsky wore nothing but jeans and tennis shoes as he moved about with his blade. Sweat covered his body in a fine sheen making him even more desirable. This was the dance of a warrior, Hutch thought. It was seductive and intense. He licked his top lip wishing for just a small taste of Starsky, the Immortal.

When Starsky stopped and grabbed a towel, Hutch went to him. “Finished?”

“Yeah.” Starsky looked into Hutch’s eyes and he saw the want in them. He almost smiled. “We should work out together, you know.”

“I’d like that.”

Angry, Starsky threw the towel down. “Stop it, Hutch!”

“What?”

“What you just said! ‘I’d like that’…you sound like we’re strangers making a date.”

“Starsky…”

“You’ve never been afraid of anything in your life…until now.” Starsky moved close to him. “Do I have to be the one to make the first move for you to know I want what you want?”

“You’re damn right I’m scared, Starsky. I’m scared as hell. Scared that none of this is real and I’ll wake up alone.”

Starsky took Hutch by the arms and pulled him close. He whispered, “You’ll never wake up alone again.”

Hutch thought he would die a thousand deaths when Starsky’s lips touched his. He opened his mouth and accepted the slow exploration. Hutch tasted him and moaned for more. He ran his hands across Starsky’s shoulders and down his sweat-covered back.

Finally, breaking the kiss, Starsky took a few deep breaths before speaking. “If we don’t get inside right now, we’ll be giving Jarod a show.”

“Yeah.” Hutch was so out of breath with desire that was all he could say.

“Come on, Blondie.” Holding tightly to Hutch’s hand, Starsky pulled him along until they reached the bedroom. After closing the door, Starsky pushed him against it and then dropped to his knees. He batted Hutch’s hands away and went for the button on the jeans. He unzipped and yanked the cotton underwear down. The cock bobbed in freedom and Starsky’s mouth watered at the heavy organ.

Laying his tongue along the underside, he traced a hot moist path to the crown before enveloping it. He grinned at Hutch’s responsiveness then continued to suck, tease and torment the erection. Keeping up the sexual offense, Starsky pulled on the jeans and underwear until they bunched up below Hutch’s knees. He moved his mouth to the underside just below the crown and sucked.

Starsky’s body tightened up in response to Hutch’s echoes of passion and he pulled a sac into his mouth and held it inside rolling it around with this tongue.

“Shit!” Hutch swore loudly. Thankful for the support door behind him, he gave in to the sweet oblivion thanks to his beautiful lover. “I’m so fucking close.”

Starsky continued the assault and grabbed onto the firm cock. It pulsed with life in his hand and he brought his head up covering it with his hungry mouth. He worked the organ deeper and deeper until his nose was tickled by Hutch’s soft hair. The straining erection exploded and Starsky refused to release it as he milked every last drop and as he did, the warmth of Hutch’s essence inside filled him completely.

With satisfaction, Starsky leaned back on his knees and looked up at his breathless and contented partner. He beamed at the blushing cheeks and perspiration covering his face.

After Hutch had caught his breath, he laughed and looked down at his delectable partner. “You’re real proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

Starsky licked his lips. “Yep. I loved doing that to you and I loved you coming in my mouth.”

Hutch pulled Starsky to his feet and pushed him towards the bed. “I guess what comes around goes around.”

“You can say that again,” Starsky seductively replied.

As they moved towards the bed, Hutch removed the last of his clothes and before Starsky could even consider doing the same, he pushed him down and straddled him. “You think you know how to push my buttons, don’t you?” Hutch’s hand went to Starsky’s neck to his t-shirt. He moved it slowly across his chest then began easing it off of him.

Starsky happily complied as he raised his arms and assisted with removal of the shirt. “Pushing your buttons was always one of my favorite things.” Hutch’s low seductive laugh ran shivers along his skin.

With a lazy and manipulative pleasure, Hutch’s hand went to the snap of the tight jeans. “I guess we’ll see who knows how to push whose buttons.” Rather than unsnapping them, his hand trailed to the thick bulge between Starsky’s legs. He traced the outline with his finger and looked at his partner.

Starsky’s head was back and his legs went wider apart with want. “Awe, damn, Hutch!”

Being so sexually fascinated by another being was nothing short of miraculous in Hutch’s eyes and with mouth-watering expectation, he opened the jeans and scooted farther back on the bed.

The jeans being slid down were the most erotic experience Starsky could ever recall. His sensitive skin came alive and his body grew taught with expectation as the tight denim glided downward. He watched Hutch crawl over him and when their cocks nestled together so tightly and perfectly, he pulled him close and their lips met in a hot kiss.

Being as close to Starsky as was possible, Hutch was profoundly moved by such intimacy. He took hold of Starsky’s hot erection and stroked it keeping his mouth moving, working to tantalize the man beneath him. Every whimper, sigh and moan of pleasure Hutch took inside him though his lover’s mouth.

The spell was temporarily broken when Hutch lifted his head. The love in Starsky’s eyes touched him to the depths of his soul. Needing more, wanting more, Hutch watched Starsky point to the nightstand. He reached over and fumbled with the drawer. After finding the KY, Hutch straddled Starsky and squeezed the warm gel onto his fingers.

With his eyes locked onto the dark blue ones below him, Hutch took hold of the hard member and with carnal desire coating it as complete as possible. Starsky’s hips moved in sync with his hand. Hutch covered his lover’s body with his own and slipped his tongue into his partner’s mouth. He straddled Starsky’s hips and sat up on his knees. Leaning in close, Hutch whispered, “Get me ready for you, babe.”

No other words were necessary and Starsky eagerly did as Hutch bid. Taking a small sample from his well-lubed cock, he inserted two digits inside his partner. He looked into Hutch’s eyes and was enthralled by the rapturous look on his face. He added another finger and worked to stretch, to fill his partner. Knowing what the near future held, Starsky took great pleasure in readying Hutch.

Sighing, Hutch shifted his body over Starsky’s and with his partner’s assistance he began to lower himself on top of the needy organ. He gasped at its initial entrance but continued on as it began the erotically tortuous trek inside of him.

Starsky took hold of Hutch’s hips to help guide him and when his partner had him completely sheathed a moan of contentment escaped him. “Oh, my Hutch, my Hutch,” was Starsky’s soft mantra.

The seductive music of sensual ache began as Hutch erotically moved his hips back and forth. Starsky’s face was contorted with searing pleasure and he groaned as his partner’s hips met his movements in unison. Hungry for more of the aching pleasure filling him, hot satin against hot satin, a volcano of pleasure exploded from him as they met move for move and thrust for thrust.

Starsky’s hips surged upwards almost bucking Hutch off. Nirvana hummed through his veins searching, needing to find release. Nothing more pure than having his erotic lover surging inside of him, lifting him to a new level of high so unimaginable that he was flying.

Starsky drove his hips upward seeking more, giving more and standing on that edge of a utopian high with promises of more to come, he ached to fill a need that only Hutch could give. His own fulfillment so close, so within reach, Starsky worked to bring Hutch with him. In his lover’s face was the absolute truth of the depth of their souls.

“Hutch!” Starsky called out. “So close, baby, so close!”

Hutch took over the pace and ground his hips, never releasing the hot, needy erection. As the tempo increased, so did their drive, their passion, their need for liberation from the erotic bond which held them so tightly together. At a heart pounding tempo, their climaxes crashed together in joy. They held tightly to each other as the final spasms of their powerful lovemaking gradually resided.

Lowering his head, Hutch took sated deep breaths and he gently ran his hand over Starsky’s sweat-coated face. “God, that was…”

“Yeah,” Starsky half whispered half breathed.

Hutch carefully moved from Starsky’s body and wiped his hand on the sheet. He saw the outstretched arms and eased into them. “I love you, Starsk. More than anything, I swear I do.”

Seeing the small tear in the corner of Hutch’s eye, Starsky caught it with his thumb before it could escape. “I love you, too,” was his soft reply.

Without time to dictate to them, they lay together content in the warmth and safety of the other. Neither spoke, just lay silently cradling each other in the rumpled bed.

Starsky nudged Hutch. “I don’t know about you, lover, but I’ve got a shower that’s big enough for two.”  
Hutch raised his head and grinned at the mischievous eyes. “Sounds invigorating.”

“Invigorating, hell. You reek, Hutch.”

Grabbing a pillow, Hutch swung at him hitting him across the face. Starsky lunged and Hutch jumped from the bed. They raced to the bathroom and in minutes both were in the hot shower leisurely soaping each other. The discovery was as delightful as it was sexy. Learning the most sensitive areas, urging each other one, another sexually satisfying encounter was their surprise.

Afterwards, they dried each other off and Starsky led Hutch to the bed. With a wink and a kiss, he said, “I’ll be right back.”

Gloriously happy with anticipation, Hutch stretched out on the bed and propped his head with a pillow. A few minutes later, Starsky appeared with a large tray and two bottles of water.

Hutch sat up and his eyes widened at the treats. “Fruits, crackers and cheese? Starsk, this is almost obscenely healthy.”

“I have my moments.” Starsky set the tray down and crawled into bed. He plopped a grape into Hutch’s mouth and grabbed a cracker for himself. “I haven’t given up McDonald’s or burritos, you know.”

“Another hope dashed,” Hutch teased. He fed Starsky a grape then picked up the bottle of water.

“Hutch, how come you ate so healthy for all those years. You’re an Immortal.”

“We still get heart disease, high blood pressure and cholesterol among other things. We can still get overweight and can die from a heart attack just as much as the next guy. Why would I want to do that?”

“I thought it was because of the stuff you may have eaten before…I mean a hundred years ago.”

“Some of it is, I suppose. I still get an urge for biscuits cooked over an open fire.”

Starsky sat up as he remembered a vacation they had taken as cops and the food Hutch tried to feed him. “Pine Lake. That crap you wanted me to eat!”

“Oh.” Hutch chuckled. “Clancey used to cook it on a regular basis. I just added to it.”

“Who was that?”

“A sea captain. He was the one that brought the brides.”

Starsky bit into an apple. “You’ve got to tell me that story.”

With a grin, Hutch cut two large pieces of cheese. “Lean back.” After Starsky was flat on his back, with his head propped, Hutch lay two large slices of cheese just so on his abdomen.

“That’s a little cold, Hutch.”

“Seattle needed marriageable women and Jason, Jeremy and I were sent to get them. We went to New Bedford, Massachusetts but the captain of that ship wasn’t going back to Seattle. We went about it a little backwards.”

“Get to why the cheese is on my stomach.”

“I will. Jason, in all his powers of speech, convinced 100 women to take the trek. We found a ship, captained by Clancey, to take us home. A mule boat of all things. Jason told him to get to sea as soon as the women were boarded before any of them could change their minds. After a near mutiny we were well on our way.” Hutch leaned in close and started just below Starsky’s left nipple. With his finger he traced the route. “We went from New Bedford all the way down to the horn.” He paused at Starsky’s navel. “From there we sailed onward to Seattle.” The journey ended next to Starsky’s right nipple.

“How long?”

“Six months.”

“Wow, that’s a long time. Did you marry any of them?”

Hutch removed one slice of cheese and took a bite from it. “No. I courted a few, but I became Immortal right before Jeremy married.”

Seeing his faraway look, Starsky took the other slice and sat up. “You miss them.”

“Yes, I do.” He smiled. “You would’ve loved Jason and I think he would have felt the same for you. He’s bigger than life and could talk an Eskimo into selling ice cream in the Antarctic. Jeremy had some problems growing up, but as he got older he overcame them and married one of the toughest women I’d ever known.”

“Must’ve been tough to leave them.”

“It was. I stayed longer than I should have. Jeremy and Jason were getting older. I wasn’t. When I was sure they didn’t need me, I took off on a ship. Told them I was seeing a friend in Los Angeles.”

“Where’d you go?”

“To the orient. I bummed around there for almost six months and came back to the states.” Hutch took a large bite from the peach. “I mostly wandered and when we met in California, it was the first time I was ready to put down roots. I’d never been in one place so long before and since.”

“I gotta know, Hutch, was there anyone else…I mean I probably don’t have a right to ask.”

“After you left?” Starsky nodded and took a drink from the bottle. “There were a few women, but I was still lonely. Those relationships didn’t last.”

Starsky laid the cheese on the tray. “There’s been no one since Conner.” Seeing Hutch’s somber face, he reached over and took his hand. “You gotta realize how I was back then, Hutch. Nothing made any sense.”

“You can tell me.”

“It was like everything I thought was real, wasn’t. Nothing made sense and no matter where I went, it just got worse. I wound up in New York. Ma died and Nicky disappeared. I was feeling pretty low when Conner found me…he was Russell Nash at the time and I never connected him to Macleod.”

“Is it Conner that you still want to be with?”

Starsky leaned over and cupped Hutch’s cheek. “As much as I cared about Conner, I was always meant to be with you, Hutch. This is what we’re supposed to be each other.”

He lowered his head and kissed Hutch to seal that promise.


	7. The Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Centre sets it's sites on the Immortals.

When Jarod arrived at the courtyard behind the chateau, he halted at the site of a long table with several swords on top. He’d known he was an Immortal for three months now. This new reality was still unsettling and his mind could not become accustomed to the new life he now lived. Jarod stepped closer and lifted one of the swords.

He looked over his shoulder and knew the man headed in his direction was an Immortal. It was a sensation that would take some getting used to.

“Immortality can certainly be a burden,” the man told him.

Jarod set the weapon down. “In more ways than I can comprehend.”

“You must be Jarod. David’s told me about you.” Methos stepped forward and held out his hand. “I’m Adam.”

“It is?” Jarod shook his hand.

Methos almost laughed. “What sort of question is that?”

“I’m sorry. I can always tell when...” Jarod didn’t want to finish his sentence. He didn’t want to call the Immortal a liar.

“You are very good.” Methos admired him for the ability to detect his deception. “The name is Methos.”

“How many Immortals do you suppose there are in the world?”

“Oh, there’s no way to even say. We’ve catalogued thousands as it is and that number is likely to change on a daily basis.”

“We?”

“I’m not only Immortal. I’m an ex-part-time watcher as well.”

Jarod smiled. “What better way to keep track of yourself.”

“What better way to keep myself hidden. If I didn’t watch out for myself, I would have lost my head long ago.”

“How old are you?”

“That’s a rude question,” Methos said with humor in his eyes.

“I didn’t realize you’d be offended,” Jarod teased.

What it was about this Immortal, Methos didn’t know. His gut told him to trust. Rarely did he listen to his instinct these days. “I’m the oldest living...at least right now I am.”

“You don’t advertise.”

“I’m a selfish bastard. I prefer to remain safely anonymous.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Jarod turned back to the gleaming weapons.

“You are probably full of them if I’m not mistaken.” Jarod kept silent and Methos studied him closely. “I’ve been around long enough to know when someone is desperate to keep them at all costs. I take it you don’t want whatever it is you to know to get into the heart and soul of a man like Cross.”

“I don’t want what I know to fall into anyone’s.”

“Easier said than done, my friend.”

“So you don’t play the game,” Jarod observed.

“Why do you think I’m still here? I’d prefer to keep my rather large head on this body for as long as possible. Just so you know, Jarod, I’m not above taking out anyone who deems it necessity to take a crack at me.”

“So I’m no different.”

“Anyone who challenges me is fair game, but I certainly don’t go looking for a fight.”

“What about Duncan? What’s his stake in all this?”

“The same as all of us, I suppose. Duncan is a passionate man and has always believed in doing the right thing. He’s a good man, Jarod. Don’t take offense at how he handles his own Immortality.”

“I just believe there is more to this than a contest to see who is still standing at the end of the day. We can do a lot of good.”

“Jarod, normal people aren’t ready for us to step out into the light. We would be an affront to them and many of them would be jealous of what we have. Most of them wouldn’t see the burden we carry. They would prefer to make some insane attempt at taking what we have.”

“Lab rats,” Jarod said with a sigh.

“Maybe in time it will be as you hope,” Methos told him. “That’s the only real gift we truly have.”

~*~

The sparring session behind the chateau in the large courtyard was an intense one. Duncan took the offensive and went after Jarod with a vengeance and seeing the distraction in his eyes, he decided a real lesson was in order.  
When Jarod lunged, Duncan swiftly turned and easily knocked the sword from his hand. He brought the sword up to Jarod’s neck with the blade drawing a small amount of blood.

“You have to concentrate,” Duncan firmly told him. “There is no room for distraction whatsoever. You can’t let the outside world keep you from doing what you have to do! Do you think Xander Cross is going to give a damn about whether or not you’re having an off day? You saw how easily I disarmed you, Jarod. The only reason it happened was because you’re distracted and you can’t for one second let your guard down.”

“That’s enough!”

Both men turned to see Starsky headed in their direction. Duncan stepped back and lowered his sword. “I give the lessons, Starsky.”

Starsky stopped near the table. “Since when does training include wounding the student?”

Duncan walked over to the table and picked up a bottle of water. He took a long refreshing drink then set it down. “It’s not your place to determine what I deem necessary in instruction.”

Casually lifting a sword by the grip with the blade resting on the table, Starsky let it dangle from his fingers. “Really? Is that how you trained Hutch?”

“You’ll have to ask him,” Duncan taunted.

“Don’t need to.” Starsky rested the steel back on the table and faced Duncan. “I was trained by your teacher and bloodletting was not part of the curriculum.”

“You didn’t have a psychotic Immortal on your tail either.”

Thoughtfully stroking his jaw, Starsky said, “So some rules do have exceptions.”

Stiffening, Duncan gritted his teeth. “We do what we have to.”

Starsky stepped closer and their eyes locked. “No, you do what you have to do to win the prize.”

“Is that a challenge?” Duncan furiously asked.

Grabbing the first sword within reach, Starsky held it up. “Take it how you want.”

“Fine.”

Jarod numbly watched both men circle each other. As he stepped back, he struggled whether to interfere with this personal fight. The rules had been laid down prior to his training. No one was allowed to step in the middle of a clash between Immortals.

Before he could reconsider, blades struck. The battle was intense with both men struggling to get the better of the other. A swipe sliced into Starsky’s arm and it did little to slow the aggressive man down. He countered with a move of his own and left a slit in Duncan’s shirt. The skin was unmarred. There was no doubt that this was a testimony of Starsky’s skill with a sword.

“Tell me something!” Starsky said breathing heavy. “Do you think Conner taught you everything?”

“Enough to survive for over 400 years!” Duncan lunged and Starsky deflected the blow.

Rolling along the ground, Starsky jumped to his feet and the deadly steel swiped through empty air. He caught   
Duncan’s side with a strike. Covered in sweat and bleeding, Starsky’s smile was feral. “Looks like your teacher taught me a few tricks you didn’t know.”

“He wasn’t my only teacher!” Duncan charged and barely missed his opponent.

Starsky continued to avoid the slicing weapon and when he aimed the blade at Duncan’s side, he was caught unaware as his adversary brought the sword along his shoulder.

Jarod started to go forward and he stopped when Hutch sprinted past him. He watched the blond step in between the rivals furious with the both of them.

“Stop it! Right now!” Hutch yelled.

They both stepped away and slowly lowered their weapons. His eyes blazing, Hutch could barely control his temper. “The two of you need to sheath your egos!”

Starsky stormed away towards the house and Duncan left in the opposite direction. Jarod slowly approached Hutch. “I didn’t know if I should interfere. I’m sorry, Hutch.”

Hutch pulled Jarod to the table and picked up a small towel. He wiped the blood from his friend’s neck. “It’s not your fault. It was bound to happen eventually.”

“Why do they hate each other?”

“They don’t. They just disagree about something that happened a while back.” Hutch tossed the towel on the table.

“Is that how Immortals work out their issues?”

Hutch wished he could laugh. He gave Jarod a pat on the shoulder and followed Starsky into the chateau. He found his partner in the kitchen drinking some juice and wiping the blood off his now healed arm. “What the hell did you think you were doing?”

“He had it coming,” Starsky muttered. “He doesn’t have the temperament to train a newborn.”

“And you do?” Hutch shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. “We decided Duncan was the best one for Jarod precisely because he has experience in training new Immortals, Starsky.”

“Would you have trained me?” Hutch remained silent. “No, you would’ve asked Macleod. If it hadn’t been Connor, I would rather have you train me than that sanctimonious Scotsman.”

“Damn it, Starsk! You’ve got to quit blaming him for Connor’s death!”

“Why the hell should I? He’s the one that took his head!” Starsky furiously threw the towel in the sink. “Everyone says there can only be one! Connor’s dead because of that fucking rule. Someday you’ll be dead because of it. I’ll never accept it, Hutch. Never.”

“Starsky.” Hutch lowered his eyes.

He leaned against the counter feeling more tired now than he ever had in his life. “When we were cops, I always knew one of us would buy it. The other’d soon follow. It was simple.” Starsky went to the doorway and gazed into Hutch’s eyes. God, how he loved him. “I’m more scared of living as an Immortal than I ever was when I was mortal, Hutch. At least then, the rules made sense.”

~*~

When Duncan walked into the library, Methos was stretched out on the leather sofa. He couldn’t ignore the sensuality of the long lean body and was reminded of how it felt in his arms. Duncan averted his eyes and went straight to the bar. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick up David. We have some archiving to finish up at the bookstore.” Methos watched Duncan prepare a drink. “I heard him arguing with Hutch so I decided to not risk my head by intervening. From the looks of it, you must be who they’re arguing about.”

“It’s none of your damn business.” Duncan took a large swallow of the double scotch. He knew the liquor wasn’t going to sooth his fury.

Methos sat up. “Mac, we need to talk.” When Duncan kept his back to him, he got to his feet and went to him. “I should’ve said this a long time ago. I’m sorry about Kate. I know how much you...”

“Shut up.” Duncan finished off the alcohol and reached for the decanter. Methos’ voice stopped him.

“Damn it, Mac. I’m trying to tell you that it’s not your fault she died. There was nothing you could have done.”

Duncan turned and looked Methos squarely in the eyes. “I know that.”

The few moments of silence grew heavy and it dawned on Methos what Duncan was saying. “You blame me.”

Methos saw the affirmation in his eyes and he stepped back. “I suppose I should hope in time...”

“There is always time.” Duncan poured a bit more scotch in his glass. He drank it down and left the room.

During the full minute that had passed, Methos gazed at the bar and mentally argued with himself about the decision to get blinding drunk. He was on the verge of saying “fuck it” when Starsky came through the door.

“Hey,” Starsky said. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Methos was in no mood to lament about his feelings for Duncan. He saw Starsky’s torn and bloody shirt. “You?”

“Sure.” He could lie just as good as Methos. “Give me a minute to change.”

~*~

Duncan returned a short time later to the courtyard and as he wandered to the table littered with several swords, the past was foremost in his mind. Starsky’s words were like a commentary on it.

He was surprised to see a beautiful woman walk around the corner and into the courtyard towards him. Accompanying her was a taller middle-aged man, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the stunning woman headed his way.

“These are private grounds,” Duncan stated.

“No one answered the door,” Parker responded as she eyed the long table.

“Can I help you?” Duncan asked.

“I’m Sidney and this is my associate, Miss Parker.”

“Duncan Macleod. What can I do for you?”

Parker pulled out the photo and handed it to Duncan. The face staring back at him was Xander Cross.

“Have you ever seen this man before?” Parker asked.

He handed the picture back to her. “Should I have?”

“He’s a very dangerous man, Mr. Macleod.” Parker took out the photo of Jarod and handed it to him. “We believe he’s threatening the life of this man.”

Duncan kept his face neutral as he studied the picture. Out of the corner of his eye, Duncan watched Parker meander towards the oblong table. “And why is he important to you?”

“He’s a friend,” Sidney answered.

Duncan turned his attention to Parker and strolled over as she fingered the various steel across the table. “I collect swords.”

“It looks like you do more than that.” Miss Parker lifted the small towel with the small trace of blood then eyed the large slice in Duncan’s shirt. With a glance at Sidney, she set the cloth down and strolled to Duncan.

“Jarod is special to us, Mr. Macleod,” Parker told him. “If you know something, it would be in your best interest to tell us what you know.”

While Duncan was distracted with Miss Parker, Sidney slipped the small towel into his pocket.

“I don’t know the man,” Duncan told her. “If you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment.”

Parker watched him leave and when he was out of earshot, she looked over at Sidney. “He knows something, Sidney. I can feel it.”

They walked around the corner of the chateau and headed for the car.

“He’s not a man to be pushed, Parker.”

“How quickly can we get that blood analyzed?”

“I have access to a facility here. When we get the results I’ll fax them to the Centre. I would say by tomorrow, we’ll know whose blood it belongs to or who it doesn’t belong to.”

“I would put a tail on him, but I have a feeling he would spot it rather easily,” Parker stated.

The cell phone got her attention and she answered it. “What.”

~*~

Broots had the phone to his ear as he closed his office door. “Miss Parker, it’s me.”

 _“You better have some news Broots.”_

He moved away from the window as he talked. “Lyle and Raines had experts flown in from all over the world. It’s weird, too.” Broots sat down and lowered his head in hopes of no one noticing him. “I know weird’s normal around this place, but it’s weird even for the Centre.”

~*~

“God, Broots, if you don’t start spilling your guts right now...”

 _"Swords, Miss Parker.”_

Parker was just about to open the car door when she stilled. “What did you say?”

 _“Lyle and Raines have been bringing in sword experts from all over the world. Not only do they know everything there is to know about swords, Miss Parker, they also know how to use them better than anyone else.”_

She looked across the car at Sidney. “Get me everything you know about a man by the name of Duncan Macleod and whoever owns this chateau, Broots.” Parker hung up the phone. “Lyle and Raines have developed an affinity for swords all of a sudden, Sidney.”

“It must mean something if both the Centre and Jarod share the same interest.”

“We’ll find out.” Parker got in the car.

~*~

Starsky had just finished changing into a new shirt when he saw Jarod peering out of the window at the end of the hallway. He paused near Jarod and observed an attractive woman leaving with an older man.

“Friends of yours?” Starsky asked.

“You could say that.” Jarod turned to face Starsky. “I don’t have a choice now. You have to know the truth.”

“Does that mean Hutch and everyone else?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever happens, Jarod. We’ll do what we can to help.”

Jarod nodded and led the way down the stairs to the living room where Hutch and Duncan awaited on the couch. He saw the questions in their eyes and searched for the beginning of his explanation to them. Point blank seemed to be the best option. “Joe will never find anything on me other than what I let him find.”

Hutch leaned forward. “What do you mean?”

“It means that most of the world doesn’t know I exist.” Jarod crossed the room to stand near the window. “When I was a small child, I was stolen from my parents by people who work for a place called the Centre.”

“What’s the Centre?” Starsky asked from the entryway.

“It’s a private corporation which accepts contracts from a variety of clients including a number of governments for information. The information is provided by what they termed as residents with special talents.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Jarod.” Hutch stood and walked over to him. “What does this Centre want with you?”

“I was taken because of my unusually high intelligence and the ability to perform simulations. I became what is termed as a pretender.”

“A pretender?” Starsky asked

“The simulations required I put myself in the place of the people involved. I had to think on every level from every angle and in many cases, actually get in the minds of people who would be a part of them. Some of these simulations brought about a great deal of good, but more often than not, most of them were used for more nefarious purposes.”

“This still isn’t making much sense to me,” Hutch told him. “These were only simulations.”

“It's more than that, Hutch. I can get become whoever I want. That includes emotions and thoughts. It's a special ability that I've tried to do the most good with, but the Centre has used my work in ways that have hurt and even killed people."

“So you quit,” Starsky said.

“I escaped. I’ve been on the run for years and until this happened, I was searching for my family.”

“You were working in a research lab when me and Hutch caught up with you,” Starsky said.

“It’s just one of many occupations I’ve had since my escape. I’ve been everything from a 911 operator to a zoologist. I can easily slip into and out of these occupations and perform them more than adequately with no one the wiser.”

Duncan stared evenly at Jarod from across the room. “Cross knows, doesn’t he?”

“It’s the reason why he wants my head and he won’t stop until he has everything I’ve got inside of him.”

“He must have a pretty good idea of some of the things you’ve done,” Hutch stated. “It makes sense now. You said Agrippa had quite a repertoire of occupations during his life.”

“Cross sees the benefits of being able to slip in and out of identities so quickly and easily. He somehow found out about me and given his history, I’m an ideal candidate.”

Pushing up from the couch, Duncan went to the bar and poured a glass of water. “Anyone who was to take your head could easily integrate your experience, knowledge and skill into their lives.”

“It makes them that much more dangerous as well,” Jarod told them. “I’ve been forced to come up with some less than pleasant simulations and if any of them were to come to fruition, it could wreak a lot of havoc and get even more people killed. You understand why I kept this to myself.”

“If these people got you back, would they be able to find out you’re an Immortal?” Starsky asked.

“It wouldn’t take long,” Jarod admitted. “I know this isn’t what any of you expected to hear.”

Duncan gazed into the water as he spoke. “This Centre may already know about Immortals.” He turned and looked at Jarod. “Because of you.”

“Jarod, you’re a genius.” Hutch said. “Could the Centre figure out what makes us Immortal and exploit it?”

“No, they don’t have the capabilities or the technology.”

Hutch rubbed his face and moved to the couch. The revelations Jarod had confessed scared the hell out of him and he suspected it was close to the same for Starsky and Duncan both. “Not only do we have to make sure Cross doesn’t get your head, we also have to hope this Centre never gets their hands on you. It sounds like these are the kind of people who should be the last to know about our Immortality.”

“How did Miss Parker find out you were here?” Duncan asked.

“My guess is Broots. When Joe started fishing for information it must’ve raised some flags. If they suspect you’re lying, they’ll be back.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem.” Starsky moved forward into the room. “There’s plenty of hiding places on the grounds and in the house. I’ve found three secret passages so far. Conner told me there were several which were used during the inquisitions.”

“It solves one problem for now,” Hutch stated. “Making sure you beat Cross is the other.”

“We gotta keep your name out of the Watcher database,” Starsky told Jarod.

“Easier said than done,” Duncan said. “The minute he takes a head, his name will automatically be recorded.”

“There’s ways around that,” Starsky told him.

“It goes to hell if Jarod’s forced to take a head and he’s not where he’s supposed to be,” Hutch pointed out.

“I’ll intercept it before it gets to them. If the Centre does get into the system, they’ll be looking for him in the wrong places.”

Duncan shook his head. “You’re pretty damn sure of yourself.”

Starsky’s grin was a cocky one. “Yep. That’s cause I know I can do it. Jarod will be doing the hardest work anyway.”

“Thank you,” Jarod told them.

“We do have our own selfish interests,” Hutch explained to Jarod. “Keeping you a secret guarantees our own secrecy as well.”

Starsky caught Duncan’s cynical eye on Jarod as he left the room. When he and Hutch were alone, he looked to his partner. “You don’t think Macleod will try to take Jarod’s head, do you?”

“Come on, Starsk. Duncan’s not like that.”

“I think he would if he thought the rest of us Immortals were in danger of being found out.”

“Would you if that were the case?” Hutch asked.

Starsky firmly shook his head. “No. Jarod’s a friend for one and for another, I don’t think he’d let himself get put in that position. I think he’d put his neck under a guillotine before he let it happen.”

“You sure do have a thing for the inquisition,” Hutch joked.

With a half-smile, Starsky ran his hand long Hutch’s side. “Connor said a lot of Immortals died that way. I started researching it not long ago to see how many there were.”

“Starsk, why the Watchers?”

“It bothers you.”

“Yeah,” Hutch admitted. “Too many people know about us as it is.”

“If Immortals do wipe each other out until there’s only one, then I can make sure someone knows we existed and that we mattered.”

Nothing Hutch could say or do would ever take away the pain Starsky felt when it came to the insanity of their existence. If this helped him deal with it, Hutch wouldn’t stand in his way.

~*~

From inside the rental car, Xander Cross sat behind the wheel and in the passenger seat was his accomplice and confidant. Cross paid the man well to do all that he said. At the end of this operation, he would kill the mortal. There was too much at stake to leave such a loose end.

“There she is.” Xander watched Miss Parker cross the street towards the Seine. “Whenever she comes to Paris she takes this walk nightly. Her mother brought her here as a child.”

Martin pushed the toothpick into his gum just a bit. “You were right when you said she’d come alone.”

“She is the one to not underestimate. I knew as soon as Jarod and the Watchers learned my name the Centre would be able to track me.”

“The old man expects you to make sure Jarod goes back to the Centre.” Martin tossed the toothpick away and admired the gentle sway of Parker’s hips as she walked under the street lamp.

“Jarod is mine. I’ll give the Centre something else that will accomplish its goals well enough.”

“You want me to call Raines?” Martin asked.

“Not yet.” When Parker could no longer be seen, Xander looked at Martin. “We have to prepare the bait first for this very large trap.”

~*~

Methos walked over and handed Jarod a cup of tea and sat down in a leather chair across from him. The night sky was overcast and the low-hanging clouds could be seen from the bright city lights off in the distance.

Jarod sipped the tea. “This is good. Thank you again for inviting me over. I don’t feel too popular right now.”

“We’ve all had our moments,” Methos told him.

“I take it to mean your popularity wasn’t because of your charming personality,” Jarod said with a smile.

“Let’s just say my famous or rather infamous exploits were the subject of stories to scare poor children into minding their elders.”

“You must get around.”

“It wasn’t too hard in those days. Tales of fantasy and fiction always traveled faster.”

“You were lucky I think,” Jarod said. “Most of your exploits were overblown and fabricated. Mine were very real.”

“From what I’ve been told you didn’t have a lot of choice in the matter. You and I have much in common, my friend.”

“I designed a deadly virus that would wipe out a large city in a matter of days,” Jarod said with a sigh. “No cure and no get out of jail card.”

“Yes, we do,” Methos said with a sigh. “How much do you know about the bronze age?”

“You’ve been around that long?”

“Child, you are talking to a 5,000-year-old man.”

“The historians would love to have a chat with you.”

“I am one of the original four horsemen.”

Jarod studied him closely and he could see the truth in his eyes. “Which one?”

“Death.”

With humor in his eyes, Jarod asked, “You don’t do anything small, do you?”

“I liked my job too much. That’s my damnation, Jarod.”

“People go to extraordinary lengths to stay alive. In those days it was survival of the fittest and no one could see any other way to live. Life meant nothing and killed or be killed was the theme. Don’t beat yourself up over it, Methos.”

Methos wanted to smile. Jarod had so easily understood and he knew the man probably knew as much as he did about those odd times at the beginning of history. “You could take a bit of your own advice,” Methos offered. “Few will understand people like you and me. We had to choose the lesser of two evils and not everyone will understand it because of what was handed us. For a newborn such as yourself, you’ve lived almost as much as I have with your chameleon like abilities.”

“After I escaped the Centre, I spent my time helping people.”

“Making up for the bad, I take it,” Methos speculated.

“In part, but I also wanted to leave a positive mark on this world.”

“Are you going to continue searching your family?”

“Well, Duncan told me that every Immortal he ran across were foundlings which is entirely possible given the Centre’s involvement in my life. I’ll continue my search, but it won’t be possible for me to stay with them for long. I don’t believe I could bear watching them die, while I remained the same.”

“Sadly enough, it’s for the best, Jarod.”

Jarod gazed into his cup of tea. His friend was right. The future was growing just as uncertain as was his doubts. He felt more alone than ever.

~*~

At the chateau, Hutch sat in the large tub and in front of him was his lover, Starsky. He ran the wet sponge across Starsky’s back and smiled in satisfaction.

“Feel good?” Hutch added more soap to the sponge.

“I could wake up like this every morning.” Starsky sighed. Their early morning session in bed had left them sated and wanting a bath. The huge tub was just too inviting.

“That’s the plan.”

Starsky smiled a bit. “Hutch.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you ever tell anyone about you?”

“I told Jason before he died.”

“How’d he take it?”

“Better than I thought he would.” The memory of Jason at such a moment was still fresh in his mind. “He wanted me to make the most out of living forever. Why, Starsky?”

Starsky leaned against Hutch. “Something I haven’t told you.”

Hutch moved the soapy sponge across Starsky’s chest. “You can tell me.”

“I saw Huggy.”

“What? When?”

“It was a few months before Sean died. I was feeling pretty low and needed something. At the time I didn’t know what it was.”

“You needed to be close to those days when we were cops.” Hutch understood it. He had felt those same urges. “What happened?”

 _Starsky could only control his nervousness by clenching his fists and releasing them. The bell rang as he came through the door and he was surprised at how little the old bar had changed over the years._

 _"Man, I said the place was closed!”_

 _Starsky turned at the sound of Huggy’s voice. He watched his old friend pale at seeing him. “Huggy.”_

 _“God, I thought you were dead.” Huggy came around the bar and took Starsky into his arms. “Ought to kick your ass for not lettin’ me know.”_

 _When Huggy had released him, Starsky stepped back. There were a few more wrinkles on his face and he had shaved his head. “You look good, Hug.”_

 _“You haven’t changed a bit, Starsky.” Huggy wiped away a stray tear. “Come on. I’ll buy you a drink and we can exchange life stories.”_

 _Ten minutes later, Huggy was looking at Starsky like he had a horn growing out of the side of his head. “Hutch knew all this time?”_

 _“Yeah.”_

 _“We were all like family...the four of us.”_

 _“I know, Hug. The fewer who know about it the safer it is for us.”_

 _Huggy snubbed out the smoke. “I’m no fool, Starsky. There are people who’d kill for what you got...no matter the downside of it.”_

 _“Not you?”_

 _Huggy shook his head._

 _“Good to know.” Starsky took a drink of his beer._

 _“I adopted a couple of street kids. They’re in college now. I’m countin’ on them to give me grandchildren to spoil.”_

 _“And Dobey?”_

 _“Dobey.” Huggy played with his lighter a bit. “After Edith passed on, his health went downhill. He’s biding his time at a nursing home. Cal’s got four kids and Rosie’s got an eye on her old man’s job.”_

 _“So, Rosie’s a cop.” Starsky smiled a bit._

 _“She’s as tough as they come, Starsky. You’d be proud of her.” Huggy shifted in his chair. “So, where’s Hutch?” No answer came and he shook his head. “Damn. How long are you going to beat him up over not telling you?”_

 _“Not that simple, Hug. Hutch lied to me.”_

 _“People lie to each other all the time, Starsky. Forgive and move on.”_

 _“This is different.”_

 _“So what if it is.” Huggy leaned toward Starsky. “You and Hutch belong together.”_

 _“There’s someone else, Huggy. Everything’s changed since those days.”_

 _“No, man. It hasn’t. Not really. You and Hutch are forever.”_

Old memories of Captain Dobey, the bar, and Huggy had been forced out of Hutch’s mind and laid to rest. Now, they were alive and reminding him of the life he had fought so hard to hold onto back when he thought that was as good as it could ever get.

“I’ve wanted to go back a thousand times, Starsky. I was too afraid.”

“Huggy said that when he died, he didn’t want us crying at his funeral. He wants us to find the cheapest scotch that exists and drink a toast to him every year...together.”

“We will.”

“Good,” Starsky said. “I stole a bottle out of Huggy’s back room before I left.”

Hutch laughed a little and put his arms around Starsky.

~*~

Foremost on Duncan’s mind was Jarod’s next lesson. He needed to pick up the pace of the instruction. The stakes were getting higher. Duncan was about to leave the barge he lived on when the door came open.

Parker appeared and he was still taken aback at her stunning beauty. It never failed to take his breath away. He almost didn’t see Sidney standing behind her.

“You lied to us, Mr. Macleod,” Sidney stated. “Jarod’s blood was on the cloth we took from the table.”

“I promised Jarod discretion. Payment not only includes instruction, but also my word to not advertise his whereabouts.” Duncan folded his arms and didn’t telegraph his pleasure at watching Parker move about his home.

“And the other man?” Parker stopped near an expensive Chinese vase. It was a vibrant yellow with blue snakes. She ran her nail around its lip. “When did you last see him?”

“You think I have?” Duncan tensed when Parker pushed a bit on the vase. It slid an inch closer to the edge of the table.

“I can read a liar a mile away, Macleod,” Parker bragged. Her smile grew sharper as she moved the vase more. The bottom was over the edge of the table.

If what she said was true, then Macleod was in trouble...at least the rare vase was. “It’s not a Ming.” He hoped that was enough to convince her that breaking the item wouldn’t give him too much grief.

Parker’s smile grew. “I know.” It crashed to the floor. “It’s a transitional porcelain from the reign of the Qianlong Emperor. Latter part of the 18th century. Worth almost as much as a Ming.”

Duncan’s eyes were on the floor where the shattered remains of the vase fell. He barely heard Sidney from the other side of the room.

“Mr. Macleod, why is Jarod interested in sword fighting?” Sidney asked. He went to a painting and studied it.

“Everyone needs a hobby,” he muttered. The insurance would cover only a fraction of the vase’s true worth. Duncan had expected a financial windfall from its auction.

“You have an expensive hobby,” Sidney said. “This painting is worth at least several hundred thousand dollars. It was sold to a private collector nearly 50 years ago. The artist was said to have died tragically young in 1660. She painted portraits for royalty to pay the bills, but her real passion was abstract.” Sidney looked over his shoulder at Duncan who had a solemn look on his face. “Her name was Louise Barton. Her work is greatly sought after since it’s considered ahead of its time and extremely rare.”

It felt like a part of his soul had just been read. Not only did he see Louise Barton’s dead body floating face-down in the lake again, but he also saw Kate’s body being wheeled away on a gurney. All of her beautiful talent and passion gone instantly just as Louise’s had been snuffed out. The loss weighed heavy.

“Mr. Macleod?”

Duncan looked to Parker who had said his name. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I asked if you remembered something,” Parker answered.

“No. If you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment.”

Parker and Sidney left without saying a word. Duncan went to the painting and gazed at the artwork.

~*~

At the hotel they were staying at, Parker was handed a manila envelope before taking the elevator upstairs. She was reading the pages when her and Sidney arrived at their suite. She sat on the couch.

“Duncan Macleod is a semi-retired antique dealer. His background is sketchy at best. He and a woman he was involved with owned an antique shop in Seacover, Washington. She died several years ago. He was most recently seen with a clothing designer. Faith.”

“You’ve bought from her lines before.”

Parker looked on the back of the page. “A few things. Her style is a bit romantic for my tastes. My God.”

“What is it?”

“Faith was recently murdered, Sid.”

“He’s suffered much loss,” Sidney said. “He seemed to have an emotional connection with the painting.”

“Maybe it belonged to his father or something.” Parker skimmed over a page.

“Perhaps, but it felt more personal than that.”

“Well, his friends are just as mysterious, Sidney. David Starsky owns the chateau. Get this...it was a gift from a mysterious benefactor. David Starsky disappeared from his hospital bed in 1980 after being gunned down. It was the same with his partner. They were cops in California together.”

Sidney smiled. “Fascinating.”

“Sure it is,” Parker said with a roll of her eyes. “Details are just as sketchy.”

“Broots is normally more thorough.”

“These people worked to cover their tracks and for Broots to not get anymore than this is a feat in itself.” Parker leaned back. “There is something going on here, Sidney. I can feel it.”

“And Jarod is at the center of it.” Sidney watched Parker get to her feet. “Going somewhere?”

“I need to think.”

“I’ll have room service bring a meal up for you when you return from your walk.”

Parker appreciated this. “I’ll try not to be long.”

~*~

Jarod’s thoughts were miles away as he stared at the large moon. He turned when he felt the approach of an Immortal. It was Starsky offering him a glass of cranberry juice.

“Thanks.”

“You looked like you could use it.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it...Immortality.”

“Well, I never really think of us as Immortals. We can still die...just not like everyone else.”

“Oh?”

“I come out here sometimes and hope I’m around in a couple of hundred years. Maybe the world will be better than what it is now.”

“Not as cynical as Methos, I see.” Jarod took a drink of the juice.

“I used to be,” Starsky admitted. Thinking of Hutch, he said, “I focus on what I’ve got to look forward to.”

“Hutch.”

Starsky smiled a bit. “You noticed.”

“You both care very much about each other. It’s hard not to be jealous.”

“You’ll find someone, Jarod.”

“I have,” Jarod responded in a low voice. The one simulation he couldn't imagine was exactly how Parker's lips tasted. “I just can’t do anything about it.”

“Mortal?”

“I hoped her and I would eventually get our happy ending. It’ll never happen now.”

“Don’t let her being mortal stand in your way, Jarod. Life’s short enough.”

“Her mortality is the least of our problems.”

“Does she have anything to do with this Centre you told us about?” Starsky asked.

“As soon as I kill Xander Cross I have to leave and never look back, Starsky. My connection to the Centre ends and I’m disappearing. I’m dangerous for our kind.”

There was nothing Starsky could say. Jarod was right.

The brief silence was interrupted by Jarod’s ringing cell phone. “Hello.”

 _“Can the student surpass the teacher?”_

“Xander,” Jarod bit out. His eyes went immediately to Starsky who quickly left to get Hutch and Duncan.

 _“Your first lesson will be the only one you will require.”_

“Don’t be so sure about that, Cross. I’m ready.”

 _“Like all lessons, it will be at my discretion and not yours. In fact, this particular one will have a guarantee we will not be interrupted.”_

“What did you do?” He asked as Duncan, Hutch and Starsky joined him.

 _“Your Miss Parker will be joining us, of course,” Xander told him. “I call her yours because her obsession of you is the talk of the Centre.”_

“If you hurt her…”

 _“Tonight at midnight, young Jarod, at the abandoned building just south of the Seine on the edge of the city is where we will have your final lesson.”_

Jarod closed the cover on his phone and turned. Starsky, Hutch, Duncan, and Methos watched him.

Jarod was silent for a moment after he hung up the phone. “He has Parker. He wants to meet me at an abandoned building south of the Seine on the edge of the city.”

“I know where it’s at,” Duncan told him.

Methos saw the confidence in Jarod’s face. “You look like a man with a plan.”

~*~

Parker wanted to scream into the phone, but she kept her cool. It wouldn’t due to draw attention to herself while walking along the Seine.

“Broots, why is a library list worth wasting my time?”

 _“I intercepted it coming out of SL-27, Miss Parker.”_

She slowed down. “Sublevel 27? Are you sure? It was blown up years ago, Broots. There is nothing but rubble down there.”

 _“I’m positive. The library list itself is odd, too. There are computer books, advanced electronics, physiology, sword-making, and one Shakespeare play.”_

“Sword-making,” Parker repeated. The more she learned, the stranger the entire situation became. “I suppose you wouldn’t know what play.”

 _“Oh, yeah, it’s...”_

When Parker recognized the figure coming towards her, she hung up the phone before learning the name of the Shakespearean play.

“What’s a piece of slime like you doing in Paris, Cross?” Parker asked.

His cold smile was as evil as she’d ever seen. “You’ll soon find out.”

Something hit Parker in the back and by the time she realized it was a tranquilizer dart, darkness was fast approaching and she fell into Xander Cross’ arms.

~*~

Sidney felt rather foolish. When Miss Parker hadn’t returned from her walk, he had spent too long deliberating about whether or not to track her down. Now that he had delayed, he was trapped in the hotel suite with a man he assumed to be a friend of Jarod’s.

“Where’s Jarod?”

Methos checked the door to make sure it was locked. “He’s taking care of some business and he doesn’t need your interference in this matter.”

“Miss Parker is with him.”

“I have a friend who will take good care of her.” He took a seat not far from the door.

“If you’re speaking of Duncan Macleod, she won’t look too kindly on him.”

Methos raised an eyebrow. “She doesn’t like him?”

“She thinks he’s cocky,” Sidney said with a small smile. “That was the word she used.”

“Macleod can certainly rub people the wrong way,” Methos told him.

“You obviously know who I am,” Sidney stated. “Would you care to tell me who you are?”

“Some call me Adam.”

“And what do your friends call you?”

“You are good.” The man reminded him of Jarod. “I have very few of those and those I do have, call me Methos.”

“It was an early termed name given to narrative by the Greeks,” Sidney observed. “Early authors drew no distinction between truth and fiction in their works. In the 6th century B.C. authors came to question the validity of their culture’s traditional tales and the word methos came to denote an implausible story.”

“Are you trying to insult me?” Methos asked with a laugh.

“I think you are a man that few people can discern what is truth and what is fiction when it comes to you. The name suits you well.”

“I never thought I was such an easy read,” Methos said with a humorous look.

“You allow people to believe the worst about you and you use it as a defense mechanism, but in the same moment, you will protect those you care about. I’ve been at this for quite some time.”

“I can see why Jarod thinks highly of you.”

“I’m a father figure in Jarod’s eyes. A role which was thrust upon me.”

“That’s usually how it works,” Methos told him. “You’re making this very difficult, you know. I’m not supposed to like you.”

Sidney watched him check his watch again and he put his hands in his pocket. “What’s going on, Methos? Is Jarod in trouble?”

“I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.”

“Go help him. I’ll be fine here.”

“I wish I could. I’m not allowed to interfere. Damn rules.”

Sidney could see the anxious look in the man’s eyes and he knew if he was able to help Jarod he would. He could only hope that everyone walked out of this in one piece.

~*~

Lyle was impatient. He tapped his fingers on the armrest and looked out the window of the limousine. The view of the street and adjacent buildings was adequate. Few people came to this part of Paris and everyone seemed sure this was the place to be. He looked at Raines who was holding a solid gold lighter.

“How can they be sure?” Lyle asked.

“I don’t know,” Raines succinctly answered. He moved the lighter about in his hand and then opened the lid. Taking a deep breath hurt still. “Too much is at stake not to be here.”

“And Jarod?” Lyle found himself fascinated by Raines’ fixation on the lighter. “He’s an added bonus.”

When Lyle turned his attention to the street he observed Xander Cross going into an abandoned garage. “Right on time,” he muttered.

Raines smiled at the news. They were now one step closer.

~*~

Parker pulled at the ropes keeping her hands tied behind her back. She wished she could use her high heels in Xander Cross’ face when she saw his smirk. His accomplice was no better. The freak had planned on groping her until she explained that he’d be left with a stump should he take such liberties. Miss Parker prided herself on the ability to take the man out of manly.

“You think sidelining me in order to get Jarod will get you back in the good graces of the Centre, Cross?”

“The Centre is of no consequence, Parker.” Cross toyed with the handgun. “You would do better for yourself if you would get into a new line of work.”

“There is only one problem with that.”

“Oh?” Cross raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to hunt you down.”

“No, you won’t.” Cross stepped forward. “The Centre’s days are numbered and so is the Parker legacy.”

He turned the gun on Martin and shot him in the head. Cross smiled a bit at the shocked look on Parker’s face. “Do you think I kidnapped you just to lure Jarod here for the Centre?”

“Jarod’s too smart for that.”

“Yes, he is.” Cross went to the door. “I have other plans for Jarod.”

“Damn it.” Parker gritted her teeth after he left and began jerking at the ropes around her wrists.

~*~

A trap was brewing, but Jarod had no way of knowing exactly what it entailed. Too many unknown factors hindered his ability to think out every possible contingency. They had arrived a few blocks from the planned confrontation.

The plan was for Starsky and Hutch to make sure anyone from the Centre would be kept away. Methos was already keeping an eye on Sidney. Jarod would deal with Parker himself. That was the only way he could guarantee her safety.

“I’ll keep a few blocks away,” Duncan told him.

“Duncan, I know you want Cross for yourself. He killed the woman you loved.”

“That can’t matter now.” It was a hard thing for Duncan to admit. “Parker’s life depends on you being there.”

“Just be close enough to get her out of the way in case she’s there,” Jarod told him. “If I can’t kill him...”

“I’ll finish it for you,” Duncan promised.

~*~

Hutch stopped near a corner and kept against the wall. There had been no sign of any activity anywhere. He wished Starsky was with him. In the old days they rarely split up like this, but now they had more ground to cover. He saw a flickering light through the window of an old building several yards away.

He went to investigate and while forcing the door through, he heard a voice inside yelling for help. Once through, Hutch was surprised to see the beautiful woman tied up. “You’ve got to be Parker.”

“Let me guess. Jarod sent you.”

“No, he didn’t. He’s nowhere near here.”

It suddenly occurred to Parker what Cross had been saying. “I wasn’t put here for Jarod to find. You have to go...now!”

“Let’s get you untied first.” Hutch started to move towards Parker, but the door opening got his attention. Three men came in and he straightened when he saw the man holding a gun at him.

“Lyle?” Parker was shocked at her brother’s presence.

Hutch looked from Parker to Lyle. “What the hell is going on here?”

Lyle raised the gun and shot Hutch in the chest three times.

Parker could scarcely believe what she had just witnessed. Lyle had gunned down the very man who was trying to help her. “What the hell, Lyle!”

“It’s time for you to leave, Sis.” Lyle sent one of the men over to untie Parker.

When Lyle was about to put the gun away, Parker went to him and took it away. “You are such a bastard, Lyle.”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“My job. I’m getting Jarod.” Before walking out, Parker looked back at Hutch’s dead body. “I’m sorry.”

After she was gone, Lyle motioned to his henchmen. “Get him.”

On his way to the car, he met Raines halfway. They watched Hutch’s body being put in the trunk.

“What about Parker?” Lyle asked.

“We got what we need for now,” Raines answered. He adjusted the nasal cannula. “Jarod will eventually come to us.”

“They told you that?”

“I’ll tell you the rest on plane ride home.” Raines slid into the car. He watched as his oxygen tank was placed not far from him. For the first time since that stone had been placed around his neck he smiled at it.

~*~

The location that Jarod found Xander Cross at was farther from the Seine than he had indicated. He suspected that Parker was there and that either Starsky or Hutch would find her. He let his coat drop off his shoulders and hoisted the blade he had chosen for himself.

“Agrippa would be very disappointed in you, Johan.” Jarod kept the blade low as he waited for Cross to ready himself.

“So, you have been studying.”

“Why did you kill him?”

Cross gave Jarod a sly look. “He was an Immortal after all, but had no interest in the game. Agrippa’s only desire was to the benefit of these pitiful mortals.”

“These mortals are a part of us, Cross.”

“Whoever stands alone will be a god, Jarod.” Cross raised his sword. “Agrippa refused to believe this and attempted to denied me my right to fight. I took his head and now I have his knowledge. I will have yours.”

The ferocity with which Cross attacked him startled Jarod. He wasn’t accustomed to this sort of fight. Even the training wasn’t getting him used to the feel of the blade in his hands.

Jarod managed to hold his own against Cross, but the man had hundreds of years of experience on his side and Jarod’s lack of experience was hindering him. He knew something had to give soon and he wasn’t about to give his head over to the man.

After receiving a few cuts, Jarod managed to give Cross a slice across his thigh. He needed something to bring the man to his knees before he did it to him. Staying on his feet would keep him alive.

“You have learned well,” Cross said with a smile. “Did you know all teachers hold back just a bit? Just enough to keep their most valuable secrets to themselves should they ever face their students in battle.”

“Students have a knack of turning into the teacher,” Jarod breathed. He began a ruthless offense against Cross.  
Xander realized this contest would be much more difficult than he had anticipated. He considered Jarod naïve and above low blows. He found himself wrong, when Jarod gave him a hard elbow to the face. He stumbled back and managed to maintain his footing.

After wiping the blood from his nose, Xander raised his sword at Jarod. There was little time for Jarod to react and when he brought his sword forward to block, Cross suddenly turned and took a swipe at him.

Jarod felt the sword take a deep cut to the back of his knee and it brought him down. He gasped at the agonizing pain running throughout his leg. He knew Cross had cut tendons and muscle which kept him down. He looked up at Cross standing above him with his sword raised.

It seemed like Cross was moving in slow motion as the sword was lowering down upon him. Jarod brought his up and watched it sink into his enemy just below the sternum. He knew he had sliced into vital organs and in a matter of just a few minutes the man would be temporarily dead. Jarod slowly stood as Cross sank to his knees and hunched over with his hand over the gaping bleeding wound.

Xander Cross looked at him with a vile look and Jarod had no doubts in his mind as he raised his sword.

~*~

Starsky had given up his search and began to head back to where everyone had agreed to rendezvous after the fight. He had hoped to run into Hutch along the way. When the sky thundered and lightening struck, Starsky stopped and turned towards it. He hoped for the best, but he felt the sudden need to be with Hutch. Starsky began the walk to the agreed upon meeting place.

~*~

When Methos heard the thunder he went to the window and watched the lightening. He hoped it was Jarod taking his first quickening, but there was no way to know. He looked over his shoulder at Sidney.

“It’s time for me to go.” He headed for the door.

“What about Jarod, Methos?” Sidney asked. “Do you know if he’s alright?”

“If he isn’t, you’ll know.”

Methos left the hotel and headed for the rendezvous.

~*~

Parker stopped dead in her tracks at the unusual lightening. It took only a few seconds to decide where she was going. She soon realized that it was farther than it looked. The odd storm had stopped three minutes ago by the time she got there.

That was where she found the body. When Parker moved closer she recoiled at the sight. It was a headless Xander Cross.

“What the hell.” Parker turned when she heard a noise and aimed the weapon straight at Duncan. “Where is he?”  
Duncan was relieved to see her unharmed. “Who?”

“You know who, Scotland.”

“I don’t know where he is. That’s the truth.”

Parker lowered the gun. Damn it, she thought. Jarod disappeared again. She watched Duncan go to the body. “Did you do this?”

“No.” Duncan turned around. “Maybe Jarod did.”

She shook her head. “Not his style. Jarod’s not into beheadings.”

“People change,” Duncan said before Parker could get very far.

What she saw in his eyes, Parker couldn’t be sure. There was no doubt that he knew something. “Someday I’ll find out what went on here tonight.”

“You think so?”

“You betcha.”

There was no doubt in Duncan’s mind that she just might at that.

~*~

Methos had only been at the meeting place a few minutes when his cell phone rang. “Yeah.”

“It’s me,” Starsky said. “Is Hutch there with you?”

“No, I haven’t seen him or Mac.”

“Something’s wrong. I can feel it.”

“Where are you?” Starsky told him. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

After Methos closed the phone he felt the approach of an Immortal. He turned and was relieved to see Duncan. “Where’ve you been?”

“Xander’s dead.”

“Good.” Methos began walking with Duncan at his side. “David can’t find Hutch.”

When they arrived at the alley Starsky met them halfway. He held out a piece of jewelry. “This is Hutch’s.”

The moon and stars necklace glimmered. Duncan lifted it from Starsky’s fingers. “I’ve seen him wearing it.”

“It was on the floor of an old garage. There was enough blood on the floor to paint the walls,” Starsky explained. “Someone got to him. They shot him and took him.”

“The Centre,” Methos said. “They know about us.”

“We need to find Jarod.” Duncan handed the necklace back.

“We can try,” Starsky told him. “Jarod said he was going to disappear after he took care of Cross. He was making sure the Centre would never get near him again.”

“Starsky,” Duncan said. “We’re going to find Hutch and get him back. We won’t stop until he’s home.”

~*~

An IV hung on the pole and Lyle watched the liquid medicine dripping from the bag into the unconscious body strapped to the seat. They were in a private jet awaiting takeoff. He looked at Raines.

“I put three bullets into the son of a bitch,” Lyle told him. “He was dead.”

“You had doubts before?” Raines asked.

“Watching a modern day Lazarus happening can put it all in perspective.” Lyle motioned at the IV. “This will keep him out?”

“As long as we need him to be.” Raines moved to the seat across from Hutch. He pulled the O2 bottle out of the aisle. “Call the Centre. Once we land I want everything in place to begin immediately.”

“Our other project has to be completed first. All of this is for naught if...”

“Don’t push me, Lyle,” Raines ordered.

“We still need Jarod.”

“Sit down and I’ll tell you why we don’t.”

Lyle stared at Raines. The oxygen tubing was tight across his face. He detected small amounts of cyanosis around the edges of his lips. After he sat down, Raines told him everything that was happening and why. When Raines finished, Lyle looked out the window and watched the ground get further away as the plane took off.


	8. Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan, Methos, Jarod, and Starsky prepare to rescue Hutch not knowing the Centre's ulterior motives or plans for the future.

Few times was Starsky ever at a complete loss. This was one of them. Hutch was gone. So were Jarod and the Centre. It was as if neither ever existed and Xander Cross’ body held few clues.

He looked over his shoulder at Duncan who was combing the street for any possible trace of Jarod. “Anything?”

“No,” Duncan said. “I’ve been over this entire area three times. Nothing.”

“Let’s go back to the garage where Hutch was taken. Maybe we missed something.”

“Starsky, we haven’t and you know it.” Duncan approached him. “We have to try something else.”

“Yeah,” Starsky admitted. “We’ll try to see what we can get on this Centre.”

“Methos and Joe are going to use their Watcher contacts. Someone has to know something.”

“I’ve got a friend back in L.A.” Starsky stuck his hands in his pockets. “He’s got ways of getting information.”

They started toward the car and once inside, Duncan said, “Jarod won’t have left a hint he was ever here.”

“He said he was making sure no one would find him unless he wanted to be found,” Starsky replied. “He packed everything before leaving the chateau.”

Duncan started the car and pulled away from the curb. “If we can’t find Jarod specifically, let’s send out an SOS.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’ll put Hutch’s photo online.”

Starsky gazed out the window. “That’ll bring out every nutjob between here and L.A.”

“Not if we lie about why we’re looking for him.”

“You’re onto something.” Starsky looked at Duncan. “We’re looking for our old friend.”

“It’ll have to be discreet, but not so much so that one can’t find them. If Jarod’s looking for his family the way I think he is, then it shouldn’t take long for him to see Hutch’s picture.”

It was a long shot. Starsky knew that much. If Jarod was right about the Centre this was not going to be easy. Even more so, was the one unending thought that he knew this would keep him up from the point on until Hutch was home safe. He’d done it before.

 ~*~

Raines looked down from the observation lounge at his project. He gripped the handle of his oxygen tank as he watched movements below. When Lyle joined him, he said, “This progress is unsatisfactory.”

“I’m running out of people,” Lyle tersely replied. “We need more time.”

“Time is a luxury we don’t have. The stakes are too high for us to fail.”

“Right,” Lyle muttered. “Our necks on the chopping blocks. These people don’t strike me as tolerant of failure.”

“Step up the pace,” Raines ordered. “I’ll see to our newest resident and make sure he gets on track.”

“Good luck with that.” Lyle looked down. “You’re going to need it.”

~*~

Hutch had lost track of time ages ago it seemed like. Drugs had kept him out of it and now he was in some kind of cage as if he were a wild animal. Beyond the large fence surrounding him was nothing but darkness. The only illumination was the large bright light overhead. He went to the metal and grasped it.

“Hello! Is anyone there?” No answer. There had been nothing the other times he had tried. Hutch went back to the cot and sat down. Starsky and Duncan would find him. He had no doubt about it.

Whether fifteen minutes or an hour had passed, Hutch didn’t know, but when he heard steps he stood and turned. Emerging from the darkness was a bald man pulling on an oxygen tank. The wheels squeaked and Hutch was sure that was a sound he’d never forget.

“Who are you? Why am I here?” Hutch demanded.

“What year were you born, Mr. Hutchinson?” The raspy-voiced man asked.

“I’m not answering any questions until you tell me what the hell is going on.”

“What name did you go by before becoming Ken Hutchinson?” He asked. “We know you took the name of a dead infant in 1943. Who were you before that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Raines held out his hand and was given a file. He opened it and looked inside. “It says here you were treated for a gunshot wound in 1979.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Hutch said. “I was a kid at the time.”

“Is it?” Raines pulled out a picture and held it up for Hutch to see. “This is your police academy photo. The resemblance is uncanny, Mr. Hutchinson.”

“Simple enough explanation. You’ve got the wrong Hutchinson.” Hutch folded his arms.

“We know about your kind,” Raines told him. “We know there is only one way that you can die. Unless you cooperate, Mr. Hutchinson, I will introduce to you the many ways that mortals can die.”

When Hutch was alone, he went to the cot and sat. They knew about him. A million explanations of how came to mind. What was to come scared the hell out of him. Hutch knew the countless ways and had experienced just a few already.  He just had to hold on long enough for Starsky to get him out of here.

~*~

Every Friday afternoon, Miss Parker was lean back in her chair, look out the office window, and dreamed smoking. She would imagine how it would taste on her tongue, feel the smoke go deep into her lungs and then breathe it out as if she was letting go of the struggles of the past week. It usually took about an hour for her to realize that she didn’t want or need the crutch. That was about the time she would get her purse and head home.

This Friday, she toyed with the empty scotch glass on her desk. Parker had made a point of significantly reducing her alcohol intake after an ulcer nearly took her life. She looked up when Broots and Sidney came through the door. The looks on their faces said it all.

“Nothing.” A scotch was looking more appealing.

Sidney took the seat near her desk. “Never have we gone so long without contact from Jarod.”

“I’ve tried all of Jarod’s old numbers and emails. The traces were bounced globally.” Broots shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Miss Parker.”

“It’s been two months since Paris.” She got up and picked up her purse. “I’m getting tired of the same news every day.”

“Speaking of news, I did find one thing out, Miss Parker,” Broots said.

“What.” She was impatient and he was nervous. Parker knew those were the conditions Broots worked best under.

“About Raines and Lyle’s special project. It’s not an it.”

“What?”

“It’s not that either. It’s a who...more specifically it’s a him.”

“How do you know, Broots?” Sidney asked.

“We’ve wanted to know what Raines and Lyle were doing in Paris the night Jarod disappeared and so I’ve been using DSA’s to eavesdrop on their conversations. It hasn’t been easy, let me tell you.”

“Would this project be in SL-27?” Parker was reconsidering her weekend plans.

“Maybe.” Broots finally decided to put his hands in his pockets. “Security is tighter than it’s even been since I’ve been here. The new computer upgrades have made hacking damn near impossible.”

Parker couldn’t believe he’d doubt himself in an area he had excelled at for as long as she’d known him. “Broots you can hack into anything.”

Broots smiled a bit at the rare compliment. “It’s these new chips. They work faster than anything I’ve ever seen and the protocols are almost gibberish.”

“Your job is to get me into SL-27 without being seen,” Parker told him. “Soon, Broots.”

After she was gone, Broots slumped in the chair. His weekend was history.

~*~

The first person Duncan saw coming through the door on his barge was Starsky. He had felt the Immortal presence of the men, but Methos’ was always the strongest and seemed to crawl inside his soul as if it was a primitive animal looking for a mate. It happened every single time and each time Duncan was unnerved by the sensation.

“You look like hell,” he told Starsky. Duncan barely glanced at Methos before going to the couch. “I didn’t find much.”

“You said this friend of yours works for the NSA,” Starsky said. “She had connections.”

“The Centre does exist.” Duncan picked up a memo and handed it to Starsky. “It’s located in Blue Cove, Delaware.”

“This is the same place that Jarod described?” Starsky asked.

“She’s sure it is.”

“Mac,” Metho said. “There’s more, I take it.”

“We have no way of finding out if Hutch is there or where on the grounds he’s being kept. It’s an enormous complex with advanced security measures and private guards who are paid to shoot and ask questions later.” Duncan looked at Starsky. “Finding a way inside and getting him out is impossible.”

“There’s gotta be a way,” Starsky told him. “Hutch is waiting for us to get him out of there.”

“We’ll find a way,” Methos promised him.

“She also told me that the Centre is politically and financially connected.” Duncan eyed the bar and wondered if a drink was in order. “No government or law enforcement agency will touch the place.  She doubted they’d make a move on the Centre even if they threatened to overturn the government.”

Starsky wadded up the paper and viciously threw it. “Goddamn it!”

No one spoke for a few moments. Starsky grabbed his jacket and was headed for the door when everyone felt the sudden presence of an Immortal. He opened the door and when Jarod came through, Starsky dropped his jacket.

“Jarod,” he whispered. Starsky hugged him. “It’s about damn time.”

“I came as soon as I could.” Jarod stepped back and surveyed the room. “You hotlinked Hutch’s photo to my mother’s.”

“What took you so long,” Duncan demanded to know. “We posted Hutch’s picture two months ago.”

“I had to keep low.” Jarod set his backpack and silver case on the floor. He took a file out of his backpack. “I have a contact inside the Centre and as soon as I found Hutch had been taken I asked him to get what information he could.”

“What’s that?” Starsky asked.

Jarod opened up the file and took out a photo. “This is less than a week ago. He appears to be holding up.”

Starsky held it with care as he meticulously studied the picture. The photo was black and white and grainy. There was no doubt it was Hutch. He appeared well as he sat on the edge of a cot. “They want him because he’s Immortal.”

“They haven’t been able to figure out how to exploit his Immortality,” Jarod explained.

“What are they doing to him?” Duncan stuck his fists in his pockets.

“Exactly what you think they’re doing,” Jarod replied in a low voice.

“Okay,” Starsky said. He put the picture down. “How do we get him out of there?”

“It’s not just him we have to worry about.” Jarod took out another picture. “From what I’ve been able to piece together, there is a second Immortal at the Centre.”

Methos looked at it and shook his head. “This is a horrible photo. I can barely make out the face.”

“These are data intercepts so quality suffered as a result. That’s the clearest one I’ve been able to get.”

“Two Immortals.” Duncan rubbed his chin. “Is it possible to rescue them?”

“It’s possible,” Jarod answered. “It won’t be easy, though.”

“Even if we get them both out,” Methos said. “What happens after that? The Centre knows about Immortals and I can’t see them just letting us go on about our happy ways afterwards.”

“You’re right,” Jarod said. “The Centre will never allow us or any other Immortal a moment’s peace.”

“So what do we do?” Starsky asked.

Jarod folded his arms and looked at each Immortal. “We are going to destroy the Centre.”

~*~

When Raines went to the cage, Hutch’s head hung down. His naked body swung slightly from the chain that had been extended down from the ceiling of the cage. He went to Lyle who was cleaning his hands.

“That’s the fifth time,” Lyle told Raines. “He’s dead...again.”

“Has he said anything?”

“No. The bastard’s defiant as hell.” Lyle dropped the towel on the floor. “We’ve been at this for weeks. Anyone else would have talked after everything we’ve done. I can’t count how many times he’s died.”

“Your tactics are failing, Lyle.” Raines looked at Hutch’s body. “I suspect you enjoy inflicting this torture rather than employing it as a useful tool. Nonetheless, it’s time to move forward.”

“You’re going to turn him over to them...just like that.” Lyle stepped forward. “We can use him to find others like him.”

Raines was getting tired of this old argument. “These people have no use for machinations. Any deception on our part will cost dearly.”

“Fine.” Lyle had no choice but to go along.

“I have made sure we will be there every step of the way. They need us.” Raines took hold of the handle of his O2 tank. He glanced at Lyle as they left. “I made sure of it.”

~*~

It was Jarod who noticed Starsky rubbing his eyes. The discussion had paused as they waited for Joe to arrive and Starsky’s weariness was showing.

“I can give you something to help you sleep better,” Jarod offered. “We need you to be alert while we prepare to rescue Hutch.”

Starsky almost declined. He didn’t care much for drugs that clouded his thinking. “Hutch had told me you wanted to learn what made us Immortals.”

“As soon as I left Paris I went to Sean Burns’ estate. Hutch gave me all his research.”

“Have you learned anything?” Starsky asked keeping his voice low.

“I’ve been studying Sean’s notes. He kept extensive records. So far it doesn’t explain why we are the way we are. Why?”

“It’s more than just worrying about Hutch that keeps me from sleeping.” Starsky leaned in close. “I know what they’re doing to Hutch.”

“How do you know?”

“Hutch and me have always had a connection. Maybe it’s our Immortality...I don’t know. I can feel when he’s in pain. It’s been like this since I became Immortal. I think it’s the same for him, too.”

“He’s never said?”

“No,” Starsky answered. “But knowing Hutch like I do, I’m not surprised he didn’t.”

“Same goes for you, too?” Jarod smiled a little.

After Starsky nodded, he said, “I get this feeling that they’re not doing this just to find out what makes an Immortal tick. There’d be no reason to take Hutch if they already had one.”

“It wouldn’t explain the need for another Immortal if Hutch had been kidnapped first.” Jarod saw where Starsky was going. “Xander Cross knew we’d all be there that night. He wanted my head for himself and set Hutch up to be there.”

“The question is why Hutch.”

“It may not have mattered if it were you or Hutch.”

“I don’t think so, Jarod. What they’re doing to Hutch tells me they want something from him.”

“Starsky,” Jarod said. “This means there is more going on than the obvious.”

They hadn’t realized that Duncan and Methos overheard their conversation until Duncan spoke up. “It’s bigger than them exploiting our Immortality?”

“It looks like it,” Starsky said.

“I’d say this raises the stakes considerably,” Methos added.

The door opened and Joe came inside. “Mac, you’ve got a delivery.”

Duncan went over and pointed to area where he wanted the crate set. After giving the delivery man a tip and signing for the item, Duncan grabbed a screwdriver from a drawer.

“It came from the States,” Joe observed.

When Duncan took the lid off, he found a note on top. He opened it and smiled a little. “ _This one is a Ming. P_.”

“Miss Parker?” Jarod was perplexed.

“I’ll explain later.” Duncan removed the packing and took out the expensive vase.

Methos saw the pensive look on Jarod’s face. “Dare I say unrequited love?”

“She made her choice some time ago. In her mind, there is no future for us. I think she’s right.”

As he watched Duncan set the rare vase aside, Methos said, “Maybe they both are.”

Jarod took out the Centre blueprints and rolled them out across Duncan’s desk. As everyone looked over the immense complex, Joe whistled at the size of the place.

“This will not be easy.”

“The only way to get inside the Centre without being detected is through this pipe.” Jarod showed them on the blueprint. “We could go from there to sublevel 23 without being detected. It has the easiest access to sublevel 27 and to the main complex.”

“Where does that pipe lead from?” Starsky asked.

“The ocean,” Jarod replied. “It’s completely submerged. There are iron bars we could weld through.”

Duncan folded his arms. “So, what’s the problem?”

“There’s not enough room for both us and the oxygen tanks.” Jarod pointed to the pipe. “It’s just wide enough for us, weapons, and the small amount of equipment we need. After we weld through the bars, we’d have to leave the tanks behind. It would take at least six minutes to traverse the length of the pipe.”

“Hence the problem,” Methos said. “We would be unconscious before the halfway mark.”

“Maybe not,” Starsky said.

“What have you got in mind?” Jarod asked.

“An Immortal by the name of Ramirez taught Conner Macleod how to be underwater for extended lengths of time,” Starsky told everyone. “He told me how he did it, but he said he’d never seen another Immortal master it.”

“Conner never told me,” Duncan said. It was the first time he was curious about how close Starsky and his kinsman were.

“I was asking a million questions in those days.” Starsky’s resentment of Duncan wasn’t quite as strong now.

“We’ll get some practice in beforehand,” Jarod announced. “Joe will drop us off about a mile from shore at approximately 11pm. We’ll be far enough out that detection will be unlikely. Starsky and Duncan will head to sublevel 27, plant the charges, and get the Immortals. Methos and I will go to the main complex where the mainframe is housed. I’ll upload a computer worm that will spread rapidly throughout the system. It will destroy data within the Centre and spread to other facilities in the system. Methos and I will plant more charges. We’ll all meet here.” Jarod pointed to the blueprint. “Joe will have the boat at shore and we’ll probably be making a run for it.”

“I just have one question,” Methos said. “What happens if the place goes and we’re in it?”

“It won’t,” Jarod assured him.

“You’re sure about that?” Joe asked.

“Absolutely.”

Joe shook his head. “You’re the genius.”

“You know where these Immortals are located?” Duncan needed a drink this time. He headed for the scotch.

“I have a pretty good idea.” Jarod put away the blueprints. “By the time we get to Delaware, I’ll know exactly where they are and how well they are secured.”

“We need contingency plans,” Starsky told Jarod. “The tight security alone could throw off your entire plan.”

“I have them, Starsky.” Jarod walked over to him. “I promise you I will think of every possible scenario including if we don’t make it out of there.”

“I’m willing to leave my head on Raines’ desk if it means getting Hutch out of there.”

No one spoke for a moment and it was Duncan who made the first move away from the group. While he saw to the Ming vase, Jarod turned to where he had set his belongings. He looked at a photo on a shelf not far. It was a happy family.

“Jarod,” Methos said. “What are you looking at?” 

“Who is this with Duncan?”

“Oh, that’s Tessa Noel and Richie Ryan. You don’t know about them?”

“No.” Jarod picked up the picture. “They look so happy together. Where are they?”

“Tessa and Richie died years ago.”

“They were mortal?”

“Tessa was. Mac was going to marry her.”

“The loss must have been awful.”

“Yes, it was.”

After Methos left him, Jarod put the picture back. He couldn’t put his finger on why the photo was important.

~*~

Three escape attempts and three failures. Hutch had died two of those times. No other ideas had come to him. How Jarod had gotten out still eluded him, but Hutch was no genius. When they came and got him this time, he didn’t resist. The sweepers had him by the arms and guided him down the long corridor.

They stopped in front of a door and Hutch scanned the area. It was too risky to make another run for it. He had to be sure he could make it out. The door was opened and he was pushed through. When he heard the locking sound behind him, Hutch had no choice but to move farther into the room.

“Mr. Hutchinson.”

Hutch looked up at the observation window at Raines. “How are you going to kill me this time?”

“We’re not,” Lyle told him.

He didn’t show his relief. These people had used their creativity in devising new ways to torture him. “I still won’t do it. It doesn’t matter what you do to me.”

Hutch felt the presence of an Immortal and he shifted his attention to the door. It opened and when Hutch saw the figure his eyes widened. That was when he saw the sword. Then he turned his wrath on the men above him. “You bastards!”

~*~

The trip to Blue Cover, Delaware was made separately. Joe and the Immortals used their vast array of aliases to cover their tracks. They all met on an isolated corner of the town and Jarod guided them to the warehouse they would make their home while they planned the demise of the Centre.

Joe was impressed by the size. “Damn, this place is something else.”

On the left side of the room were six cots already made up. On the other side was a large workspace. Boxes had been set near the tables. In another corner of the room was a kitchen area and not far from that was a bathroom.

Jarod set his backpack on a cot and then went to the workspace. “There’s a small grocery store a few blocks away.”

“When do we start?” Duncan picked a bed and set his bag on it.

“Tonight.” Jarod opened a box and took out a computer monitor. “We’ll begin by studying the plans and memorize each step we make.”

“What do you need me to do?” Joe asked.

Jarod went to Joe and took out his wallet. He pulled out two platinum credit cards. “What do you know about boats?”

“Enough, I think,” Joe said with a sardonic smile.

“These have no limits. Indulge yourself.”

Joe took the cards and looked at them. “Lyle Parker?”

“Who else do you expect to finance our little operation?” Jarod asked.

With a laugh, Joe said, “I like the way you think.”

Jarod heard Joe chuckling on his way out the door. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number.  As Jarod listened to the ringing on the other end, he moved away for a bit of privacy.

_“This is Sidney.”_

“What are they doing with Hutch?”

_“Jarod! It’s so good to hear your voice!”_

“Sidney, the Centre kidnapped a good friend. I need to know what’s going on.”

_“I don’t know anything about this friend of yours, Jarod. If he’s here, he is beyond my reach.”_

“That’s never stopped you before.”

_“Raines and Lyle have been running a secret project that few are privy to. Lyle was heard to say that this project is the number one priority of the Centre.”_

“They’re not looking for me.”

_“Jarod, this doesn’t mean you should let down your guard. The Centre still wants you as much as it ever did.”_

“Sidney, be careful.”

_“What is it you’re not telling me?”_

“There is no deliverance for the Center, Sidney.” Jarod hung up the phone and when he turned around, Starsky was there.

“Is that a good idea?” Starsky asked.

“Sidney was the closest thing I had to a father when I was at the Centre. If he can help us, he will.”

“You were warning him.”

“Yes, but he has no way of discovering what we’re doing and he knows it.”

“And you trust him not to warn them?”

“Sidney knows it would do little good.”

Starsky nodded. “I understand.”

~*~

Sidney found Broots at his desk eating popcorn and watching a cartoon. “Broots.”

“Oh, sorry, Sidney.” Broots straightened and turned off the TV. “What do you need?”

“I recall Jarod had a project called Deliverance some years ago.”

“Do you know when?”

“I believe it was a few years before his escape.” Sidney watched Broots inputting the information in the computer. He looked over as Miss Parker came in. “Jarod contacted me.”

“Finally.”

He raised an eyebrow at the relief on her face.

“Turn off the psychoanalytical radar, Sid,” she ordered. “Jarod’s still on my “to catch” list. What did the freaky Einstein want?”

“I believe it was a warning of sorts.”

“Here it is,” Broots said. “A foreign government had hired a covert agent to retrieve valuable intelligence. During the retrieval, several bystanders were killed and the agent committed suicide.”

“What else, Broots?” Parker asked.

“Well, Jarod had to get in the agent’s head to figure out where he had hidden the intel.”

“Yes,” Sidney said. “I remember. Jarod had nightmares for weeks afterwards. The agent had hidden it in the coffin of one of the victims.

It was gruesome, but Sidney’s question was answered. “Jarod said there is no deliverance for the Center.”

“Maybe his warning is that the Centre will destroy itself,” Broots offered.

“No,” Parker replied. She couldn’t contain the smile. “Jarod is here...in Blue Cove. He’s here to destroy the Centre.”

“Possibly,” Sidney said. “But how and when...there is no way to know.”

Parker smiled. “We’ve got one thing working in our favor this time, Sidney.”

“What?”

“No one can destroy the Centre. It’s impossible. The Parker family made sure of it. The Centre has annexes and complexes all over the world.” Parker was about to leave when she saw a list on Broots’ desk. “What is this?”

Broots glanced at it. “Oh, it’s that list of books I was telling you about that were going to Raines' secret project.”

“You never did tell me the name of that Shakespeare play.”

“Oh, sure I did,” Broots insisted. “You hung up on me before I...”

“I’ll take this.” Parker left with the list in hand.

~*~

Lyle moved to the seat next to Raines and they observed Hutch being dragged out of the room below. “It’s not going well.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Raines gritted his teeth. Nothing was going according to plan.

“Then let’s do it,” Lyle simply told him. “Almost everything is ready to go.”

“We are still missing a vital component for the device.”

“We’ve got the test subjects,” Lyle insisted. “We can’t very well show our worth or our initiative unless we prove it will work.”

“We have less than a month.” Raines got to his feet and grabbed the handle of his O2 tank. “Empty out the Centre bank accounts if you have to. Get that piece.”

“I’ll get a team and we’ll have it inside of a week.”

Raines was satisfied at seeing the determination on Lyle’s face. Their objectives were one in the same and both would do anything to accomplish them.

~*~

It was late when Duncan went to the roof of their temporary home. The top of the warehouse offered great views. He saw Methos watching as well and approached him.

“Jarod told me you can see the Centre lights from here,” Methos stated. He pointed to a row of lights off in the distance. “There.”

“Looks massive,” Duncan said. “I don’t see how it’s possible to destroy the place.”

“It’s possible if Jarod says.” Methos looked at Duncan.

“You think he can do it.”

“Jarod and I have a lot in common, Mac. He knows exactly what he is capable of.” Methos tried to warm his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Can’t sleep?”

“No. Starsky’s tossing and turning.” Duncan stepped closer to Methos. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“Damn it, Methos,” Duncan bit out. “At least make this easy.”

“Why should I? You’re the one that blamed me for you not being there when Kate was killed.”

“I shouldn’t have,” Duncan admitted. “I know it’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either,” Methos told him in a low voice. “Cross killed her and he’s dead now.”

“I had no right to direct my anger at you.”

“Mac, let’s make a go of it.”

“I already told you...”

“Damn it,” Methos said between clenched teeth. “You still think it was Byron.”

“No...I don’t know. It might have been really me or maybe it was Byron. I miss Kate.” Duncan looked toward the night sky. “Methos, I don’t know what I feel right now. The more time passes the more convoluted it all gets.”

“You’ve told me that meditation helped you sort out your emotions.”

“Not like it used to,” Duncan admitted.

“The one thing I do know about you, Macleod, is that you will find your clarification. You might have to sleep with a dozen more women in the process, but I can promise you this.”

“What’s that?”

Methos wore that sardonic smile Duncan always found sexy as hell.

“Do I have to strip down to my boxers for you to know?” Methos asked as before walking away.

Duncan smiled a little when he remembered how a half-naked Methos had declared his love for him.

~*~

Starsky had given up trying to sleep. He made a pot of coffee and while he waited he tried to discern what exactly it was they wanted from Hutch. Closing his eyes, he attempted to mentally connect with Hutch. When that failed, he opened his eyes and debated on tracking down psychics he had known while a cop.

As he poured the coffee, he looked to see Jarod coming through the door. “Late, aren’t you?”

“Starsky, if you’d like I can give you something to help you sleep.”

“I need my head clear.” Starsky sipped the hot liquid. “Where were you?”

Jarod took a cup out of the cabinet. “I went to see a friend.”

“Sidney?”

“No, someone else. He’s going to cover us while we’re inside.”

“You didn’t say anything about adding anyone else to this operation.”

“I wanted to be sure he’d agree to it. He has a lot to risk.”

“Everyone’s got the plans memorized.” Starsky added sugar to the coffee. “When do we start practicing?”

“Tomorrow. In three weeks, we go in.”

“Longer than I’d like.” He stirred the coffee slow in precise movements.

“I know.”

~*~

A week had passed and Parker was relieved Broots had finally hacked into the security cameras to hide her approach to the place where the secret project was underway. She saw the door and moved in close to it.

She took another look down the corridor and it was empty. The late night was the perfect time to come. Most everyone was gone and security details were still making their rounds. Parker had timed the intervals according to Broots’ instruction. They wouldn’t be back for several minutes.

Parker pushed open the door and stepped through. The room had the amenities; bathroom, an armoire, and a laptop. She was about to touch the computer when a noise behind her startled her. Parker swung around.

“Who are you? What are you doing in here?”

The young man glared at her.

“I’m Miss Parker.” She watched him cross the room and go to the bed. He moved a few books off of it and one caught her eye. “You like Shakespeare.”

“It’s the only one of his I’ve read,” he said. He held it out to her. “It’s pretty good.”

Parker looked inside. “He was the father of the black prince of England.”

“You know your history.”

“When he was captured in 1399, Shakespeare writes that he went through a period of rebirth. He had begun his reign as a petty and spoiled king before his capture.”

“He was murdered.”

She didn’t miss the dark look on his face. “Yes, by Bolingbroke. Bolingbroke believed that he cared nothing for his people and took up arms against him.”

“He was a hypocrite.” Parker watched him struggle to get a handle on his anger.

“Bolingbroke was no different. He was just as self-indulgent and immature.”

Parker wondered if they were talking about the same person. She held out the book. “Unless you count his rebirth.”

“People change.” He set the book on the edge of the table and crossed the room.

The book fell and Parker bent down to pick it up. She froze at what she saw beneath the bed. Parker was careful as she picked it up. “You like swords?”

He took it and rested it on the bed. “No.”

“Why do you have one?”

“When are you going to tell me why you’re here?”

“I saw Raines earlier. My brother has been here, too.”

“Lyle is your brother?”

“Unfortunately.” Parker folded her arms. “I try not to let the general public know if I can help it.”

“He thinks I’m like a brother to him.”

Parker realized she liked him. “Be careful. Lyle’s bite is nasty.”

“Do you let them think they’re using you only you’re using them?”

“As much as possible.”

“You are most definitely at the top of my cool list.”

She was almost to the door when she stopped and looked over her shoulder. “What’s your name?”

“Just like the father of the black prince. Call me Richard II.”

“Be careful, Richard II.”

~*~

It was the next morning when Joe got word. He nearly flung his cane across the room as he listened to the grim news over his cell phone. When he finished, Joe saw the attention he had gotten.

“That was Cavanaugh. He had asked for reassignment and went to Watcher headquarters for his new orders.”

“What is it, Joe?” Duncan asked.

“It’s gone...all of it.”

“What do you mean it’s gone?” Starsky set his coffee down.

“Headquarters. It was ransacked and burned. All that’s left is a hollowed out shell.” Joe sat down and was determined not to let his emotions get the better of him. “We lost a hell of a lot of good people.”

“Wyatt?” Starsky saw Joe’s nod. “His wife gave birth not even two months ago.”

“Holmes, too.” Joe gripped his cane. “I can’t believe it.”

“This isn’t just a coincidence,” Jarod told the room.

“You think the Centre had something to do with this?” The thought was incredulous, but Joe realized who they were dealing with. He opened his cell phone.

“What are you doing?” Methos asked.

“We’ve got two cameras at the main gate. Anyone can see the first one, but the second one is hidden.” Joe dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. “I’ll bet we can be sure who was responsible.”

The room was stiff with silence as everyone waited for Joe. It seemed to take an eternity, but he finally finished.

“A friend of mine is getting the video feed and emailing it. Watcher HQ has been uploading security footage for the past year. He thinks he might be able to get video from within the building.”

Three hours later, the group watched the black and white footage on a computer monitor. The hidden camera at the main gate showed several men forcing their way through. Bodies were left behind as they made their way to the main building.

“I didn’t recognize any of them,” Jarod said. “Show the rest, Starsky.”

Starsky clicked on another file and a new video began. 

“Wait!” Joe said. “Go back.”

He did and when Joe told him to stop, the image froze and it was the clear face of Lyle holding a gun. “Anyone know this guy?”

“Yes.” Jarod shook his head. “It’s Lyle.”

“Look who’s with him.” Methos pointed at the screen. “Matthew Barnes. He’s a regional supervisor with the Watchers.”

“Goddamn it,” Joe said in a low voice. “Why in the hell would he be involved?”

“Probably money or whatever incentive the Centre offered.” Starsky found another video file. “Here’s the last one.”

The image showed the men at a large safe. It was when they opened it that Methos realized what they were after. He turned and moved away.

Duncan saw Methos walking away. “Methos?”

“I know what they’re after.” Methos went to the window and tried to see as far off in the distance as possible.

“There’s nothing else here.” Starsky shut off the monitor and stood. “If this has something to do with Hutch, you have to tell us.”

“I can’t see how it would.” Methos faced them. “It’s the Methuselah Stone.”

“What?” Duncan was stunned. “It’s at the bottom of the Seine!”

“One of the men who survived told the Watchers. They sent in divers to retrieve the pieces.” Methos rubbed his eyes. “What’s left of the stone was in that vault.”

“Matthew Barnes told the Centre,” Joe finished. “I don’t believe it!”

“Why did you say anything?” Duncan demanded of Methos.

“What would be the point, Mac? It was over as far as I was concerned.”

“Obviously, it’s not!” Duncan said with a raised voice.

“Just hold on a sec,” Starsky said. “There’s a history here we’re don’t know about. Enlighten the rest of us.”

“The Methuselah Stone’s original owner is said to have lived to over 900 years,” Methos explained. “He gave it to his son...Noah. Legend says that it possesses properties which extend life. An Immortal had it and she gave pieces to her students. One of them killed for the crystals so they could reunite them into the stone.”

“How did it wind up in the river?” Jarod asked.

“Amanda stole the stone and I was used as a trade. Duncan, Amanda, and I managed to prevent a mortal from taking the stone. It fell in the river during the fight.”

“The Watchers found out about you? How?” Starsky asked.

“Just those few did,” Methos said. “I was helping Amanda steal the stone.” Methos stuck his hands in his pockets.

“You’re over 5,000 years old, Methos,” Jarod said. “Why would you need it?”

“He didn’t,” Duncan interjected. “Tell them the rest of it.”

“It was for Alexa.” Methos remembered her gentle smile. That’s the memory he was determined to have rather than the tubes that had kept her alive. “She was dying and I was willing to do anything for that to not happen.”

“I’m sorry,” Jarod said.

Methos appreciated Jarod’s sympathy. “When the Watchers got word of what happened, they sent a team in to retrieve the pieces and locked them away. They planned on never allowing the stone to see the light of day. I didn’t see the point of saying anything.”

“Amanda has the final piece, Methos,” Duncan said. “Do the Watchers know about that?”

“I don’t think so. Alexa was dying and I didn’t care about telling them anything.” Methos was temporarily immersed in the horrible memories of those days. He barely heard Duncan on the phone to Amanda.

“Joe,” Jarod asked. “Does this stone have any real power?”

“I don’t know,” Joe admitted. “People will believe just about anything if it meant they could live longer.”

“The Centre believes it has something,” Starsky said. “They killed a hell of a lot of people for it.”

Duncan turned to the group. “Amanda has her crystal locked away. She won’t say where.”

“This shouldn’t change our plans,” Methos stated.

“It won’t.” Jarod was set on his path and nothing would stand in his way.

~*~

Sidney found Parker in her office deep in thought. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. “What’s bothering you?”

“I met Raines’ experiment.” She tapped her finger nail against her teeth.

“You’re perplexed.”

“He wields a sword as good as Prince Valiant and can relate to Richard II.”

“Fascinating. What do they want with him?”

“I doubt he fully knows. He hates them more than me, Sidney.”  His vengeful eyes came back to her.

“He’s been the subject of Raines’ experiments, Parker. You shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Where’s Broots?”

“He had an appointment and won’t be back until tomorrow morning.”

“Damn it.” Parker grabbed her purse. “First thing in the morning we’re sending out sweeper teams to cover Blue Cove. He has to be the reason Jarod is here.”

~*~

Jarod opened up the door and he smiled when he saw Broots with his daughter.  She leapt into his arms and he tightly hugged her.

“Jarod,” she squealed.  “I’ve missed you.”

Jarod gently pulled at a strand of brown hair.  “You are growing.”

“Two inches since you last saw me.”

“I can tell.  Come on in,” Jarod told them as he held the door open.

Broots and Debbie walked inside and when Jarod closed the door, he could see the uneasiness in the eyes of everyone in the room.  “Broots, these are my friends.  That’s Joe, and over there is Duncan and Adam.”  He pointed to Starsky sitting at a desk reading a computer screen.  “That’s David.”

Broots gave them a nervous wave.  He put a hand on Debbie’s shoulder and pulled her closer.

“Broots will be the one who is helping us and this is his daughter, Debbie,” Jarod said with a smile.

Broots nervously turned towards Jarod.  “Listen, I’ve got a pretty good idea of what you’re doing and I don’t mind helping, but if they find out…”

“Relax,” Jarod assured him.  “I wouldn’t get you involved unless I could protect you.  After this is over, you’ll get that normal life you want so badly with your daughter.”

Jarod brought Broots over to a laptop computer sitting on a desk.  As Jarod looked over Broots’ shoulder, Debbie slowly walked in Starsky’s direction then stopped.  Duncan and Methos looked at each other and then at the young girl.

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing her along,” Broots told Jarod.  “I just don’t feel safe leaving her at home when I’m helping you.”

“I expected it,” Jarod told him.  He stood up and walked over to a box sitting on the floor.  He pulled another laptop out and walked over to Debbie.

“I thought you’d get bored while your father worked.” He handed her the computer and Debbie smiled as she opened it up.  “It’s got the best games you will ever find.”

“Thank you, Jarod.  I love it.”

He smiled as she took it and sat next to her father.  Jarod looked over at Duncan, Methos and Joe.

“Are you sure about that guy?” Joe asked.  “He doesn’t look like he would know how to change a tire.”

“He probably doesn’t,” Jarod told him.  “But Broots is a technical genius and he is the only one I trust with this.”

“If you say so,” Joe said.  “I’ll see you guys later.  I have a boat to outfit.”

After Joe left, Duncan looked at the little girl on the computer.  “Jarod, do you know about the girl?”

“I suspected,” Jarod told him.  “I wasn’t sure until just now.”

“If she dies, it will trigger her Immortality,” Methos replied.  “Did he adopt the girl?”

“He believes her to be his,” Jarod told them.  “I don’t know the full story behind her existence but if you knew the woman, you wouldn’t be surprised at what lengths she’d go to.”

“I would hate to see anything happen to her,” Duncan said.  “I’ve seen children with Immortality at a young age and it’s a living hell.”

“I’m taking steps to insure her safety as well as her father’s,” Jarod told him.  “She’s a very bright little girl.”

“Why do you say that?” Duncan asked.

“A while back, I helped Broots get custody of his daughter.  During my investigation, I saw her test scores and I knew then she was a strong candidate for the pretender program.  If Broots ever knew the truth, he would panic and that would get him killed.  So I manipulated the scores to indicate that she has just above average intelligence.”

“If they knew the truth, they would kill him and take her,” Duncan stated.  “It was a smart move.”

“When this is over, Broots and his daughter will be safe. If she ever does die and become Immortal, I’ll be there for her.”

“Will you tell Broots the truth?” Methos asked.

“I don’t know,” Jarod said.  “They would still love each other no matter what, but I think its best that for now he doesn’t know.”

“I agree,” Duncan said.  “Just make sure she understands what’s at stake, Jarod.”

Jarod turned towards Duncan.  “What is that supposed to mean?”

“If the time comes, make sure she has a clear understanding of the game and how to protect herself.  Don’t fill her full of your idealistic notions of a neighborhood of Immortals living together like one big happy family.  It’ll only get her killed.”

Jarod kept quiet as Duncan walked away. This wasn’t the time and place to let Duncan know what he really thought about this insane game and what they should be doing as Immortals.

~*~

Miss Parker walked into her house and shut the door behind her.  She slipped her jacket off and tossed it on the couch then removed her holster with the gun inside and put it in the drawer of a nearby desk.  She went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water.

Her frustration was growing day by day.  With so little information on Jarod’s whereabouts and the latest sick experiments by Raines, nothing made sense. The only common denominator was the swords. Parker was determined to find what it all meant.

She heard the knock at her door and when she saw Duncan Macleod standing there she gave him a cold smile.  “Well, if it isn’t the Scottish boy.”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

“Where you?” she cynically asked.  “I didn’t think Paris was around the corner.”

“I brought some pieces to be shown at an exhibition.  I wanted to look you up.”

“I’m not listed, Macleod.”

“I have a friend,” he told her.

Parker stepped aside and allowed him inside.  She closed the door and went into the living room.  “Does this friend happen to be a mutual acquaintance of ours?”      

“I wasn’t looking for anyone’s permission to court you.”

“Jarod’s always been one to screw with my head,” Parker said with a shake of her head.      

Duncan sat on the couch and gave her a sly grin.  “You think he sent me here.”

“I wouldn’t put it past the genius.”      

“You can rest assured it he doesn’t know I’m here.”

Parker watched his face as he said the comment and she walked over to a chair and sat down.  “Trouble in paradise?”

“We don’t always see eye to eye,” Duncan told her.  “He’s very idealistic, your friend.”

“He’s always looking out for the helpless.  So when was the last time you saw Jarod?”

“No fair, Miss Parker,” Duncan said with a smile.  “You won’t tell me your secrets and I won’t tell you mine.”

“From the way you speak about Jarod, I wouldn’t expect you to have such loyalty.”

“We have the same interests,” Duncan told her mysteriously.

“He has something on you,” Parker said with an appraising eye.

“A second investigation into my past will tell you no more than the first, Parker.”

“So you say,” she replied.  “What was the real reason you came here, Macleod?”

“I wanted to see if you would go out to dinner with me,” Duncan said with a smile.  “I don’t know the area and I figured you would be the perfect guide.”

“For some reason, I think you know the area better than what you’ll admit.  In fact, you strike me as a man who has been around the block more than just a few times.”

“As have you,” Duncan told her. “What do you say we call a truce and have dinner together?”

“I suppose it would be better than the cold chicken soup in the fridge,” she told him as she stood.

He watched her take a jacket from the closet. Duncan took it from her and held it up. As she slipped into the jacket, he said in her ear, “You’ll find my company far more entertaining than your chicken soup.”

“You can stow the Scottish charm, Macleod.”  Seeing the humor in Duncan’s eyes, Parker couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed her jacket.

~*~

Deep in the dark underbelly of the Centre Hutch was wrestled out of his small damp cell and forced onto a gurney.  Even with his struggles, he was no match for the large men strapping him down.  The leather restraints bit into his wrists and bare ankles.  He had long ago lost his clothing and was forced to wear black prison garb.

Breathing in and out heavily, Hutch could only look up at the passing lights over him.  His nervousness grew as they proceeded down the hallway.  The gurney was stopped and Hutch turned his head to the side to get a better view of what was going on.  By the time a door was opened, he was scared as hell. The sensation of a nearby Immortal hit him.

The gurney was stopped in the middle of the room and Hutch twisted to see where he was.  His eyes went to the younger man strapped to another table as he was.  The fear in the intense blue eyes touched Hutch to the base of his stomach. 

The lights darkened considerably with only shades of light and dark in the strange room.  The doors were closed and in a matter of minutes an agonizing shriek could be heard in the dark hallway.  Screams and echoes of pain wandered relentlessly with no answer or help.

~*~

“Hutch!”  Starsky whipped upright in the bed.  He screamed again.  “Hutch!”

Jarod, Methos and Duncan jumped from their cots.  Duncan put his hands on Starsky’s shoulders.  “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, God, Macleod.  I can’t feel him!” 

The panic and unadulterated fear in Starsky’s eyes shook Duncan to his core. The strong confident warrior was now in a full panic.  His eyes were wild and his body covered in sweat.  Duncan searched for something to say.

“Maybe a dream,” Methos offered.

“No,” Starsky denied. “It’s like Hutch is...”  He struggled to contain his emotions, but the tears continued to fall.  Feeling nothing but emptiness inside of him was as painful as anything he’d ever felt in his life.  Sensing Hutch was what had kept him sane and together, but now it was as if a limb had been suddenly severed.

Jarod came to the other side of the cot and pulled up the sleeve of Starsky’s shirt.  “You haven’t slept in days,” he murmured.  Before his friend could argue, Jarod stuck the needle in his arm and injected the sedative.

It took only a few minutes for the medication to take effect.  When they were sure Starsky was asleep, the three men went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.  Methos looked at Duncan.  “You’ve known them longer than any of us.  What do you make of it?”

Duncan sipped his coffee.  “The connection between them has always been there.  It’s stronger than I’ve ever encountered with any Immortal no matter the distance.”

“It may be possible that Hutch’s head was taken,” Jarod reluctantly offered.  No one spoke for a moment and Jarod’s eyes went from one to the other.  “We still have to go in.”

“Of course,” Duncan agreed.  “I’m not convinced Starsky would believe it unless he saw with his own eyes and I won’t leave until we know.”

“We still have an Immortal inside even if Hutch is dead,” Methos said.  When their eyes landed on him, he picked up his cup.  “No matter how unappetizing the scenario may be, if a fight took place, we have to know who survived and deal with the consequences.”

“Duncan, do you think Starsky will be up to this in his condition?” Jarod asked.

“After some rest, he will.  Starsky will do what he has to.”  Duncan stared into his cup and prayed he was wrong.  If he wasn’t, they would leave the Centre with no one because David Starsky would take the head of the one responsible for taking Hutch’s. 

~*~

It was late in the evening when Jarod returned from working on the explosives with Starsky.  Seeing Broots hard at work, he grabbed a chair and sat it next to him.  “What kind of progress are you making?”

“Well, this program you’ve designed is really on the forefront.  It’s fine-tuning it to get it to do what you want is what’s taking so long.  I think it’ll be at least another week before its ready.”

“If it’s not ready by the time we go in make it as destructive as possible,” Jarod told him.

“I can definitely do that,” Broots answered with a half-smile. “Getting information is harder these days because of the new protocols that were installed.”

“What new protocols?”

“The codes and algorithms are unlike anything I’ve ever seen, Jarod. Since the Centre brought in the new technicians, every system had major upgrades and cracking the security measures is nearly impossible. I have managed to learn their algorithms and improve on it.”

“Good to know. What about Sidney and Miss Parker?”

“They’ve been trying to learn more about some guy on SL-27.”

“And?”

“I heard Miss Parker telling Sidney about how this guy likes swords and Richard II.”

“Shakespeare wrote a play about him,” Jarod said thoughtfully.  “Was there any mention of anyone else being held on that level?”

Broots shook his head.  “Whatever they got going down there is as top secret as I’ve ever seen, Jarod.”  Broots leaned forward and after punching in a couple of keys on the keyboard a graphic of a device appeared.  “I did find some abnormal readings in the hydrocore.”

“These levels are unbelievably high.”

“During the night there was a huge spike, but it leveled off.  It’s still higher than normal.”

Stroking his jaw pensively, Jarod continued to gaze at the computer screen and noted the timing of the spike in energy.

“I tried bypassing the firewalls, but whatever they’re using I can’t even get to first base with it.  The only way to know what’s going on is by going to the hydrocore and checking it out.”

“There won’t be time.”  Jarod turned his eyes on Broots.  “Anything else?”

“Well, Miss Parker has been in an unusually good mood and she had me run a make on your friend Macleod.”

“I take it nothing out of the ordinary came up on him.”

“No.”

Jarod pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Broots.  “When you raid the accounts, this is where the money is to go and how it is to be distributed.”

“This last one doesn’t have a name on it,” Broots told him.

“It’s a Cayman Island account.  Twenty million dollars is to be deposited.  You should be able to access it after all this is over.”

Broots’ eyes grew wide and his face slightly paled.  “What?”

“It won’t take long for them to figure out that you helped us.  You and Debbie will need a lot of money to help you hide.”

“Oh, my god,” Broots said.  “I knew we’d have to leave, I just didn’t realize how much this would really change everything.”

“I’m going to talk to my friend Joe.  He knows people who can hide you and your daughter away from the likes of the Centre.  If you don’t want to go through with this, I need to know right now.”

“It’s time for it to end once and for all.”

Jarod gave Broots a pat on the shoulder and opened up his laptop. He downloaded Shakespeare’s Richard II and found a quiet place to read.

~*~

Duncan lied back on the bed and put his arms behind his head.  With a sated smile he gazed into the eyes of Miss Parker who had propped herself on his chest.

“Spill it, Scotsman,” Parker told him.

“I was just pleased with the look on your face,” he told her.  “It’s one that a man is always happy to see on a lady.”

“Don’t act so smug,” she told him as she leaned in close to him.  “I could be using you to in order to get a lead on Jarod.”

Duncan reached over and brought his hand up to her face and deeply kissed her.  “I could be using you to get more information about this Centre you work for.”

“I doubt you and I would allow any information to slip past each other’s lips even in the throes of passion,” she said with a seductive look.

“It’s always fun to try,” Duncan told her with a playful smile.

“Yes, but know one thing, Scotland.  I don’t buy for one minute that you’re only here to exhibit old leftovers from a dead past.”

“Are you questioning my motives?” Duncan asked with feigned surprise.

“As much as you question mine.”

Duncan had a sudden serious look on his face and he gently touched her face.  “I’m here because of you, Parker,” Duncan gently told her.  “The fire in your eyes would bring even the lowliest Scotsmen to his knees.”

He rolled Parker to her back and began kissing her. Through the night they created an aura of sex, passion, and a deep emotional connection. Nothing would break the momentary universe they had created for themselves.

~*~

Sidney’s early mornings consisted of tea and toast. When he finished his toast, he would carry the hot tea out to his meticulously maintained flower garden. The attention he paid to his flowers helped him relax and prepared him for the trying days at the Centre. Over the years he had come to value the ritual.

“Good morning, Sidney.”

When he turned, Sidney smiled at seeing Jarod. “It’s good to see you, Jarod. You look well.”

“I needed to talk to you in person.”

“Of course.”

Jarod moved closer to Sidney. “I have a friend who might discover a horrible secret from his past. The damage could be considerable.”

“You don’t believe his knowing ahead of time will prepare him for what you know will come.”

“No, Sidney.  I might be wrong, too.”

“But you’re fairly confident you’re not.” At the nod of Jarod’s head, Sidney sighed. Jarod was usually right about everything and Sidney had trained him to prepare for doubts about outcomes. It was a part of his genius.

“It’s similar to when someone close to you dies and even though you know and accepted that it will happen, all the preparation in the world will never help to cushion the shock.  You can only value the time you have left.”

“It would be simpler if that were the case, Sidney,” Jarod told him.  “He might discover a reality he had believed in to be true turns out to be a lie and facing the lie itself will in turn be as painful as anything else he can imagine.  I don’t see how he can prepare himself if what I suspect is true.”

“You don’t think he will believe you,” Sidney stated.

“No, he won’t. He has little trust in me as it is.”

“I can see your dilemma.  We humans have a tendency not to believe the truth until it is thrust upon us whether we are told in advance or not.  It never softens the painful blow we feel.”

“You’re not making this easy, Sidney.”

“It’s not, Jarod.  You know your friend and you are a better judge of how to handle this than I.  His reaction will only be as great as the impact this lie has on his life depending on how tightly he holds to the reality he believes to be true.  I can’t tell you what the best course of action is in this matter.”

“Thank you, Sidney.” Jarod started to leave and turned to look at Sidney with affection.  “You’ve meant a great deal to me over the years.”

Seeing Jarod so troubled worried Sidney.  No matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn’t help the younger man he looked upon as a son.

~*~

The closer the time approached for the rescue, the more on edge everyone became.  Jarod and Starsky completed the modifications on the explosives.  He found a submerged pipe up the coast which was strikingly similar to the Centre.  To assure their initial break-in would go according to plan, they went through it twice.  Every move was planned to the second.

Jarod knew they had prepared themselves as much as they could.  They would be ready to go in one week.  He needed some time to himself and he escaped to the roof of the warehouse where he sat back with his laptop reading Richard II once again.  He looked up to see Methos standing over him.

“Are you able to distinguish us now,” Methos asked him.

“You, Duncan and Starsky.  It’s not too difficult now.”

Methos sat down next to him.  “What are you doing?”

“Reading Shakespeare,” Jarod said with a smile.

“Good chap, but didn’t talk much,” Methos told him.

Jarod laughed.  “I should’ve known.”

“I only met him a few times and I saw one of his plays.  Romeo and Juliet it was.”

“I would have liked to have seen Hamlet back in those days,” Jarod told him.  “It’s my favorite.”

“Which one are you reading?”

“Richard II.”

“That’s a depressing story.  I never had a taste for it myself.”

“Shakespeare should have been a psychiatrist,” Jarod told his friend.  “He was a great study of the human condition.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t be that transparent.”

“You can’t fool this old man, child.”

“I’m just trying to make a decision.”

“Is it about what we’re doing?”

“Yes and no.  It does concern it, but it won’t make a difference either way.”

“But with the Centre involved, it’s a hard call to make.”

“Yes.”

“It’s one of those choices people like us are forced to make, isn’t it?”

“I don’t see much good coming out of it either way I go.  There are no lesser of two evils here, Methos.”

“I don’t envy you, my friend. I do trust your judgment.”

“You’re not going to ask what it is?”

“Do I need to know?”

“It won’t make a difference if you do.”

“That’s enough for me,” Methos assured him.

“Thank you, Methos.  I think you’ve helped me with my decision.”

“Always glad to be of service.  It’s good to know my centuries of experience do some good somewhere.”

“I wish I had the knowledge to help Starsky.”

Seeing the troubled look on his face, Methos sighed.  “No amount of age can, my friend.  We can only hope to find good news.”

Jarod closed the laptop and set it aside.  “Watching him prepare, it’s like seeing someone going into battle who doesn’t expect to come back.”

“I doubt he’s looking for his death, Jarod, but David lost a vital part of himself which has irrevocably changed him.  No matter what we find inside he’ll always have us.”

Jarod nodded, but his doubts were not allayed by Methos’ assurances. He had simulated every possible outcome and none of them ended well. The best possible ending was still undesirable, but it ensured everyone got out. That had to come first. Consequences be damned.

~*~

Broots hurried to clean off his desk and made sure nothing was left undone. He stopped and looked at his watch.  There wasn’t much time.  He would leave to pick up Debbie from a friend’s house and then go back to the warehouse. The enormity of what was to come was overwhelming.  Broots surprised himself by keeping his head and not letting Sidney and Miss Parker detect the panic raging inside.

He was sad knowing he’d never see them again, but he was doing this for his little girl.  She deserved a normal life and not the one which had thrown his own life into a battle for survival. He never knew from one day to the next if some sweeper was going to show up at his door ready to end his life.

“Have you seen Lyle?”

Broots had grown accustomed to Miss Parker’s silent approaches. “No, Miss Parker.”

“What about those calls coming in from the west coast?” She impatiently asked.

“They’ll be directed straight to your office as soon as they come in.”

Miss Parker noted how quickly he put on his jacket. “Broots, are you in a hurry?”

“My daughter has a…”

“Oh, never mind,” she cut him off.  “I’ll see you Monday.”

Broots was on his way out the door when he stopped.  He slowly turned around and looked at the woman he had worked with for so long.  Broots took a deep breath and walked over to her.  “Miss Parker?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“I just want you to know you are the finest woman I’ve ever known.”

Miss Parker never expected Broots to suddenly take her in his arms and dip her as if he was a prince sweeping a princess off her feet.  Her eyes grew wide as he kissed her. He released her and she was speechless as he gave her a salute and a smile before walking out the door.

~*~

The back doors of the black Ford Excursion were open and Jarod, Starsky, Duncan and Methos were loading the back with the gear for the operation soon to take place.  Joe was standing by at the boat and Broots had just pulled up in his car.  He was standing outside talking to Jarod and Duncan held a large black bag in his hand when they all heard the loud squeal of tires.  The five men looked up to see a car pull up. 

“Shit,” Duncan muttered.

Miss Parker stepped out of her car and pulled her gun as she walked over to them.

“Broots,” Jarod bit out.

“Oh, it wasn’t his fault entirely.”  Miss Parker raised an eyebrow.  “Broots couldn’t leave without letting me know how he really feels about me.”

Duncan looked over at Broots who was trying very hard to disappear under the small rock he was kicking with his foot.  He looked over at Parker who kept the gun aimed on them.

Tossing a backpack in the back of the vehicle, Starsky said, “We don’t have time for this.”

“I disagree.”  Parker pulled the cell phone from her pocket.  “We have all the time in the world.”

“I can’t let you take him,” Duncan said with a smile as he moved towards her.

“I’ll deal with you later,” she told him with an angry look.  “You lied to me.”

Duncan took a small step towards her and she raised the gun a bit higher.  “I did not lie to you.  I just didn’t let you in on all my activities.”

“Save it, Scotsman!” 

“Oh, come on Parker,” Duncan said as he took another step towards her.  “You catch Jarod and lock him up.  Your job is over.  Wouldn’t it much more fun to chase him?”

“Oh, you are a comedian,” she told him. Trying to call for backup was getting more difficult as Duncan stepped closer. Parker chastised herself for not bringing a sweeper. The last thing she had ever expected was Broots in cahoots with the group.

She was aware of Duncan’s attempts to get closer to her, but unaware of the position Methos was getting in.  Before she realized it, Methos had effectively disarmed her sending the gun landing onto the dirt parking lot.  Jarod grabbed her and she struggled against him.

“You aren’t giving us a lot of choice, Miss Parker,” Jarod told her.  “Now we have to keep you here until we get back.”

Parker furiously struggled but was no match for the bigger man.  “What are you doing?” 

“Just a little mission and to be on the safe side, you are staying here,” Duncan told her.

Jarod pulled her inside the warehouse and when she saw the weapons and the large variety of equipment laying around the large open room.

“It won’t work!” Miss Parker found herself thrust into the arms of Duncan. “Jarod, you’ll never destroy the Centre.”

Everyone stilled. “She knows,” Starsky said.

“It won’t matter,” Jarod told him. “One way or another, the Centre is over.”

She struggled against Duncan and when she tried to knee him in the groin, he was more than ready for it.  She gave him an angry look.  “I’ll get even with you for this, Macleod.”

“Unlike Jarod,” Duncan told her.  “I’ll even let you catch me a time or two.”

Parker was about to spew several four letter words out when she felt a sharp prick in her arm.  “You bastard!” she yelled at Jarod who was standing behind her with a needle in his hand.

She never had a chance to say another word as she started sinking to the floor.  Duncan caught her and picked her up.  “What did you give her?” he asked Jarod.

“Just something to keep her sleeping for a while,” Jarod answered.  “It should keep her out long enough for us get inside and set the charges.  By the time she wakes up, it’ll be too late.”

Jarod watched Duncan gently laid her on a cot then he turned to Broots.  “What did you do to tip her off?” Jarod asked. 

“Well, I gave her a goodbye kiss,” Broots said nervously.

Jarod wanted to smile at the admission and looked over at Duncan who had rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s get going,” Starsky ordered.

The seriousness of the situation quickly returned and in a matter of minutes the Immortals finished gathering the gear and left for the boat.

~*~

The boat sat out over the darkened water and everyone was quietly getting ready.  Each man was thinking the operation ahead of them and their perspective jobs.  Jarod had supplied ear pieces with each member of the team including Joe.  The ability to communicate with each other was a necessity.

“Broots has isolated the security system at the Centre without their knowledge,” Jarod told them.

“I didn’t know he could do that,” Methos replied.

“Neither did I.  Hopefully, he’ll be able to control it most of the time before they get wind of what we’re doing.”

Duncan looked over at Jarod and then at his gear he was putting together.  “Jarod.”

Jarod continued to tighten the ties on the waterproof gear.  “Hmm.”

“Where’s your sword?”

“I didn’t bring it.”

Duncan looked over at Methos who was packing his own sword in the equipment then his eyes went to their other team member.  Starsky was carefully securing the encased item against the pack.

“Don’t you think you might need it?” Methos said.

“We’re not here to take heads,” Jarod told him.

“Are there other Immortals working at the Centre?” Duncan asked Jarod.

“I don’t know,” Jarod told him as he packed the ammunition.  “I was mortal when I lived there.”

“You will need your sword if you run across other Immortals,” Duncan told him.

Jarod stopped what he was doing and looked at Duncan.  “We don’t need to take heads to accomplish our objective.  I’ll take them out if need be.  The only person that might even come close to needing a sword is you, Duncan or maybe Starsky.”

“You’ll shoot them and they’ll get right back up again,” Duncan said with a shake of his head.  “You still don’t get it!  When are you going to realize that just shooting them and walking away isn’t an option?”

“Don’t preach to me, Duncan.  I know exactly what this is about, but right now what we’re doing isn’t about this goddamn prize!”

“For any Immortal we might run across in there it is about the prize, Jarod,” Duncan told him.  “If they sense you coming, they will be relentless and these guns we’re carrying inside won’t get the job done.  It only takes a few minutes and they’ll be right back up intent on taking your head.”

“You don’t have to remind me,” Jarod told him angrily.  “I’ve had to take a few heads since you found me in Paris, but not because of this damn prize you’re so obsessed with.  I had no choice in the matter and I hated every damn quickening I received each and every time!”

“Why did you hate them, Jarod?” Methos asked in a low voice.

Jarod looked away and picked up the compact machine gun and checked the ammo.  “Because it was one less of our kind.”

“It’s the way it has to be, Jarod,” Duncan told him.

Jarod swung around and looked at Duncan evenly.  “Only because of a legend that you let dictate to you what it all means.  We’re meant for more than this genocide.”

“And you’re naïve,” Duncan replied.

“That’s enough!” Starsky said raising his voice.  “I hate this fucking game as much as you do, Jarod, but if some Immortal in that place killed Hutch, I’ll take the son of a bitch’s head and not think twice about it.”

No one spoke again.

~*~

Broots looked at the various computer screens sitting across the desk and sighed.  He had nothing else to do at this point but wait.  He looked down at this watch and saw that he had less than five minutes before he began the money transfers.  He looked over at Debbie who sat on a cot next to the unconscious Miss Parker playing on her computer.  Broots closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. 

When he opened them, he was still looking at Debbie.  _What would happen to her_ , he wondered.  Where would they go? Would they have a normal life? Could he protect his daughter?  Broots sighed deeply.

He looked at his watch again and watched the remainder of the time left disappear. When countdown hit zero, Broots began working.

~*~

At the bottom of the ocean the four men were at the pipe. They waited patiently while Duncan welded into the bars in order to gain entrance to the Centre. Once he finished, they removed their tanks and weighed down the equipment they couldn’t take with them in order the mask their incursion.

They used wire cables to attach themselves to one another as they began the long trek inside. Jarod stopped Duncan from going first and went in ahead of him. Starsky and Methos followed. In a matter of minutes the Immortals drowned.

~*~

Joe sat in the boat and looked at his watch.  He had never felt so helpless in his life.  He wished he could be in there helping, but he could only sit and wait. 

“ _Joe_ ,” Joe heard Broots in his ear.

“Yeah, Broots.”

“ _How do you think they’re doing?  This silence is the worst, not to mention the waiting_.”

He couldn’t agree more. “Hopefully we’ll hear something from them soon.”

“ _It’s been six minutes_.”

“Broots,” Joe said.

“ _Yeah_.”

“How is Miss Parker?”

“ _She’s still out.  I wish I wasn’t the one that was going to be here when she woke up.  I’m glad they took her gun_.”

Joe wanted to laugh but looking out at the dark ocean, he continued to worry about his friends.  “Come on, Mac,” Joe whispered.  “Talk to me.”

~*~

Methos was the first to wake from his death and saw that Jarod had been waiting for them to recover from their drowning.  “How?”

“I used one of Duncan’s meditations and an image of an unborn child came to mind,” Jarod explained.

“And you pretended to be one,” Methos said with a small smile.

“I’ll stand guard,” Jarod told him.

Methos pulled off his small pack and opened it up.  He slipped the sword off of his back and looked over at Jarod who had a gun in hand facing the metal door.  He slipped off the diver suit and tossed it aside.  After running his hand through his damp hair, Methos moved next to Jarod.

Jarod pulled out his earpiece and placed it at his ear. “We’re in.  It’ll be a few minutes and we’ll be ready to move.”

“ _I hear you_.” Jarod heard the relief in Broots’ voice.  “ _I’ve got the security cameras, but I won’t be able to disable them_.”

“We’ll manage,” Jarod said.  “If you notice anything out of the ordinary, let us know.”

“ _Will do_.”

Jarod looked over at Duncan and Starsky who were coming around.  Both men coughed up the murky water and managed to get to their feet.  While Methos stood guard, Starsky and Duncan pulled out of the swim gear and readied their weapons.  Duncan checked the metal door and sighed after finding it locked.  He shook his head at Jarod.

“Broots,” Jarod said.

“ _Go ahead_.”

“What’s the security like near us?”

“ _There isn’t anyone on that floor.  It’s closed off after hours_.”

Starsky kneeled down and pulled off the small backpack.  He retrieved a miniature detonator and tore off a portion of C-4 and attached the items to the door.  The four men pulled away as far as possible.  After a small explosion, the door was partially blown off and hung from one hinge.  They went through with guns aimed and found the corridor silent and empty.

“Broots,” Duncan said.  “Any sign they heard the explosion?”

“ _No.  It looks like you’re clear for the next two levels_.”

“Cameras?” Methos asked.

“ _They were taken out some time ago because of a breach and I’ve heard there is still some rather sensitive information_ ,” Broots explained.  “ _I wouldn’t be surprised if they occasionally send a security team down there_.”

“Let’s move,” Starsky ordered.

Moving with stealth, they worked their way down the corridor towards the stairs.  It was too risky to use the elevators at this point.  Jarod took point while Starsky brought up the rear with Methos and Duncan in the middle.

Jarod suddenly stopped and motioned for the others.  They took cover and waited.  The door opened and a security team of two men began walking down the stairwell.  Jarod watched them pass him unnoticed and when they were almost to Starsky’s position, he jumped out behind them.  When they turned he brought the butt of the gun down on one man’s face.  Duncan brought his down on the back of the head of the other one.  Both men fell to the floor and Duncan and Methos dragged them to a hidden spot.  While Starsky stood guard, the sweepers were tied and gagged.

“Come on,” Jarod told them.  “We’re running out of time.”

They began their trek once again and surprisingly met no resistance along the way.  When they reached the stairwell where they would split up the men stopped for a moment and looked at each other.

“Broots,” Jarod said.

“ _Yeah_.”

“How long will it be before they go looking for their sweepers?”

“ _If they don’t check-in in the next ten minutes or so, they’ll send teams out to search for them.  I’m keeping them preoccupied with a benign security breach on the northwestern end of grounds, but I don’t know how long they’ll keep buying it_.”

“Good work,” Jarod told him. 

“We’re ready,” Starsky told Jarod.

Jarod and Methos watched Starsky and Duncan make their way down the empty corridor. 

“Let’s go,” Jarod told Methos.

Methos and Jarod started up the stairs and kept an even pace.  They knew the closer they got to the main floor of the complex, the tighter security would get.  As Jarod approached the 19th level, he thought of something.  “Broots, when we reach the main level, all hell is going to break loose.  I want you to play havoc with every system you’ve got.  Be creative.”

“ _I’ll do my best_.”

~*~

Starsky and Duncan made quick work to getting to their destination.  Using the shadows for cover and keeping a silent pace, both Immortals had no issues other than the two security teams during the trek.  It was no great effort on their part to evade their notice.  Once they arrived where Hutch and the possible Immortal were supposed to be, they would be forced to wait until they could neutralize the sweeper teams. 

Reaching the floor they needed, they stopped just short of the stairwell. After hearing footsteps, they slipped into a nearby janitorial room.  Starsky locked the door while Duncan put his hand to his earpiece.  “Broots,” Duncan whispered.

“ _Go ahead_.”

“Are we clear?”

“ _I don’t think you’ll be able to do much for a little while. There’s a sweeper at one door and two teams canvassing the corridor_.”

“Just let us know when to move.”

“ _Sweepers are good at what they do_ ,” Broots warned.

“Understood,” Duncan told him.  He moved to the door near Starsky.  “Feel anything?”

Starsky’s grim eyes and solemn shake of his head wasn’t what Duncan wanted to see.

~*~

Jarod and Methos were almost to the main level when they ran across a heavily armed security detail.  They took them out, but not before one of them managed to radio for help.  Methos made quick work of killing the man.  “Start raising hell now,” Methos instructed Broots.  “Let McLeod and Starsky know to stay in position until we give the go-ahead.”

They began moving up and the fire alarms suddenly went off.  Jarod hoped that Broots had control of the locks on the doors from his location.  Jarod and Methos broke into a run and they were seen by two more patrols on their way up.

“ _You made the news_ ,” Broots announced.

One detail opened fire on them and they retaliated in kind.  Jarod saw one radio for back-up and he shot him down as Methos used his combat skills on the unsuspecting second team coming up on their rear. 

Jarod ducked back while the remaining member of the team kept shooting at them.  “We’re getting bogged down,” Jarod yelled at Broots.

“ _I’ve got control of the elevators now. Get on the nearest one_ ,” Broots instructed.  “ _I’ll send you up one level and you can double back to the computer center_.”

“Ready,” Methos told Jarod.

Jarod followed Methos and they headed out of the stairwell back the way they came.  They ran into the opening elevator and as it closed they shot at the team of men running towards them.

“Broots,” Jarod said.  “Tell Duncan to move.  We might be late.”

“ _I’m on it_ ,” Broots told him in his ear.

~*~

Both Starsky and Duncan heard the instructions through their earpieces.  After checking their weapons, they gave each other a nod.  Starsky eased the door open and leveled his weapon to cover the Highlander as he ventured into the hallway.

~*~

It took an anxious few minutes for the elevator to stop.  Jarod and Methos held their weapons ready as the doors opened.  They made it to the stairwell and much to their relief there was no sign of security.

“ _They think you’re still in the elevator_ ,” Broots told Jarod.  “ _I sent it to the upper levels_.”

Jarod and Methos found the door to the main level and stopped briefly.  “Broots,” Methos said.  “Can you set the water sprinklers off in the main lobby?  It might give us just a bit of cover and it would send people scrambling.”

“ _You got it_.”

As soon as they heard the ruckus coming from the lobby, Jarod pushed the door open and both men ran out with guns drawn.  The employees of the Centre were running for cover and the security details were scrambling to figure out what was happening.  When they saw Jarod and Methos, they went for their guns.  Jarod and Methos found themselves in a running firefight through the lobby with several security men on their tail.

Jarod and Methos dodged their way through the bullets and fired back as they ran.  The doors of their target were so close, they could almost touch them.  Methos saw a team attempting to flank them and he brought his gun around and quickly mowed them down.  He turned back and as he moved backwards he kept firing at the sweepers who were quickly beginning to overwhelm their position.

He felt Jarod open up the pack on his back and pull something out.  He watched as a grenade landed twenty feet from their position.  When the security teams saw the grenade they scrambled away from the illicit explosive and just as it exploded.

~*~

As soon as the two teams of sweepers passed each other and headed in opposite directions, Starsky and Duncan were in the corridor running up behind them.  Duncan’s martial arts kicked in and within seconds both men were dead on the floor.

Starsky didn’t hesitate to slip the knife from its holster and after stabbing it into the gut of one man he swung around and slit the throat of the second who was almost upon him.  He wiped the blood from the blade on the dead sweeper’s shirt, then put it back in its place.

Seeing Starsky near a door, Duncan made his way over.  “Anything?”

“I’m not sure,” Starsky whispered.  “There’s an Immortal inside, but I sense something different.”

“I’ll take the other door,” Duncan said. 

They retrieved the C-4 from their bags and went to the chosen doors.  After a countdown, both men took cover and the doors simultaneously were blown from their hinges.

~*~

Jarod raced towards the mainframe and slipped off the small backpack.  He pulled his laptop out and quickly networked the systems together.  Methos fired at any and all attempts at stopping them while Jarod worked quickly.

“Broots,” Jarod said.  “I’ve got the link established.”

“ _I’m in, Jarod_.”

Jarod quickly found the protocols for the research labs and after a moment he managed to access them.  He slipped a CD into the laptop and uploaded the program which would perform the required commands. 

Methos kept the defense up and shot at anyone who even neared their position.  He scooted forward just a bit and raised his head.  A group of sweepers in full swat gear were bearing down on their location.  “Jarod, we’ve got company!  I don’t know how long I can hold these guys off!”

“It should kick in any second.”  Jarod pulled the CD with the invasive worm program on it and began loading it up.  Just as he did, sirens suddenly went off.  A voice over the intercom stated the emergency.

“Emergency evacuation of all personnel is required at this time.  Andromeda Virus contamination level five has been breached.  All personnel are required to evacuate the complex immediately.”

Methos looked over at Jarod with amazement.  “That would scare the hell out of even the four horsemen!”

Jarod gave him a quick smile and turned back to his objective.  He had to wait while the program was uploaded into the mainframe.  “Broots,” Jarod said.  “What’s happening?”

“ _Do you remember the seven plagues of Egypt_?”

“Vividly,” Methos muttered.

“ _What_?”

“Broots, what’s happening?” Jarod loudly asked.

“ _The entire Centre is emptying out as if it’s the end of the world. I’ve never seen anything like it!_ ”

“Are they getting the non-personnel out?” Methos asked.

“ _Yeah, they’re evacuating them through the south entrance_.”

“Make sure everyone’s out.”

“ _But, Jarod, I won’t be able to account for everyone from here_.”

“Just do the best you can!”

“ _Okay_ ,” Broots answered with a sigh.

As soon as the program was uploaded, Jarod shut the laptop down and picked up his gun.  He reloaded the clip and looked over at Methos.  They worked their way to the entrance and found their way blocked by six members of the Centre’s swat team. 

“Broots,” Jarod said.  “We need an out.”

“ _There’s an elevator eight feet on your left just outside the door.  I can open the doors but it’ll take a minute to get it moving.  The worm program is after the internal systems.  I have to bypass…_ ”

“Shut up and do it!” Methos yelled.

Jarod and Methos opened fire as they ran out the door.  They quickly moved amid the gunfire and at the sight of the open doors, they jumped inside.  They had a very good defensive position, but Broots was having a problem in getting the elevator moving. They were now trapped inside.

~*~

Duncan stood in the darkened room not able to see too clearly.  There was an Immortal here. He could feel the presence of one. Duncan could only guess the Immortal was hiding in the shadows. The urge to pull his sword was strong. Instead, his grip on his gun tightened.

“Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod,” a raspy voice over the intercom said.

There was no way to gage where the voice was coming from. “Who are you?”

“You’ve come sooner than expected, but you are here, Mr. Macleod.”

“You know why I’m here?”

“Yes, Mr. Macleod. We’ve been expecting you.”

“We?”

“My young prodigy has been most eager to reacquaint himself with you once again.”

His gut was tied up in painful knots and he took even breaths to get a handle on his raging emotions.  The lights were flipped on and When Duncan looked up, a balcony with three unidentifiable figures loomed over him. Two men and the unmistakable outline of a woman looked down.  After hearing a door, Duncan whirled.  His eyes wide, he found himself staring into the eyes of the last person he ever expected to see in his long life. 

“Richie,” Duncan whispered.

~*~

Stepping over the fallen door, Starsky eased inside the dark room.  His senses were on full alert and the sensations were confusing ones.  Was it an Immortal or one who had not yet reached Immortality.  His nervous hand pulled out his sword unsure of what he was about to face.

“Come on out.”  Starsky leveled the sword ready for whatever would happen.

Hearing the shuffling of soft footsteps, he swung around and gripped the steel tightly with both hands.  “I know you’re here.  Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

“Get away from me,” the voice roughly ordered.

Starsky almost dropped his sword.  It sounded like Hutch, but it was different.  He couldn’t put his finger on it.  “This place is going to be coming down around our ears before long.  I don’t think you wanna be here for that.”

He could hear the quick uneven breathing and Starsky’s heart pounded in fearful anticipation.  He couldn’t see into the darkness, but the pure Immortal consciousness was now clear.

A loud explosion shook the floor under his feet and Starsky moved toward the voice.  He grabbed an arm and pulled the man from the shadows.  Starsky gripped harder as he struggled to break the tight grip.  “We’ve got to go!”

“No!” 

The Immortal broke from Starsky’s grasp and when he stepped out into the single shaft of light, a breath of relief escaped from him.  “Hutch!”

Hutch looked blankly at the man before him.  “What do you want with me?”

The question was a painful kick in the gut.  It was suddenly clear.  Hutch had no idea who he was.

~*~

Broots was scrambling to get the elevator moving while Jarod yelled in his ear.  After several tense moments, he managed to bypass the system and get the elevator moving.  He looked up and saw the empty bed where Miss Parker had been laying.  Broots was about to move, when he felt a knife at his throat.

“Move and you’ll never sing show tunes again.”

“I can explain,” Broots quickly told her.

Parker looked up and found the eyes of Debbie staring at her and she slowly lowered the knife.  She looked down at Broots evenly.  “Where are they?”

“At the Centre,” Broots told her.  “They’re getting someone out.”

“Richard II,” Parker whispered.  She looked at the various monitors and saw the commotion through the complex.  “Where are your keys?”

“Miss Parker, you can’t go out there.”

“It’s bad enough you actually kissed me, but don’t even think about…”

“It’s too late,” Broots told her.  “You would never make it in time.”

“Broots, you of all people know the futility of destroying the Centre.

Broots heard the orders coming from Jarod and he worked to do as he was instructed.  Parker watched the action on the monitor.  Jarod jumped out with his friend and both men began removing their packs from their backs.

“Jarod knows how.”

The weight of what was happening felt oppressive and Parker took the chair next to him. “What’s happening there?”

“It’s been evacuated. I’m sorry, Miss Parker, but it has to end.”

Parker looked at the monitor and watched as Jarod and his friend set charges.

~*~

Duncan couldn’t deny who he was seeing in front of him.  There was no way around it.  The man standing in front of him was in fact Richie Ryan, but how he came to be was a complete mystery.  Duncan couldn’t contain his shock as he stared at him.  “How?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of Humpty Dumpty?” Richie sarcastically asked. 

“You’re dead.” Shock had turned to disbelief.

“I was dead.” Richie moved purposefully toward the bed. “You pushed me off the wall and broke me in a million pieces, Macleod.”

Richie’s icy blue eyes bored into him and Duncan was still trying to get a handle on seeing his student standing before him. How could he deny what his eyes were telling him?

“This little fairy tale ends differently,” Richie stated.  “I was put back together and ever since then I’ve wanted nothing more than to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

A sheet was yanked back and Richie held up a sword. It was nothing like the one he had given his student. This one was double edged with a black onyx handle. The slight curve of the lengthy blade added to its deadliness.

“What’s the matter, Macleod? Why not make another go at me?” Richie began circling his former teacher.

“Richie.” Duncan watched how Richie moved about the room and memories of the early teachings came back. He couldn’t ignore the similarities. “It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“Doesn’t it? Get them before they get you.”

It was those same words Richie had spoken to him when Duncan had tried to put their relationship back together. He shook his head. “No, you’re not him. There’s no coming back from that.”

“Maybe if you had taken my head the first time around I wouldn’t be here,” Richie said with venom.

“It was a dark quickening. Richie new that.” Duncan maneuvered his pack in order to get a quick grab for his katana.

“That wasn’t the first,” Richie said with a low laugh. “Garrick had you so turned upside down that you nearly had my head.”

No one knew about that. Richie and Duncan had agreed that no one would ever know how close they had come. It was easy to forget given the circumstances.

Richie raised his sword. “This time, Macleod, I’m the one who’s taking the head.”

Duncan’s eyes widened as Richie came after him with raised sword.

~*~

_Hutch looked about the same_ , Starsky thought.  His hair was a little longer and it appeared as if he had dropped a few pounds.  The eyes were unmistakable.  It tore at his gut they didn’t recognize him and Starsky slipped the sword back in place.  “Don’t you know me, Hutch?  It’s Starsky.  Dave Starsky.”

With an unknown fear, Hutch stepped back.  “No, I don’t know you.”

Starsky outstretched his hand.  “It’s okay, Hutch.  I’m gonna take you home.  We’ll figure it out together, partner.”

“You could be lying.”

“We’ve known each other for a hell of a lot of years, Hutch.  We worked on the street together. We were cops.  Remember?”

Hutch shook his head.  “This could be a trick.”

“Please, Hutch,” Starsky begged.  “We’ve got to get out of here.”

Even the faint gunfire in the background had little effect in getting Hutch to trust him.  This wasn’t a scenario Starsky ever imagined playing out.  “There’s not much time.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help you.”

“No! You said this place was going to come down.  Why?”

“There’s no time for this, Hutch. We’ve got to go now!”  When Starsky stepped forward, Hutch matched the step with one of his own going back.

“Answer my question!” Hutch demanded.

“I came here with Duncan Macleod, Jarod and Methos.  They’re friends.  You and Duncan go farther back than you and me, Hutch.”

“You all came here to get me?”

“You and someone else that may be like us.”

“Leave him alone!”

Seeing Hutch’s protective nature over the unknown Immortal forced Starsky to take notice.  “We’re here to get you both out of here, Hutch.  Please, believe me.”

“You plan on blowing the complex up, aren’t you?”  Seeing Starsky’s nod, Hutch folded his arms.  “I’ll go, but after we’re out of here, I decide what I do from here on out.”

“Hutch…”

“Take it or leave it.”

Starsky swallowed the painful lump in his throat and nodded.  “Just give us a chance afterwards to sort everything out.”

“Fine.”  

Hutch started for the door and when gunfire exploded nearby, Starsky shoved him aside.  He leveled his gun and returned fire.  He loudly cursed at being pinned into the room by two sweepers.

~*~

Jarod was halfway finished with setting the charges when he heard Broots’ voice in his ear.

“ _Jarod, I’ve lost contact with Duncan and Starsky both.  I think there must be some kind of communications jamming equipment nearby.  I haven’t been able to raise them for a few minutes now_.”

“I’ll hook up with Adam and we’ll find them.”

“ _Uh, Miss Parker is a little upset_ ,” Broots said nervously.

Jarod would have laughed were it not for the situation they were in and he knew they needed to act quickly.  He looked down at his watch and almost cursed out loud.  Time was quickly running out.

~*~

Duncan barely escaped the sword which had come close to striking him.  He scrambled away still in shock over what was happening.  He had never felt so off balance before and he could see Richie was enjoying his plight.  He quickly moved back and forth as Richie came after him with the sword.

It was obvious that Richie’s skills had fully matured. The student was now as proficient with a sword as Duncan was. He was having doubts about his own ability to avoid losing his head without drawing his sword.

“Come on, Macleod,” Richie taunted.  “You’re making this too easy.”

Duncan saw him swing the sword at him and he rolled quickly away from him and in the process pulled his sword in one fluid motion.  He landed on his feet with his katana raised for battle.

~*~

Parker witnessed the eminent demise of the Centre as the billions of dollars were siphoned from accounts. Broots transferred every dime to charities and other organizations designed to help humanity. On other monitors she observed all hell breaking loose as Centre employees scrambled to escape the complex. “Where’s Macleod?”

“It’s getting more difficult to get a visual on everyone. I’ll bypass the DSA cameras to minor systems.”

Parker glanced at Debbie who had a worried look on her face.  She gave the little girl a reassuring smile and looked over at Broots.  “What are you and Debbie going to do when this is over?”

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone where we’re going.”

“You both will be safe?”

“Yes, Miss Parker.  We will,” he promised.

She now knew why he had shown such an emotional display towards her.  She watched him as he worked and she put her hand on his shoulder.  “You are a good man, Broots, and a good father.”

“Thank you,” Broots said with a small smile.  “Here he is.”

She looked over at a separate monitor and she covered her mouth with her hand when she saw Duncan with his sword fighting against the one she had called Richard II.  It was obvious he was in a fight for his life and from the looks of it; they were evenly matched.

~*~

Jarod put the last charge on and flipped the switch.  He picked up the weapon and ran over to the closest stairwell.  “Broots, where is Adam?”

“ _He’s on his way to your position_.”

Jarod looked over and saw Methos running over to him.

“ _You’d better hurry, Jarod_ ,” Broots said.  “ _Duncan and this guy are doing some weird stuff.  They’re sword fighting_.”

“Damn,” Jarod whispered. The happy family photo he had observed at Duncan’s was foremost in his memory.  “Come on, Methos!  We’ve got to get to Duncan.”

Methos followed Jarod through the door to the stairs.  “Is this what you were worried about?”

“Worst case scenario,” Jarod told him.

They ran as quickly as possible and from the lack of resistance they were getting was a strong indication that the Centre was nearly emptied out.  They made it to a corridor and Jarod burst through the door with his gun in hand.  He slid to a stop when he saw the two sweepers exchanging gunfire from a room across from them.  It took little effort to dispatch the gunmen and him and Methos ran to the door only to see Starsky emerge followed by Hutch.

One glance at Hutch indicated to Jarod there was much going on beneath the surface.  The four of them headed towards the end of the hallway with Methos bringing up the rear.  Swordplay could be heard not far from their position.

Methos stopped when he heard footsteps on the stairs leading to the balcony.  He could make out the voices and stepped aside to listen.

“Everything has proceeded according to plan,” a feminine voice said.  “This little offensive was unexpected, but it doesn’t affect the long range goal.”

“Just remember our agreement,” a man said.  “I expect you to hold up your end.”

“Have no doubt we are in your debt for this great service,” she told him emphatically.  “This will have the far reaching affects we have counted on and we will follow through with our agreement.”

“Don’t forget about sis,” he told her.  “That is non-negotiable.”

“Agreed,” the woman told him.  “We will be ready in 1 hour.  Make sure you are at the prearranged coordinates.”

“Done,” he promised.

“We could do no less than to abide by the terms of our alliance.”

Methos didn’t understand what he had just heard and when he heard the footsteps leave, he walked around and entered the room.  He couldn’t believe the sight he saw.  Jarod stood with his gun aimed, but there was no shot for him to take.  Duncan was in an actual sword fight with Richie.  It was an amazing sight for the 5,000 year old Immortal to take in.  He had thought he had seen everything, but this astounded him.  Richie and MacLeod were evenly matched and the wounds on the both of them showed it.

Hutch pushed through Jarod and Methos past Starsky.  He pulled the sword from Starsky’s backpack and stepped between the warring men.  Hutch raised the weapon at Duncan.  “Don’t!”

Duncan’s hand dropped to his side still holding the sword.  He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  Hutch with violence in his eyes stood against him with Richie who wanted his head.  “Hutch,” he whispered.  It dawned on him that his old friend didn’t know who he was.  “It’s me.  Duncan.”

“Put it away!” Hutch ordered.

Jarod saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked up to see a man watching the incredible display.  He knew exactly who it was when he saw the tank sitting next to him.  He turned around and looked at Methos.  “Get everyone moving.  I have a personal call to make before we leave.”

“Jarod, we have four minutes,” Methos called after him.

Jarod took the stairs two at a time as he headed towards the man who had done so much damage to his life.  When he walked inside the darkened balcony, he saw Raines standing about ten feet away.  Raines slowly turned towards him and he could see the cold smile on his face.  Jarod was deliberate in his movement as he raised his gun towards the old man.

“Welcome home, Jarod,” Raines told him.

“It’s over, Raines.”

“Is it?” 

“In minutes the Centre will be a pile of rubble and you’ll be buried at the bottom of it.”

“Are you so sure of that, Jarod?  Appearances can be deceiving.”

“The Centre is out of business, Raines.  The files are destroyed and there is no more money for you finance your sick experiments.”

“The Centre will never truly end, Jarod.  I have all the time in the world to make more money and rebuild all that you have destroyed.  I have eternity to chase you down and bring you back to where you belong.”

Jarod watched him as he removed the nasal cannula and tossed it down.  He took four steps with no difficulty whatsoever and the rasping which had defined Raines had disappeared.

“Our experiment was successful,” Raines told him. “Look down at the battle you see, Jarod.  Know the Centre has conquered death and know that I will forever be alive.”

“Over my dead body.” Just as Jarod was ready to pull the trigger a sudden blast of excruciating burning pain hit him in the middle of his back.  He fell to the floor unconscious.

Raines looked at Jarod’s body on the floor and then raised his eyes at the woman coming toward him.

“We don’t have time for this,” she said as she lowered the device in her hand. 

After Raines had moved away, the woman knelt down and brushed a stray hair from Jarod’s face.

“We will see each other again,” she promised. “For you it will seem to be an eternity, but for me it will very soon."

The female walked away leaving Jarod on the floor.

~*~

After Duncan had lowered his sword, Hutch’s furious eyes found Starsky.  “Is this the trust you speak of?”

Richie stepped closer to Hutch and put a hand on his shoulder.  “You knew what I would do if I ever saw him again.”

“We have to leave now.” Hutch turned to Methos.  “How much time is left?”

“Three minutes.”

Duncan wiped the blood from his face and put the blade away.  “We have an escape route if we’re finished here. Go find Jarod, Methos.”  After the old Immortal left, Duncan went to Starsky.  “What happened to him?”

“I don’t know.  Soon as we get to safe ground, we’ll figure it out.”

Duncan nodded and followed Starsky who was behind Hutch and Richie.

~*~

Methos had a concerned look on his face as he looked down at the burned circle in the middle of Jarod’s back.  He helped roll Jarod over as he listened to the groans.

“Damn, that hurts,” Jarod whispered.

“What the hell happened?”

“I’m not sure. I was hit from behind.”

“Come on,” Methos told him.  “I don’t envy being buried under a ton of rubble for the next fifty years.”  Methos pulled Jarod to his feet and both men headed out.  They met Starsky, Hutch, Duncan and Richie in the smoky hallway.

“Broots,” Duncan said.

“ _Yeah_.”

“We need an exit now.”

“I can’t do anything with the elevators.  Go to the nearest stairwell and head to the main level.  There’s a service exit and you should meet Joe at the shoreline.”

“Is it clear?” Jarod asked.

“Just a few teams.  I think they figured out your virus was a decoy.”

With no other options the Immortals headed down the hallway in hopes they could make their escape.  By the time they had reached the service entrance, Jarod was well on his way to recovering from the blast he had taken in the back.  The injuries Duncan and Richie had received during their fight had already healed.

“How much time?” Methos asked.

“48 seconds,” Jarod told him. 

“We have to get out soon,” Starsky said.  “If we don’t get out of here before those charges detonate, we won’t be able to get enough distance to escape the collapse of the complex.”

“We need to get 74 feet away,” Jarod told them.  “The surrounding sublevels of the annexes will pull us down when detonation occurs.”

“ _You’re clear!_ ” Broots yelled through Jarod’s earpiece.

Starsky swung open the door and the six men began running across the grounds as fast as they could.  A series of explosions shook the entire facility which nearly threw them to the ground.  They regained their footing and continued running as the blasts rocked the very ground they stood on.  They were blown forward and landed on the ground as a plume of fire erupted from the complex.

Jarod slowly rolled over on his back and took in the scene before him.  “It’s gone.” 

It was a sight he had never dreamed possible in his lifetime.  But then if Raines was telling the truth, he might see it more than once.  He looked over at everyone who all was getting to their feet.

“Broots,” Methos said. “Can you read me?”

“ _I’m here_.”

“We’re all out.”

“Thank god,” Broots breathed. 

Methos pulled the earpiece out and looked over at the men with him.  Everyone turned to see Richie taking slow steps away from the group. Richie held out his sword as he kept moving away.

“This isn’t over, MacLeod,” Richie swore.

“Wait!” Duncan yelled. 

Hutch stepped in front of Duncan so Richie could make his escape.

“MacLeod,” Methos said.  “We’ve got to get out of here. In minutes the place will be swarming with people.  There’ll be another time.  Come on!”

Duncan was reluctant to leave and he slowly nodded.  He shrugged Methos off and without saying a word to Jarod, he walked towards where Joe was waiting for them.

~*~

The boat rocked gently on the ocean in the darkened night.  The sun would be rising in a few hours and no one had spoken upon leaving the destruction behind them.  Starsky emerged from the belly of the boat and sat down.  He rubbed his eyes.  “Hutch doesn’t remember a damn thing other than waking up in that place.  If he knows anything he won’t say.”

“But how can it be Richie?” Joe asked.  “You don’t cut someone’s head off and paste it back on.”

“Some new technology,” Jarod said with a shake of his head.  “The Centre must’ve discovered it and exploited it.”

Duncan rubbed his tired eyes. “We have to find Richie. He can tell us what happened and maybe we can help them both.”

“We have another problem.” Jarod was already mapping out new strategies to make sure the Centre stayed dead and buried.  “It’s a hard one to stomach.  I’m not even sure if we’ll be able to do much about it.”

“What?” Starsky asked.

“Raines,” Jarod said with a sigh.  “Whatever they used to revive Richie may have also been used on him. I think he’s Immortal...like us.”

“Did you sense him?” Methos asked.

“No,” Jarod told him.  “Our Immortality is what we’re born with for all intents and purposes.  His was brought on unnaturally by a technology we know nothing about.”

“If you didn’t sense him, then he could have well been lying,” Joe offered.

“He wasn’t,” Jarod told Joe.  “He had an irreversible condition which left him dependent on oxygen and extremely weak.  Raines moved like a healthy man half his age.”

Starsky leaned back in the seat.  “This is just great,” he bit out.

“Maybe he’s the only one,” Joe said hopefully.

“Not bloody well likely,” Methos stated.  “If these people are all that you describe, Jarod, they could have been standing in line for a chance at Immortality.  There is no telling how many people went through a procedure such as this.  We have no idea how long they’ve had access to this science.”

“We’ve always had our defensive mechanism to warn us of other Immortals and now we don’t even have that,” Duncan stated to no one in particular.  “If they take one of our heads, it might give them an even bigger edge than what they’ve got already.”

Methos went to the center of the boat. “I do know this.  I heard two people talking and from the sounds of it some sort of bargain was struck regarding everything that went on here.  There is a bigger picture than what any of us are aware of and I’m not sure if we’ll ever know what it is.”

“If word of this gets out, we’ll have Immortals taking the heads of innocent people,” Joe stated.

The team remained silent throughout the trip back to the dock.  Jarod was slow to move as he stepped off and secured the boat to the dock.  He had just stood and turned when he was hit in the face by a fist.  Jarod landed on the hard wooden dock and was about to get to his feet when he saw a furious Duncan MacLeod.  The katana was at his throat.

“You knew!” Duncan said barely controlling his fury.

“I suspected,” Jarod told him.  “There was no way to be sure.”

“You could have warned me,” Duncan told him.

“You wouldn’t have believed me and it wouldn’t have changed what happened tonight. We both know it.” Jarod didn’t move.

“I’ll never know, will I?”

Duncan leaned in and pressed the sword into Jarod’s neck. “I swear this now. If our paths should ever cross again I will not hesitate to challenge you.  We will go sword to neck and I will take your head for this night.”

Jarod sat up and as everyone walked away, he looked to see Methos waiting for him. “I should have told him about Richie.”

“Yes, you should have. You were right, too, Jarod. It wouldn’t have mattered either way.” Methos helped Jarod to his feet.

The sun rose behind them as a new day began without the Centre.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the destruction of the Centre, no one is prepared for the explosive revelations.

The door to Miss Parker’s home was half open when Sidney arrived. He pushed on it and peered inside. Near the fire place was Duncan Macleod. 

“She’s not here,” Duncan said.

Sidney entered the living room and tried to remember the last time he’d been in Parker’s house. “I need to know, Macleod. Was Parker at the Centre when it was destroyed?”

Duncan put his hands in his pockets. “No, she wasn’t.”

When he started to leave, Sidney stepped in front of him. “You’re sure about that?”

The concern in Sidney’s eyes softened Duncan’s ire. “I promise you. She wasn’t there.” The red velvet case Sidney carried caught his eye. “That’s a presentation case.”

“Yes.” Sidney set it on the table and opened it. A beautifully crafted bottle rested inside and he lifted it with care. “It’s Louis XIII de Remy Martin cognac.”

“You have an expensive limited edition.” Duncan knew the brand well. “This one is worth thousands of dollars.”

“My brother and I bought it together many years ago in France. We wanted to save it for a special occasion, but he passed away. The Centre is dead, Mr. Macleod. I had hoped to celebrate its demise with Miss Parker.”

“If you see her...” Duncan couldn’t hide the turmoil he was feeling. “Tell her I hope we see each other soon.”

“I will.” Sidney knew by Duncan’s demeanor the man didn’t want to talk. After he had left, Sidney went to the small hutch and took out two glasses. He turned back around and stopped. 

Jarod was coming through the door.

“Jarod!” Sidney didn’t realized how relieved he’d be at seeing him. “I didn’t expect to see you again. Your friend was just here.”

“I saw him.” Jarod didn’t mention Duncan’s silence. Sidney’s presence explained the reason why the Highlander hadn’t gone after his head as promised. “I was looking for Miss Parker.”

“No one has seen her. I planned on waiting for her here.” Sidney set the glasses on the table. “In fact, I haven’t seen Broots either.”

Jarod set his backpack and silver case on the floor. “He and Debbie are probably halfway around the world by now.”

“He helped you.”

“The least I could do was make sure he and his daughter get a normal life.”

“And you, Jarod?”

“I’ll have to keep moving and making sure the Centre stays dead, Sidney.”

The misery on Jarod’s face tore at Sidney. “Jarod, what is it?”

“I thought I could prepare for any possible scenario. It was much worse than I ever imagined. I ruined a lot of lives.”

“You freed yourself, Jarod, and many others. It was the Centre that ruined lives. You destroyed a great evil. Never regret it.” When Jarod smiled a little, Sidney asked, “What?”

“You’re not the first to tell me that.”

“When you turned 16 I bought you a present. I had doubts about my objectivity and whether I should give it to you. Instead, I put it in my pocket and carried it with me all these years.” Sidney took out a worn pocket watch and handed it to Jarod.

Jarod opened it up. Inside it read, “ _Jarod, today you become a man. Trust yourself. Love, Sidney. 1975_.”

“Thank you, Sidney. This means the world to me.”

Sidney poured some cognac into the glasses. He handed one to Jarod.

“What will you do now?”

“I have a retirement and the cabin. I still have Michelle and my son. My life will continue to be very full.”

“I’m glad.”

“Most of all, Jarod, I still have you.” Sidney raised his glass. “You ended one journey and now you begin a new one without constraints.”

They tapped their glasses together.

~*~

Upon arriving in the Caribbean, Starsky and Hutch took a much smaller singe engine plane to a private island that Methos owned. The world’s oldest Immortal had a wealth of properties that very few knew existed. It was the only guarantee anyone had of making sure no one from the Centre would find them. 

A jeep was waiting for them and Starsky drove to the beach house which was only a few miles away. He glanced over at Hutch who had talked little since his rescue.  Starsky took note of his rubbing the back of his neck.  “Headache?”

“How’d you know?”

“That’s what you always do.”

“Sounds like you know me damn well.”

Starsky bit his tongue. Hutch’s attitude was surly. In normal circumstances, Starsky would have teased Hutch until he coaxed a smile from him. This was no normal situation. Right now he couldn’t risk furthering the distance between them. 

The beach house was much larger than what Starsky had anticipated. Inside it was obvious the elegantly decorated home had all the modern conveniences and after checking the fridge, Starsky saw that it had been recently stocked.  He made a mental note to thank Methos for thinking of everything.

When he turned, Hutch was standing awkwardly in the living room.  “There’s three bedrooms.  You can take your pick.”

“This is where I lived?”

“No.  Paris.  At a chateau.”

Hutch walked to the counter which stood between them.  “I want the truth.  What kind of relationship did we have?”

Clearing his throat, Starsky took a minute to search for the words.  “We were best friends and…”  He took a deep breath.  “And more.”

“I see,” Hutch said in a low voice. “I don’t remember.”

“You will,” Starsky replied hopefully.  “We have to stay here for a little while to make sure those people don’t come looking for us.  Then we’ll head home and maybe by then some of the cobwebs’ll shake loose and you’ll start remembering.”

Hutch nodded.  “Fine.”

“Maybe talking about what happened in the Centre will help.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Starsky watched Hutch turn towards the living room.  He followed him and moved in front of him.  “Why’s that?”

“I barely remember anything.”

“Start with what you do remember.”

“There’s no point!” Hutch immediately regretted raising his voice. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Hutch. We’ve got plenty of time.”

Hutch didn’t answer and headed down the hallway.  Starsky heard the closing of a door and he knew Hutch had picked a bedroom.  He slowly sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.  He yearned to touch Hutch.  It physically hurt not being able to and to not be on the receiving end of Hutch’s love.  Starsky promised that he wouldn’t rest until Hutch got his memory back and they revived their love for one another.

~*~

Jarod arrived a few days later and while Hutch was on a run, he and Starsky took a walk on the private beach.  

“How’s he doing?” Jarod asked.

Starsky shrugged his shoulders.  “As well as can be expected I suppose.  He knows he’s Immortal, his name and a few other things. Other than that, he remembers nothing of his life before the Centre kidnapped him.”  He stopped and looked at Jarod.  “Hutch can pick up a sword and wield it as well as he did before all this happened.  I don’t get it.”

“A head injury patient may forget their entire past and still able to retain many of their skills.”

“I’ve heard Macleod say that wounds above the neck are harder to recover from.”

Jarod folded his arms and he saw Hutch at the far end of the beach getting ready to take a swim.  “If Hutch did sustain a serious head injury, he should have recovered by now.  We just don’t know what was done to him or Richie for that matter.”

“Think they’re connected somehow?”

“I’d have to examine Richie to know for sure.”  Jarod sighed. The list of tests Hutch needed was growing. “How are you holding up?”

“It’s not being able to feel him like I used to that bothers me.  I’m just glad he’s in one piece.”

“We’ll do everything we can for him, David.”

~*~

Hutch reluctantly agreed to some tests and after Jarod retained the proper credentials to work at a local hospital, he arrived despite the fear raging inside. Starsky’s presence did ease some of his trepidation and Hutch managed to complete all the tests. 

When Jarod had all the results a few days later, the news wasn’t encouraging. There was no indication anything was even wrong with Hutch. That was the norm for an Immortal. It meant Hutch’s problem went deeper and was beyond Jarod’s ability to cure. 

The decision to leave was a tough one, but Jarod had no choice. If he was going to help Hutch and search for Miss Parker, leaving the island was his only option.  After his bags were packed, he met Starsky and Hutch in the foyer.

“Hutch, I haven’t given up. I’ll find a way to help you,” Jarod promised.

“I know you will.” Hutch shook Jarod’s hand.

“In a few months we’re heading to Paris,” Starsky said. “Keep in touch and let us know if you need anything.”

“A few of your watcher contacts might be helpful. I have to find Parker.”

Starsky gave Jarod a few numbers and after he was gone, he turned to Hutch. “We’ll cross our fingers.”

“Yeah.”

The distance seemed to grow with each passing day and Starsky was at a loss. He went to the courtyard and relished the ocean view. It occurred to him that he and Hutch were on an amazing island. This was the perfect place to rekindle their relationship.

~*~

Much to Starsky’s relief, Hutch agreed to take out a boat. They took advantage of the crystalline waters by scuba diving. The sun was beginning to set when by the time they got back to the house. It was a perfect evening for dinner on the courtyard.

Over a pasta salad and a plate of fruit, they drank white wine and talked about their underwater finds.

When the conversation lulled, Hutch sipped his wine. “Tell me about when we were cops.”

Starsky pushed at food on his plate. “It was a tough life, but I think we got through it because we had each other.”

“Were we...?”

“No, not until after I became Immortal.” Starsky set the fork down and picked up his glass. “It was the best of times and the worst of times.”

“How so?”

“There was the time you were ran off the road and I thought you were dead. It was sheer hell just thinking about never seeing you again. Then after I found you, I was on cloud nine for weeks afterwards. Best thing in the world was walking in your apartment and you smiling at me.”

“And now?” Hutch asked. “Is it the worst or the best.”

“You’re alive and we’re together. Nothing can beat that in my book.”

“Except me getting my memory back.”

Starsky reached across the table and took Hutch’s hand in his. “You’ll get it back, Hutch. I know it.”

Hutch pulled away. “It may never happen, Starsky.”

It was on the tip of Starsky’s tongue to push Hutch to talk about what happened at the Centre. The day had been a good one and he didn’t want it to end by him pressing Hutch. They needed more time. Starsky was confident Hutch would open up to him eventually.

~*~

It was no surprise that Duncan Macleod arrived a few weeks later. Starsky took him to the kitchen where Hutch was preparing a fruit salad. He stepped outside the room to give them their privacy, but stopped. Starsky ignored the guilt he was feeling about eavesdropping.

“Would you like a beer?” Hutch asked.

“Sure.”

Hutch handed him a bottle and opened another for himself. “I wondered how long it would take you to get here.”

“I wanted to see how you were. Maybe help you jog your memory.”

“Ask questions about Richie?” 

“Yes,” Duncan admitted. “I have to find him.”

“He wants to kill you.”

“Why?”

“Only he can tell you that.” Hutch took a drink of beer and sat at the table.

“Why can’t you?”

“I promised him.”

“Is it about what happened to you at the Centre?”

“Starsky told me that you and I were close.”

Duncan had to accept that Hutch refused to discuss the subject. He took a chair across from him. “We were.”

“How close?”

“We had a relationship off and on for years...centuries.”

“When was the last time we were together?”

“It was Germany,” Duncan began.

 **_ Berlin, Germany _ **

**_ July 1944 _ **

_ Duncan pushed the hot poker into the logs stirring up the fire.  Despite the summer month, it was still cool enough at night to require a fire.  He felt cold and it hadn’t gone away since the latest news from his Berlin contact. _   Desperate measures _, he thought.  That’s what it would take and the risks were enormously high._

 _ That familiar Immortal presence halted Duncan’s movements. His katana was on the mantle and Duncan reached for it.The door opened and before him in a black Gestapo uniform was Joshua Bolt.  He’d lost count of the years that had passed.  “Joshua,” Duncan whispered. _

_ Joshua smiled and he met Duncan halfway.  Their arms were around one another and Joshua buried his face into his old lover’s hair.  “God, it’s good to see you.” _

_ Duncan murmured a response and before he knew it, his hands were fumbling for the buttons on Joshua’s coat.  Clothing fell away and they went to the small bed in the far corner of the room.  Feeling the warm hands across his skin, Duncan moaned in response to the stimulating touch. _

_ Licking his skin, Joshua relished the spicy taste.  He inhaled Duncan’s aroma and felt it wind its way thought out his body.  Joshua’s cock responded and he settled his body on top of Duncan’s. _

_ Pushing Duncan’s legs wider, Joshua moved his body in closer guiding his erection further inside.  Once he had his lover positioned, Joshua pushed in until he was fully seated inside of Duncan. _

_ They rode the waves of pleasure together, holding on for dear life as the crescendo increased.  Perspiration covered their bodies and the hot frenzied sex continued to build. When Joshua was ready to climax he grabbed onto Duncan’s cock and both men erupted together. _

_ When it was over and the throes of passion had subsided, Joshua rolled off of Duncan.  He found a towel and cleaned his lover.  “I wish we had a lake close by.  I loved swimming with you after making love.” _

_ “I can’t believe you’re here,” Duncan said.  He sat up when Joshua was finished.  “You’re my contact.” _

_ “British Intelligence informed us about the fuses.  My German’s passable so it made sense since I was going to be smuggling a scientist out of the country.” _

_ “And the best damn looking Gestapo officer I’ve ever seen,” Duncan said with a grin. _

_ Joshua tossed the towel aside and grabbed his pants.  After putting them on, he sat on the bed next to Duncan.  “Duncan, are you sure this will work?  Hitler’s a paranoid man.” _

_ “I have a way to hide the bomb.  It won’t be difficult to get it inside.” _

_ “And you have someone to help you?” _

_ “Yes.”  Duncan saw something in Joshua’s eyes.  “What’s wrong?” _

_ “If you do manage to kill Hitler, what makes you think it’ll impact the war?” _

_ “I’ve been told many German officers aren’t happy with how he’s running the war.” _

_ Rubbing his eyes, Joshua sighed.  He looked at Duncan.  “Most of the military German officers advising Hitler are Prussian nobility.  Loyalty to country is bred into them from the time of birth.  They’re expected to serve until they die.” _

_ “Is this why the allies are refusing to bomb Auschwitz?” Duncan asked. _

_ “You know about that.” _

_ “It wasn’t difficult to find out.  There are many more camps scattered throughout the Third Reich.  Hundreds of thousands have died already.” _

_ Joshua got to his feet and went to the table.  He picked up the bottle of whiskey and poured a small glass.  “You won’t like what I’m about to tell you, Duncan.” _

_ “Oh?” _

_ After taking a drink, Joshua set the glass down.  “The Allies won’t bomb any of the camps.  They have reason to believe it could make matters worse…not to mention diverting resources could cost us the gains we’ve made.” _

_ “Do you have any idea what they’re doing to the Jews?” _

_ “Yes, I know, Duncan,” Joshua firmly replied.  “They’re systematically exterminating them.”  He reached for the bottle. _

_ “The Allies will be blamed for not doing enough.” _

_ “We’ll be blamed for not doing enough whether we bomb Auschwitz or not.” _

_ Duncan couldn’t argue with that.  He watched Joshua drink straight from the bottle and then light a smoke.  “You’ve changed.” _

_ “Jason and Jeremy are dead.” _

_ “I’m sorry,” Duncan said in a low voice.  “I know it hasn’t been easy for you.” _

_ “No one knows it was the Bolt brothers who helped make Seattle what it was.  History has judged them to be chauvinists who married off women to lumberjacks.”  Thinking about it made Joshua sick. _

_ What could Duncan say to him?  History made its own judgments regardless.  “Sean told me I missed you in Paris.” _

_ “After Jason died I went to Scotland for a few years.  When I heard about Jewish families escaping Germany I began helping them.  One thing led to another and here I am.” _

_ Duncan took the bottle from Joshua and poured some liquor into the glass.  He gave it back and picked up the whiskey.  With a tap on Joshua’s bottle, Duncan raised his drink.  “May history judge us better than we judge ourselves.” _

__

Hutch studied the label on the beer bottle. “Hitler didn’t die until ’45.”

“Did you remember something?”

Hutch shook his head. “No.” He finished the beer and threw the bottle away. “Starsky’s using his Watcher connections to get me a chronicle of my life before this happened.”

“Hutch.” Duncan went to him. “Did Richie give you any hint of where he’d go or what he’d do?”

“Besides come after you? If you wait long enough, he’ll show up.”

It wasn’t what Duncan wanted to hear. He put his hand on Hutch’s arm. “I still care about you. Don’t ever forget it.”

“Thank you.”

Duncan was almost to the door when he felt Starsky’s presence. He turned around and gazed into the Immortal’s hard eyes. “You don’t have to worry, Starsky. I’m not making a move on Hutch.”

“That’s not what this is about.” Starsky still hated the life Hutch had shared with Duncan.

“I thought we had buried the past.”

“Your past should never be buried or forgotten, Macleod.” Starsky folded his arms and took a step closer to Duncan. “That’s why I’m telling you not to go after Jarod.”

“He should have told us about Richie!”

“You mean he should have told you,” Starsky firmly replied. “Maybe he should have, but I don’t give a damn about that.”

“Then what is it?” Duncan’s patience was slipping.

“We need Jarod to help Hutch get his memory back. He’s the only one who can. I promise you this, Macleod. You take Jarod’s head and nothing will keep me from taking yours.”

After Starsky walked away, Duncan cursed under his breath. The man was right. They needed Jarod to help both Hutch and Richie. 

~*~

During the flight back to Paris, Starsky opened up the newspaper only to find the destruction of the Centre being blamed for the increased conflict around the world. He got halfway through the article and shoved the paper aside in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Hutch asked.

“See for yourself.” Starsky set the paper in Hutch’s lap.

After reading a few minutes, Hutch saw what Starsky had read. He folded it up. “People always need something to blame for their own shortcomings.”

“They’re calling us terrorists, Hutch.” It took everything Starsky had to keep his voice down so as to be unheard. They were on a plane after all. “We destroyed the most evil fucking thing on the planet and we’re the bad guys.”

“What should count is that you know the truth.”

“You know it too, don’t you?”

Hutch looked at Starsky. It warmed him inside to know that Starsky needed his approval. “Yes, I know.”

Once at home, Starsky went into the bedroom and set his luggage on the floor. He saw Hutch hesitating at the door. “There’s another master suite upstairs at the end of the hall. You’d like the walk-in shower.”

The rest of the day past quietly with both men seeing to their own needs. That evening at dinner, Hutch set his fork aside.

“What did I do for a living?”

“You have money that you’ve saved and invested over the years. Financially, you’re secure. You study dirt, too.”

“Dirt.”

“Pedology. Before the Centre...you were doing work in the Middle East.”

“And you?”

“Joe’s going to try to put the Watchers back together, but it’ll be tough with the organization in disarray.” Starsky toyed with his fork. “I can go back into security work.”

The conversation ended awkwardly and after dinner was finished, they went their separate ways.

~*~

A few weeks passed and during that time, Starsky and Hutch settled into a comfortable routine. Starsky wasn’t sure about Hutch, but the normalcy was driving him insane. There had only been one call from Jarod in that time and nothing in the discussion indicated he was getting closer to helping Hutch.

Starsky had bought an old Chevy Nova and began to restore the vehicle to its former glory. He wouldn’t admit to anyone that he found more peace by escaping to the garage and working.

On this day, he felt an Immortal presence and looked up to see Methos coming inside. “I was wondering about what you’ve been up to.”

“Research.”

“Is that right?”

“Nothing I care to go into right now.” Methos was content to keep secret his latest activities.

Starsky grabbed a rag and wiped his hands. “Want a beer?”

“Sure?”

The small fridge was in the corner and Starsky grabbed two bottles. “Macleod hasn’t been around much.”

“Last I heard he nearly lost his head to Richie.”

“I didn’t think the kid was that good.” 

Methos took a drink. “He didn’t used to be. The Centre brought in every expert they could find to train him.”

“Just to kill Macleod?”

“I don’t know. Duncan was in Scotland last I heard.”

“And Jarod?”

“He’s studying gamma rays or something equally as nerdy.”

Starsky was hopeful. “To help Hutch?”

“You’d have to ask the genius.” Methos tipped the bottle to his lips and swallowed a large portion. “How is Hutch?”

“The same.” Starsky made quick work of the rest of the bottle and tossed in the garbage can. “He talks less than he did when we first got him back. I’d give anything to know what’s going on in his head.”

“He knows more than what he’s saying, David.”

“Yeah,” Starsky reluctantly agreed. “I keep hoping he’d trust me enough to open up about what happened to him.”

“A piece of advice.” Methos finished his beer. “Take all your money and buy food and gold. In a few years those will be the only things worth anything.”

“Is that why you came here, Methos?”

“I’ve been around for 5,000 years, David. I know when it’s time to cash in your chips and now’s it.”

Starsky scratched his head after Methos was gone. He never quite new what to make of the world’s oldest Immortal at times. 

~*~

The months continued to drag on and Starsky had been questioning the decision to let Hutch be for some time. Jarod’s appearances offered little hope. No test available could determine why Hutch was without his memory or that he was any different than any other Immortal.

A surprise package arrived for Starsky and with it came news. Upon opening it, he discovered a letter and after reading it he sat down.

“What is it?” Hutch asked.

“It’s from Cal and Rosie. Dobey died.” The silence lasted for almost a minute. Starsky saw the remorse on Hutch’s face but he couldn’t detect if it was out of remembering or from his own show of emotion. Inside the box was a thick photo album. Starsky opened up the cover and he smiled a little. “It says ‘My Boys’.” 

Hutch scooted closer to get a look. When Starsky flipped the page there was a photo of their police academy graduation class.

“What do you know,” Starsky grinned. “He loved us enough to get our class picture.”

The next page showed Dobey pinning a medal on Hutch. “That was when you talked a father into surrendering. We hadn’t been with Dobey more than week. Dobey was being pushed to storm the house. He believed you could get him to surrender.”

With each picture, Starsky told the story. They opened up a bottle of wine and wound up on the sofa in the living room. A series of Christmas photos got Hutch’s attention. “A toilet?”

“My idea,” Starsky said with a grin. “Dobey took it home and replaced the old one. Said it was the perfect gift.”

“I’m sure.” Hutch laughed a little and sipped the wine. “Who is that?” He pointed to a girl standing next to him.”

“Pete...Molly. She’s a lawyer now. Married with three kids.” Starsky looked at Hutch. “She told Huggy that you saved her in every way possible. When that picture was taken you were such a grouch about Christmas...well, about the commercialism. Maybe it was because you had such great Christmases with your brothers.”

“Judging from you told me and what the chronicle says about my life I think you’re right.”

Starsky tapped his glass to Hutch’s and took a sip. He leaned in closer and kissed him. When the affection was welcomed, Starsky put his hand to Hutch’s face and deepened the kiss. Their bodies moved closer together and began to move to their own sensual rhythm. Shirts were pulled off and tossed aside. The skin to skin contact made the desire more potent.

The pace quickened when Starsky felt Hutch undoing his jeans. He reciprocated the act and licked his lover’s neck. “God, Hutch. I love you so fucking much!”

The spell was suddenly broken when he was pushed away. Starsky sat up and watched Hutch jump from the sofa with his back to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“This.” Hutch adjusted himself and zipped his jeans. He couldn’t look at Starsky. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You wanted it, too.” Starsky buttoned his jeans and found his shirt. “I thought we were getting somewhere.”

“What?” Hutch couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “This wasn’t about my memory!”

“It’s about you and me.” Starsky got to his feet. “What we are to each other is still there, Hutch.”

“Starsky, it was the photo album, your memories, and the wine.”

“If that’s all it was you would have ejaculated all over the coffee table.”

“You’re right. It’s also about you and how you feel.”

“Are you going to tell me that you didn’t want me either?” Starsky stepped closer. “You had your hands on my cock, Hutch.”

“You’re not someone to take lightly, Starsky. That much I know. We could have such intense fucking sex that I’d never want to get out of bed, but there’s one thing missing.”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t love you the way you love me.”

Not showing how much the declaration hurt him, Starsky picked up the glass and finished off the wine. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you haven’t completely lost your memory.”

“I lost enough of it, Starsky.”

“Convince me,” Starsky challenged.

“Have you ever dropped a glass?” He nodded and Hutch continued. “You can spend the rest of your life picking up the pieces and putting them together, but you will never have a glass again. You will never pick up all the pieces and you will never have what you had before. That’s what it’s like for me, Starsky. I may remember small slivers of what we had before, but it’s without context and meaning.”

“Maybe you can convince yourself, Hutch, but not me. Especially since you won’t tell anyone what went on at the Centre.”

“That has nothing to do with this.”

“Now, you’re lying.” Starsky took a deep breath and let it out. “Hutch, the life you had before the Centre is still inside you just like how we feel about each other. It’s all there. If you would just trust me and tell everything that happened...”

“I can’t!” Hutch rubbed his eyes and gave himself a few seconds to get his emotions under control. 

Starsky said nothing as Hutch walked past him. He stood for just a moment with his hands on his hips and determined to get the truth from Hutch. Starsky followed and stopped in the doorway at seeing Hutch setting shirts in a suitcase.

“Leaving?”

“I was offered a job in San Antonio a few weeks ago. I think it’s best I take it.”

“And you didn’t see fit to tell me about it?”

“At the time there was no reason to.” Hutch took some clothes out of a drawer and went to the bed. “We need to give each other some space for a while.”

“You mean run away.”

“Stop making it so easy for me to leave, Starsky!”

“Hutch, we can’t solve this if you’re not here.”

“If I believed for one instance that what happened to me could be fixed, I would be the first one to say so, Starsky. You want me to trust you. Well, I’m asking you to trust me.”

Starsky watched Hutch pack for a moment. “I’ll back off. I won’t say another word about it and we’ll...”

“Start over as if nothing ever happened?” Hutch shook his head. “I know you well enough that it will never be good enough for you. Eventually, you’ll have to ask and push me for answers. We’ll be right back where we are now.”

“Maybe not.” There was no doubt that Hutch was right. Starsky could never be satisfied until he knew the entire truth.

Hutch closed his suitcase and packed his carryon. When he stopped at the door, he whispered in Starsky’s ear, “I’m sorry.”

Starsky stood alone and clenched his fists. He blinked back the tears. Suddenly, he turned and sprinted down the hallway. Starsky ran down the stairs and got to Hutch just as he was to the door. “Hutch! Wait!”

“Starsky...”

“Just give me a minute!

He watched Starsky rush into the kitchen and jumped when he heard a loud crack. Hutch grew concerned when two more loud bangs erupted. Much to his relief, Starsky returned with something in his hand.

“Years ago when we were cops, I bought a rock from Huggy.  It was right before this big case and when I was under, this stupid thing practically saved my life.  I carried it ever since then.  It just seemed like it brought me luck and over the years it became a part of me.” Starsky held out his hand. “Promise me you’ll never lose it.”

The busted piece of rock was probably the most ridiculous thing Hutch recalled ever seeing, but it wasn’t in his heart to refuse Starsky. He took it and slipped it in his front pocket.

“It’s a symbol, I guess.  Where ever you go, Hutch, you got half of me with you.  This thing will last forever, I expect.  How I feel about you, how much I love you, will be forever, too.  No matter where you go or what you do, I’ll always be here.  Maybe not here at the chateau, but here for you.  The half of me that you’ve got will make sure you never forget.”

Hutch nodded.  “I won’t lose it.”  He started for the door at hearing the honking of the taxi, then stopped.  He rushed to Starsky and tightly hugged him.  “I won’t forget.”

When Hutch tore away from him and went out the door, Starsky almost cried.  The tears were falling steadily on his cheeks and didn’t relent even as he went to the doorway and watched the disappearing taxi.

~*~

A few hours later, Duncan arrived at the chateau.  He didn’t bother to knock as he let himself inside.  The entire house was darkened and the setting sun didn’t offer much in the way of lighting.  He saw the soft glow coming from the living room and slowly approached.  Duncan slid off his overcoat and leaned against the doorframe.

Starsky sat in front of the burning fire holding a glass of amber liquid.  He drained it then reached for the bottle sitting on the floor next to him.  He refilled the glass and watched the glow of the fire through it.  The heat of the fire was warm on his skin and when Starsky sipped the liquor, the burning liquid warmed him even more.  “You saw him.”

“Yes.”  Duncan laid his coat on the couch and moved in front of the fire.  He kneeled and grabbed the poker.  After stoking the flames higher, he turned his head.  “He asked that I come by to check on you.”  

“I heard you were in Scotland.”

“I sold the barge.” After setting the poker aside, Duncan straightened and leaned against the mantle.  “Connor regretted never telling you how he felt.”

Starsky’s eyes lifted.  “How he felt about what?”

“You.”  Duncan crossed the room to the bar and grabbed a glass.  He went to the chair Starsky was sitting in and picked up the bottle.  He filled his glass and took a long drink. “He didn’t want you to leave.  Connor almost asked you stay with him.”

Rubbing his eyes, Starsky let out a long ragged breath.  “You’re telling me this now?”

“He knew you had your past to deal with and that you could never be what he hoped for with him.  He knew you loved someone else.”

“You know this because he’s inside of you.”

“Yes,” Duncan confessed.  He took another drink and gazed into Starsky’s eyes.  “Connor cared for you very much, Starsky.  He knew he had to let you go.”

“Did it hurt this damn bad, Macleod?”  Starsky immediately covered his mouth and wished he could drink the pain away.  He knew it wouldn’t leave soon and looking at Duncan, the pain was reflected back at him.

“He missed you up until the day I…”  Duncan couldn’t finish and he turned back to the fire.

“I would have found any excuse in the world I could come up with to take your head.”

“But now?” Duncan kept his back to Starsky.

“We’ve both lost too much already.  Hurt too fucking bad for too damn long.”  Starsky tipped the glass and emptied the contents into his mouth.  It hurt to swallow the warm bourbon. 

Duncan finally turned around.  He watched Starsky pick up the bottle, hold up, and refill his glass.

“Pull up a chair, Macleod,” Starsky said.  “I’m going to tell you about when me and Hutch met.”

~*~

The globe continued to deteriorate as humankind’s penchant for war increased. The reason behind it was soon lost and the earth was plunged into darkness. Barbarism became the norm as governments fell and society broke down. The value of life plummeted and millions died.

Jarod’s quest for Miss Parker and the cure for Hutch’s amnesia soon fell to the wayside as more immediate needs took priority. He wound up trapped in England and working in a refugee camp trying to save the dying. It never seemed to end.

He got a bit of a reprieve when he felt the presence of an Immortal. Jarod turned when he saw him. “Methos. It’s good to see you.”

Methos watched Jarod finish with his patient. “It’s taken a long time to find you.”

“Is something wrong?”

“You are the only one who could be a doctor to our kind,” Methos said with a sly grin.

Jarod washed his hands and he followed Methos outside. “That’s a curious statement coming from you.”

“You have to come with me.”

“I’m needed here.”

“I brought your replacement.” Methos pointed to a middle aged man who was already seeing to an injured child. “I knew you wouldn’t leave otherwise.”

“Where are we going?”

“Eastern Europe...to a monastery.”

“Holy ground.”

“I’ll tell you the story on the way.”

It took a decrepit ship to get them to Amsterdam and from there they paid gold for the remainder of the trip. The costly ride had the added benefit of few passengers because not many people could afford it.

Once they were comfortable, Methos took out an apple and shared it with Jarod. “Have you ever heard of the Source?”

“No.”

“It’s an obscure legend that very few Immortals know about.”

“Unless you’re 5,000 years old,” Jarod pointedly replied.

“The Source was never clearly defined in the legend. Many of us thought it was a gift to the Chosen One.”

“The last one of our kind who has the power of all Immortals.”

“Yes, except that part turned out to be not true. There was a celestial event that was described in scrolls that had been passed on from monks who cared for an Elder of our kind. We all thought the gift was the power over all Immortals and the rest of the world.”

“We?”

“Myself, Macleod, and a few others. Anna was the only one who knew better.”

“Good for her,” Jarod muttered. “What happened?”

“We all met at the monastery where the Elder was living.” Methos wished he could erase the sight of the decrepit being from his mind. “He was this deformed old Immortal who had witnessed the power of the Source. Have you heard of Immortals with telepathy?”

“Yes. Duncan told me about a few of them. Cassandra.”

“We believed our ability to sense one another is a part of it. Some Immortals have it while most do not. This Elder does and he projected images into Anna’s mind in order to direct her to the Source.”

“Methos, when did the Elder see the Source?”

“10,000 years ago.”

“There are recorded spacial anomalies that are thought to occur hundreds of thousands of years apart. This could be similar.”

“There’s more. Something happens when this anomaly occurs. We changed, Jarod. The closer we got to it, the weaker we became. We weren’t Immortal.”

“Are you sure?”

Methos pulled his collar aside and showed the long scar along his neck. “This happened months ago and it’s never fully healed. One of us was killed during the journey. Jarod, he died from excessive blood loss.”

“It must be some kind of radiation.”

“It gets even more strange.” Methos slipped the flask from the inside of his coat and took a swig. He handed it off to Jarod and continued. “There was a Guardian.”

“A Guardian?”

“Well, the legend called him a Guardian. He was a very powerful and old Immortal who had come from the Source. Mac figured out that he was one of the original Immortals who had been killed at the Source. The Elder had fought him and the quickening is what deformed him. Somehow the radiation or whatever it was  caused this.” Methos saw that Jarod was deep in thought and continued. “During the trek, Macleod and Anna made love and when he realized what killing the Guardian would do to him, he stopped fighting him and went to Anna. While they were at the Source, they realized that he was not the Chosen One.”

“I don’t understand,” Jarod said.

“The Chosen One is the unborn child that Anna was carrying...Duncan’s unborn child.”

Jarod was about to declare it impossible and then he thought about Methos’ scar. “My God. It’s true.”

“It’s taken months to find you. The infant will probably be six months old by the time we get there.”

“The radiation, or whatever it was, has dissipated,” Jarod guessed. “It’s why you’re Immortal now. The effects wore off. That means Duncan is Immortal.”

“He won’t do well if he has to watch his wife and child age and die while he remains the same, Jarod.”

Rubbing his jaw, Jarod said, “That’s if his child is mortal.”

“You think the infant might be Immortal?”

“There’s no way of knowing until we get there. Duncan didn’t say?”

“If he knows he’s not saying. I found out what happened after I escaped the island when I arrived at the monastery.”

“You’ve seen him?”

“No, he took Anna farther east before she gave birth.” Methos leaned his head back. He was exhausted. “The Elder asked to be released from his suffering. I had him moved off holy ground and took his head. There was no quickening.”

“This Source seems to play havoc with Immortal physiology.”

“Jarod, is it possible the Centre somehow found out about the Source and used it to revive Richie?”

“When did the Guardian show himself?”

“He began making appearances in the early stages of the event.”

“The Centre would have somehow had access to whatever it was that revived the Guardian and used it on Richie. That kind of technology wouldn’t exist for hundreds of years, Methos, if ever. The last time this happened was thousands of years ago. It’s not possible.”

“You know, I wanted this power for myself. The world has gone fucking insane repeatedly and I believed I was the only one who knew how to get the planet off the merry-go-round.” Methos had a sardonic smile. “God, I’m an egomaniacal son of a bitch. However, there is one I’d prefer over me.”

“Who was that?” Jarod couldn’t blame Methos. He wanted nothing more than to fix the world’s problems, too. “God?”

Then Methos did laugh. “Far as I’m concerned he’s the one bastard that fucked it all up.” He shook his head. “No, I would bring back Darius. He’s the only Immortal I know that truly deserved the Prize.”

“Instead, the Prize or the Source turns out to be nothing more than an anomaly that projects a kind of radiation which turns an Immortal’s physiology upside down.”

“Is that what you think happened?”

It was Jarod’s turn to laugh. “It’s an educated guess without the benefit of evidence.” He turned serious. “Methos, why was it Duncan and not you?”

“He’s the most incorruptible person I know. Macleod would use it for the betterment of humanity.”

“You’re probably right, but what’s the real reason?”

Methos rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Joe’s dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“The Guardian killed him. Joe told Macleod that this was his destiny and he believed in him. After he died, Mac was ready to walk out. I couldn’t let him go so I taunted him to stay and continue on. Anna refused to leave, too.”

“Even though you wanted it for yourself, you couldn’t go without him.”

“What can I say? I love the insufferable Scot. He was always the better Immortal.”

Jarod studied Methos as he stretched out and closed his eyes. He wondered if Duncan knew how much this particular Immortal was devoted to him.

~*~

It took several days to arrive at the distant monastery with the snow-capped mountain backdrop. Jarod discovered that Methos had acquired a large home in a neighboring village. Knowing Methos as he did, Jarod realized that the move had been a strategic one. Methos would feel the presence of an Immortal before getting to Macleod.

It still took half an hour to get from the village to the monastery. The home wasn’t on holy ground as Jarod had thought. The monks wouldn’t allow it. Instead, it had been build a few hundred yards away to insure the ground would remain sacred.

As Jarod was taken to the house, he saw the large garden not far. “It’s beautiful.”

“Anna has gift for growing things. She gives much of it away to the villagers, but uses the quality food for barter.” Methos was almost to the door when he felt Duncan’s presence.

The door opened. “Methos.”

“I told you I’d find him.” Methos stepped aside.

“Will my head remain on my shoulders when I’m finished?” Jarod asked.

“You’re still a bastard for not telling me, Jarod, but I won’t take your head over it. You have my word.”

It was good enough for Jarod and he was allowed inside. He saw Anna and smiled. “You must be Anna. Methos has told me a lot about you.”

“Thank you. You can set your things over there.” Anna pointed to a corner in the room. “Would you like some tea?”

“I have something stronger,” Duncan told him.

“Tea is fine. Thank you.”

“Duncan, if you’ll fix the tea, I’ll take Jarod to Ian.”

Duncan watched Jarod follow his wife and then went to the kitchen. He glanced at Methos as he began preparing the water to boil. “Where’d you find him?”

“England.” 

“Does he know everything?”

“Now he does.” Methos folded his arms and watched Duncan.

Duncan glanced over his shoulder. “You felt it, too?”

“Your son is almost as good as Immortal.”

“He’s not.” Duncan found two cups. “He’ll be no different than any of his kind.”

“You’re not serious!”

“Destiny will determine if he becomes Immortal.”

“You’re not going to tell him what he is?”

“No.” Duncan set the cups and saucers on the table.

“This isn’t the same as Richie or others like him, Macleod. This is your son!”

“Yes, he is my son and I will do what’s best for him.”

“Including not telling him his father is Immortal?” Methos got no answer. “What does Anna have to say about this?”

The water began boiling and Duncan finished off the tea. He had no answers and had been reluctant to raise the issue with Anna. 

“Duncan.”

When Duncan saw Anna with their dark-haired baby, he smiled. “How is he?”

“You have a very healthy son,” Jarod announced. “You should be proud.”

“He is also a smelly child,” Methos declared while pinching his nostrils.

“Methos, go test your parenting techniques and change his diaper,” Duncan told him.

“I haven’t changed a diaper in over 4,000 years for a reason,” Methos indignantly replied.

“Come on, Methos,” Anna said with a smile. “You need to acquaint yourself with Ian.”

After Methos was gone with Anna, Duncan slid the tea across the table to Jarod and sat. “Now, tell me what you haven’t told Anna.”

Jarod took a chair. “You could tell?”

“I know when you’re holding back.”

“I deserved that.” Jarod put a teaspoon of sugar in his tea and stirred it. “Ian is healthy. Far healthier than most infants born these days. I am concerned about his metabolism.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have the equipment for detailed tests, but what little I have been able to discover is that his metabolism is higher than normal. Combine that with what Methos told me about his conception it could be that whatever it was that turned you mortal for the short time is also what has made him what he is.”

“Anna’s pregnancy only lasted six months. He was over eight pounds.”

“Due to his metabolic rate,” Jarod speculated. “It’s possible that as the Source dissipated and you regained your Immortality, Ian’s metabolism will become as normal as any other infant his age.”

“If it doesn’t?”

“Ian will continue to grow at a faster than normal rate. He could rapidly age and die as would a child with progeria.”

“God.” Duncan rubbed his eyes. “Is there anything we can do?”

“I need to get to that island, Duncan. Studying what happened will give us some answers and I can give you a proper prognosis. It might even be possible to treat Ian if his metabolism remains high.”

“Methos thought you’d want to go there. He’ll take you. I have to be here.”

“I know we’ve had our differences, Duncan, but I promise you I will do everything I can to help Ian.”

“I believe you.”

“Also, I’m sorry about Joe. I know how close you two were.”

“Ian’s middle name is Joseph.”

Jarod gave Duncan a smile. “Joe would like that.”

“Jarod, I have to know. Have you found Parker?”

“No.” Jarod’s gut twisted in a hard knot. “In all the years I’ve searched, nothing has come of it.”

“I was hoping...”

“I know you cared about her, Duncan.” It was a tough admission for Jarod. Not only that, it was an acknowledgment of his jealousy. Duncan had gotten those moments with Parker that Jarod had yearned for.

“We both needed each other at that time, but you were always on her mind,” Duncan told him. “It didn’t take a genius to recognize that you both were a part of each other.”

The loss of Parker was a deep scar that had remained unhealed. Not only that, Jarod didn’t want it to heal. He still needed her. “Thank you.”

~*~

With the island off in the distance, Jarod peered through his binoculars and could make out someone looking right back at him. He glanced at Methos. “You’re sure those cannibals that were here before have been taken care of?”

“I killed the leader during my escape and there was a power struggle of sorts. The new leader dealt with the worst of the lot and has managed to develop a profitable settlement. He’s smart enough to know that surviving means civilization. I came back a few months ago to make sure this place is accessible and Brutus assured me we would be granted passage.”

“Brutus?” Jarod asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He read Shakespeare’s version of Julius Ceasar. Anyway, I promised him a healthy commission after we finished.”

“Do you have it?”

“You’re standing on it.”

Jarod laughed in disbelief. “You’re giving him this ship?”

“He won’t know until we’re well on our way back to the mainland, Jarod. Brutus is intelligent, but he’s still a murdering bastard, too. We won’t turn our backs on him.”

At the island, Jarod saw that the name Brutus did not match the man. Rather than the larger than life character he expected, Brutus turned out to be a stout man no taller than his shoulder. Brutus had a knowing eye, but Jarod also detected a sociopathic tendency.

“Brutus,” Methos said. “You’ve managed to get the electricity on.”

“Civilizing these heathens won’t happen without power,” Brutus said with a dark laugh. “When do I get paid?”

“I told you.” Methos crossed his arms. “When we’re finished.”

“Half now.” Brutus pointed at one his men.

Jarod tensed when the machete appeared. “If we give you half now you will help us whenever we ask.”

“I could just take it,” Brutus challenged.

“You could,” Methos told him. “But if you do, you won’t get the rest.”

“Pay up now.” Brutus’ grin was a cold one and it grew when Jarod took two thin bars of gold from his pack. He took it. “I’ll show you where you can stay.”

They followed him to an old metal building and inside it was as dirty as anything Jarod had ever seen. The smell of dead bodies permeated the air. “You expect us to sleep here?” Jarod asked him.

Brutus’ nod was an uncaring one. “Maybe you can find some women to clean it for you.”

“The horses,” Methos asked.

“Not far.”

“We’ll leave first thing in the morning,” Jarod told him. “We should be back in a few days.”

After Brutus was gone, Jarod knelt down next to a body. “Cleaned up, this place might make a decent lab.” He went to a box and pulled off the tarp. “This equipment was used for animal testing. It should do.”

“Where did you get the gold?” Methos opened up a back door to let some air in. “I’ve been around long enough to recognize a ship’s treasure.”

“I found some old maps and used them to excavate a ship off the Spanish coast.” Jarod smiled a bit. “Gold and food are the only currency that exists these days. Fifty bars have fed several thousand for months. I still have several hundred in reserve.”

“To keep feeding people. You could buy your own country, Jarod.”

Before Jarod could respond, both he and Methos straightened. They felt it at the same time. It wasn’t just one Immortal they were sensing. It was two.

At the window they saw two familiar faces. The Immortals were tied and being taken to Brutus. “I don’t believe it,” Jarod said.

“Brutus has a penchant for machetes and a deep hatred for anyone who arrives without his permission. Give me some gold. I’ll handle it.”

Jarod handed off two bars and watched Methos go to the group. It took some talking, but Methos accomplished his goal. He came back with the last two Immortals any of them expected.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Methos asked.

“Nice to see you, too.” Richie dropped his duffel bag on the floor and glanced at Hutch. “The cruise director should be fired for the poor entertainment.”

“Thanks for saving our necks,” Hutch told Methos.

“Thank Jarod. It was his gold.”

“That’s two I owe you.” Hutch shook his hand.

“Sure,” Jarod said. “What are you doing here, Hutch?”

“An old priest in Mexico asked me to find out what happened to a friend of his.” Hutch took off his jacket. “Apparently, Cardinal Giovanni kept very little to himself about what he is or what he was planning on doing.”

“I should have taken the bastard’s head myself!” Methos swore.

“Fortunately,” Hutch said. “The Catholic church considered his ravings unbelievable.”

“Giovanni’s dead,” Methos announced.

“Mystery solved.” Richie set his hands on his hips and looked at Jarod and Methos. “So what about you two?”

“It’s complicated,” Jarod told him.

Methos picked up his backpack and set it on the counter. He took out a handgun. “We have plenty of time to discuss it. I’ll go get dinner.”

After he left, the remainder of the Immortals got to work on cleaning the place up.

~*~

Early morning came and the four left the port on horseback. After a long and hard ride, they stopped when the sun began to set.

Methos tied his horse to a nearby post. “We stayed here for most of the night. There are lanterns in the house.”

“I doubt Brutus has total control of the island,” Jarod said. “There might be a few left alive after your last visit.”

“A few what?” Richie asked.

“Cannibals.”

“No way.” Richie scanned the tree line.

Hutch took the saddle from his horse and set it on the ground. “It doesn’t look like there’s much food around here. I haven’t seen an animal for miles.”

“We know why they resorted to eating other now,” Richie grumbled.

“Let’s get inside,” Jarod said. “I think stone soup is called for.”

Once in the house the four Immortals stood around the table. “Who’s first?” Methos asked.

“Me.” Hutch took two small cans out of his saddlebag and set them down. “Condensed chicken noodle soup.”

“I’ve got crackers,” Jarod offered.

“Not just any crackers, I see,” Methos said. “Harrod’s. They used to be the most expensive crackers in the world.”

“I delivered a baby for a former prime minister’s daughter,” Jarod told him.

“Richie?” Hutch asked.

“I guess that calls for wine.” Richie opened his backpack and took out the cloth-wrapped bottle. He unwrapped it and set it with the other items.

“Perfect.” Jarod grinned at the feast. “I can’t recall a better meal.”

“It’s missing one thing.” Methos’ offering was a box with a ribbon. “Dessert.”

“Godiva chocolates!” Richie couldn’t believe it. “I can’t remember the last time I had candy.”

After the soup and crackers, the four Immortals sat around the table eating chocolate and drinking wine from tin cups.

“So tell me, Hutch,” Jarod said. “How did you and Richie meet up?”

“I was looking for a ship to Europe. Richie and I found each other in Norfolk.” Hutch poured some wine in his cup. “He offered to come along.”

“I was scavenging parts for a friend who had a ship. We traded for a place to sleep and worked on the ship until it got to Portugal.”

“And you going after Macleod’s head had nothing to do with it?” Methos swirled the wine around in his cup and then took a drink.

“It doesn’t matter.” Richie wasn’t trying to hide his resentment of the question. “Macleod’s got a wife and kid. I can wait.”

“Until they’re dead and then you kill him?” Methos wasn’t going to keep his anger under wraps either. “He saved you, Richie, and you want to kill him for it!”

“Macleod didn’t save me!”

“And why is that?” Methos got to his feet. “How is that you’re alive? You were dead...without a head and now here you are!”

“I don’t need you to remind me!” Richie stood. “I’m here and there’s not a goddamn thing anyone can do about it!” Before storming from the room, he said, “I’ve got first watch.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Methos rubbed his face and sat back down. “I will never understand how it happened.”

“I don’t have any answers,” Jarod admitted. “Even if the Source is somehow responsible, the how of it can’t be answered and probably never will be.”

“Hutch?” Methos asked.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have anything to tell you.”

“You wouldn’t either,” Methos muttered.”

“Don’t push me,” Hutch warned.

“I’m sorry.” Methos was tired. “Alright...time for a change of subject. The only one unaccounted for out of our band of merry men is David. Where is he?”

“I was outside of El Paso,” Hutch said. “I met a woman who was helped by Starsky. He reunited her with her husband and daughter.”

“That’s great,” Jarod commented.

“She said Starsky is working in Dodge City, Kansas.” Hutch grinned a little. “As a sheriff.”

Methos laughed and leaned back. “For some reason, that’s not difficult to believe at all.” He got up and said, “I’m getting some sleep.”

“Good night, Methos.” Hutch finished his wine. “Jarod, are you going to press me about the Centre?”

“No, I won’t.” After Hutch was gone, Jarod lifted his cup and drank down the rest of the wine. “For now, Hutch, I’ll leave you alone. For now.”

~*~

The journey continued the following morning and by midmorning, Methos slowed down and got off his horse. “We stopped here.”

“Why?” Hutch jumped down and followed him.

“The Guardian had killed Reggie and when we realized he wasn’t reviving, we pulled over.” Methos found that the cross they had placed was knocked to the ground. He put it back. “We buried him here.”

Jarod knelt and touched the ground. “We have to exhume the body.”

“Why?” Richie remained on horseback.

“Why did Duncan and Methos become mortal and then regain their Immortality?” Jarod asked. “Why didn’t Reggie’s Immortality return and he revive once the Source disappeared?”

Hutch saw Jarod’s hand on the soil. He took a test tube from his bag and went to the grave. “I’ll start taking soil samples along the way.”

“It’s not much farther.” Methos got back on the horse.

It was late afternoon when they arrived near the Source’s appearance. The Immortals got off the horses and began walking. The precise location was in a circle of trees and had lush greenery growing throughout. Flowers were abundant and butterflies performed their dance. It was a picture postcard of forest beauty.

“This is nothing like Macleod described.” Methos tied off his horse and walked to the middle of the clearing. “Nothing was growing here. He said it was like a fine sand on a desert.”

Hutch took more samples while Jarod checked for radiation levels.

“What happened to that Guardian?” Richie asked.

“Macleod left him half-buried in the ground, but still alive,” Methos answered. “When it was over, the Guardian had disappeared.”

“The Guardian is dead.” Hutch knelt down and pulled a small bone from the ground. “We could dig up his remains.”

“No,” Jarod said. “I want this as undisturbed as possible. We don’t know what we’re dealing with yet.”

Hutch saved the bone and then took a few other samples for study. “The growth is amazing.”

“That’s what worries me,” Jarod replied. Baby Macleod was foremost on his mind.

~*~

The Immortals returned to the port a few days later with Reggie’s exhumed body and samples of the soil and plant life. While Richie and Methos saw to supplies and accommodations for leaving the island, Jarod and Hutch worked to uncover the secrets of what had happened.

Hutch was rubbing his tired eyes as Jarod came back from examining Reggie’s body. “The soil from the first sample is incapable of sustaining life. It explains why the plant life is unable to thrive.”

Jarod pulled off the plastic gloves. “Understanding how Immortals are able to revive in the first place would help explain why Reggie didn’t come back.”

While Hutch studied another sample, Jarod took a vial of blood from his silver case. Hutch turned and watched him. “I remember that.”

“I modified it,” Jarod told him. “Now, I use it to run complex lab tests. This is Ian’s blood. I want to see how it’s different than anyone else’s.”

“You didn’t before?”

“I did when I first examined him. I compared it to his mother’s. That’s where I discovered the metabolic differences. It was considerably different than an Immortal’s.” Jarod put the slide into the slot and watched the computer work. “A week later his metabolism started to level out, but it was still elevated.”

Hutch turned back to his work and began testing the soil from the site of the Source. After a few minutes, he stopped. “Jarod. You need to see this.”

Jarod went to him and looked through the microscope.  “Magnify it more.”

Hutch did and then asked, “Is that what I think it is?”

“It’s mitochondrial DNA in the soil.” Jarod then looked at Hutch. “It wasn’t present in the other samples?”

“No.”

Jarod took the sample to his case. He made some adjustments and began analyzing it. After a few minutes the test was completed. “The mitochondrial DNA is an exact match to Ian’s.”

“Is there any chance that thing is mistaken, Jarod?”

“No.” Jarod sat down. “How in the hell did it get in the soil? Maybe it was some kind of radiation that manipulated the mitochondrial DNA in every nearby organism,” Jarod speculated. “It would explain how Anna was able to become pregnant by Duncan.”

“We are missing a big piece,” Hutch told him.

“Mitochondria is a cell’s power source. An Immortal’s is somehow different than a mortal’s. I’ve studied it before and they were no different. The most advanced technology available couldn’t differentiate between them.”

“Jarod, we did discover something here...something that might help humanity.”

“We don’t even understand exactly what we’re looking at, Hutch.”

“By most standards of evolution, it should have taken years for that vegetation to grow as we saw it. From the looks of it, it’s going to keep growing. If we can study it some more we might be able to duplicate the process elsewhere and grow enough food to solve the starvation crisis on the planet.”

“The rate of mitosis is uncontrollable”, Jarod said. “In a few months everything in that area will be dead. It will be as uninhabitable as the place where Reggie was buried. Like you said, we’re missing a big piece of the puzzle.”

“I’m going to keep studying it.”

“I don’t blame you,” Jarod said with a bit of a smile. “Let me know when you’re able to rewrite mitochondrial DNA.”

“So we’re finished here.”

“We learned a little of what happened.” Jarod closed the case. “Duncan will be relieved to know that Ian will live out a normal life...that is unless he becomes Immortal like the rest of us.”

They heard the door and saw Methos coming through it. “Will Ian short-circuit if he becomes Immortal?”

“No more than any one of us did,” Jarod answered. “It’ll take a few lifetimes to understand what happened on this island.”

“Richie’s securing passage for us on another ship.” Methos slipped a flask of whiskey out of his pocket. “Brutus guaranteed our safety after he threatened to take my head if I didn’t finish paying him off.”

“I’m ready to get back to the states.” Hutch stretched his sore back. “I heard that Moscow has started airplane flights.”

“It’ll cost you a small fortune,” Methos replied. 

“I’ll go with you after I see Duncan,” Jarod told Hutch. “We can afford it.”

~*~

Through the global upheaval, civilized societies could be found. They were rare and tightly protected from outsiders. The risks were just too great and with most of the population living from hand to mouth, it was essential that law and order prevail. The harsh choices being made did help give people a sense of security. With that safety, they could live out relatively peaceful lives.

Peace was the one thing Starsky could give to people. His years of law enforcement experience and skill with weapons made him desirable by many. He had made a name for himself after Dodge City. The townspeople had skillfully harnessed the free energy of the sun and wind. That and the land had provided them with far more ability to be self-sustaining than anyplace else in a 500-mile radius. The success began to draw the worst elements. It was a barroom fight and an attempted rape that had gotten Starsky involved. He was asked to help and he did so until the town was able to employ the right people to maintain law and order.

No one wanted him to leave, but staying was not an option. Starsky worked his way west despite the bad environmental news coming from that part of the country. He got no further than Reno when he learned of the horror that was just beyond the lake. Almost the entire state of California had been decimated by war and a massive earthquake. Only a minimal amount of people had survived.

Starsky headed into the forest and was forced to think about all that had been lost. There was no U.S. Government. In fact, most governments had not survived the global war. The president had been assassinated and the vice-president did not possess the leadership ability to pull the people together in order to reform the government. The country fell into the dark ages and as various factions continued to war for power, most people hunkered down and just tried to survive. 

After the fire was started, Starsky checked his saddlebag to insure everything was in place. He had made his mind up long where he was going. Hopefully, the information was current. Starsky scratched his beard and made a note to take a bath in the next couple of days.

His Immortal ESP went into full alert, but this seemed rather different than anything he ever experienced in his 111 years of living.  It was as if a burning sensation was working its way down.  Fighting against the pain and dizziness, Starsky slipped the sword from its place.

He got to his feet as footsteps slowly approached.  Starsky straightened when he saw the man’s face in the firelight.  The skin was tight and leathery.  His eyes were onyx black with no white showing.  It was as if watching a monster movie from a time now lost.

“Awe, an Immortal,” the ragged voice said with pleasure.

“Who are you?”  Starsky moved to keep the campfire in between them.

He pulled out a heavy broadsword and leveled it at Starsky.  “It’s been so long.  My hunger is great.”

“Find your meal elsewhere, pal.”  Starsky’s eyes went to his opponent’s weapon and he couldn’t miss the long jagged fingernails.

The strange looking Immortal’s laughter was rough and chilling.  He worked his way to Starsky who attempted to keep some distance between them.  “They call me Cade.”

Before Starsky could say a word, Cade began swinging the hefty sword.  He blocked the move and when the weapons made contact, sharp pain shot up through his arms to his shoulders.  The power behind the strange Immortal was surprising and Starsky knew he was in a deadly fight for his life.

With every strike of sword against sword, Starsky’s arms and back jolted with pain.  He knew he wouldn’t last long at this pace and he searched for a way to retreat somehow.  He would never win this one.  Cade seemed to sense his desperation as he coldly laughed.

Cade’s offense was relentless and the last strike almost caused Starsky to lose his sword.  He stumbled back and when the bizarre Immortal was bringing his steel down, Starsky instinctively brought his up and it sunk into the abdomen of the man over him.

The furious scream of agony from Cade rattled Starsky and when his body fell on top of him, he struggled to push him off.  Sharp nails dug into his shoulder and dragged downward.  He shrieked in pain from the jagged claws tearing through his clothing and into his skin.  He managed to push the sweltering body away and got to his feet.

Before Cade could recover, Starsky didn’t hesitate to slice his head off.  The quickening was almost immediate.  As the air crackled with hot electricity, fiery bolts hit Starsky and he yelled with each strike.  Suddenly the explosion of lightening struck him directly on the chest and Starsky went to his knees.  It was if fire was ripping into him and tearing him apart from the inside.  He screamed loudly as it continued to force its way inside forcing a burning path throughout his center. When it finally ended, Starsky collapsed on the ground unconscious.

~*~

It was the sound of footsteps that woke Starsky up. He opened his eyes and didn’t recognize the moving blur. Then he remembered the fight and the horrific quickening. As his vision cleared, Starsky recognized who it was.

“You’re awake.” Hutch kneeled in close and touched Starsky’s forehead. “The fever hasn’t broken yet.”

“There was an Immortal.”

“I found the body.” Hutch took a wet cloth and washed Starsky’s face. “I burned it a few miles from here. The radiation was pouring off of it.”

“Water.” Starsky’s throat was on fire.

Hutch helped him sit up and put the cup near his lips. “Take it easy.”

The cool liquid soothed his ravaged throat. “Thanks. That quickening was like having lava poured inside me.”

“He must’ve been near ground zero when the bomb dropped,” Hutch guessed. “It could be that he spent enough time near radiation...I don’t know. We’re finding out that an Immortal’s physiology can be manipulated in more ways than one.”

“We?”

“I was with Jarod in Europe last year.”

“Oh.” Starsky sipped more water. “I’m tired.”

Hutch took the cup away. “You need to get some rest, Starsky.”

“We have to talk.” Starsky laid back and closed his eyes.

“We will,” Hutch promised. He sat back and watched Starsky sleep for a few minutes before hitting the sack for a few hours himself.

~*~

When Starsky woke next, it was his hungry stomach making noise. Hutch was fixing soup over the fire. “Hutch.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Hungry.”

“Good.” Hutch brought the bowel to Starsky. “Can you feed yourself?”

“Yeah.” Starsky sat up and took the soup. “How did you find me?”

“I saw the quickening from a distance.” Hutch dished out his own meal and sat near the fire. “When I got here you were unconscious and you had deep gashes in your back that weren’t healing.”

“Yeah,” Starsky remembered. “It hurts like hell.”

“I’m guessing it’ll take some time for your wounds to fully heal. Jarod should look at it.”

“Jarod’s here?”

“Montana. That’s where I was going when I saw the quickening.” Hutch lifted the bowl to his lips and drank down some of the liquid.

“I heard a rumor that a brilliant doctor was working in some refugee camp. I took a chance that it was either you or Jarod.”

“I’m not a doctor, Starsky.”

“That’s what they call the guy that can grow anything anywhere. You’ve got a reputation, Hutch.”

After Hutch finished off his soup, he set the bowl down. “Last I heard you were in Texas.”

“I tried to keep some peace at a few towns on the plains.”

“You have a reputation, too.” Hutch took Starsky’s empty bowl away.

Starsky watched him wipe the dishes with a small cloth and set them in his backpack. “How are you?”

“Good.” Hutch went to his horse and tied the backpack to the saddle.

“While you’re over there would you get my pack off my horse?” He watched Hutch do as he asked. “You took me horseback riding with you one time. I was gonna do it, Hutch, but at the last minute I chickened out.” Starsky laughed a little. “Most guys would’ve given me a lot of shit about it, but not you. You seemed to really understand.”

Hutch carried the pack to Starsky. “Horses know when someone’s frightened or even unsure. It probably would have made for a very bad experience for both of you. You got over it.”

“Well, it was either walk or ride.” Starsky unbuckled the flap and lifted it. He stopped and looked at Hutch. “I was trying to get to California when I heard about the quake. They think it was at least a 9.5. Even with the bombs dropping, I thought...”

Starsky rubbed his head and sighed. It took a moment to get his feelings together.

“Go on.”

“There is no way possible Huggy survived. The last message I got from him was before the latest bomb dropped on San Diego. He said that he wasn’t leaving his home.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He loved you, too, Hutch.” Starsky got out the bottle of scotch. “I promised him and we’re going to drink to him every year.”

Hutch kept quiet while Starsky took a cup and filled it. He handed it to Hutch and raised his bottle. “Here’s to Huggy. He saved us for each other.”

After Starsky had tapped the cup, Hutch almost didn’t drink it, but went along nonetheless.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” Starsky asked.

“What do you want me to say, Starsky? I’m sorry Huggy’s dead, but he was an old man. That’s probably why he didn’t want to leave his home. It was too late for him.”

“Shut the hell up!” Starsky yelled. It hurt like hell, but he got to his feet. “Huggy was family, Hutch! Dobey dying was one thing, but Huggy’s death means there is no going back for us. Everything we had before this Immortality bullshit is gone and it’s never coming back!”

“What do you want from me?” Hutch stood and took the bottle from Starsky. “I don’t remember any of it. I can’t feel the loss, Starsky.”

“Can you feel something?” Starsky begged. “We were the world to each other even when I was pissed at you and none of that went away.”

“I do care about you,” Hutch said. “I hate to see you hurting.”

“Shut up.” Starsky stretched out the blanket and used his coat as a pillow. He looked up at the stars and for the remainder of the night he wished he could be as far away as possible from this place.

~*~

By the following morning tension had eased and the decision was made to travel together to the mountaintop colony in Montana. It wasn’t that long ago a trek such as this would take a day and a half. Now, it would take several days.

They went to Reno, traded the horses for food and paid in gold for spots on a large bus. Transportation was still costly, but it was too risky to make such a trip otherwise. The stories of disappearing travelers was enough to dissuade most from taking their chances alone. 

Starsky and Hutch sat next to each other without saying much for several hours. When Starsky saw the Nevada desert stretching for miles he nudged Hutch. “Hey.”

“What?”

“Look.”

Hutch looked out the window and then at Starsky. “There’s nothing out there.”

“I know, but do you know what this is? What we’re doing?”

“Starsky, what are we doing?” Hutch asked with a sigh.

“It’s Neon City.” Hutch had a blank look on his face so Starsky explained. “A movie from before the war. It was post-apocalyptic...like now. There was Michael Ironside traveling on a bus a little like this one across a desert...like we are now.”

“And you think I’d remember.”

“Well, no, but if you did you’d agree that this was Neon City.” 

“It doesn’t sound like a movie I’d watch.”

“You would if I asked. Anyway, the movie was like Stagecoach with John Wayne.”

“So this is a post-apocalyptic version of Stagecoach.” Hutch nodded a bit. “I get it.”

They arrived in Missoula, Montana a few days later. It was odd seeing such a large and vibrant city considering that the metropolitan areas across the U.S. were now rubble. Despite all that had happened Missoula was thriving.

It took almost an hour, but they finally found a place to buy horses. Hutch was about to talk to the merchant when Starsky called him over to another shop.

“We should buy a motorcycle,” Starsky told him. “It’ll get us there much faster.”

“We’d have to buy gas and that’s not to mention the places that it won’t go. Not only that, the weight of our packs and us would slow us down. We’ll stick with horses.”

“Hutch, I’m sick of riding horses. Ever since gas pumps stopped pumping and gas became worth more than diamonds I’ve had to ride the animals. I’m tired of it.”

“You’re not going to hear me argue with that, Starsky, but the reality is we have to stick with the horses on the shorter trips. They’re self-sustainable.”

“Fine.” 

After the matter of the horses was settled, Starsky and Hutch headed out of Missoula. Along the way, they stopped to watch a jet shoot across the sky. 

“That’s the fastest damn thing I’ve ever seen,” Starsky said. 

“Yeah,” Hutch agreed. “I’ve heard stories about some of the work that’s gone on here. Maybe that’s why Missoula is doing so well.”

“I sure hope we can get some civilization back soon.” Starsky urged his horse on. “The old west is not all that it’s cracked up to be. I want a kitchen with an electric stove and oven. God, I can’t remember the last time I had an ice cold beer.”

Hutch grinned a little. “A salad with cold fresh vegetables.”

“Hutch, you could that anywhere just about.”

“But not with an Italian vinaigrette and a large glass of milk. And cheese. I want a hunk of Mozzarella cheese.”

“Shredded over the biggest pizza ever,” Starsky added.

“You said it.” 

A few days later they arrived at the settlement. After tying off the horses, they were directed to another section of the colony. 

Hutch looked at Starsky. “There is an old missile silo here.”

“Are you sure?”

“I remember reading about it. A scientist sabotaged the missile and kept it from going off.”

Starsky followed Hutch to a tent immediately felt the presence of an Immortal. They stopped when Jarod came out.

“I don’t believe it!” Jarod smiled and hurried to them. They exchanged hugs. “It’s great to see you both!”

“I heard you were here,” Hutch said. “I thought maybe we could start that idea we discussed a while back.”

“Idea?” Starsky asked.

“Good,” Jarod said. He looked at Starsky. “Hutch is going to teach the people here how to grow their own medicine. I’m going to show them how to refine it and use it.”

“That’s great,” Starsky said smiling.

“After we talked, I started gathering the samples and used some techniques to get the more difficult plants to grow just about anywhere,” Hutch told him.

“Come inside and show me what you’ve got.”

“You two go ahead,” Starsky said. “I’m going to look around.”

“Starsky,” Jarod said. “Some areas here are strictly off limits. Watch where you go. There’s also a crazy engineer who’s drunk half the time. Tread carefully if you run across him.”

“Don’t worry,” Starsky assured him. “I’ll be careful.”

It took only a few minutes to realize the settlement was divided in sections. Starsky ran into a gun-carrying guard and quickly turned the other way. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize this was the forbidden area Jarod had told him about. The next place Starsky found was a sight to behold.

He walked inside and bellied up to the bar. “What’s the currency in this place?”

The bartender didn’t even look up from the floor he was sweeping. “What have you got?”

Starsky wasn’t about to trade off what little bit of gold he had left. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out an item. “I’ve got an original Hershey chocolate bar. What’ll that get me?”

“Three shots of whiskey.”

“Earl, you are a dick,” a voice from the back said.

Starsky looked over his shoulder at a tall man sitting at a table. He wore leather cap, a vest and had a white scarf around his neck. 

“This is my trade, Z!” Earl argued. 

The man known as Z slowly got to his feet and made his way over. He looked at Starsky squarely in the eye. “You give him that candy bar, he’ll trade it for three bottles of cheap tequila. Chocolate’s like gold in these parts.” Z straightened. “I can do you better.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“I have a private stash behind the bar. Half the candy bar for half a liter of original Jack Daniels.”

It was tempting. Original Jack Daniels was rare. “You said Earl would trade a full candy bar for three bottles of tequila.”

“That’s cheap tequila,” Z corrected. “The stuff will rot your gut and you could be taking your clothes off for the jackass behind the bar.”

Starsky made up his mind. “Deal. We split the candy bar and the Jack.”

Z grinned and slammed his hand on the bar. “Earl, get my JD and two glasses!”

~*~

Hutch pushed open the flap of the tent where they were staying and he found Jarod on his cot. The silver briefcase was open and Jarod was watching a little girl giving a boy a kiss.

“That was you?” Hutch asked.

“Yeah,” Jarod gruffly replied. The scene still moved him to this day. “Miss Parker and I hadn’t known each other long then.”

Hutch sat on the cot next to Jarod’s. “I didn’t know you knew each other as children.”

“We grew up together at the Centre.” Jarod looked at the photo of a grownup Miss Parker in his hand. “I’ve kept up hope for many years that she was still alive.”

“She could still be alive, Jarod.”

“I went back to her house in Blue Cove. It was in ruins from an old fire.” Jarod closed the case and put away the picture. “After everything that’s happened since then the chance she’s alive is slim. The best I can hope for is that her life was a good one.”

“I’m sorry, Jarod.”

“I’d trade my Immortality for just one day with her.” 

There wasn’t anything Hutch could say to that. He went to the small cook stove and added some wood the fire. “We’re almost finished here.”

“One more class should do it.” Jarod got up and went to Hutch. “You’ve done a fantastic job, Hutch.”

“I used some of the techniques I picked up in Mexico.”

“In a matter of months these people will be able to treat many illnesses once the plants have fully matured.”

“I’m taking what we’ve done here to other settlements.” Hutch poured a cup of coffee. “Peace is around the corner and hopefully it’ll be enough that humanity can get out of this second dark age.”

“What about Starsky?”

Hutch kept his eyes down. “I don’t know.”

“I’m worried about him, Hutch. He’s been at that bar almost every night for the last two weeks.”

“With that intoxicated engineer,” Hutch reminded Jarod. “The two of them have made a hobby out of excessive drinking.”

“I think Starsky might have a problem.”

“Because of me?”

“He lost you, Hutch.”

“Jarod, I can’t be responsible for the choices Starsky makes. Not only that, I can’t be the person I used to be...I can’t even pretend to have the emotions he wants. He’d see right through me.”

Before Jarod could respond a loud explosion startled them. They ran out of the tent just as another bomb landed several feet away. It knocked them over and they ran across the compound. 

“Where the hell is it coming from?” Hutch yelled.

Jarod looked up at the sky. “It's some kind of orbital satellite!"

Hutch looked in the direction of a burning building. “Jarod! The bar!”

They ran over and couldn’t get close because of the flames. “He’s in there,” Hutch said.

Another explosion had people scrambling. Jarod watched two individuals trying to put out the fire. “There’s nothing we can do right now.”

“It’ll take him some time to revive.” Hutch followed Jarod and they were almost to the tent when another bomb went off.  

Hutch managed to pull Jarod to the trees. After he revived, Hutch helped him sit up. “A woman saw you die. We have to get out of here.”

“Any sign of Starsky?”

“No. Maybe I can find his body.”

“Hutch, we have to take cover for the time being, but I don’t know how long we can stay hidden while we search for Starsky.”

“You’re saying we have to leave him.”

“I don’t like it either, but I was seen. Enough people around here know me that it won’t take long for word to get out.” Jarod looked at Hutch’s bloodied and torn clothing. “I’m not sure if you can sell them on the idea that it’s not your blood.”

“Damn it.” Hutch rubbed his jaw.

“He’ll find you again. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes.” There was no doubt Starsky would never give up.


	10. Outbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and Methos find their relationship torn apart in the wake of a tragedy. Starsky and Hutch remain in limbo.

The years had given Duncan Macleod such contentment that he was continually amazed at how much peace he had found. Despite the hell the world had suffered, he found his life filled with joy. Duncan had a wife and a son. These were the things he had been denied by fate and he was forced to accept that they would never be his. This was a gift he would do anything to protect.

Ian was a teen now. He would turn 14 in a few months and Duncan hoped the gift would be met with the excitement he felt. The small boat he was refurbishing would be completed soon. It would be Ian’s and Duncan hoped they would share many days together on the nearby lake.

Duncan headed to the kitchen and washed up for dinner. He gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. “It smells good.”

“Baked chicken and potatoes.” She smiled at him. “It’s a small bird, but it was worth the fruit I traded.”

“Where’s Ian?”

“He’s in his room reading.” Anna saw the scowl on his face. “Duncan, you should be pleased with his curiosity about the world.”

“I am. I just wish he’d also be a normal boy playing with other boys in the village.”

“He wants a telescope for his birthday.”

Duncan sat down and sighed. “If there is one in the country it costs a fortune.”

Anna came up behind him and put her arms around his neck. “Father Donnelly knows someone in the village on the other side of the lake who might have one.”

“What is he asking for it?”

“Three bars.”

“Might as well be 3000,” Duncan mumbled. He hated being so impoverished. The gold he had once possessed had been lost to him forever it seemed like. “I’ll see what I can do, Anna, but don’t get your hopes up.”

When the Immortal senses kicked in, Duncan stilled. He didn’t move even when the knock at the door startled Anna.

She opened it and smiled. “Methos, it’s wonderful to see you. We were getting ready to eat. Please join us.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Methos went to Duncan. “We need to talk.”

They went outside and Methos said, “Richie was spotted  crossing the bridge on this side of the pass.”

“Are you sure?”

Methos nodded. “He could be here in a day and a half.”

“If we leave now we’ll meet him halfway.” Duncan had another idea. “Get your jeep and trailer. We’re going to do some bartering while we’re there. I’ll meet you at your house.”

Duncan went inside and grabbed his coat. Anna and Ian were standing not far. “I have to go.”

“What’s wrong?” Anna asked.

“I’ll explain later.” Duncan went to her and kissed her. “I should be back by tomorrow.”

“I love you, Duncan.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” He ruffled Ian’s dark hair. “Take care of your mother.”

Before walking out the door, he gave his family another look before leaving.

~*~

During the return trip, they were minus the small boat and trailer. The telescope sat between the two Immortals while Methos maneuvered the vehicle over the rocky road.

“I’m sorry, Mac. He swore it was Richie.” Methos gripped the steering wheel. He had paid the villager at the bridge a great deal to keep him informed. “I even gave him a picture just so there wasn’t a mistake.”

“Richie may want to kill me, Methos, but he won’t hurt Anna and Ian. He might be at the house waiting.”

“Richie promised to keep his distance. He wouldn’t go there.”

“He’s not the same and you know it.”

“He hasn’t changed so much that he’d go after your family.”

Duncan agreed, but didn’t say so.  He rubbed his eyes. “Step on it.”

When they arrived at the house, the front door was wide open. Duncan glanced at Methos. “Do you feel anything?”

“No.”

They ran inside and after finding no one, they hurried outside. Duncan went around back with Methos close behind. They stopped when the subtle sensation of a pre-Immortal was felt. After that it took only a minute to find the source.

Duncan froze in his tracks when he saw Ian with a small shovel trying to move some dirt. On the ground next to him was a body covered with a sheet.

“My God,” Methos whispered.

Ian stepped back as Duncan came closer. “I’m sorry,” the boy whispered. He wiped his wet face.

Duncan got to his knees and pulled back the sheet. Seeing Anna’s pale face, he lowered his head. “Anna.”

Methos covered his eyes and let the tears fall. She had shown herself to be a courageous woman he had admired. When he was a bastard, Anna was an angel. A part of him loved her deeply despite his own feelings for Duncan.

“What happened?” Duncan asked. He looked to Ian.

“A man,” the boy answered. “He had a sword. He was looking for you.”

“He wouldn’t do this, Macleod.” Methos kneeled next to Duncan. “Richie would never do this.”

Ian stepped closer. “He said his name was John Simon.”

The relief inside Duncan almost made him dizzy. “What did he look like, Ian?”

“Big. He had a thick beard and wore a long blue coat. There was a tattoo on his neck.” Ian rubbed the tears off his face. “Momma made me hide in the closet, but he found me.”

“It’s okay, Ian.” Duncan took the shovel from Ian. “Go get Father Donnelly.”

Duncan watched him walk away and then recovered Anna’s face. “I need you to help me with a headstone.”

“Yes.” Methos was still in shock. “Do you know this John Simon?”

“No.” Duncan pushed the shovel in the dirt.

“He must’ve...”

“What?” Duncan asked Methos.

“He knew you. He knew you were looking for Richie and used that to lure you away from the house.”

“Why?” Duncan kicked a stone out of the way with his foot. “He could have come after me without going this far.”

“Maybe it was being so close to holy ground. He wanted to make sure you wouldn’t take advantage of it.” As Duncan kept digging, Methos suddenly realized something. “She made him hide in the closet.”

“I need to find Anna’s locket,” Duncan said in a low voice.

“She didn’t know. Goddamn it.” Methos felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

“What are you talking about?”

“If she had known she would have taken Ian and hid on holy ground.” Methos stepped closer to Duncan. “She had no reason to believe an Immortal would come. You never told her that you regained your Immortality.”

“Methos...”

“You fucking bastard!” Methos swung his fist and it connected. Duncan hit the ground. “Why? Why didn’t you tell her the truth?”

“She wanted a normal life...a life without Immortality and I gave it to her.”

“You gave her death, you selfish son of a...!” Methos’ emotions were raging. He’d never been so furious with Duncan in his life. “She left you before because she couldn’t have your child and you were so damn afraid that if she knew the truth about you and Ian she would leave again...possibly with your son.”

“You don’t understand, Methos.” Duncan got to his feet.

“I wish to God I fucking didn’t, but I know you too well! You were so desperate for this fantasy of being a mortal with a mortal family you were willing to deny the truth to those you loved the most!”

When Methos started to walk away, Duncan grabbed his arm. Methos jerked away. “Come to think of it, Macleod, that’s not the worst part of it. You let me, Jarod, and Hutch think that Anna knew you had gotten your Immortality back. If you had told us the truth you knew we’d tell you to do the right thing. We’d guilt you into telling her the truth and you would have. You didn’t want the guilt so you kept your mouth shut.” He took more steps away from Duncan. “I used to think I was the manipulative bastard here.”

“I thought I was protecting them.”

“No,” Methos said with a shake of his head. “You were protecting yourself. We’re finished.”

As Methos left him, Duncan sat on the ground next to Anna’s body. He took her cold hand in his and kissed it. “I’m sorry,” he cried. “God, I’m sorry.”

~*~

In the years since Anna’s death, Methos was true to his word. He never went back to the house, but he didn’t have the heart to leave either. Too much of him was here to consider leaving. Methos remained where he was.

He kept busy by accumulating all the Watcher material he could get his hands on. Without the Watcher organization there was no way to track the many Immortals and Methos didn’t believe he could rebuild it on his own. Even though the world was making leaps in technology, there was still enough disarray to keep it from happening. He and a few others in the know about Immortals were able to track the worst when possible.

The sensation moving up his neck to a gentle buzzing in his ears was a familiar one. Methos hadn’t felt it in some time. He went to the door and opened it.

Ian was startled by the sudden action. “Hi.”

Methos was surprised at how much the boy had grown. “You’re not a kid anymore.”

“I just turned 18.” He shifted from one foot to another.

“Does your father know you’re here?”

“No.”

“Come on.” Methos stepped aside and let him in. He went to his office and Ian followed him. “Sit down, Ian.”

“Sure.”

Methos moved aside the large stack of folders on his desk to the side. “You didn’t come here just to visit, did you?”

“No. I need your help.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

“I want you to teach me how to fight.”

The announcement was stunning. Methos took the chair and leaned forward. “How much do you know?”

“I saw John Simon kill my mother and I want to kill him. The only way I can is if I learn how to fight.”

“Does your father know?”

“He won’t know unless you tell him.” Ian got to his feet and looked down at Methos. “If you won’t help me, I’ll find someone else or I’ll just go on my own. Maybe I can catch him by surprise.”

“Not bloody likely,” Methos muttered. There were few alternatives at this point and Methos couldn’t allow Ian to go off on his own without the benefit of adequate training. He motioned for Ian to take a chair.

“You’ll help me?” He asked after sitting.

“Yes, but you’re also going to learn Egyptian hieroglyphics, ancient Greek, and Latin.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not going to have you lying to your father. He won’t get suspicious if you’re being honest about some of the reasons why you’re here.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Methos gave Ian a sly grin. “You might come to regret the lessons you’re about to learn.”

~*~

Methos could almost see Ian’s future and every time he thought about how little the boy knew about what he was, it made him want to go after Duncan Macleod’s head. Ian Macleod had every right to know the entire truth about his existence. Methos knew that telling him would undo the lessons he was trying to teach.

For three years, Methos continued to teach Ian and found it to be so rewarding that he began expanding the lessons. Ian was a sponge and eager to learn. The fighting lessons were more complex. At first Methos had been hesitant to bring weapons into the training, but seeing Ian’s determination to learn all there was, he could no longer deny him.

By the time Ian was 23, the lessons had changed considerably. Methos had ran out of languages to teach and Ian had the equivalent of a master’s degree education. While Ian still had a lot to learn in the way of sword fighting, Methos began to question the wisdom of keeping so much from him.

He stepped away from Ian and lowered his sword. “Let’s take a break.”

“Sure.”

They went to the corner of the room and wiped off the sweat. Methos handed him some water. “You’ve never told me about the day your mother was killed.”

“I’ve told no one.” Ian took a large drink. He handed the bottle back. “Why?”

“Maybe you should.”

“You think I’ll change my mind about John Simon?”

“No, I don’t.” Methos had no doubt that this Macleod was no different than his predecessors.

“Methos, I know you and my father have done your share of fighting before I was born. If there is any chance that is the life I will lead, then I have to be prepared for it.”

“You think I’m the one holding back?”

“You and my father both have a lot of secrets.”

“Ian, it’s not my place.”

“If it’s not yours, then whose is it?”

Methos was debating on how to answer the question, when his Immortal ESP kicked in. He straightened, gripped the sword, and ignored the quizzical look on Ian’s face as he started to leave the room and almost ran right into Duncan.

“What are you doing here?” Ian asked. There was no missing the tension between his father and Methos.

“I came to talk to you,” Duncan said. He stepped further into the room. “It couldn’t wait until you got home.”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Methos was about to leave.

“It’s alright, Methos.” Duncan put his hands in the pockets of his coat and looked at Ian. “I’ve been offered a government position in France. They need someone to help mediate a dispute and I was recommended.”

“You want to move to France,” Ian said.

“I want us to move to France,” Duncan replied. “You can further your studies there if you’d like.”

“How soon?”

“Soon.” Duncan went to Ian. “I know things haven’t been easy between us. We can have a fresh start.”

“You think moving to France will change things between us.” Ian shook his head and looked at his father. “I’m 23 years old and in my entire life you haven’t changed one bit. You think changing countries will make a difference?”

Duncan watched Ian leave. For a moment no one said anything.

“He’s right, Macleod.”

“Shut up, Methos. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He’s a smart kid. He knows we haven’t told him everything. It’s probably why he never told you what happened when Anna was murdered.”

“He told you?”

“No.” Methos moved to Duncan. “He has a right to know what you are, what John Simon is, and what he is.”

“That’s why he’s here.” The truth was now clear. “It wasn’t just to learn languages.”

“He wants to do the one thing you refused to do. Kill John Simon.”

“And you did this without asking me?” Duncan shouted.

“If I hadn’t, he would’ve done it on his own, Macleod! At least he’d have half a chance of surviving!”

“You know why I didn’t go after Simon!”

“Yes, I know, Macleod. I would’ve done the same thing in your shoes. Only I would have told him everything.” Methos stepped closer to Duncan. “It’s who he is.”

“I lost Anna, Methos. I can’t lose him, too.”

Duncan followed Methos to the office. “I can’t feel him. Where is he?”

Methos saw the face on the computer screen. “Ian’s already left. This is Ben Masters. He’s been helping me track some of the more dangerous Immortals.”

“Including John Simon.”

“Yes.” Methos tapped the screen. “He sent me the updated information and Ian found it.”

“Methos, is Ian ready to face him?”

“Mac, he doesn’t even know how to kill an Immortal.”

~*~

It would take most of the night to get to John Simon’s location outside of Kiev. Ian pressed on the gas of his motorcycle and as the memories of his mother’s murder came to him, he became even more determined.

 _There was nothing more boring than reading Shakespeare and Ian was tired of trying to make sense of Hamlet. Since his mother was in the garden, he went to his room and brought out his drawings. Ian had sketched outrageous looking spaceships and he began working on a half-finished one._

 _The door flew open and his mother came inside. She slammed it shut and locked it. “Ian!”_

 _“Momma?” Ian stood._

 _Anna ran over and grabbed his arm. “You have to hide!” She opened the closet and pushed him inside. “Don’t make a sound, Ian, and you can’t come out no matter what. Do you understand?”_

 _“Yes, Momma.” Ian felt the wall at his back as the door closed. Slivers of light came through, but he couldn’t make out what he was seeing on the other side of the door._

 _While he couldn’t see, he most definitely heard. Those sounds would never be forgotten for the remainder of his days. He heard a crash and then heavy footsteps. A figure temporarily blocked the light and then it moved._

 _“Where is he, woman!” Ian heard a drawer slam shut and then the gruff voice laughed. It made him shiver. “You think that will stop me from taking his head.”_

 _“He’s not Immortal anymore.” Ian didn’t understand._

 _“You are a fool, woman, and you will die.” Ian heard his mother cry out and he almost moved, but her words came back to him._

 _The light coming through the door was blocked again. Ian covered his mouth. He was so scared. The door was yanked open and Ian was looking up at a large man with a dirty beard. He began crying as he was taken out and thrown to the floor. That was when Ian saw his mother and the blood all around her._

 _“Remember me, boy!” Ian looked up at the big man who pointed a sword at him. “I am John Simon and your father will come for me to avenge his woman. When I take his head, then you will come for me and I will take yours. The Macleod’s will be no more.”_

 _John Simon left and Ian went to his mother. She was barely breathing and her eyes were on him. “Momma,” he whispered._

 _“Ian,” Anna breathed. She touched his cheek. “I...”_

 _Then she was gone. Ian didn’t know how long he had sat on the floor with his mother’s body. Never in his life had he ever been so alone. It occurred to him that he should bury her. In the village, they didn’t wait to bury the dead. Disease was the enemy and mourning would come later._

 _Ian got a sheet down and rolled his mother’s body onto it. He managed to drag her outside to the tree behind the house that she had always liked. The effort took the better part of an hour. It was right after Ian began the process of digging when Methos and his father showed up._

 _His father had sent him for Father Donnelly, but when Ian heard them talking he stopped at the corner of the house and listened. They never knew he had overheard everything. When Methos had hit his father, Ian ran away. He was still scared._

 _After his mother had been buried, Ian was sent with Father Donnelly while the house was cleaned. His father came after him and on the way home, Ian listened to him talk about how they would take care of each other. His father said he loved him and Ian responded in kind._

 _During supper, Ian pushed the food around his plate. “Are you going to kill him?”_

 _“I’m not going anywhere, Ian. We’re staying together.”_

 _Ian pushed his plate away and went to his bedroom. He got on the bed and hugged his pillow. When he closed his eyes he saw John Simon and the sword. Even the comfort of his father would never take away that image._

~*~

Ian parked the motorcycle in an alley and he took out the sword he had with him when he left Methos’ house. His father had kept the truth from him. Whatever it was, he didn’t know, but Ian now knew he was different. He had no idea what it meant, but at the very least he could kill the man responsible for his mother’s death. His father had refused, but Ian wouldn’t.

The report said that John Simon came to this bar after closing. Everyone was too afraid of the man to deny him. Ian still remembered that towering figure and how it had frightened him as a child. He wasn’t going to allow fear to control him as he entered the room.

“I remember you.”

Ian turned around. John Simon was coming in from the back door. “You murdered my mother.”

“I will not fight a pup.” The man went to the bar and grabbed a bottle. “Come back when your balls drop, boy.”

“Even if you refuse to fight, I will kill you,” Ian swore.

John Simon took a large swig and set the liquor bottle down. “I’ll kill you this time, but next time you lose your head, boy.”

Ian stepped back when John Simon pulled out his sword. The first strike against the blade made Ian’s arms hurt up to his shoulders. The power was more than had ever expected.

The laughter from John Simon was low. “Boy, you should take a few heads before coming after someone like me.”

He didn’t care about the ramblings of the madman. Killing him was the only thing that mattered to Ian. He kept after him and despite the wounds that he was accumulating, Ian was determined. It was when Ian managed a strike on John Simon when everything changed.

John Simon inspected the deep gash on his chest. The boy had gotten much closer than he liked. “You’ve had some training. This time you die, boy.”

Ian blocked one swipe, but another came at his chest. It was a bowie knife and John Simon had imbedded it deep into him. Breathing became impossible and Ian dropped to the floor. He looked up at John Simon.

“I will take your head next time, boy. That I promise.”

Then there was nothing.

~*~

Methos stopped the car near Ian’s motorcycle and both got out. Duncan inspected it. “It’s his.”

“There’s the bar,” Methos said pointing at the building.

“I don’t feel him at all.” Duncan was growing worried.

They hurried inside and on the dirty floor with blood all around him was Ian. Duncan turned him over and there was no doubt that his son was dead. He looked at Methos. “We’re too late.”

Methos watched the wound on Ian’s chest heal. “I should have told you what we were doing.”

“He’s got his head,” Duncan said. “That’s what matters right now.”

When Ian’s eyes came open he was looking at Duncan and Methos. He sat up and touched his chest. “There was a knife.”

“Ian,” Duncan said. “We have to talk to you.”

“What happened?” Ian looked down and the wound was gone. Then he began to put it all together. “I was dead, wasn’t I?”

“Yes.” Methos and Duncan helped Ian to his feet.

Ian looked at Duncan. “What am I?”

“This won’t be easy to hear,” Duncan began.

“I heard you and Methos when Mom died.” Ian leaned on the bar trying to get his bearings.

Duncan glanced at Methos and then at Ian. “How much did you hear?”

“Everything. I didn’t understand it at the time and I’m not sure I still do. She didn’t know that you couldn’t die.” Ian ran his hand through his hair.

“Just let us explain,” Methos said.

“We’re Immortal, Ian.” Duncan moved closer to Ian. “We can’t die except when...”

“The heads.” Ian remembered. “He said I needed to take a few heads. That’s how we die.”

“Yes.” Duncan nodded.

“Mom didn’t know.” Ian sat on the stool. “She said you weren’t Immortal anymore. What did she mean by that?”

“It’s complicated,” Methos said. “It will take some time to explain.” He looked at Duncan. “We probably should get him on holy ground for the time being.”

“Come on, Ian,” Duncan said.

“Holy ground?”

“Other Immortals can’t hurt you on holy ground.” Methos picked up the sword Ian had brought. “John Simon isn’t the only murdering Immortal around here.”

“Just wait a minute!” Ian was confused and looked at his father. “Mom knew about Immortals and that you were one.”

“Yes, she knew.” Duncan began to grow uneasy.

“Did she know about holy ground?” Ian asked. He looked at his father and Methos. They had stilled and his heart began pounding. “She knew it would save her, didn’t she?”

“She...” Duncan’s breath began to grow shaky. It was time for the truth and he was only delaying the inevitable. “Your mother believed that I had lost my Immortality. I let her think that I...that you and I were as mortal as she was.”

“Why would you let her think that?” Ian got to his feet. “She could have ran to the monastery and instead...” The memory of his mother bursting into the house played over and over in his mind. “Christ.”

“Ian.” Duncan put his hand on Ian’s shoulder.

“Get away from me!” Ian shook him off and stepped away. “Just leave me alone.”

Before anyone could stop him, Ian ran out of the bar to his motorcycle. He was leaving the alley by the time Methos and Duncan came outside.

“Give him some time, Duncan,” Methos said.

“All the time in the world will never erase what I’ve done.” Duncan headed to the car and got inside.

~*~

Ian arrived home by mid-morning. He got off the motorcycle and was almost to the door when the strangest sensation he had ever felt overcoming him. Ian grabbed his head and leaned over. “Shit.”

It slowly grew more bearable and eased a bit. When Ian straightened he was looking at someone close to his age. A sword was pointed at him. “Who are you?”

“You have got to be Ian.” Richie lowered his blade. “Damn, you look like the old man.”

“Are you looking for my father?”

“Yeah, you could say that. I figured the moratorium on Macleod should be over about now.”

“You’re not going to kill me.”

Richie laughed a little. “No, man. I’m after your old man’s head.”

“In another few hours he’ll be here.” Ian went inside the house to his room. Richie had followed him. “Methos will be with him.”

“I guess the moratorium will have to stand for a little while longer.” Richie propped the sword on his shoulder. He watched Ian pack. “Going somewhere?”

“Somewhere.” Ian stuffed some shirts in the bag and went to his dresser. “Guess I’ll have to figure it out as I go.”

Richie saw the blood on Ian’s shirt. “It just happened, didn’t it?”

“My father saw fit not to say anything.”

There was a lot more to this. There was no doubt in Richie’s mind. “Just like Macleod. The son of a bitch thinks he’s got the right to know all and be all.”

Ian kept packing. He stopped at his dresser and picked up his mother’s photo. After touching her face, he took the photo from the frame and stuck it inside his jacket.

“You want to go with me, miracle man?”

“Go where?”

Richie shrugged his shoulders. “Wherever. I’ll show you the ropes if you’d like.”

“And you kill me while I’m sleeping?”

Richie grinned a little. “It’s no fun killing people in their sleep.”

Ian wondered if he was just crazy from the lunacy of the last few days, but at this point he didn’t care. “Okay, I’ll go on one condition.”

“Sure.”

“You tell me everything you know about my father and being Immortal.”

“I’ll tell you only the relevant parts,” Richie promised. He held out his hand and Ian shook it.

On the way out the door, Ian left a note on it with a knife in the middle of it. “ _Don’t find me. Ian_.”

~*~

 **Utopia Planitia, Mars**

 **2155**

Once through the door, Jarod removed the mask and put in the refuse for recycling. He paused when he felt the familiar Immortal sensation. On the other side of the containment was another Immortal. When Jarod finished changing, he pressed the button and was allowed through.

Standing before him was Methos. “I don’t believe it.”

After the hug, Methos smiled. “I thought it was about time I got off that rock and saw what the fuss is all about.”

“Mars is the place to be these days.” Jarod put his hand on Methos’ shoulder. “Join me for a drink in my quarters.”

“Why do you think I came?”

As they walked, Jarod said, “I’ve been assisting with the deactivation of the verteron array.”

“I didn’t think they’d really do it. That gadget made living on Mars almost tolerable.”

“It hasn’t been used in over a year and it shouldn’t have been left active. Security was minimal, too.”

“Terra Prime was our own home-grown terrorist group. It was a horrible reminder of days no one wants repeated. The zenophobia was bad enough, but they nearly killed a lot of innocent people.” Methos shook his head.

“Starfleet Command has been under fire for their lax security measures. It won’t be as easy to get past in the future.”

“What are you saying, Jarod?”

“I know what you do, Methos, and you had better take greater care the next time you help an Immortal with a new identity.”

Methos stopped walking and looked at Jarod. “It’s more difficult than ever for Immortals to remain hidden. The new DNA detection technology is damn near impossible to fool.”

“That’s supposed to be classified.”

“I make a point of knowing as much as possible. You know that.”

“Just be careful, Methos.”

“I also make a point of staying ahead of the game,” Methos said with a wink.

When they arrived at Jarod’s quarters, Methos was impressed with the look. A variety of items from Earth’s distant past tastefully decorated the place.

“So you’re working for Starfleet now?” Methos’ eyes went to the volumes of older books on the shelf.

“No.” Jarod took the container from a small fridge and poured two glasses. “I met one of the local engineers and he asked me to help dismantle the array.”

Methos took the glass with the dark liquid inside. He sipped it expecting a hard liquor. After a laugh, Methos said, “Root beer?”

“They only recently started making it again,” Jarod said with a grin. “I had to have some.”

“May we all live in such interesting times,” Methos toasted. He finished off the drink. “These books. What are they?”

Jarod pulled one off the top of the shelf and handed it to Methos. He refilled his glass as his friend flipped through the book.

“These are old medical observations,” Methos said. “I don’t believe it. Sean Burns wrote this. You have his work?”

“Hutch hoped I could do something with it.”

“You saved it all?”

“All of it. Much of what’s in these volumes helped with the direction of my own research. Sean Burns was a brilliant man.”

“The condition is incredible.”

“I copied everything. Majority of his original work is on Earth.”

Methos put the book away. “Have you heard from Hutch lately?”

“He helped terraform Mars for a few years and then went back to Earth.”

“And are you still blaming yourself for what the Centre did to him and Richie?”

“Come on, Methos.” Jarod sat down.

“I know you, child.” Methos crossed his arms. “You carried enough guilt before he was taken because they had exploited you. You can’t help him and you still feel guilty.”

“They may have found out about us long before he was taken, Methos. They may have known what I was while I lived there. It would explain their need to get me back.”

“Until they found others like you.”

“The Centre is dead now.” Jarod had made sure the organization remained so in the years after its destruction. “How’s Duncan?”

“Carrying more guilt than all of us put together, I would imagine. After Ian left for parts unknown, he immersed himself into solving disputes.”

“He’s a negotiator?”

“Among other things, but it’s primarily how he makes a living these days. A friend told me had heard that Richie and Ian were seen together about ten years ago.”

“Strange considering Richie’s wanted to kill Duncan forever it seems like.”

“Stranger things have happened.” Methos held out his glass for more root beer. “And I still can’t locate David.”

“No one has.” Jarod filled his glass and set the bottle aside. “I’d be worried about his head, but Hutch swears he’s still got it.”

“That’s good to know.”

Jarod watched Methos look down into his glass. “What is it?”

Methos rubbed his eyes and blinked back the tears. He took a chair and gripped the drink. “We get used to the loss, you know. Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it, but it becomes a part of us. We fucking hate it so much that sometimes we snap. That’s what happened with Alexa. I forgot what I was. After that I swore I would never let it happen again.”

“Be human?”

“No. Wanting to be human.” Methos set the glass down. “Scotch would have been better. I left a woman at the alter over a hundred years ago. Never called her, never saw her, and never told her why.”

“That’s not like you, Methos.”

“I’d rather have her hating my guts than tolerating a lifestyle that might have gotten her and her son killed. Thinking about burying them made it very easy to walk away.” Methos’ smile was bitter. “I’ve sworn off mortals, Jarod.” He turned serious. “It’s simpler than swearing off Immortals...particularly one.”

“Duncan.” It wasn’t a difficult guess.

“I’ve wanted to take his head myself. For a while it seemed like when he loved, I was waiting on the sidelines and vice versa. Now, here we are both alone and farther apart than ever.”

“He knows?”

“Oh, yes,” Methos said. He felt a bit guilty for grinning when he thought about that day in Paris when he jumped on the barge wearing nothing but his boxers. “I left no doubt.”

“It’s cliché, but you’ve got time.”

“Immortals can be dematerialized into nothingness. These days we don’t need to lose our heads in order to die.” Methos got to his feet. “Do me a favor. Keep our heart-to-heart to yourself.”

“You got it,” Jarod promised. He walked Methos to the door. “Keep in touch.”

After Methos left, Jarod went to the window. He looked at the Martian landscape and was amazed at how far Earth had come. It was the future that gave him pause. Jarod turned to his computer and pulled up the most recent star charts.

~*~

 **Tarsus IV**

 **2246**

When Duncan woke, a body was laying on top of him. He could barely breathe from the weight of it. Just as he was about to shove it off of him, he heard phaser fire. It occurred to him they were vaporizing the bodies. There wasn’t much time.

Duncan opened his eyes and at first saw no movement. The sounds were several yards away. He had time if he could move without being seen. Duncan moved the body just a bit and then stilled. The phasers had stopped. He lifted his head just a bit and saw the guards heading towards a transport. More bodies were being dumped.

He had arrived to this planet to mediate a land dispute that had gotten out of control. The governor of the colony was unwilling to do anything despite the threats to surrounding farms. Tempers flared again when the food supply became contaminated. Duncan had been unable to stop the accusations.

The situation deteriorated further when Governor Kodos declared martial law. Duncan was ignored when he explained that such an action would exacerbate an already dangerous situation. The food stores were now fully diseased and what was left to feed a population of 8,000 was down to half that. Starvation was eminent.

Nothing in Duncan’s wildest dreams would prepare him for the next step in Governor Kodos’ madness. Even worse were those supportive of his plan. Duncan’s pleas fell on deaf ears.

Governor Kodos ordered the extermination of half the populace. The proclamation would forever been imprinted on Duncan.

" _The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV._ "

During the attempt to signal for help from a communications station, Duncan was killed and his body was dumped with the others. Now, he had to escape while he had the chance. While the guards were seeing to more bodies, Duncan began to move away and out of the corner of his eye he saw three boys running to some nearby trees.

Before they could be seen, Duncan found a rock and threw it as hard as he could. The noise distracted the guards who raised their weapons and left the area to investigate. That was his chance.

Duncan ran in the direction of the boys and found them hiding in a cave. Two had cowered in fear while one held a large rock as if he was going to throw it.

“Easy! I’m not going to hurt you!”

“What do you want?” The boy demanded.

He almost smiled. The child showed little fear while his friends hid. “I came to hide, too.”

“Did they see you?”

“No.”

The boy lowered his arm. He pointed at the taller boy. “That’s Thomas. The other one is Kevin. I’m Jimmy.”

“My name’s Duncan.” He looked at all three boys. “Where are your parents?”

“Mine aren’t here,” Jimmy said. “I came here with my cousins.”

“Ours are dead,” Kevin said. “They killed them.”

Duncan sat on the ground. “Starfleet will be sending a ship.”

“How do you know?” Jimmy asked. “There are guards everywhere.”

“Trust me.” Duncan could see they didn’t believe his assurance. “I got a message out.”

“How’d you do that?” Thomas asked. “Kodos jammed all the communications.”

“And how do you know?” Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We tried using a port near the spacedock, but got almost got caught,” Jimmy told him.

“Jimmy tried,” Kevin corrected. “Thomas and I were lookouts.”

“They’ll be here,” Duncan promised. He looked at Jimmy. He admired the kid’s bravery.

“There’s no food, is there?” Kevin asked.

“When it’s dark I’ll see if I can find some,” Duncan told him. “Maybe help will have arrived.”

While the boys huddled together for warmth, Duncan went to the mouth of the cave. In the distance was the colony. The countryside held little nutritional value with the exception of what was planted. Duncan would bet that an alien fungus was to blame for the devastation. Someday Kodos would pay for this atrocity.

~*~

A hundred light years away, Starsky leaned back in his chair and flipped playing cards at a bowl on the consol. He had grown bored with trying to watch an old movie that he had gotten at a trading post while he was making repairs to his ship. The audio was so bad he could barely make out what was being said.

Starsky was still a week away from the outpost. He’d been asked to deal with unruly miners who had caused their share of destruction. If he wasn’t playing cop, Starsky was ferrying freight. That was the life he had been living for the last fifteen years.

He still saw Hutch from time to time or spoke to him via subspace. Starsky made a point of contacting him every year. That was one promise he would never break no matter what. He wasn’t always on time, but whether it was letter or face-to-face Starsky made sure it happened.

An alarm went off and Starsky straightened. He hit a button and listened to the message.

“ _This is the reH Daq Suv. We are under attack and need assistance_.”

It was a Klingon ship. The woman’s voice sounded strong, but Starsky could hear the fear behind it as well. He answered the call.

“This is the ship Tempus Fugit. What’s your status?”

“ _The Kinshaya have destroyed our escort ship and the captain is dead. We have shields, but weapons and warp drive is down. We’re on impulse only_.”

“Give me your coordinates and send me your last sensor sweep.” It took a few minutes and he received the information. He’d make it if he maxed out his engines. Starsky needed a plan if he was going to escape those ships. “reH Daq Suv, can you cloak?”

“ _Briefly_ ,” she answered. “ _Fifteen seconds at most_.”

Starsky hoped it was enough time. “As soon as you see me I want you to cloak. Wait ten seconds and then activate your transporters.”

“ _To go where_?”

“All you need to do is get on the pad and activate them. Let me worry about the rest. Starsky out.”

He punched in the coordinates and went to the small transporter he had installed last year. It rarely worked and he had quit trying after the machine had destroyed an important engine part. “You better work, you pile of worthless scrap iron.”

After a minute of making the proper adjustments, Starsky went back to his seat and got ready. When he saw the ship he cursed under his breath. There were three ships after the Klingon one. Two turned their attention on him and he gave as good as he got when it came to firing. One he had managed to disable shortly, but the other was larger. Starsky hoped he could outrun them.

He saw the Klingon ship cloak and when he saw the readings, he activated the transporter. Starsky looked over his shoulder at the two forms materializing.  When he saw their faces, Starsky put the ship into warp just as the Klingon ship was destroyed.

When he knew they were safe, he went to the back of the ship. The Klingon woman was wiping the blood from a Klingon boy. “Is he wounded?”

“No. It is the blood of his parents. They are now dead.”

“What?” Starsky was sure he heard wrong. “I could have saved them!”

“If you had, his father would have had no choice but to kill you.”

“Kill me?”

“You know nothing of Klingons!” She appeared disgusted with him.

“I guess I don’t. How many people did I leave behind to die on that ship?”

“It matters not.” She went to the boy who sat quietly on the bed. “This will help him take his rightful place. His parents knew their deaths would save their son.”

“Explain it to me.”

The woman stood and faced him. “I am K’Nera. A maidservant to the house of B’Tar. This honorable house descends from a powerful line of nobility. It is said to be a direct descendent of the great Kahless.” K’Nera stepped closer to Starsky.  “This child is Gorkon. He is destined to be Chancellor of the Klingon Empire.”

 

None of it meant a thing to Starsky. “Glad I could help.”

The ship was suddenly jolted and Starsky nearly lost his footing. “Damn it!” He went to the front and saw that the Kinshaya had found them. It was the big ship and it turned out to be faster than Starsky had anticipated.

Then he got an idea. “Get strapped in!” Starsky ordered his passengers.

Starsky went to a panel and yanked off the cover. He made quick work of modifying the section and that was when he realized that his next move wasn’t going to be as simple as before. “Here it goes,” he whispered.

Plasma poured from the back of the ship and Starsky had to disable one of the safety protocols to get a tiny bit of anti-matter into the plasma. Once that was done, the explosion would blind the Kinshaya long enough for them to escape. Hopefully, it would be enough for them to have no choice but to give up. The drawback was that the blast would rock the ship as if it was a billiard ball on a pool table. Starsky hoped he could get to the controls to get them back on course.

He heard the blast, but then everything went black and there was nothing.

~*~

When Starsky opened his eyes, the Klingon boy was looking at him. His chest hurt like hell and he held it as he sat up. K’Nera was at the controls of the ship.

“What happened?”

“You were dead,” the boy declared.

“No, I wasn’t,” Starsky lied.

K’Nera joined them. “Why do humans lie so easily?” She picked up the medical scanner and gave it to Starsky. “This said you were dead.”

Starsky didn’t have to look at it. “It’s a long story.”

He got up and went to the front and checked the condition of his ship. “You made repairs.”

“After I gained control of the ship, I put us on course. The damages were not as severe as expected.”

“Where are we going?”

“After we cross into Klingon space, we are going to a small moon of a gas giant. It is where we begin our fight for Gorkon’s rightful place.” K’Nera looked at Starsky. “You must join us.”

“I don’t do wars,” Starsky said. “The last one I took part in didn’t go so well.”

“You will change your mind, K’Star.”

She went to the Klingon boy and Starsky sat at his controls. K’Nera had done a fine job of taking care of the ship. He suspected she was far more than a maidservant. After a while, the Klingon boy took the chair next to him.

Starsky kept adjusting his instruments and taking scans. He couldn’t afford to let down his guard. Humans weren’t well liked by Klingons.

“How did you beam us off the ship?” the boy asked.

“I matched your transporter frequencies and turned on my transporter.”

“How did you know to do that?”

“I read about a frog that had baby tadpoles in a small pond that was drying out. If the tadpoles stayed they would’ve died. She could easily go back and forth to the bigger pond next to it, but carrying the tadpoles meant certain death.”

“What did she do?”

“She pushed the mud out of the way so that the ponds from both sides could become one and the tadpoles could get to the other side.”

“You made one transporter beam out of two.”

“Yeah,” Starsky smiled. “I guess I did.”

“When we arrive I will begin training to become a Klingon warrior. My father taught me that I have to be a strong warrior if I want to lead our people.”

“What do you think?”

“You saved me and K’Nera. I think I must be a smart warrior, too.”

After the boy left, Starsky caught K’Nera watching him. He turned back to the console.

~*~

The moon was a desolate place. It had a breathable atmosphere, but the heat was unrelenting. Starsky hadn’t felt anything like it in some time. He followed K’Nera and Gorkon to the hangar where a group of Klingons were waiting for them.

One particularly ferocious looking one came to them. He nodded to K’Nera. “The Kinshaya were denied their victory. Soon we will have ours.”

“This human denied them their victory, Krenn.”

Krenn didn’t give Starsky a look. “No human p’tahk deserves praise for a battle that an infant could win.”

“Hey, pal...” Starsky started. Gorkon gave him a hard nudge and he looked at the boy.

“Come,” Krenn said to K’Nera. “Tell us of your journey and of the honorable warriors who went to Sto-vo-kor.”

They began to leave and Starsky started to follow. He was halted by Gorkon. “You have to stay here.”

“What’s going on, kid?”

“Warriors don’t like anyone who’s not a warrior. You’re not allowed to talk to them unless they talk to you and you’ll be called a p’tahk a lot.”

“What’s a p’tahk?” Starsky asked.

The Klingon boy shook his head. “Very bad.”

Starsky followed the boy.

~*~

Back inside his ship, Starsky was under the console trying to fix the damage to the dampeners from the earlier explosion. He cursed loudly when a spark shot out.

“The first thing you must do is learn how to curse like a Klingon.”

He sat up after hearing K’Nera’s voice. “Where’ve you been? I can’t get anyone around here to tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Gorkon likes you.” K’Nera folded her arms.

“He’s a good kid.” Starsky took the rag and wiped his hands. “You know, I don’t buy that you’re just some maidservant. You know a lot more than what you let on.”

“I was born into the house of B’Tar,” she explained. “I have taken the oath of avwI qorDu. I have sworn my life to ensuring that the true lineage of Kahless is restored to its rightful place.”

“And what about the current leadership?”

“They are more concerned with acquiring territories and conquering all those around them.” K’Nera sat down and looked at Starsky. “Can you be killed?”

“I wonder if you were going to get around to that question,” Starsky said. “Have you told anyone?”

“No and neither has the boy.”

“There’s only one way that I can die. This beautiful head’s gotta leave these shoulders.”

“How long have you lived this way?”

“I was born about 400 years ago on Earth...give or take a few years.” He saw the thoughtful look on her face. “K’Nera, what are you thinking?”

“The Empire needs you, K’Star. Gorkon needs you.”

“For what?”

“If you want to know, you must become a warrior.”

It was a challenge and Starsky knew it. He got to his feet. “If I become a warrior will other Klingons talk to me?”

“If you become a warrior other Klingons will die for you.”

~*~

Early the next morning, Starsky went to the clearing outside where a group of young Klingons stood in a circle. He was nervous as he moved between Gorkon and another child about the same age. Starsky felt ridiculous standing with children as if he was one.

Krenn was in the middle and he stopped talking upon seeing the human. “Why are you here, human p’tahk?”

“The same as everyone else. To be a warrior.”

“Only a Klingon can be a warrior.”

“One way to find out,” Starsky said.

“Do you know why Klingon’s fight?” Krenn asked Starsky.

“No different than anyone else,” Starsky said. “I’ve seen all types fight for a million different reasons.”

“Wrong, human p’tahk!” Krenn pointed his finger at Starsky. “How can one become a warrior if he does not know why a Klingon fights?”

“Explain it to me,” Starsky challenged.

Krenn went to Starsky and got in his face. “The day you knock me to my back, human p’tahk, is the day you learn why a Klingon fights.”

Starsky was shoved and he fell to his back. That was when he lost it. “Let’s find out now.” He got up and charged Krenn. The large Klingon barely budged from his spot. He used his fists on the back of Starsky’s neck.

When Starsky fell to his knees, Krenn kicked him in the chest. The Klingon stepped back and looked down. “Go home, human p’tahk. This is no place for you.”

It took a minute for Starsky to get his breath. When he looked up, Krenn was walking away and the Klingon children stared at him. No way was he going to let the Klingon get the better of him. Starsky got to his feet and went back to his place.

~*~

Over the next several weeks Starsky slowly learned the Klingon way of life. Throughout the rugged country side, he was pushed every step of the way. He had to endure long runs under the scorching sun and hunted into the night. The days were long and Krenn was there every step of the way pushing him to quit and insulting him at every turn.

He learned Klingon customs  and history along the way. The language became easier as time passed. Starsky saw why the Federation and humans in particular continued to misunderstand the Klingons. His respect was growing.

But not for Krenn. Starsky had a few choice names for him every single time the Klingon made his presence known. He had slowly become accustomed to Klingon food for the most part and Krenn saw this. During one meal, the Klingon had declared it to be a special occasion.

He set a large plate of live gagh in front of Starsky. Krenn saw the uncertainty on his face and waited. It took everything Starsky had to swallow the live food. He could feel the creatures squirming as they made their way to his stomach. Before Starsky could get to the water, Krenn shoved a metal cup in his direction.

“Drink.”

Starsky did and the blood wine was much stronger than he had ever thought possible. After the coughing and nearly choking, he looked at Krenn who seemed pleased by his struggles. Starsky stood and lifted the cup to his lips. He drank down more and then sat. Without breaking his intense stare at the Klingon, Starsky began eating the Gagh and didn’t stop until every bit of it was gone.

That night he struggled to get to bed and despite the nausea of live Gagh and blood wine in his stomach, Starsky slept better than he had in a long time.

~*~

The following morning, Starsky was almost dressed when K’Nera arrived. She sighed at seeing how disheveled he looked.

“I’m making it,” he told her with a dark look. “I’m not going to let that Krenn tell me I can’t do anything.”

“Is that what you think this about, K’Star?” K’Nera didn’t hide her disgust. “Beating Krenn will not make you a warrior.”

“He says otherwise.” Starsky picked up the Klingon armor and slipped it on.

“You are doing this for the wrong reasons!” K’Nera yanked on Starsky’s arm and forced him to look at her. “You lost sight of it when Krenn challenged you and now it’s about your pride! It has nothing to do with being a warrior!”

“When I knock that asshole on his backside I will be a warrior, K’Nera!”

As he walked away, K’Nera yelled, “And you will have learned nothing!”

That day as they practiced with the bat’leth, Starsky remained focused. Over the past weeks he had become proficient and now he felt like he could defend himself with the weapon. It had a smooth feel and he enjoyed the weight of it in his hands. The early days of learning to use it had been difficult with the many times he had wounded himself. If anyone noticed his healing ability they said nothing.

“Human p’tahk!”

Starsky sighed. He was getting tired of the name. This wasn’t the day to push him. “What?”

“You are not Klingon, yet are dressed as one.” Krenn was disgusted. “Remove the armor.”

“Sure.” Starsky took off the armor and set it aside. All he wore now was the shirt and pants that had been given to him by one of the women.

“The shirt is Klingon, too.”

Starsky bit his tongue as he took off the shirt. He threw it down. “Pants, too?”

“I would not want you to embarrass yourself, human p’tahk,” Krenn said with twisted grin. The Klingon warriors looking on laughed with him.

As he walked away, Starsky muttered, “I bet you’re not wowing the women in that department, pal.”

Krenn stopped and Starsky realized that he had been heard. He didn’t care. He was growing tired of Krenn’s bullying.

The Klingon came to him and before Starsky could say a word, Krenn had smacked him across the face with the back of his hand. It was a direct challenge for a fight to the death. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what the next move was.

“Well, human p’tahk?” Krenn taunted. “Will you run back to your meek planet with your tail between your legs?”

Starsky picked up the bat’leth. “I’ve been waiting to shove this thing up your ass.”

Krenn just laughed and he took the bat’leth that was handed to him. Starsky had the first strike and the battle began. Both men kept on the offensive as much as possible. There was no doubt as to the ferocity of the fight. Starsky was both on the receiving end and the giving in the way of wounds.

The bat’leth proved to be a comfortable weapon for Starsky. It became an extension of him the more he wielded it. Everything he had learned in the weeks since his arrival seemed to come together. Starsky moved on instinct and before he knew it, he had Krenn on his back and the bat’leth raised for a fatal strike.

Then Starsky realized something. Krenn did not deserve to die. He lowered the weapon and held out his hand. “No one’s dying today.”

Krenn took it and was pulled to his feet. He looked to Starsky and then to the Klingons around them.

“Klingons are warriors.  We do not fight just to fight.  Klingons fight for honor; honor of the Empire, honor of the family, honor of your ship and of your crewmates.  Honor is all that we Klingons treasure.  It will be here where one learns all there is to be a warrior, to be a Klingon!”

He turned to Starsky and placed his hand across his chest. Starsky returned the salute and everyone cheered. He had become the only human to have passed the Rite of Ascension.

~*~

It was less than a week later when Starsky was being prepared for his final test. This time it was Krenn helping him prepare.

“You do realize the Rite of Ascension must be done before a child reaches his 13th year?” Krenn asked.

“Why was I the exception?”

Krenn adjusted the armor on Starsky’s back. “K’Nera believes Gorkon will not fulfill his destiny without you. Your arrival was fated.”

Starsky turned around and shifted the heavy metal across his chest. “She told me that, too. Gorkon’s not sure, though.”

“He is a child who will grow into his confidence as he grows into his manhood.”

Starsky grinned. “Well put.”

“Klingons have a greater tolerance for pain than humans and even that does not lessen the agony of a pain stick.”

“Yeah, it’s going to hurt like hell.” Starsky wasn’t too worried. He knew pain pretty well.

“Do not attempt to hide the pain,” Krenn advised. “A strong Klingon is not afraid to allow others to see his suffering. He must continue on despite the pain. Do not forget what you must do.”

The second Rite of Ascension didn’t require a long training regimen the way the first one did. Although, from the sounds of it, the ritual wouldn’t be any easier. It was the admission of profound feelings that would be most difficult. Starsky was now beginning to have his doubts.

Krenn took Starsky to the hall where the ceremony would be performed. He stood at the beginning of a walkway and on each side was a row of Klingons. They each held a pain stick.  It took Starsky a moment to begin.

“Today, I am a warrior. I must show you my heart. I travel the river of blood.”

He took the first step and nothing happened. The second step was met with two pain sticks in his arms. The agony threatened to send him to his knees, but Starsky was determined to remain standing. He pronounced his desire for blood in the Klingon tongue and got two more shots of pain. The torture continued with every step. Starsky couldn’t stop voicing the depth of the torment and when he had realized what had happened, he once again declared his desire for a warrior’s death. By the end, he finally dropped to his knees and let his head fall forward.

David Starsky was now considered a Klingon warrior by all.

 _~*~_

Being accepted as an equal was far more important than Starsky had realized. He had initially thought that he should be considered just as good as everyone else, but in the Klingon mind Starsky had to earn the right to be equal. Seeing it in the eyes of the Klingons around him was very satisfying.

It was still strange to go through all this just to learn what they wanted of him. Krenn had told Starsky that it was K’Nera who had convinced them to allow him to become a warrior. The meeting in the hall where many ceremonies were performed was where Starsky would discover what would be asked of him.

When everyone took out their d’k tahg, a traditional Klingon knife, Starsky followed suit.

“I swear on my blood all that is spoken here shall never leave my lips,” Krenn announced.

Everyone sliced into the palms of their hands. Starsky did as well. Blood dropped to the floor and the vow was sealed.

K’Nera turned to Starsky. “You have asked what we wanted from you and this day you will learn. It is a difficult thing we ask.”

“For centuries,” Krenn said. “Our people have waged war and conquered. The enlightenment of the Klingons has slowly left the empire as we became more addicted to the taste of blood and battle. We have forgotten all that Kahless has taught us.”

“The Klingon Empire cannot maintain the continuing need for battle and expansion.” K’Nera moved to the middle of the hall. “The costs in lives and economics have drained our society to such a degree that the suffering has become intolerable for many.”

“If the Klingon Empire is to survive and thrive she must learn to embrace peace and coexistence with her enemies.” Krenn looked at Starsky. “This is considered radical thinking by many.”

“It’s why you and your people are on the outer edges of the Empire,” Starsky guessed. “You’d be killed for it. How are you going to change it?”

“A change in the leadership of the council,” K’Nera answered. “Gorkon comes from a noble and proud line of the Klingon Empire. His lineage can be traced to Kahless. This strengthens his claim to the chancellorship.”

“As I understand it,” Starsky said. “If Gorkon starts talking about peace and love, it’s liable to get him killed. He’ll be dead the day he opens his mouth and your dreams for an empire of peaceful Klingons is over before it gets started.”

“Many of us here still have influence with some members of the council,” Krenn explained. “In time they can be convinced that a more moderate leadership is needed. As Gorkon grows he will show that he is not only a strong leader, but one who can usher a new age for the empire.”

“You’re talking something that could take decades,” Starsky told them. “And even then you don’t know if it’ll work.”

“Which is why we need you,” K’Nera told Starsky.

“Everyone knows about me.” Starsky gave K’Nera a hard look. “You told them.”

“We all swore oaths, K’Star. Anyone who speaks openly of it will meet their death.”

“You must be Gorkon’s protector and guide,” Krenn stated. “Many of us will die during the battle to get him to the council. You will not.”

“And I had to have other Klingons accept me if I was to help him.” Now it made sense to Starsky. “If Gorkon becomes chancellor, he’d still be risking his life if he starts making peace with his enemies.”

“Gorkon will have to earn the respect of the more conservative and powerful elements of the Klingon Empire. He must have their support before he can sway them. That will be his greatest fight if he is to remain in power,” K’Nera said.

“That’s a lot to expect out of a kid.” Starsky folded his arms.

“We believe in him, K’Star.” K’Nera moved closer to him. “The child has a wisdom beyond his years. You have seen it. Gorkon needs you if he is to fulfill his destiny.”

“Will you do this?” Krenn asked.

This was the biggest favor anyone had ever asked of him. Starsky knew he should just run in the other direction, but the arguments being made were compelling. He would have a hand in shaping the quadrant. “I’ll do it.”

There was a murmur of approval throughout the room. Krenn smiled and nodded. “Ka’plah!”

“Ka’plah!” The rest of the Klingons repeated.

~*~

It was over two weeks later and Starsky was in his ship putting away some things. He heard footsteps and looked to see K’Nera coming inside.

“You are back for good?” She asked.

“I had to tie up some loose ends.” Starsky closed the lid and snapped the compartment shut. “If I’m going to commit the next fifty years of my life I had to make sure I settled some things.”

“I have something for you.”

Starsky saw the bat’leth being held out to him. “I don’t understand.”

“I will never have children to pass this on to. My life is devoted to the house of B’Tar.”

“You need a bat’leth.”

“I have my mother’s. This was my father’s.”

After taking it, Starsky said, “I don’t know what to say.”

“There is much you can say,” K’Nera stepped closer. “And do.”

For a Klingon woman, she was stunning. Starsky would be a fool not to see it. He had heard other Klingons comment what a fine mate she would make. “K’Nera..”

“I won’t even bite you on the cheek,” she joked.

Starsky set aside the bat’leth and took K’Nera’s hands in his. “You’re beautiful, you know. You’re strong and you never back down.”

“You do not wish to be my mate.”

“K’Nera, there’s a part of me that wants it more than you know, but...”

“Someone else.”

Starsky nodded. “It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Your heart belongs to someone else.” K’Nera took out her d’k tahg and took hold of a piece of her long black hair. She sliced it off and tied it around Starsky’s wrist. “My heart will always belong to you.”

He sat as she left. Starsky fingered the hair and wondered if he was really the fool. During his time away he had tried to locate Hutch, but found nothing. Jarod had sent him a message that Hutch might be doing some terraforming for a race several sectors away. It was vague enough that Starsky had little hope of tracking Hutch down in the foreseeable future.

Could he put aside his strong love for Hutch and build a life with K’Nera? Starsky was growing tired of being alone, but that was not a reason to be with K’Nera. She deserved more.

Starsky barely noticed Gorkon coming in. He did look at the boy when he sat next to him. “Worried I wasn’t coming back?”

“A Klingon always keeps his word.” Gorkon saw the hair on Starsky’s wrist. “K’Nera will keep her word, too.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You are my guide, are you not?” Starsky nodded. “Guide me.”

“I can’t even keep myself out of trouble.” Starsky picked up the bat’leth and searched for a special place to keep it. He found a shelf where it could be strapped down. Starsky pushed some books over and one fell to the floor.

Gorkon picked it up and flipped through the pages. “Can you teach me human?”

“What?” Starsky finished and turned around.

“I want to read human.”

“Don’t you have teachers?”

“Te’gran is old, but I’ve heard he translates many languages. What is this book?”

Starsky looked at it and then gave it back. “It’s a play called Hamlet. Shakespeare wrote it about 900 years ago, I think.”

“Did you know this Shakespeare?”

“Before my time, kid.” Starsky went to the front of the ship and the boy followed.

“What is this play about?”

“Have this Te’gran translate it for you and then you can tell me about it.”

“You don’t know?”

“Of course I know.” Starsky tried not to let his exasperation show. He stopped what he was doing. “Shakespeare knows more about humans than anyone else. If you want to learn about humans, read it.”

“This will tell me all about humans?”

“It’s a start.”

~*~

 **Qo'noS**

 **Klingon Home World**

 **2267**

Starsky witnessed Gorkon’s growth and was amazed at the transformation. The boy who had looked at him with curious eyes had grown into a strong Klingon that had earned respect from everyone he encountered. The challenges were fast and furious and Gorkon met them with strength and wisdom.

The upheaval in the Klingon Empire over the fight for Gorkon’s right as chancellor began to settle. It didn’t take long for the galaxy to take notice of the young chancellor who was making inroads in settling many affairs. Gorkon allowed some conservative elements to have their way. He needed this support so he could get many reformations through.

As time passed, Starsky saw that his guidance was no longer necessary. He still felt many ties to the Klingon Empire so he faded into the background. It was a limbo existence. There was no moving forward for him.

He was handed a large tankard of blood wine and went to the back of the tavern. As Klingons drank and celebrated hunts and battles, Starsky slumped down and turned on the monitor. It took a few minutes to get through and he was surprised at the accuracy of his informant.

Starsky leaned forward when he saw Hutch’s face on the screen. “So, you really are a scientist.”

“ _I’ve been credentialed_ ,” Hutch said. “ _I’m surprised you found me this far out_.”

“You didn’t make it easy this time around.” Starsky glanced at the dark red liquid in his cup.

“ _I got tired of our conversations_.”

“What conversations, Hutch?” He leaned forward. “I toast Huggy, you toast back. I talk about the old days and you tell me how you don’t want to remember them.”

“ _That’s because all you want to do is talk about the old days_.”

“Huggy was a part of us, Hutch! He’s the one that hooked us up when we first met!”

“ _Huggy’s dead. He’s been dead for hundreds of years_!”

“Fuck you, Hutch!”

“ _You’ve been drinking_.”

“We’re supposed to toast him.”

“ _Getting drunk certainly wasn’t part of the equation. Call me when you’re sober_.”

The screen went black and Starsky lost it. He threw the tankard at the monitor. When it didn’t budge he kicked and hit it. Finally, Starsky lifted a chair and broke the glass. “Bastard.”

He went to the bar. “Get me some blood wine, damn it!”

“Make that raktajino. Two of them.”

Starsky turned his head. There stood Gorkon. No one could deny the commanding presence he possessed.

 

“What are you doing here, kid?”

“I need help from my old friend.” Gorkon strolled to a table and sat. The bartender brought the Klingon coffee.

He was reluctant, but Starsky did join Gorkon at the table. “I hate this stuff.”

“Drink it.”

Starsky did. “You haven’t needed me in some time. Why now?”

Gorkon saw the black braid of hair tied to Starsky’s armor. “If she were here now, what do you suppose she would do?”

He touched K’Nera’s hair. The memory of her smile came to him. “She’d kick my ass.”

“Her death has filled you with guilt, K’Star.”

“She should have lived to see you chancellor.” Starsky let go of the braid and sighed. “K’Nera wanted us to mate and I said no. If I had...”

“K’Nera would still have gone to Sto-vo-kor,” Gorkon told him. “She would have fought no differently than she had the day she was killed. The blood wine feeds your guilt and makes you a poor warrior.”

“Is that all?”

“I am a Klingon who has little time for trivialities, K’Star. The Klingon Empire calls upon you.”

“What does the Klingon Empire want?”

“The Organian Peace Treaty has enabled some minor communications between us and the Federation,” Gorkon explained. “However, direct dialogue is not supported at this point. There can be no public negotiations. We can start with a small step.”

“What kind of step?” Starsky took a drink of the coffee. The blood wine was still strong in his system.

“It’s a planet in the Nimbus system. It will be developed by us, the Federation, and the Romulans.”

“Gorkon...” Starsky began.

“It will likely fail. I do agree, but this is an opportunity that we cannot dismiss. This is the future you have sacrificed these many years for, K’Star.”

“I want peace, but developing a planet? You’ve got the wrong human.”

Gorkon smiled a little. “There is a small population of aliens that have agreed to settle the planet. I need a warrior who can be a cop, too.”

Starsky laughed and leaned back. “I shouldn’t have told you those stories, kid.”

“I need you to be my guide once again, my friend.”

“I’ll do it.”

They both lifted their cups and tapped them together.


	11. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance between Starsky and Hutch continue to grow as the galaxy enters a new peace.

**Starbase 11**

 **2284**

The case lay open and Hutch was busy putting his things inside when he heard the chime of his door. When he opened it he smiled. “Jarod, this is a surprise!”

“I heard you were here and I was in the sector.” Jarod was allowed inside the small quarters. “They don’t make ‘em very big, do they?”

“No. Would you like a drink?”

“Sure. Something nonalcoholic if you’ve got it.”

Hutch went to the small dispensary and ordered the drink. “What are you doing way out here?”

“I started studying warp field anomalies a few months ago.”

“I didn’t know there was such a thing.” Hutch handed him the tea.

“It might be an impact of warp fields in spacial mechanics.” Jarod sat down with his cup.

Hutch joined him. “You’re not here just for a visit, are you?”

“You know David Marcus?”

“For a little while now. I met him and his mother a few years ago at a conference.”

“Hutch, I have to know what you discussed with them.”

“Why?”

“I know about Genesis.”

Hutch leaned back. “That’s classified.”

“I have the clearances,” Jarod said. “Carol Marcus sent me the proposal and the data they’ve collected so far. She asked me to join the team.”

“Will you?”

“I have to know what you told them.”

“I didn’t tell them about the island, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“But you said something,” Jarod surmised.

“Jarod, this device can save countless millions...maybe billions of lives.”

“I don’t believe you!” Jarod got up out of frustration and went to the window. He watched a ship leave spacedock. “You saw what the Source did. Even now that island is a complete desert. Nothing will ever grow there.”

“There was a destabilization in the submolecular mitochondrial DNA strand,” Hutch said. “A computerized matrix can reassemble it.”

“How?” When Hutch said nothing, Jarod turned to him. “Do you know how potentially dangerous this is? Not just for you and the team, but for the entire quadrant.”

“I gave them ‘what ifs’, Jarod. We discussed energy from the mitochondria and rewriting the DNA. What if a mitochondria can be kept alive long enough to rewrite the DNA? It would need a new influx of energy to maintain an indefinite supply.”

“That’s partly what makes us Immortal, but it’s only a small piece of the puzzle,” Jarod explained. “To make it work there has to be an additional component that hasn’t been discovered. It’s inside Immortals and until we know what that is any attempt to copy it will fail.”

“You think that’s what we’re doing here?” Hutch asked. “Remaking Immortality?”

“I don’t know,” Jarod answered honestly. “We’re not ready for this. Without knowing everything makes it too dangerous to attempt.”

“We have to try.”

“I think it’s time you talked about what happened to you.”

Keeping his eyes down, Hutch rubbed his forehead. “I don’t remember.”

“Damn it, Hutch!” It wasn’t often Jarod lost his temper, but he was having difficulty keeping a hold of it now.

Hutch put his hand on the back of his neck and looked up. “Besides, it doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

“You don’t know that and if you say otherwise, I’ll know you’re lying.”

“Is it safe to assume you’re not going to Regula 1?”

“I’m sending the Federation a report of my recommendations. I’m going to tell them there is too many unknowns to adequately come to a firm conclusion in regards to Project Genesis. I will strongly urge them to delay the project until more lab testing can be done before expanding it.”

“They won’t listen to you, Jarod. The Federation and Starfleet want it too badly.”

“You’re probably right, but someone has to do the right thing here.”

After he was gone, Hutch got up and went to his bed. He moved the shirts in the case aside and took out a small box with an engraved crest. Hutch opened it and took out the hypospray. He was determined to get some rest for a change.

~*~

 **Starfleet Spacedock Orbiting Earth**

 **2285**

Crouched low with his head under the console, Richie continued working on his ship.  It was an old refitted Klingon scout ship minus most of the technology that was originally a part of it.  The sensors had almost completely given out during the trip and Richie hoped to have them up and running again by the time he was due to leave. Starfleet wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be, but this delivery promised enough credits that made the trip worthwhile.

He loudly cursed when the system shorted and sparks flew.  Richie brought his head up hitting it on the console and he spewed more vile oaths.

“Such language,” a voice scolded.

Turning his head, Richie almost smiled at the elder looking man standing in the entryway leading onto the scout ship.  “If you know someone who could read Klingon I probably wouldn’t be pissed.”

Leonard McCoy chuckled as he observed Richie getting to his feet.  “I know one person but he’s busy getting ready for a shakedown cruise.”

Richie went to the cargo area followed by McCoy and stopped at the metal box holding the valuable cargo.  He grinned as he opened it.  After pulling out the cloth covered item, he then handed it off to his friend.  “It hasn’t aged as well as the others I’ve gotten you, but it’ll still knock you on your ass.”

McCoy slid the material off to inspect it.  “You’re a lifesaver, Richie.  This came just in the nick of time.”

“For what?”  Ritchie took the Romulan Ale back and put it back in place. 

“An old friend’s birthday.  I think he could use it.”

Richie snapped the cover on the container and made sure it was secure.  “Does a body good.”

He turned and began rubbing his temples with his fingers as an excruciating headache started.

“Are you okay?” McCoy asked.

“I just banged the hell out of my head.” 

Bones leaned against the wall and gave Richie an appraising look.  “When’s the last time you let me give you a once over?  Twenty…Thirty years ago?”

“Twenty-seven and the answer is no.”  Ritchie reached over and picked up the large computer pad.  “Everything will be the same as it was then.  As long as I can keep bullshitting Starfleet and the rest of the galaxy, I’ll keep doing what I’m doing.”

“Hmm.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Richie asked with a grin.

“It means that you’re trying to bullshit your doctor which you shouldn’t do.  I can spot a snow job a mile away even with someone as old as you.”

Richie chuckled and moved to a seat.  “You’re one of the few people that know half of my secrets.  If wasn’t for your dedication to patient/doctor confidentiality we would’ve never gotten past ‘How much for a case of Romulan Ale?’”

“You’re probably right.”  Bones patted Richie on the shoulder and turned to leave.  “I’ll have someone come and pick up the case in a few hours.  My tricorder will always be open.”

Richie smirked.  “And I’d have to chase the Enterprise down to go talk to it.”

When Bones was gone, Richie turned his attention back to the computer pad. “Yeah, Doc. You’ll never get more than half my secrets.”

~*~

 **Planet Regula**

 **Genesis Cave**

Hutch kneeled and opened up the tricorder. The results were perplexing. He turned off the scanner and touched the bright blue flower.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

When he saw David Marcus, Hutch nodded. “Yes, it is.”

“We should have lunch here.”

The cave had waterfalls that flowed among the trees. Life wasn’t just growing here. It was thriving. A forest paradise had been replanted in the desolate place. Hutch had to admit to the beauty of such a place.

“David, this plant wasn’t in the program. We didn’t make it part of the matrix.”

“It’s just an outlier. I wouldn’t worry.”

“This is performing outside the set parameters. The growth exceeded everyone’s expectations.”

“And it’s stable,” David told him. “You said so yourself.”

“It was easy to maintain stability in the lab, but here...I don’t know how long this will last.”

“Why are you being like this? You’ve been an avid supporter since day one, Ken.”

Jarod’s words had continued to weigh on Hutch and he was second guessing everything now. “You’ve kept some of the work secret, David. We’re only allowed access to the sections that pertains to our areas of expertise. Why is that?”

“It was for security reasons. You know how sensitive this research is.”

“How did you provide the energy to maintain the mitochondria, David? What is it you don’t want anyone to know?”

“I can’t tell you.” When David saw Hutch’s troubled look he went to him. “At least give it a chance to work.”

“I will.” He tried to sound positive.

“Thank you.” David took Hutch’s hand in his. “We’re a part of something unique and historical, Ken. You’ve earned a special place in history for what we’re doing here.”

“I’m not interested in making history.”

“I know,” David said with a smile. “You want to end starvation and so do I.”

There was something else, too. David Marcus had ambitious dreams and he wanted them to happen quickly. David’s hopes were contagious and it was easy for Hutch to go along with him on this ride.

David stepped closer to Hutch and he kissed him. The moment lasted less than a minute and when he moved back, he said, “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

“I could tell,” Hutch smiled a little.

“When we move to the next phase of the project I want us together, Ken. No more of this sneaking around.”

“David...”

“Just hear me out.” David held both of his hands. “When we first met there was a spark and we both knew it. I had to do a lot of chasing.”

Hutch laughed a little. “I remember how much fun it was.”

“These past months have meant a lot. Us working together and practically living together has made me realize that I don’t want another minute to pass by until I tell you how I feel.” David kissed him again. “I don’t expect you to feel the same.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“In time you’ll see that we’re meant to be together.”

“David, there is a lot about me you don’t know. I can’t commit to you.”

“Is there someone else?”

“Until I figure out if and how he fits in my life, I can’t give you or anyone else a part of me.” The disappointment was in David’s eyes and Hutch touched his cheek. “I care about you a lot, but if I moved ahead with you in our relationship it would be a lie. Please understand.”

“I do,” David said. “But I won’t give up on us. Whoever it is that has a hold of you like this...is in for a hell of a fight.”

Hutch almost smiled. He wondered what Starsky would say to this brash young man who carried so hope and youth. It was why he cared for David Marcus so much.

David’s communicator beeped and he flipped it open. “Marcus, here. Go ahead.”

“ _Everyone needs to meet in the main lab now_ ,” Carol Marcus ordered. “ _We’ve got a_ _problem_.”

“On our way.” David closed the communicator and looked at Hutch. “Sounds serious.”

“When we’re done, let’s have that lunch.”

Hutch returned David’s smile as they were beamed to the spacelab.

~*~

 **Nimbus III**

In the early settlement days the prospects were strong that a sense of peace would be formed on this isolated planet. It was in an ideal location with the Federation, the Romulans, and the Klingon Empire surrounding it from all sides.

They had built a pristine outpost on the lush green planet. Settlers flocked for a new life and relished at being on the forefront of a new day in the galaxy. It was a golden time and hope was in the air.

There were some problems. Disputes over land arose and the Federation ambassador settled them. The representatives from Romulus hadn’t arrived and Gorkon had reported problems in finding a Klingon willing to be peace envoy. The issues were minor for the most part.

It was a sudden drought that had changed the planet’s outlook. In less than a year, the thriving vegetation died and turned to dust. The outpost went from pristine to dirty from the dust storms. Over the years, the governments with a vested interest in the success of Nimbus III slowly forgot why they had agreed to this partnership. The old disputes erupted once again and business as usual won the day.

Starsky had known ahead of time that the people weren’t the most scrupulous. For the most part, they weren’t the problem. It was who they traded with that was the problem. The dregs of the galaxy were coming to Nimbus III and with them came what Starsky remembered as being the streets from his cop days. _The planet of galactic peace wasn’t_ _very galactic or very peaceful_ , he thought.

As Starsky entered the bar, he shook the dust off his coat. The female feline dancing on the bar tried to get his attention. She always did and he always ignored her. Those claws of hers could do some damage. He motioned at the bartender.

“Vulcan tea.”

The bartender brought it to him and Starsky headed for the table. He had just sat when the Immortal ESP went on alert. He’d nearly forgotten what it felt like. Starsky’s eyes went to the doorway and he couldn’t believe his eyes as the Immortal headed in his direction.

“Richie,” Starsky said. “I don’t believe it.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long time.” The bartender came over and took his order. Richie sat across from Starsky. “What are you doing here?”

“Law enforcement.”

“Really? I hear this place is like the wild west.”

“Yeah. What about you?”

After the bartender delivered his drink, Richie picked it up. “Freight delivery. One of the locals needed computer parts.”

“Right.”

“You don’t believe me?” Richie almost laughed.

“I do. It’s just that the locals have taken to making their own weapons. That’s gun control for you.”

Richie took a drink and took a look at the shoving going on between patrons on the far side of the bar. Starsky made no move to stop it. “Are you on vacation?”

“Around here it pays to know when to stick your nose in and when to keep it out.” Starsky leaned back. “And Macleod? You ever get around to taking his head?”

“What do you care? Last I heard you two weren’t on the best of terms.”

“We made our peace.”

“Hutch didn’t give you a choice in the matter, did he?”

“Macleod wants the same thing I want, Richie. You know what that is.”

“You’re tenacious as hell, Starsky.” Richie downed the rest of his drink. “Hutch said you’d never give up.”

“You saw him.”

“I got a communication from him a few months ago. He was working on some secret project. He even masked his location so I couldn’t get a bead on him.”

“Starfleet?”

“Hard to say.”

Starsky sighed and he toyed with the spoon in the cup. He missed Hutch. Even when he was pissed beyond reason it never went away. The ache was constant and Starsky wondered if Hutch ever asked about him. He was going to say something, but the sensation of a nearby Immortal got their attention.

It was Jarod.

“This is the last place I ever expected to see you,” Starsky said.

Jarod took a chair. “It took some doing to track you down.”

“What’s wrong?” Richie asked.

“I sent Hutch a communique a few days ago and never got a response,” Jarod explained.

“There could be a million reasons why he hasn’t replied,” Starsky told him. “He’s not known to keep in touch.”

“I sent it to a top secret location and upon receipt a reply is automatically dispatched by the computer to the sender.”

“You think something happened?” Richie asked.

“The best I can determine at this point with what little information I have is that communications have been jammed at the source.” Jarod took out a small computer pad. “These are the coordinates of a spacelab. You won’t find them on any map.”

Starsky studied the chart. “This is out in the middle of nowhere. I’ll have to burn out my engines to get there in a week.”

“Starsky,” Jarod said. “It’s illegal for me to even discuss this with you. When you get there and find Hutch delete everything. Your logs, sensor data, and even decontaminate the outer hull of your ship. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.” Starsky stood and so did Richie. “I’m going alone.”

Before Richie could argue, Starsky was already headed out the door. He was going to follow and Jarod stopped him. “No.”

“Hutch is my friend, too.”

“It’s different with Starsky, Richie. You know that.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. Richie motioned for another drink. “I hope he’s okay.”

“If I thought it would do any good, I’d ask you to let me look you over so we’d know why you’re alive.”

“You wouldn’t find out anything,” Richie assured him. “I’ve been checked out by the best and no, you’re not going to compare notes.”

“Fine. So tell me this. What is it with you and Hutch? He damn near let Duncan run him through to protect you at the Centre and you’re ready to jump to help him at a moment’s notice.”

The second drink was brought and Richie lifted the glass to his lips. Afterwards, he said, “I owe him.”

 **Regula 1 Spacelab**

The data purge was proceeding quickly, but Hutch wasn’t sure if they could get rid of everything in the computers. It was a huge amount of information and with Reliant’s imminent arrival, he still had his doubts.

It was decided that taking this as a worst case scenario would be for the best. For all anyone knew, Reliant had communication problems and this was a massive misunderstanding. The other alternative was the worst. Someone had discovered the existence of the project and their plans for Genesis were far from altruistic.

“We’ve destroyed everything in the lower labs,” Vance Madison said. The physicist watched Hutch for a moment. “What are you doing?”

“The last reports of everyone we sent to the Genesis cave will say they left in the escape pod.”

“Reliant will have the pod seconds after she arrives.”

“Not if the pod crashed on the planet surface.” Hutch pressed the button and the screen showed the escape pod leaving the spacelab. “At the very least it might buy time for Enterprise to get here and rescue the others.”

“That’s if Dr. Marcus got through to them,” Vance said. “If she didn’t we’re not going to make it out of this.”

What could Hutch say? They had no way of defending themselves except for two 15 year-old phasers. Most everyone else had taken some much needed time off. There was no way the remaining scientists could fight off who knows what. Hopefully, there was no reason to fight.

Everyone turned when several figures materialized. At seeing they were not Starfleet people ran. Hutch had just hit a button when he was struck from behind. The blow had startled him and he was dragged away from the console.

Coming before him was an infamous criminal. Hutch remembered the old photos. This was Khan Noonien Singh. He wore a Starfleet emblem around his neck and Hutch wondered how long he had obsessed over the organization.

“You know me,” Khan stated.

“Yes,” Hutch answered.

“I would ask how, but I see in your eyes. You know what I am capable of.” He saw the motioning of one of his people and went to him.

Hutch glanced at Vance who couldn’t hide his fear. “Hang in there. They need us alive.”

“They only need one of us,” Vance replied.

Before Hutch could say anything, Khan was back and pointed at one of the scientists. “Where is Genesis?” The scientist said nothing and he was yanked forward toward the madman. “Answer me now.”

“It’s destroyed!”

Hutch glared at Vance. “Madison!”

Khan came over and grabbed Madison by the throat with his bare hand. “Destroyed how?”

“Escape pod! They couldn’t escape the gravitational pull of the planet and it crashed on the surface. They’re dead and Genesis is gone.”

The fury on Khan’s face grew and he tightened his grip on Madison’s throat. He looked at Hutch. “Tell him why I know he lies.”

“He has a superior intellect that was genetically engineered,” Hutch said. The ominous feeling inside him was growing.

“The rock in space hasn’t enough gravitational pull to bring down an escape pod.” Khan crushed Vance’s throat and tossed his body aside. He turned to Hutch.

“The data banks are empty. You will tell me what I want to know.” Khan pointed to another scientist.

Before Hutch could say a word, the man’s throat was slit. That was when he realized there were Starfleet officers present. They just stood and did nothing while Khan murdered. There were blank looks on their faces as if their personalities had disappeared.

“Stop it!” Hutch yelled. “Please stop!”

Khan grabbed Hutch’s hair and yanked as hard as he could. “Where is Genesis?”

“It’s going to fail,” Hutch told him. “Genesis is doomed.”

“Do you know what I could do with such a device?” Khan’s soft voice changed to twisted pleasure. “I could rule the galaxy!”

Nothing Hutch said would change anything. Khan knew the destructive capabilities and there was no dissuading him. Vance’s dead body was in his sight. Hutch turned his attention to Khan and spit in his face.

Enraged, Khan yanked out his blade and stuck it in Hutch’s chest up to the hilt. He whispered in Hutch’s ear, “As you lay dying you will watch me tear the information from those that still live.”

Hutch was thrown to the floor. He was feeling weak and knew that death was coming. Before it would arrive, he had to witness Khan torturing the people he had lived and worked with for the past year. With each death, Khan’s people strung each person upside down. His rage continued to grow and the torture continued to worsen when Khan couldn’t get what he wanted. He went into a tirade and tore into the place.

In minutes Hutch would be dead and Khan barely gave him a passing look as they beamed away. They could come back and find him alive. Hutch couldn’t risk being discovered. He struggled toward the stairwell and worked his way to the lowest level of the spacelab. Staying alive was more difficult than he could imagine, but he did.

Hutch found the door leading into the core. He had to enter a security code to unlock the protective door. There was no way to know how long he’d have to stay inside the radioactive chamber or what extensive exposure would do to him. Hutch remembered the Immortal that had nearly killed Starsky. _No_ , he remembered. _That was different radiation_. _This kind shouldn’t have the same deleterious effects_. Hutch went inside.

~*~

It didn’t take seven days to get to the coordinates that Jarod had given Starsky. Instead, it took five. The engines had worked overtime and he couldn’t guess at this point how long he would need to get them back up to par.

When he saw the science lab, Starsky was surprised. It was bigger than he had expected, but quiet. A station that size should at least have some activity. He checked his sensors and detected no life. For Immortals, that didn’t mean much.

Starsky sat and gazed at the screen. Hutch could have left with whoever had been here. That was possible, but he hadn’t detected any nearby ships. Starfleet vessels were far faster than his own so it wasn’t impossible that Starsky just missed him. His gut said no.

He grabbed a scanner from the shelf and got on the transporter pad. Once Starsky had materialized he began scanning and when he turned around he froze. Five dead bodies were laid on the floor side by side. They had been tortured. That much was obvious.

Starsky kept searching and went to the transporter room. He looked at the panel and saw that it had been used recently. The coordinates were directed deep under the planet’s surface. Starsky knew it was risky, but it was possible that Hutch was there. He tied the controls into his scanner so he could get back.

Once he beamed into the room, he saw remnants of survival gear. Starsky realized that the temperature was much warmer here and he saw a light coming from a tunnel in the cave. He followed it and was awestruck at the sight.

Lava poured out of the side of the mountain and fires burned alongside it.  It was as if he had just walked into hell. There was a lake of lava that was half on fire. Starsky couldn’t even move inside because the heat prevented it. “Hutch, I hope you weren’t here.”

He went back to the station and considered heading to the ship. That was when he saw the trail of blood leading away from the massacre. Starsky followed it down a spiral staircase into the lower sections of the space lab until he came to the core. Now, that was the Hutch he knew.

After he found a nearby pressure suit, Starsky got it on and went inside. Hutch was dead from the exposure and the radiation kept them from beaming out. Starsky put Hutch over his shoulder and took him back up. Once there, he was able to get him to the ship.

Starsky got Hutch to the bed and laid him down. He stripped off the protective suit and checked Hutch over. The exposure had kept him dead for some time and Starsky wasn’t sure how long this would take. He worried that Hutch would turn into irradiated Immortal like the one that had nearly killed him.

“Dave Starsky, you dumbass,” he mumbled. That was a completely different situation.

There was no time to take care of him for the time being. Starsky hurried to the front of his ship and moved it well away from the station and the planet. Using the coordinates Jarod had given him, Starsky guided the ship far enough away as not to be detected.

Hutch’s body was slowly returning to normal and it was easier to remove his bloodied clothes. It took some time, but he was coming around and Starsky was relieved to see it. While he waited for Hutch to awaken, Starsky fixed coffee and soup.

Every few minutes, Starsky would go back to check on Hutch. He had no idea how long of a wait it would be. His experiences of dying didn’t enlighten him much on how long it’d take. When he heard movement, Starsky grabbed some water and went to the bed.

Hutch was sitting up. “Where am I?”

“My ship.  We’re orbiting a small moon not far from where I found you.”  Starsky set the cup down and headed to his small closet. 

“Your clothes were ruined.”  He pulled out slacks and a shirt.  “Put these on and if you’re up to it, we’ll eat.”

He wiped his moist eyes, kicked off the covers and reached for the clothing.   

Hutch walked out into a short hallway leading to the bridge.  He was surprised at the size of the ship and paused at the view screen.  The lush green moon sat before him with clouds floating over it.  A red planet in the background offset the moon.  Hutch always found his breath taken away by such sights.  He glanced at Starsky who was looking over some controls.  “How long have we been here?

“Not long.  I’m using the magnetic poles to mask our presence. A lot of ships have had to change course due to gravitational problems. I figured you wouldn’t want the heavy traffic.” Starsky flipped a few switches and looked at Hutch.

“What are you talking about?”

“Look.” Starsky turned on a monitor. “The sensors can detect gravitational disturbances that are normally associated with planets. This is the Mutara Nebula. Can you see the changes?”

Hutch eased into the chair. His heart was pounding and he was almost dizzy when he thought of the repercussions. No one had to tell him what happened.

“Hutch? Are you okay?”

“I have to get to the nearest Starbase.”

“We can’t go anywhere. I overworked my engines rescuing you. The ship needs at least 12 hours of downtime before doing anymore heavy lifting. You feel like eating?  I made some good old fashioned chicken soup.”

“Sure.”  Hutch had no doubt Starsky would ask questions.

After settling down at the table both men ate quietly for a few minutes.  “I found the bodies, Hutch, and the trail of blood you left. Who did this and why?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why?”

“The work we were doing...”

“I saw the work you were doing.”

Hutch set down his spoon. “We erased everything.”

“I beamed to that cave in the planet. It was like a volcano had gone off in there.” Starsky watched Hutch take in the news. “Did you do that?”

“How long ago did you detect the gravitational disturbances?”

“Several hours now. Why?”

“We have to leave.”

“Hutch, I can’t even maintain warp 2 for thirty minutes. You’ve gotta wait. Why don’t you get some rest. I’ll wake you when we can get out of here.”

There was no argument from Hutch as he left the table.  Starsky picked up the dishes and set them aside.  He went to the bridge and sat in the chair.  He considered contacting Jarod, but changed his mind.  Starsky didn’t want to take any chances of being found considering the secrecy behind this project.

It was several hours later when Starsky decided to check on Hutch.  He stopped at the door seeing the sweaty body twisted in the sheets.  Whatever it was that Hutch had witnessed must have been brutal. These were people he knew, Starsky realized. Their deaths would stay with him for some time.

Starsky hurried to him and gently took his shoulders.  “Hutch,” he said in a low voice.  It took a few tries, but Hutch finally woke.

“Jesus,” he breathed as he sat up.  Hutch wiped the sweat away with the back of his hand. 

Starsky eased onto the bed next to him with his arm over Hutch’s shoulders.  “It’ll be okay.”  He was surprised when Hutch’s head rested on his shoulder.

He laid Hutch down on the bed and scooted in next to him.  It was only natural to be so close and Starsky didn’t realize how much he had missed it until Hutch moved in closer.  Soothing rubs to Hutch’s arm and back seemed to relax him and Starsky was content with the closeness.  Before long both were asleep.

How long they slept, Starsky didn’t know.  He only saw Hutch looking down at him when he opened his eyes.  Instinct kicked in and Starsky reached up and touched the face hovering over him.  Knowing what was coming, he closed his eyes.

The kiss was tentative, gentle and persuasive.  The urge to come on strong was in him, but Starsky held back and savored the touch on his lips.  It didn’t take long for Hutch’s lips to take on a new urgency and when Starsky felt a leg insinuate itself between his knees his cock surged in joy.

Contact became intimate and Starsky pulled Hutch closer until his body was covered.  His lips and tongue relished, tasted and melded with his lover.  Starsky’s body remembered every touch and reacted as though it were on fire.  He worked his hands into Hutch’s snug pants and pushed them down. 

Their kiss was broken long enough to divest themselves of the restraining wardrobe and once naked, both men settled into each other with their erections resting side by side.

Hutch was on top and as they kissed, Starsky’s hands went to his lover’s ass.  He moved his hips as Hutch rocked back and forth.  Their rhythm set and passion slowly rising, the act was met with all the pent up emotion buried deep for so long.

The little time it took for them to reach the orgasmic crescendo seemed to take forever, but once there they exploded together and held their sweat-covered bodies close.  Hutch was mesmerized by the aching pleasure on Starsky’s face and he admired the body beneath him. 

He moved to the side and rested his head on Starsky’s chest.  Hutch closed his eyes and wondered what had gotten into him.  He remembered how Starsky’s body moved.  Many years ago at the chateau in Paris, he would watch him move around the kitchen.  The arch meeting Starsky’s back and ass was the most enticing thing he had ever seen.

Starsky wrapped his arms around Hutch and sighed with contentment.  “God, Hutch, I missed you.”

Hutch was afraid to move.  Starsky’s soft whisper spoke volumes and it was then he realized the mistake.  At least it was in his mind.  He finally pushed up and moved to the edge of the bed.  He saw a nearby towel hanging on a rack and grabbed it.  Hutch couldn’t even look at Starsky in the eye as he wiped the remnants of their lovemaking away.

“Hutch?”

Feeling lower than dirt, Hutch laid the towel close to Starsky.  He reached for the pants on the floor and slipped them on.

Starsky’s heart pounded in fear as he watched Hutch get to his feet.  “What’s wrong?”

“We shouldn’t have…I mean I shouldn’t have.”

To say he was stunned was an understatement.  Starsky stood uncaring of his nakedness.  “You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“I used you!”  Hutch realized he had raised his voice and took a deep breath.  The anger toward himself was building.  “I was dying and I watched everyone I knew being tortured. God, Starsky!”

He moved closer to Hutch.  “Listen, it’s not a crime to find comfort.  You needed to know that life and love still existed and I’d give it to you a thousand times.  I’ll do whatever it takes for you to know that I love you and always will.”

Hutch’s eyes went to Starsky’s face and the undying love was there.  It was warm, beautiful and tender.  Hutch felt even lower and undeserving.  “You still think I’m that person you used to know.”

“I know you’ve changed, Hutch, and that’s okay.”

“I’m not him and I never will be.”

There was no doubt in Hutch’s meaning.  He didn’t return Starsky’s feelings.  It wasn’t in him to give up and Starsky remained determined.  “The Hutch I knew, the Hutch I love is still there.  I’m as sure of it as I’m standing here right now.  What happened between us proves it.”

“What happened was a search for comfort, Starsky.  Nothing more than that.”

“Not just any body would do, Hutch. You can stand there and tell me you’re not the same guy and you’re partly right, but you wouldn’t make love just with anyone that came along. You’ve gotta have more, Hutch. You always have.”

“You think there haven’t been others?”

“How many others?” He didn’t answer and Starsky had his answer. “A lot of years have passed for you and me. People have been in and out of our lives...people we’ve cared about. It’s inevitable that we’d find comfort with them. It wouldn’t be the same. What just happened between us proves that. We have a once in a millennia relationship, Hutch. We’re a part of each other and if you say otherwise, you’d know it was a lie.”

“I don’t know a damn thing, Starsky. I can barely comprehend who I am let alone try and be someone who died centuries ago.”

“Tell me about it, Hutch. Let me help you understand who you are. Start with what happened at the Centre. What keeps you and Richie from talking about it?”

Hutch shook his head.  “No.”

“Why?” Starsky almost yelled.

“I owe him.”

He left the room and Starsky moved to the bed.  After sitting, he rubbed his eyes.  There was no budging Hutch.  Starsky turned his head and gazed at the rumpled bed.  The evidence of their lovemaking was bittersweet.

The trip back was uneventful and quiet.  Few words were exchanged and Starsky hoped he didn’t push Hutch too hard.  When they went their separate ways, the number of questions in his mind doubled.  Hutch was still carrying secrets…painful ones. He was beginning to lose hope he’d ever find them.

 **Qo’nos**

 **The Klingon Homeworld**

Upon hearing the news, Starsky headed immediately to the Klingon home planet. It had been his second home for many years starting when Gorkon had become chancellor. Everything he had known of Earth was a distant memory and he had long ago accustomed himself to the idea of never setting foot on that planet again. That is until he was called to serve the Empire.

Starsky was guided to the courtyard and he waited while the Klingon woman looked at the gathering storm clouds on the horizon.

“You came quickly,” she said.

“Yes, Chancellor.” Starsky stepped closer. “I’m sorry.”

Azetbur turned around. The fury in her eyes was something he had never seen before. She had inherited her father’s thoughtful nature, but today she an enraged Klingon warrior. “It was not even a warrior’s death! My father was murdered by...!”

“A human p’tahk?” Starsky finished.

“The only vengeance I can seek is in the courts. I will not be allowed to shed the blood of my father’s murderers.” Azetbur sighed. “The peace process will go forward.”

Starsky had more questions about Gorkon’s murder, but he wasn’t allowed to interfere. Any attempts on his part to discover the truth about the assassination would derail what his dear friend had died for. The intrigue was everywhere.

“A peace conference is being held on Khitomer. I expect your attendance, K’Star.”

“A few of your generals won’t like a human tagging along.”

“My chancellorship will not last long. It was politically expedient for the council to give me the title. For the short time I possess it, I will further my father’s destiny.”

“Chang has wanted to rule the Klingon Empire since before your father became chancellor. Gorkon chose him as his chief of staff to keep him in check.”

“I know his ambition well,” Azetbur stated. “Before Chang has a chance to undo all that my father has worked for, I will do everything within my power to protect his legacy. I will also use my father’s influence to urge the council to choose Brigadier Kerla as chancellor. I will have to move quickly while the council is united.”

“Azetbur, if the council stands with you, why not fight to keep the title? You’re the only one who’s capable of finishing your father’s work.”

“In a matter of months it will become apparent that I am with child. Without a mate, I am vulnerable.”

“But...”

“If the council were to discover the identity of the father, they will have him killed.”

“He’s not a warrior,” Starsky guessed.

“He is, but not what they think a warrior ought to be. The council would deem him unworthy and that he had acted without honor. Regardless, it is imperative that I go into hiding after a new chancellor is chosen. Your final duty to the empire will be to ensure my child is safe and to keep this secret until no one can be harmed by it.”

“Your line is descended from Kahless. This infant is the rightful heir, Azetbur.”

“Which is why our lives depend on you, K’Star. My child’s existence threatens any claim to rule the Empire. Chang has many loyal followers who have a great deal of influence within the council. It is in their best interest to see that any potential rivalries are done away with. Chang’s house is a powerful one.”

“And the father?”

“For the sake of our child, he will not interfere.”

“Do you know where you want to go?”

“I will leave that to you, K’Star. Tell me of my new home after the treaty is signed.”

“It was never supposed to be this way. Gorkon should be here to celebrate this treaty and he should know his grandchild.”

Azetbur then did the most human thing that Starsky had ever seen from a Klingon. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

***

The small ship rocked from the impact of another shot and Ian had to hold on to the console to keep from falling out of his seat. He fired at his enemy, but it had little effect. Ian cursed under his breath and his ship was hit again. This time sparks flew and he knew there was significant damage.

“ _Unidentified ship. This is the USS Miramar. We’ve detected antimatter leaking into your plasma injectors. Lower your shields and we’ll beam you over_.”

Ian ignored the request. He wasn’t about to lose the ship he was chasing.

“ _If you don’t lower your shields in the next 20 seconds you’ll be killed. Do you read_?”

He had no choice but to answer. “Give me ten seconds, Miramar.”

Ian rerouted his weapons and fired everything he had at the ship. He got little gratification from seeing the ship’s navigational array being destroyed.

“It’s not over,” Ian swore. He lowered his shield. “Ready for beam out, Miramar.”

Just as he started to dematerialize, the ship exploded.

***

When Ian appeared on the transporter pad, he was faced with two security guards holding their weapons on him. “I’m unarmed.”

A uniformed officer motioned at security and they lowered the phasers. “Are you injured?”

“No,” Ian answered. “I’m fine.”

“My name is Bill Toddman.” He held out his hand.

Ian shook it. “You’re the Commander in Chief of Starfleet.”

Bill smiled a bit. “I try to be. And your name?”

“Ian Fitzpatrick.” It had become habit not to use Macleod.

“Come on. I’ll take you to your quarters.”

They began walking down the hallway and Bill glanced at Ian. “What was that all about out there?”

“It’s a long story.”

“It must be. You nearly killed yourself going after that ship. Our sensors lost it after you unloaded the rest of your weaponry.”

He needed a change of subject. “What’s the CinC’s flag ship doing this close to Klingon space?”

“Before I tell you, Ian, you must know you won’t be allowed to leave this ship until our mission is completed. It’s classified for the time being.”

They got in the turbolift.

“Deck 8,” Bill announced. He looked at Ian. “The Federation is signing a treaty with the Klingon Empire at Khitomer. The location is secret because Chancellor Gorkon was assassinated. We have the Federation president on board.”

“How soon will I be allowed to leave?”

“After the treaty is signed. In a hurry?”

“I have to work on getting another ship.”

“To go after the one you were chasing,” Bill observed.

The doors opened and they stepped off. “I can find my way from Khitomer after this treaty is signed.”

It was further down the corridor that they stopped in front of a door. Bill pushed a button and the door slid open. They went inside.

“Ian,” Bill said. “The treaty is a turning point for the entire Alpha Quadrant. It means real and lasting peace.”

“Sure.” Ian checked out the food dispenser. He hadn’t had a decent meal in months.

“I’d like to hear this long story of yours,” Bill said. “After I have dinner with the Federation president, why not join me for a drink in my quarters?”

“It’ll give me a chance to clean up and get something to eat.” After he was gone, Ian went to the computer. It took only a second to get a restricted access message. “Damn!”

***

“This is a rare vintage of Saurian brandy,” Bill told Ian as he filled a glass. “I’ve been saving it for a special occasion.”

“You’re not waiting until after this treaty is signed?”

Bill handed Ian a glass. “I’m guessing many will be opening their finest bottles afterwards.” He raised his glass. “To peace.”

Ian nodded at the toast and sipped the sweet brandy. “This is good.”

“You’ve never had it before?”

“No.”

After taking a seat on the sofa, Bill asked, “Who were you chasing?”

“You don’t beat around the bush.”

“I don’t do small talk very well. Call me impatient.”

Ian reached for the bottle of brandy and carried it to the table near the sofa. He sat and leaned forward. “Will my story get me arrested?”

Bill thought for a moment and studied Ian. “Consider anything said in these quarters immune from prosecution.”

“I have another question first. You’re the Commander of Starfleet. Why do you care about what I do?”

“Some of the best Starfleet officers I’ve ever known used the same exact tactics you used in chasing down that ship.”

“I’m no Starfleet officer.”

“Some of the best ones have said the same thing. Answer my question.”

“In that ship is a man that I’m chasing. When I catch him, I’m going to kill him.”

“How long have you been after him?”

“Seems like forever.” Ian finished off his glass and refilled it.

“He killed someone you cared about?”

“He murdered her.”

“The authorities can...”

“It happened outside the jurisdiction of any government. There was no law enforcement to handle it.”

Bill suspected that wouldn’t have mattered to Ian one way or the other. “What was she to you?”

Ian lowered his eyes and tightened his hold on the glass. “She was my mother. I saw him do it.”

“God.” Bill leaned forward and added brandy to his glass. “I’m sorry, Ian.”

“Like I said. I’m going to kill him.”

“Tell me about her...your mother.”

“She was beautiful.” Ian smiled a little. “She had this way about her. There was a lot of hunger going around in those days and she worked her fingers to the bone trying feed people and take care of us at the same time. She managed to grow the best garden every year. Mom would trade what she grew for things like cloth, milk, and whatever else she could get her hands on. One time she was approached by this poor drunk. He’d shown up six months earlier. Anyway, he was begging for food.” Ian looked at Bill. “She gave him back his dignity when she helped him. He used what she gave him to start a chicken farm. It wasn’t much, but he always made sure we had chicken every week.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman,” Bill said.

“She was.” Ian took a drink.

“What would she think of you now?”

Ian got up. “Don’t try that bit with me.”

“You don’t think it’s a legitimate question? You’ve spent your life since she was killed searching for the man who did it. What have you accomplished for yourself or others since then? What have you to show for it? Even if you catch him and kill him, what will you have left afterwards?”

“You knew.”

“No, I didn’t.” Bill stood and went to Ian. “I’ve been where you are, Ian. Our conflict with the Klingons have cost me a lot of friends. I went after them wanting nothing more than their blood on my hands. The cost didn’t matter. I saw the sensor readings on your ship. You knew about the antimatter leak. You were ready to die even before our arrival. And for what? He would have still gotten away.”

“He should be dead.”

“Maybe so, but your mother wanted you to have a good life. Not this. You know it, too.”

“Are you trying to get me to join Starfleet?”

“I’ve heard worse ideas.” Bill grinned a bit. “Your mother’s charity and dignity for others is much of what the Federation is about. She had those principles. I think she’d want you to have them as well.”

Bill picked up the bottle of Saurian brandy and handed it to Ian. “Consider it a bribe.”

“A bribe?” Ian nearly laughed.

“I want you to read up on Federation and Starfleet history tonight. Tomorrow, after the signing of the treaty I’d like you to stay around long enough for the celebration. See what happens afterwards.”

“That’s a lot of reading.”

“Focus on Admiral Archer when he commanded the first space-worthy Enterprise. You’ll get a lot of out of it.”

After Ian left, Bill picked up the computer pad on his desk. Ian reminded him of himself a great deal. He hoped he left some kind of impression on the young man.

***

The party hadn’t even started when Ian arrived at the large hall. He wasn’t planning on staying long. Ian had followed CinC Toddman’s direction and spent most of the night reading about the history of Starfleet. His focus had remained on the ship called Enterprise. There was only one person to talk to now and Ian had gotten a shock when he tracked down the Immortal that was practically an uncle.

Ian and Methos looked at each other upon sensing each other.

“This is the last place I ever expected to see you,” Methos said.

“Same here.” Ian sat next to him.

“They’ve got some decent ale here.”

“No, thanks,” Ian replied.

“This isn’t an easy place to get into,” Methos told him. “How’d you manage?”

“The Miramar was passing by and helped me out of a jam.”

“John Simon, I take it.”

“When the restrictions on computer access were lifted, I found out you were here.”

“Glad for the company.” Methos lifted his glass and took a drink.

“I need a favor. A big one.”

“Oh?”

“I want to get into Starfleet.”

Methos nearly choked on his drink. “You want to what?”

“I want to be an officer in Starfleet.”

“An officer?” Methos laughed. “It’d be easier to ask for the next galaxy over, Ian.”

“Methos, you fabricate identities for Immortals all the time. What’s the problem?”

“I can’t just fit you with a new identity for Starfleet.  The background requirements are stringent and impossible to fake.”

“Nothing is impossible to fake. You told me that when you forged my driver’s license.”

“Those were the days when a good copier was all I needed,” Methos reminded Ian. “Why Starfleet?”

“It’s...complicated. I want to go to the Academy. There has to be a way to make it happen.”

“If an Immortal needs a Federation citizenship I have to begin preparation between 20 and 30 years in advance. The data has a timestamp that can’t be faked or manipulated.”

“And Starfleet?”

“A family tree that goes back two to three generations, education, recommendations, internships...the requirements are extensive.”

Ian’s hopes sank. He eyed the bartender and reconsidered that drink.

Methos set his glass down. “It won’t be easy.”

“You’ll do it?”

“If you’re going to live up to the background I’m going to build for you, you’d better start studying now. It’ll be a good 75 years before you can even think about walking through the doors of Starfleet Academy.”

“Study what?”

“Anything and everything Starfleet is about. You’ll have to be an expert by the time your application is ready.”

“75 years.” It seemed forever to Ian.

“Each piece of data I plant will get a timestamp. The recommendations and everything else you need will be more difficult to fake.”

“But not impossible?” Ian asked with a bit of a smile.

 Methos grinned back. “Your father would be pleased.”

“This is between you and me, Methos. No one else.”

“Damn it,” Methos muttered.

“Listen, I’d rather not explain to him what I’m doing. You won’t tell him, will you?”

“It won’t be the first secret I’ve kept from him.” Methos motioned for his drink to be refilled.

“Thanks.” Ian stood. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Preparing for Starfleet means making it a priority.”

“You want me to stop chasing John Simon.”

“I’ll leave it up to you to decide which is more important. “

Before Ian could speak, he turned towards the door when he felt the presence of an Immortal. It was his father.  “I’ll see you later.”

He went across the room and met Duncan at the door.

Duncan resisted the urge to yank Ian into his arms. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I was sidetracked. Why are you here?”

“I was invited by a Vulcan ambassador. That’s where I’ll be going when I leave here.”

“You want me to come to Vulcan.”

“Ian...”

“Still trying to call the shots.” Ian shook his head. “Nothing’s changed. Nothing ever will.”

When he turned to leave, Duncan grabbed his arm. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“That’s the only thing we’ve got in common.”

Duncan watched his son stalk off. He turned his attention to Methos and as he approached him, the hall began to fill with people. Klingons were making their way inside and Duncan saw Starsky moving with the Klingon Chancellor towards the middle of the room.

“What brings you to this little soirée?” Methos asked.

“I’m meeting the Vulcan ambassador.” Duncan leaned toward the bartender. “Single malt whiskey.”

“Sarek?”

“You know him?” Duncan picked up his drink.

“Only by reputation. He formed a lot of Federation policy over the years. What’s your business with him?”

“I’ve been appointed Federation ambassador to Vulcan. Sarak offered to help with the transition to Vulcan.”

“Really?”

“I’m one out of fifteen Federation ambassadors on Vulcan, Methos. Don’t read too much into it.”

“Is Sarak going out of his way for the rest of the ambassadors?”

Rather than answer, Duncan turned his attention to the door. The room was filling with leaders and ambassadors from all over the quadrant. It was an impressive sight. The history of the day that everyone had witnessed would not be taken for granted. It was apparent in the way former enemies greeted each other.

The Klingon entourage entered the hall and the celebrations began to roar to life. Duncan observed Starsky mingling with them as if he’d lived with them his entire life. Their eyes met briefly as they acknowledged the sensation that made their presence known to each other.

Duncan turned at another feeling and was surprised to see Hutch make his way through the celebrating masses. He met him halfway.

“Hutch.” It was good to see his old friend again.

“Duncan, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“You’re a hell of a surprise yourself.”

“I’m looking for someone.”

He watched Hutch scan the crowd. “Not Starsky, I take it.”

“I see Methos made it as well.”

“I’m not even going to ask who he knows to get the clearances.”

A shift in the party’s mood got their attention and the reason for the change made itself known. Duncan noted Hutch’s demeanor as he straightened. Then he saw the reason for Hutch’s surprise visit. “Give them a few minutes. The adulation will die down soon.”

Duncan and Hutch continued to observe. From time to time, they’d see Starsky glance in their direction. After several minutes of waiting, the crowds abated and Hutch moved forward.

“Captain Kirk,” he said.

“Yes.” Jim Kirk took a drink from the server and looked at Hutch.

“Could we talk privately?”

“Captain,” Spock said. “If you’ll excuse me I see an acquaintance.”

After he was gone, Hutch and Jim moved away from the crowd closer to the observation window. “What can I do for you?”

“My name is Ken Hutchinson.”

Jim’s eyes lit up at hearing the name. “David spoke very highly of you.”

“We were...” Hutch struggled with the right words.

“Close.”

When Hutch saw the knowledge in Jim’s eyes, he was surprised. “You know.”

“My son confided in me. The project made it difficult for him to tell Carol and he...”

“Needed someone to talk to,” Hutch finished. “David hated the secrecy of our relationship.”

“He cared deeply for you, Ken.” Jim finished off the drink and set the glass aside. “We thought you were dead. There was no indication that you made it off of Regula One.”

“It’s a long story.” Hutch took the small computer pad out of his pocket. “David and I exchanged a lot of letters during our relationship. He spoke at length about you, Captain.”

“Call me Jim.”

“I thought you’d want copies.” Hutch gave Jim the pad.

“This is incredible.” Jim was touched by the gesture and he held the pad as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. “Thank you.”

“David admired you. He wanted to be a hero like his father.”

“He is a hero.” Jim shook Hutch’s hand.

When Hutch arrived at the bar, he couldn’t help but overhear the discussion happening between Duncan, Starsky, Methos, and Jarod who had arrived not long after him.

“The Federation can bring more opportunity to those who need it the most, Duncan.”  Jarod finished off his glass and set it on the bar.  “The good outweighs the bad.”

“That’s the problem.  The Federation can give planets status to those who give them what they want.  It’s still in its infancy and selfish motives rule.  What happened today proves it.”

“Klingons were conspiring with Starfleet officers,” Starsky added.

“Starfleet is a part of the Federation,” Methos told them.

“So blame both Starfleet and the Federation for the acts of a few shortsighted individuals?”  Jarod asked.

Starsky drank down the last of his blood wine and set the mug aside.  “The fact of the matter is Starfleet has a few Vulcans and other species in their ranks.  This conspiracy is just a tip of the rampant xenophobia running rampant through the Federation and Starfleet.”

“I wouldn’t say rampant,” Jarod told him.

“Really? Have you been to Starfleet Academy lately? Nonhumans are just a tiny percentage of the cadets. Starfleet needs to widen their recruiting pool if they want to avoid anything like this from happening again.”

“Are you actually implying that what happened was Starfleet’s fault?” Hutch was incredulous.

“It boils down to the fact that Starfleet...Earth...has completely misjudged and misunderstood the Klingons for decades, Hutch. Had they gotten a better grasp on what being a Klingon is all about, a hell of a lot of grief could’ve been avoided.”

“I think Starfleet had a better take on Klingons than you realize,” Hutch challenged.

“Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?” Starsky knew this wasn’t going anywhere good, but he wasn’t going to let the people he had lived and bled with be maligned.

“Starfleet knows warmongers when they see them.”

“That’s not true,” Starsky said in a low deadly voice. His fists clenched.

“The Klingons have done nothing but conquer and wage war. It’s what they’re bred for and what they live for. If you think this treaty will stop that, or even slow it, you’re a fool, Starsky.”

“Klingons keep their word!” Starsky was growing angrier by the second. “We’re talking peace here, Hutch!”

“How can you not see beyond your own hypocrisy?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know about your involvement with the Klingons and how you helped Chancellor Gorkon to power. You spent years waging war for that goal. And you stand here talking peace.”

“You don’t understand, Hutch.”

“I know that there is no such thing as a peaceful transition of power for the Klingon Empire. Gorkon and the rest of them died as they lived.”

“Damn you!” Starsky was enraged at the disrespect of Gorkon’s memory. He moved forward, but was stopped by Methos. After taking an easy breath, Starsky got his emotions under control.

“Maybe you’re partly right. Klingon’s do make war and maybe it will take a few generations for change to really happen on a fundamental level. That’s nothing compared to whatever the hell you were doing on that space station I rescued you from.”

“You can rest assured Starsky, you don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

“I may not know or understand what exactly was going on there. I do know this.” Starsky stepped closer to Hutch. “Three ships passing through that section of space have disappeared. The uncharted planet we found was replaced by a newborn black hole. The entire section of space, including the station, has been quarantined indefinitely. Tell me, Hutch. How many people died because of what you were doing there? How much blood is on your hands and the hands of those scientists you think so highly of?”

Starsky didn’t see the punch coming and the impact forced him to take a few steps back. Jarod’s hand was on Huch’s shoulder. If the partygoers noticed, nothing was said. Starsky rubbed his jaw and went back to the Klingon group.

After Hutch was gone, Jarod said, “I’ve never seen Hutch like this.”

“He’s been through a lot,” Duncan explained.   

“We all have, Duncan.”  Methos raised his glass for another beer.  “In Hutch’s case, no one cared for the truth of it.”

“You don’t believe what he said, do you, Methos?” Jarod asked.

Methos retrieved a filled glass and raised it to his lips.  “We are all human to some extent.  Some more than others…including Klingons and the like.”  He took a drink before continuing.  “It’s in the genes, I suppose.  Bad habits are rarely bred out of anyone.”

Jarod’s eyes scanned the room filled with species of all types.  “Maybe someday.”

“Tell me you’re not serious,” Duncan blurted.

“Scientists have been attempting it for years.  Who is to say it won’t happen?”

“This coming from the man who practically opened us up for discovery by using Immortal secrets to cure mankind’s ills?”  Duncan looked at Jarod when he said it.  That was when he knew he was right on target.

“We have a hell of a lot more to offer than to go around taking heads and living in the shadows, Duncan.” 

“At whose expense, Jarod?” Duncan challenged.  “How far are you willing to go to solve some minor illness?

Jarod looked over at Methos and saw he would get no help from him.  “I don’t need your permission.”

Duncan slammed his drink down and stepped in close to Jarod.  “If you cost Immortals their secrecy, Jarod, I won’t hesitate to come after your head.  Consider it a promise.”

“I would never do it intentionally, but remember this, Duncan.  I’m not the newborn you continue to take me for.” 

After Jarod stalked away, Duncan turned to see the humor in Methos’ eyes.  “And what’s your witty response?”

“You sure know how to ruin a party.”  Methos decided against finishing his beer and set it aside. 

“Do you remember the time you bribed me to help get Gina and Robert back together?”

“Gina came to like you very much, Methos.”

“She teased me mercilessly afterwards.” Methos grinned. “Her and Robert have been ferrying refugees to a colony for the past year. They asked me to rebuild their chateau in France.”

“Oh?”

“They want to rekindle the old days. I thought while I was at it, I might resurrect your old barge.”

Duncan shook his head and reached for his glass. “The barge was sunk and there is nothing left of it.”

“You won’t know the difference.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Methos moved in close to Duncan and spoke in a low voice so only he could hear.

“Forget Vulcan, Mac. Come with me to Paris. We’ll rebuild the chateau and bring back the barge the way we rehabbed that old house in Washington all those centuries ago. We’ll fake a fight for all to see and then kiss on the Champs-Elysees. You can help me steal the best wines and we’ll toast Darius while we walk along the Seine.”

To say he was shocked by the proposal was and understatement. Duncan envisioned them together on the leather sofa and he heard himself scream Methos’ name as he came inside of him. Images of his lover declaring his love from atop the barge came back with a vengeance.

“Methos...” Duncan whispered.

There was no denying the want in Duncan’s eyes. Methos took him by the arm and they found a small office down the hallway from the party. He pushed him in and made sure the door was locked behind them.

Methos’ eyes went to Duncan and his gaze never wavered as he stripped off his shirt. He never got a chance to remove the pants. Duncan was on him and Methos welcomed it by opening his mouth to the invasive tongue. His pants were being yanked down and Methos grabbed a hold of Duncan so he could kick off his shoes and the pants as well without falling.

To his surprise, Duncan turned him around and moved him against the wall. Methos‟ breath caught in his throat when his lover moved his legs apart. Nothing was more erotic than feeling Duncan’s clothing rub up against him. “Fuck!”

The cock moved inside of him and Methos yelled Duncan’s name. Just feeling that monster up inside of him was as powerful as it was the last time. Remembering that coupling brought a smile to his lips.

“I want to fuck you, Mac,” Methos said. He ground his butt against Duncan’s body. “Please.”

The fucking stopped and Methos turned. Duncan was removing his clothes. “God, you have a sinful body.”

Methos‟ cock hardened as Duncan moved to the sofa. Duncan laid on his stomach and Methos laid on top of him. He kissed his neck. “You are amazing.”

“I’m insane.”

“Who cares?”

Methos slowly eased his cock inside of Duncan and both men groaned at the ecstasy of the act. He rocked his hips back and forth. Methos‟ movements were met by eager responses from Duncan. The crescendo built and it took little time for Methos to come inside him.

“I came,” Duncan said. He loved Methos‟ body lying on top of his. “I feel like a boy.”

“If I wasn’t worried about some Starfleet admiral walking in on us, I’d stay here forever with you just like this.” Methos kissed Duncan’s shoulder.

“Why do you want me in Paris with you, Methos?”

“It’s not obvious?” Methos jokingly asked.

“I’ve changed since those days.”

“I’ve changed since those days.”

There was no denying the brokenness that Duncan was feeling. Methos had sensed it from the first moment he had seen him before the party. Some Immortals didn’t handle long stretches of living as well as others. It was taking a harder toll on Duncan than he had expected.

“What’s the real reason for going to Vulcan, Mac?”

“I’ve lost my ability to meditate. I can’t hold together the emotions and I can’t recall the last time I felt any peace in my life.”

“And you think you can get that back by going to Vulcan.”

“I don’t know.” Duncan turned over and Methos shifted so they could lay together. “All I know is that I can’t keep living like this. I don’t want to become Connor.”

“You won’t find any takers for your head if I have anything to do with it,” Methos warned. He leaned in and gave Duncan a loving kiss.

“What was that for?”

“If you have to ask, then you really need to come with me to Paris. You’ll get a lot of that from me. I’m a very affectionate person.”

“I’m supposed to be an ambassador.”

“It’s a good thing you know someone who knows someone that can see to you getting a posting on Earth.” Methos ran his fingers through Duncan’s hair. “I love you, Mac.”

The heart with which Methos said those words touched Duncan. He felt it, too, he was scared. Maybe it was the endless living with the mounting losses or maybe it was the troubled relationship with his estranged son. Maybe they were never meant to live so long. He didn’t know.

“I have to go see Sarek to explain why I’m not coming.”

“Really? You mean it?” When Duncan nodded, Methos gave him another kiss. He jumped up and helped his lover to his feet. Methos grabbed up his clothes. “I have quarters on the Excelsior. It’s still orbiting.”

“I’m not going to ask how you secured passage on Captain Zulu’s ship.” Duncan quickly dressed and went to the door. He winked at Methos. “Don’t leave without me.”

Duncan couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he made his way to the hall. He was told Sarek had already left for the Vulcan transport. He then found the hangar and went to the computer screen to access the ship’s location when the buzzing hit.

It wasn’t Methos. There was no mistaking that sensation. He didn’t think it was Hutch or Starsky. Ian had left long ago. That he knew for a fact. When it occurred to Duncan who it was, he pulled out his sword in one long swipe just in time to avoid another blade from aiming at his neck.

“You’re quick in your old age.”

“Richie,” Duncan said. “Long time.”

“Too long.” Richie raised his sword and attacked.

For several minutes they went back and forth. Duncan was always amazed at Richie’s agility and speed during their encounters. He took everything he had just to avoid losing his head. It wasn’t just out of survival. It was to slow Richie down and to connect with him. Duncan had still not lost hope for his student.

“What’s it going to take for you?” Richie asked.

Both were covered in sweat and breathing hard.

“I’ll never give up. Not on you, Richie.”

“Maybe I can make sure you take our fight seriously, then.” Richie kept his blade aimed at Duncan.

“It’s never anything but. Just stop and we can talk. Figure out what happened.”

Richie’s laugh was a dark one. “Every time we fight, Macleod, you make sure it lasts long enough for me to either wear out or someone comes along. You keep hoping that your words of wisdom will have us riding off in the sunset together. Maybe time will change me or maybe one of us will lose our head along the way. Not this time, Macleod.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When I leave here, I’m not going to chase you down. I’ve got someone in mind who’ll lose their head.”

“Richie...”

“It won’t be one of your old buddies. It’ll be someone who I helped train. I kept a few of my tricks in reserve and I was around to see a few of the best moves so I know what will win.” Seeing the blank expression on Duncan’s face, Richie straightened. “Ian. I take Ian’s head and you’d come after me like you’ve never gone after anyone in your life.”

“You’re bluffing.” Duncan refused to believe it.

“Are you ready to take that chance? I hacked into the station’s logs. I know what transport he took out of here. You and I are almost equal in skill, Macleod. I may not be able to take you, but I can sure as hell take Ian.”

“No!” Duncan’s fury exploded and he charged Richie. Their swords clashed and the intensity of the fight escalated. Seeing Ian’s dead body before him sent him over the edge. He was now ready to kill Richie.

Over and over, Duncan brought the blade down and then Richie fell to his back from the impact of the hits. Richie’s blade flew from his hand and he was defenseless. Duncan gripped his weapon and raised it over his head. He was about to take Richie’s head when he stopped.

“Do it!” Richie raised his head and waited for the fatal blow. “Now, goddamn it! Kill me now!”

“No,” Duncan breathed. “I can’t.”

“I’ll kill Ian if you don’t!”

“No, you won’t.” Duncan lowered his sword.

“If you let me go now, I will eventually take your head even if it takes me a thousand years.”

“Why, Richie. God, please tell me why,” Duncan begged.

“You have no fucking idea what you did to me when you killed me.” Richie got to his feet and slowly walked to his weapon. He picked it up. “One of us has to die.”

Duncan remained in place as Richie walked away. Those last words had haunted him for centuries. He could still hear Connors voice and see the desolation in his eyes. Feeling defeated, alone, and lost Duncan took his time walking to the Vulcan transport.

When he arrived, the doors were opening and Sarek stepped out. “Macleod, you look unwell.”

“I’m fine.” He was far from that. Duncan raised his sword and held it out. “I want you to take this, Sarek. I won’t be needing it.”

Sarek took the weapon and studied Duncan. “Why is that, Duncan Macleod?”

“It’s the reason I’m coming to Vulcan.”

Duncan came inside and went to his assigned quarters. He took a towel from the shelf and sat on the bunk. After wiping the perspiration from his face, he pushed the communication button.

“Computer, I need to dictate a message to Adam Pierson on the Excelsior.”

“Begin when ready.”

The ship began moving and Duncan went to the window as it pulled out of the hanger. He watched the building grow smaller and soon it was lost from sight. Duncan knew Methos was waiting for him. He turned to compose the message.


End file.
